Verlobt
by Melissa.2501
Summary: Ich ließ meine Gabel fallen. Hatte er das gerade wirklich gesagt? Smehkaleen. Die Fortsetzung zu "Mein fester Freund".
1. Wettbewerb unter Schwestern

**Hallo alle miteinander. So, jetzt ist es endlich soweit. Die Forsetzung zu "Mein fester Freund" ist da. Hier möchte ich nochmal erwähnen, dass "Mein fester Freund" eine authorisierte Übersetzung der Story "Boyfriend" von der fantastischen Molly Raesly ist. Auch der zweite Teil "Fiancée" stammt natürlich aus ihrer Feder und meine Übersetzung dieser Story wird von mir hier unter dem Titel "Verlobt" veröffentlicht. Also vielen Dank an Molly Raesly, dass sie mir erlaubt ihre Werke zu übersetzten und natürlich auch tausend Dank an all die Leser und Reviewer, die bereits "Mein fester Freund" gelesen haben. Man versteht "Verlobt" auch ohne den ersten Teil gelesen zu haben, allerdings würde ich trotzdem empfehlen zuerst den ersten Teil zu lesen.**

**Noch etwas zu "Mein fester Freund": Ich wurde außerdem darauf angesprochen, dass es Fernseher angeblich zu der Zeit zu der die Story spielt noch nicht gab. Ich wollte hier nur noch mal erwähnen, dass es Fernseher in den Siebziger Jahren durchaus gab. Bereits in den 1880 er Jahren gab es das erste Patent für einen Fernseher. Natürlich fand der Fernseher erst später Eingang in die normalen Haushalte. Erst vereinzelt und bei Leuten, die sich das leisten konnten, aber in den Siebziger Jahren hatte bereits fast jeder Haushalt einen Fernseher. Ich weiß auch, dass es manchmal nicht einfach ist zu unterscheiden, was es zu einer gewissen Zeit bereits gab und was nicht. Ich finde die Autorin des Originals hat sich große Mühe gegeben Dinge wie z.B Handys und Computer nicht zu erwähnen und auch zeittypische Details miteinzubringen. Ich selbst finde es nämlich auch besonders schön, wenn eine Story durch solche Details realistisch wirkt.**

**Also die Story hat sieben Kapitel und ich versuche auch diesmal wieder wöchentlich, also voraussichtlich jeden Freitag ein neues Kapitel reinzustellen. So, und nun genug geredet. Viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel und über Reviews freu ich mich natürlich auch immer sehr.**

**Disclaimer:** Das Harry Potter Universum und alle darin enthaltenen Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

* * *

**Kapitel 1**

**Wettbewerb unter Schwestern**

„_Schwestern vergeben einander nie wirklich, auch wenn sie sich gestritten haben, als sie fünf waren."~ Pam Brown_

„Aufstehen, die Sonne lacht, allerliebste Lilylein!", sang eine Stimme in einem zuckersüßen Tonfall.

Ich drehte mich in meinem Laken weg, um dem Geräusch zu entfliehen. „Hau ab, James.", zischte ich.

„James? Ernsthaft, Lily? Was treibt ihr denn in den Schulsprecherräumen? Gibt es da vielleicht etwas, das du mir gerne erzählen möchtest?"

„Mmrph.", erwiderte ich grummelnd und presste meine Augen fest zusammen.

„Ein neuer Tag ist erwacht!"

Ich brummte, als ich hörte wie die Vorhänge zurückgezogen wurden. Das Licht blendete mich zeitweise und ich versteckte mein Gesicht schnell unter dem Kissen, um dem grausigen Sonnenlicht zu entrinnen.

„Sieh doch, Sonnenlicht! Erinnerst du dich an Sonnenlicht? Du bist früher, vor der Prüfungszeit, immer rausgegangen."

Ich presste meine Augenlider noch fester zusammen.

„Es ist Zeit aufzustehen und den wachen Leuten Gesellschaft zu leisten, Lily!"

„Hau ab.", sagte ich der Stimme verärgert. „Ich schlafe."

„Du kannst nicht schlafen, wenn du mir antwortest.", bemerkte die Stimme vergnügt.

„Ich rede im Schlaf.", murmelte ich. „Das ist nichts Ungewöhnliches."

Ich spürte wie sich eine Person auf der linken Seite des Bettes niederließ und wälzte mich auf die andere Seite.

„Nicht so schnell, Lilylein! Es ist Zeit aufzustehen. Wach auf!"

Ich konzentrierte mich auf den Traum, den ich gerade gehabt hatte und versuchte mir auszumalen wie ich den tanzenden Affen Gesellschaft leistete. Die Schimpansen hatten eine Polonaise gebildet, während die Gorillas mit den Maracas rasselten, die wie Bananen aussahen.

„Lily!"

„Lass mich.", protestierte ich und schlug blind nach den Armen, die vor meinem Gesicht herumwedelten.

„Komm schon, Lily! Du musst aufstehen, ansonsten hast du keine Zeit mehr zu frühstücken, bevor der Zug abfährt."

Zug? Von was für einem Zug sprach sie?

„Bei Merlins kleinem Zeh!", schrie ich und schnellte nach oben. „Heute ist unser letzter Tag auf Hogwarts."

Hestia lächelte mich breit an. „Das ist meine beste Freundin.", bemerkte sie fröhlich.

„Oh, bei Merlin!", schrie ich.

Hestia quietschte mädchenhaft und zog mich in eine heftige Umarmung.

Ich erwiderte die Umarmung enthusiastisch, als mich die Aufregung durchströmte. Als die normale freundschaftliche Umarmung aufgrund der Dauer gerade lesbische Züge annahm, ließ Hestia von mir ab und sank in meine Kissen.

Ich zog meine Knie an meine Brust. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass die Schule vorbei ist.", sagte ich mit benommener Stimme.

„Das liegt wahrscheinlich daran, dass du in ein Test-Koma verfallen bist, als die UTZ-Prüfungen begonnen haben. Ich musste dich sogar einmal dazu zwingen zu duschen. Das war kein Spaß.", erinnerte sie sich und rümpfte die Nase. „Allerdings hat mir James fünf Galleonen dafür bezahlt."

Ich schlug ihr auf den Arm und ließ mich wieder in meine Kissen fallen. „Es ist wirklich vorbei.", sagte ich zu mir selbst. „Ich habe mir diesen Tag schon so lange vorgestellt, aber ich dachte nie, dass es einmal wirklich so weit sein würde."

„Es ist aber so, Lils.", sagte sie. „Wir sind jetzt offiziell fertig mit Hogwarts. Keinen Unterricht mehr, keine Bücher mehr, kein leckeres von Hauselfen zubereitetes Essen mehr."

Ich seufzte. „Verdammt.", wurde mir klar. „Ich werde Hogwarts vermissen. Jetzt zu gehen ist nicht so toll wie ich es mir immer vorgestellt habe. Das ist scheiße."

„Das stimmt.", sagte Hestia ernst. Plötzlich begann sie auf meinem Bett auf und ab zu springen. „Na, erinnert dich das an was oder wieso dachtest du ich wäre James? Erwartest du ihn normalerweise zu dieser frühen Morgenstunde in deinem Schlafzimmer?"

„Wirklich sehr subtiler Themenwechsel, Hest.", brummte ich verstimmt.

Sie grinste mich verschmitzt an und warf sich ihre schwarzen Haare über sie Schulter. „Ich geb mir Mühe.", erwiderte sie. „Jetzt spuck schon aus. Hast du mir was nicht erzählt? Du hättest es mir doch gesagt, wenn du und James den schmutzigen Flubberwurm gemacht hättet, oder?"

Ich rümpfte die Nase. „Schmutziger Flubberwurm? Jetzt mal ernsthaft, Hestia!"

Sie zuckte unbekümmert mit den Schultern. „Ich bin mit Sirius Black zusammen.", sagte sie, so als würde das alles erklären. Traurigerweise tat es das auch.

„Es ist zu keinerlei Flubberwurmaktivitäten gekommen.", teilte ich ihr steif mit.

„Also immer noch so rein wie Dumbledores weißer Bart?", fragte sie.

„Ich werde auf diese Frage nicht antworten, du Perversling.", teilte ich ihr mit.

Ganz ehrlich, James und ich hatten darüber geredet. Es gab viele Momente in denen wir es sogar vorhatten. Verdammt noch mal wir wollten es. Wir wollten es wirklich sehr. Aber der Zeitpunkt war nie der Richtige. Irgendetwas war immer im Weg gewesen. Entweder war Sirius da, oder wir mussten am nächsten Morgen früh aufstehen, oder, wie peinlich, ich hatte meine Tage. Ehrlich gesagt machte es mir nicht sonderlich viel aus. So sehr ich James auch liebte und so sehr seine Küsse mich um den Verstand brachten, war ich doch immer noch etwas ängstlich wegen der ganzen Sache.

„Also, wie spät ist es?", fragte ich plötzlich.

„Subtiler Themenwechsel.", zitierte mich Hestia.

„Ich geb mir mehr Mühe.", erwiderte ich.

Ihre Augen leuchteten belustigt auf. Bevor sie auch nur eine unangebrachte Silbe über die Lippen bringen konnte, bedeckte ich ihren Mund mit meiner Hand.

„Das reicht jetzt, Hestia Jones.", befahl ich ihr.

„Na gut.", schmollte sie. „Aber es wäre wirklich lustig gewesen."

„Ich lache innerlich.", erwiderte ich trocken.

„Es ist ungefähr sieben.", antworte Hestia schließlich.

Ich stöhnte. „Ich hasse dich wirklich.", teilte ich ihr mit.

Sie streckte mir die Zunge raus. „Du verstehst echt keinen Spaß, Lily.", wimmerte sie und pfriemelte an meiner Bettdecke herum. „Da versuche ich deinen letzten Morgen auf Hogwarts besonders zu machen, und du-"

„Oh, du lieber Merlin.", rief ich aus und setzte mich im Bett auf. „Heute ist Montag.", wurde mir bewusst.

„Heute ist Montag.", wiederholte sie bedeutsam.

„AHH!", schrie ich schrill und umarmte sie heftig.

Hestia lachte laut und stimmte in meinen hysterischen Jubel ein. Wir waren so in unserem Freudentaumel gefangen, dass wir nicht bemerken wie sich die Tür öffnete und jemand das Zimmer betrat.

„Verdammte Scheiße.", rief eine Stimme. „Was würde ich jetzt nicht alles für eine Kamera geben. Hestia, Schatz, wie wär's wenn du dich noch ein bisschen weiter nach vorne beugst?"

Ich rollte mit den Augen. „Schon mal was von anklopfen gehört, Sirius?", fragte ich ihn verstimmt.

Er schenkte mir ein nervtötend strahlendes Grinsen. „Dann hätte ich auf das vielleicht schönste Bild, das meine Augen je erblicken durften, verzichten müssen. Habt ihr schon mal darüber nachgedacht einen Kalender zu machen? Ich kenn da ein paar Drittklässler, die würden wahrscheinlich-"

„Hestia, könntest du bitte deinen Freund aus meinem Schlafzimmer entfernen?"

Sie gluckste, stand von meinem Bett auf und ging zu Sirius hinüber, der wie ein sabbernder Hund aussah. „Aber er ist so süß.", sagte Hestia und kniff ihm ins Kinn, um das noch zu unterstreichen.

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass dieser Eindruck am Morgen danach verschwunden ist.", grummelte ich.

„Autsch, Lily.", lachte Sirius und hob die Hand an sein Herz. „Du weißt ganz genau, wie man einen Kerl mitten ins Herz trifft. Ich nehme mal an, du bist mit dem falschen Fuß aufgestanden, was?"

Ich rollte mit den Augen. „Ich hab es noch nicht aus dem Bett geschafft.", sagte ich und warf Hestia einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu. „Alle scheinen felsenfest entschlossen zu sein, mich nicht schlafen zu lassen. Ist es wirklich zu viel verlangt, nur einmal ausschlafen zu wollen? Ich bin fast das gesamte Schuljahr immer aufgewacht, kurz nachdem ich auf dem Lehrbuch, das ich die Nacht zuvor gelesen habe, eingeschlafen war. Der Unterricht ist vorbei. Ich vermisse das Gefühl der Rückseite meiner Augenlider."

„Das kommt davon, wenn man sich mit der ganzen Lernerei für die UTZ-Prüfungen verrückt macht.", erwiderte Hestia und zuckte gutmütig mit den Schultern.

„Exakt.", stimmte ihr Sirius zu. „Für die wahren Genies hat der Schlaf immer Vorrang.", meinte er weise.

„Ich werd's mir merken.", stöhnte ich und ließ mich nach hinten in meine Kissen fallen.

„Ähhm, Lily.", sagte Sirius langsam. „Du solltest vielleicht deine Position ein wenig verändern. Ich kann nämlich deine Heiligtümer des Todes sehen."

„Was?", fragte Hestia verwirrt.

„Nicht so wichtig.", murmelte er.

Ich spürte wie mein Gesicht heiß wurde und zog mein Shirt mit einem verlegenen Lächeln nach unten. Ich trug mal wieder eines von James Shirts. Dieses hier war dunkelblau. Ich hatte mir eine kleine Sammlung seiner T-Shirts angelegt, die ich zum Schlafen trug. „Ähm, tja, nun.", stotterte ich.

Sirius und Hestia tauschten einen wissenden Blick aus und sahen dann mich an.

„Oh, haltet die Klappe.", zischte ich.

„Wir haben doch gar nichts gesagt.", machte mich Hestia mit einem, meinem Geschmack nach, viel zu breiten Grinsen darauf aufmerksam.

„Ich kann Gedanken lesen.", erwiderte ich schnippisch.

„Na, wenn das so ist, Lily, nehme ich das was ich vorhin gedacht habe zurück.", sagte Sirius ernst. „Außer natürlich, du wärst interessiert.", fügte er mit einem Zwinkern hinzu.

Ich verzog angeekelt das Gesicht. „Das reicht. Du bist widerlich. Ich habe das intensive Verlangen zu duschen.", verkündete ich und marschierte an den beiden vorbei aus dem Zimmer. „Hör auf zu kichern, Sirius. Merlin, man könnte meinen du wärst erst zwölf."

Ich hatte den kleinen Gemeinschaftsraum, den James und ich uns teilten schon halb durchquert, als ich wieder umdrehte, Hestia und Sirius aus meinem Zimmer warf und dann sicherheitshalber noch einen Ratzeputz-Zauber sprach. Man konnte bei den beiden nie vorsichtig genug sein. Ihre Charaktere ergänzten sich gut, aber es war nie schön mit den beiden alleine zu sein.

Ich duschte nicht lange, aber die Zeit reichte trotzdem dafür, dass ich den Stress des unangenehmen Weckrufes abbauen konnte. Was für ein Glück, dass ich heute nach Hause fahren würde, ich schaffte es nämlich nur mit aller Mühe und Kraft noch genug Shampoo aus der Flasche zu pressen, um meine Haare zu waschen. Na ja zumindest roch es immer noch nach Erdbeere.

Mit einem kurzen Blick auf die Uhr stellte ich fest, dass es erst viertel vor acht war. Das hieß ich hatte noch mehr als genug Zeit mich anzuziehen, noch zweimal zu prüfen, ob ich auch alles eingepackt hatte, ein letztes Frühstück zu mir zu nehmen, meine beste Freundin um die Ecke zu bringen und die Leiche verschwinden zu lassen. Alles in allem würde es ein großartiger Tag werden.

War ich traurig, dass ich Hogwarts verließ?

Verdiente diese Frage überhaupt eine Antwort?

Auch wenn ich stolz darauf war, dass ich normalerweise überhaupt nicht emotional war, wurde mein Nostalgiemesser gerade von Steroiden mit den Ausmaßen von Hagrid bombardiert. Ich schob die Schuld auf meine Tage. Allerdings lag es wohl eher daran, dass es meine letzten Tage auf Hogwarts waren, denn meine Periode hatte ich erst letzte Woche gehabt. Ich war eigentlich kein Fan von schlechten Wortwitzen, aber dieser gefiel mir.

Ich konnte nicht glauben, dass ich das was ich so lange mein zweites zu Hause genannt hatte nun verlassen würde. Jede noch so kleine Nische hatte eine Bedeutung: das Fenster im Wahrsageklassenzimmer, wo ich meine Teeblätter hinausgeworfen hatte und zum ersten Mal einen Lehrer in voller Lautstärke beschimpft hatte; die Treppe die zur großen Halle führte, auf der ich an meinem ersten Tag in Hogwarts umgeben von nervigen Mädchen und vorpubertierenden Rumtreibern zum ersten Mal Hestia begegnet war; die Abteilung für Zaubereigeschichte in der Bibliothek, wo mich James gegen ein Bücherregal gedrängt hatte und…

Es gab so viele schöne Erinnerungen. Auch wenn einige sich nur in meiner Phantasie abgespielt haben.

Ich war bereit mit der Zeit auf Hogwarts abzuschließen. Wirklich, ich war bereit.

Auch ich konnte nur eine gewisse Anzahl von Aufsätzen schreiben, bevor die Finger meiner rechten Hand abfielen. Zauberkunsttheorie auswendig lernen oder einen Vortrag darüber zu halten, wie man eine Schrumpelfeige am besten von der Schale befreite war mir jetzt vollkommen egal. Es gehörte zum letzten Schuljahr dazu, dass die Lehrer dafür sorgten, dass sich die Schüler so miserabel fühlten, dass sie es kaum noch erwarten konnten von Hogwarts wegzukommen. Es war eine seltsame Art damit umzugehen, und selbst ich, Lily Evans, Schulsprecherin ohnegleichen, konnte mich dem nicht entziehen, auch wenn ich nachweislich verdammt gut darin war mich mit akademischem Blödsinn herumzuschlagen.

Ehrlich gesagt, wollte ich nur noch schlafen, schlafen und schlafen. Meine Mum würde mich dann aufwecken, wenn es Zeit für mich war bei der Aurorenakademie anzufangen.

Apropos Aurorenakademie, ich, Lily Evans, Miss ich bin so besessen von jeder Kleinigkeit, weil ich mir unglaubliche Sorgen um meine Zukunft mache, dass ich, wenn ich 21 bin einen Herzinfarkt haben werde- wie Sirius mich gerne nannte- und die sich selbst gerne ellenlange lächerliche Bezeichnungen gab, würde eine Aurorin werden. Ich hatte es geschafft. Ich hatte es wirklich, verdammt noch mal, geschafft. Ich hatte diese UTZ-Prüfungen aus ihren Socken gezaubert. Ich hatte sie in mein Spielzeug verwandelt. Ich hatte sie in meinen Zaubertrank geschmissen und sie dann wieder ausgespuckt. Ich hatte sie gewaltig riddikulust. Ich kräuterkundete… Kräuterkunde klingt einfach unter keinen Umständen cool.

Und was noch wichtiger ist, ich hatte James Potter geschlagen. Er hatte vier Ohnegleichen und ein Erwartungen übertroffen in Zaubertränke bekommen. Ich hatte nur Os abgeräumt. Nimm das, Potter!

Gut zu wissen, dass unsere Beziehung so gesund verlief.

An meinem letzten Schultag, hatte ich meine Grundausbildung offiziell abgeschlossen. Alles was ich jetzt noch tun musste, war das Frühstück zu bestehen und schon saß ich ihm Zug nach Hause.

Leider bedeutete nach Hause zu gehen auch, dass ich mich auf Petunias Hochzeit vorbereiten musste.

In einer Woche.

Mit Vernon Dursley.

Mrs. Petunia Dursley.

Mrs. Petunia Evans-Dursley.

Mrs. Tuney und der Wal.

Ich hatte es aus einem der knappen Briefe erfahren, die mir Petunia während des Schuljahres geschrieben hatte. Zu Ende des Sommers war unsere Beziehung zueinander auf dem Höhepunkt gewesen, aber so unglaublich es auch war, hatte ich es geschafft alles zu ruinieren. Um fair zu sein, sie hatte mich provoziert. Tuney war echt anstrengend als Schwester. Ihr meterlanger Brief, der mit Kommentaren meiner Mutter versehen war, offenbarte die ganze Tragödie. Ich wünschte nur ich wäre dabei gewesen, um zu sehen wie Vernon sich abmühte nach dem Kniefall wieder aufzustehen. Das war gemein. Ich hatte nichts gegen Übergewicht… nur was gegen das Walross.

Für den Fall, dass der Brief nicht aussagekräftig genug gewesen war, bekam ich etwa eine Woche später einen Zeitungsausschnitt, der die fröhliche Botschaft verkündete, sogar mit einem ästhetischen Bild des glücklichen Paares. James konnte es sich nicht verkneifen das Foto magisch zu vergrößern, es dann über dem Kamin in den Schulsprecherräumen aufzuhängen und so zu verzaubern, dass es alle vier Stunden willkürlich „Quack"-Laute von sich gab. Ich muss wohl nicht erwähnen, dass ich es nach einer Woche heruntergenommen, wieder auf die ursprüngliche Größe geschrumpft und in meiner Sockenschublade versteckt hatte, wo es sein Dasein fristete bis ich gestern meine Sachen gepackt hatte.

Glücklicherweise bedeutete meine Abwesenheit vom Evans-Haushalt, dass ich mich nicht an der unliebsamen Planung für die Hochzeit beteiligen musste. Allerdings hatte mir Mum bereits versichert, dass ich sobald ich nach Hause kam natürlich am „besten Tag in Petunias Leben" teilhaben würde.

Ehrlich mal, wenn Petunia einen schönen Tag haben wollte, dann könnte ich ihr auch einen Burger grillen.

Nun hatte ich die unglaubliche Gelegenheit hirnverbrannte Besorgungen für die Hochzeit zu machen, wie zum Beispiel eierschalenfarbene Serviettenhalter, aber eiercremefarbene Servietten zu kaufen. Wie nett von meiner Schwester, dass sie mich miteinbeziehen wollte. Bei Merlins haarigen Unterarmen, sie war ein verdammtes Genie.

Na ja, zumindest musste ich es nicht alleine ertragen.

Mit einem letzten Schlenker meines Zauberstabes richtete ich meine rotgoldene Krawatte und schleppte meinen Koffer in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo ich ihn neben den von James stellte. Mit einem letzten Ziehen, ließ ich den Koffer los und verfluchte die nicht vorhandene Kraft in meinen Oberarmen.

Mit einem albernen und sentimentalen Gefühl verabschiedete ich mich von den Schulsprecherräumen und machte mich auf den Weg in die Große Halle, bevor ich noch mehr Zeit damit verbrachte mich mit leblosen Gegenständen zu unterhalten.

„Hey, Lily!", begrüßte mich Dorcas Meadows, als ich gerade um die Ecke des Korridors im zweiten Stock lief.

„Hey, Dorcas!", zwitscherte ich fröhlich lächelnd zurück und ging weiter. „Schreib mir!"

„Klar doch!"

„Lily Wily!", rief Benjy Fenwick, als ich die Treppe erreichte.

„Benjy Fenjy!", erwiderte ich kichernd. „Kannst du es glauben?"

Er prustete spöttisch. „Irgendwann musste es ja soweit sein. Sieben Jahre? Spinnen die? Weißt du wie viele Hausaufgaben ich in sieben Jahren gezwungen war nicht zu erledigen? Das ganze Faulenzen war nicht auszuhalten. Ich habe fast vergessen wie viele Hausaufgaben ich gerade nicht erledigte."

Ich rollte mit den Augen. „Oh, Fenjy."

„Auf dem Weg zum Frühstück?", fragte er.

„Du kennst mich einfach zu gut.", erwiderte ich.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß.", witzelte er. „Wenn ich dir noch einmal dabei hätte zusehen müssen wie du auf deiner Feder herumkaust, wär's mit mir vorbei gewesen. Für jemanden der so dünn ist.", sagte er und seufzte. „Oh, warte."

Ich tat so als wäre ich geschockt und öffnete empört den Mund. „Fenjy!"

Er griff nach meiner Hand. „Lily, wenn ich nicht total verliebt in meine feste Freundin wäre, mit der ich schon seit geraumer Zeit zusammen bin und wenn ich mir nicht 100% sicher wäre, dass James Potter mir gehörig in den Arsch treten würde, würde ich so was von Sex mit dir haben."

Ich lächelte. „Warum?", wollte ich wissen.

„Weil du verdammt heiß bist.", antwortete er lachend.

„Wir sehn uns später im Zug, du Knallrümpfiger Kröter.", neckte ich ihn.

„Ich kann doch nicht gehen, ohne mich von dir zu verabschieden.", lachte er und ging dann die Treppe hinunter, woraufhin sich der Stau von Zweitklässlern, der sich aufgrund unserer Unterhaltung gebildet hatte auflösen konnte.

Ich lächelte in mich hinein, als ich eine Minute später die Große Halle zum letzten Mal betrat. Ich sah hinauf zu den Lehrern, die an der Frontseite des Raumes saßen. Ich hatte mich bereits gestern bei der Abschlussfeier von allen verabschiedet. Ich hatte eigentlich Glanz und Gloria und eckige Hüte erwartet, aber wie sich herausstellte lief auf Hogwarts eben alles ein wenig anders. Die Hüte waren kegelförmig.

Ich hatte mich bücken müssen, um dem alten Flitwick ein letztes Mal zu umarmen, bei Hagrid dagegen musste ich mich mühsam strecken. Ich hatte sogar versucht McGonagall in eine Umarmung zu ziehen, aber sie hatte es geschafft in letzter Sekunde auszuweichen und mir nur den Arm zu tätscheln, woraufhin sie sich sehr schottisch benahm.

Slughorn hatte mich dazu gedrängt mit ihm noch für ein letztes Bild für seine Wall of Shame zu posieren. Dann ließ er seine Hand ein wenig wandern und sagte ein paar unangebrachte Dinge von wegen jetzt müsse er sich nicht mehr über eine Bestrafung wegen einer Verletzung der Schüler-Lehrer Beziehung Gedanken machen. Glücklicherweise bemerkte ich in diesem Moment, dass der Himmel ganz blau war und ich unbedingt gehen musste.

Schließlich schweiften meine Gedanken noch zu Professor Dumbledore. Es war eine Ehre gewesen einen so engen Kontakt zu ihm während meiner Schulsprecherpflichten gehabt zu haben. Er war so ein…nun, mir fiel kein passendes Wort ein, um ihn zu beschreiben. Er war einfach Dumbledore.

Ich war so damit beschäftigt, Dumbledore mit einem Adjektiv zu beschreiben, dass ich nicht bemerkte, dass jemand vor mir stand bis ich denjenigen umrannte.

„Merlin!", rief ich und streckte die Hand aus, um dem Mädchen wieder auf die Beine zu helfen. „Es tut mir so Leid. Ich hab nicht aufgepasst, wo ich hinlaufe, ich war so mit dieser bedeutsamen letzten Mal Sache beschäftigt und ich-"; plapperte ich darauf los, während ich ihr hoch half und die Kapuze ihres Umhangs aus dem Gesicht zog. „Oh, es tut mir ja so Leid, Tabitha!"

„Oh, ist schon in Ordnung, Lily.", versicherte sie mir und richtete ihre blaue Krawatte, die aufgrund unserer Kollision über ihrer Schulter hing. „Ich hab auch nicht aufgepasst, wo ich hinlaufe.", fügte sie hinzu und hob das Buch in ihren Händen.

Ich lächelte. „Ist es gut?"

„Fantastisch.", versicherte sie mir. „Was mache ich nur ohne unsere wöchentlichen Buchclub-Treffen?"

„Ich bin mir sicher du wirst jemanden finden der meinen Platz einnimmt."

„Es ist Scheiße eine Sechstklässlerin zu sein.", stöhnte sie. „Alle meine guten Freunde verlassen Hogwarts, du, der Typ, den-", sie hörte abrupt auf zu reden und die Röte kroch über ihren Hals bis zu den Wurzeln ihrer blonden Haare.

„Weißt du was?", sagte ich schlitzohrig. „Ich hab gehört, das Remus Lupin diesen Sommer eine Party schmeißt. Da er dir ja dieses Jahr Nachhilfe gegeben hat, solltest du vielleicht vorbeischauen und „hi" sagen. Ich würde mich freuen dich zu sehen. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Remus dir eine Einladung schickt."

Sie lächelte mich schwach an.

„Sehn wir uns später?"

„Klar!", stimmte sie zu.

Ich drehte mich um, um zu gehen.

„Oh, und danke, Lily, für, na ja du weißt schon."

Ich lächelte. „Bis später.", wiederholte ich und schlenderte dann zum Tisch der Gryffindors.

Ich setzte mich neben Hestia, die sich angeregt mit Sirius unterhielt, der am anderen Ende des Tisches saß.

„Halt die Klappe, du Idiot. Kuchen ist ein total nahrhaftes Frühstück."

Meine Stimmung hellte sich sofort auf. „Kuchen?", fragte ich begeistert.

„Kuchen!", erwiderte sie. „Er deckt alle Hauptnahrungsgruppen ab: Zucker, Kohlenhydrate und gesättigte Fettsäuren."

„Die Früchte verzeihen wir ihm.", fügte ich hinzu. „Merlin, ich liebe Kuchen."

Hestia grinste mich an und reichte mir dann ein Stück Apfelkuchen. „Genau. Was sollten wir sonst als unser letztes Frühstück zu uns nehmen?"

„Was stimmt denn nicht mit ein paar Streifen Schinken und einer schönen dicken Wurst?", beharrte Sirius.

Ich prustete in meinen Kuchen. „Willst du es ihm sagen oder soll ich?", fragte ich Hestia.

„Du kannst mir glauben, er ist es nicht.", sagte sie. „Aber manchmal mache ich mir Sorgen über-"

„Er ist nur manchmal etwas verwirrt.", antwortete ich. „Obwohl ich mich manchmal frage, ob er nicht lieber mit deinem zusammen wäre.", fügte ich stirnrunzelnd hinzu.

„Hört auf in eurer Geheimsprache zu sprechen!", winselte Sirius. „Ich weiß nie, ob ihr euch nicht über mich lustig macht."

„Ohh, Süßer.", zwitscherte Hestia. „Das liegt daran, dass wir das meistens auch tun."

„Ugh, Remus, siehst du, womit ich mich rumschlagen muss?", fragte Sirius und wandte sich zu seiner Rechten. „Ich kann es kaum erwarten von hier wegzugehen. Sie sind in der Überzahl. Die Weiber auf dieser Schule sind alle total bekloppt."

„Willst du mir ernsthaft erzählen, dass du Hogwarts nicht vermissen wirst?", fragte Hestia.

Er zuckte unbekümmert mit den Schultern. „Schule ist Schule.", antwortete er. „Du bestehst ein UTZ, du bestehst sie alle. Ich bin der Meinung, dass ich mit achtzehn noch nicht meinen Höhepunkt erreicht habe. Man hört nicht auf ein Rumtreiber zu sein, nur weil man kein Nachsitzen mehr aufgebrummt bekommt. Es gibt immer noch Askaban."

Ich warf einen seitlichen Blick hinüber zu Remus, der nur seufzte und dann weiter in seiner Zeitung las.

„Ach ja, ich meinte natürlich nicht meinen sexuellen Höhepunkt, nicht wahr, Hestia?", fügte er mit einem bellenden Lachen hinzu.

Hestia lehnte sich über den Tisch und verpasste ihm ein paar Schläge auf den Kopf. „Ich schwöre bei Merlin, Sirius, wenn du heute noch eine sexuelle Anspielung machst, lass ich dich und deinen armseligen Arsch sitzen!"

Sirius grinste verschmitzt. „Seit wann ist mein Arsch armselig?"

„Oh, du-", sagte Hestia kochend vor Wut und die beiden kabbelten weiter miteinander.

Ich sah rüber zu Remus und zwinkerte ihm zu, als er meinen Blick auffing. Es war unglaublich, dass wir auch nach sieben Jahren Schule tief im Inneren immer noch elf Jahre alt waren.

„Zumindest knutschen sie nicht miteinander rum.", meinte Remus und verzog das Gesicht.

Ich stimmte ihm vehement zu, wenn ich an all die Momente des vergangen Jahres zurückdachte, in denen ich ihre Zurschaustellung unangebrachter Zuneigung hatte ertragen müssen. Einige Bilder hatten sich in mein Gehirn eingebrannt, so dass noch nicht einmal ein Vergessenszauber helfen würde. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und steckte mir noch eine Gabel Kuchen in den Mund.

„Hat gerade jemand knutschen gesagt?", fragte eine Stimme und die dazugehörige Person setzte sich auf den Platz neben mir.

Ich drehte mich nach rechts und sah James an, der wie üblich sein strahlend weißes Uniformhemd und die Gryffindorkrawatte trug.

„Du kommst ausgerechnet jetzt.", warf ich ihm vor.

„Selektives Gehör, mein Schatz."

„Hi.", begrüßte ich ihn.

„Hey.", erwiderte er mit einem strahlenden Lächeln.

„Wo bist du gewesen?", fragte ich und klang dabei für meinen Geschmack etwas zu beleidigt.

Er richtete sich auf. „Offizielle Rumtreiber-Angelegenheit.", antwortete er vage. „Kürbissaft?"

Ich rollte mit den Augen. „Warum sind nur alle Leute, die ich kenne solche Idioten?", fragte ich Remus.

„Eine Frage, die auch ich mir jeden Tag aufs neue Stelle.", gab Remus mit einem Seufzen zurück. „Es ist nur so mühsam sich neue Freunde zu suchen."

„Ja, und es ist ja auch der letzte Schultag.", stimmte ich ihm ernst zu.

James rollte mit den Augen, dann lehnte er sich rüber, gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange und legte seinen Arm um meine Schulter.

„Und da waren es vier.", bemerkte Remus trocken.

„Ohh, Moony, du bist nur eifersüchtig, weil du keine Freundin hast.", ärgerte ihn James.

„Nicht das es nicht genug willige und hübsche Interessenten gäbe.", meinte ich mit einem neckischen Lächeln.

Remus starrte mich ausdruckslos an. „Ich weiß nicht, wovon du-"

„Eine gewisse Miss Tabi-"

„Lily!"

Ich lachte angesichts Remus knallroten Ohrenspitzen.

„Vielleicht hat Vernon ja eine Schwester.", schlug James mit einem Lachen vor.

„Das hat er!", rief ich. „Ohh, Remus und Marge."

„Klingt doch richtig gut.", meinte James.

„Egal, Hauptsache er ist nicht mehr so angespannt.", fügte Sirius hinzu, und sah von seiner Beschäftigung mit Hestia auf, die ich angestrengt versucht hatte nicht zu wahrzunehmen.

„Ach, fahrt doch alle zur Hölle.", verkündete Remus.

Hestia legte die Hand über ihr Herz. „Remus, wie kannst du nur so etwas sagen!"

„Und du warst immer mein Liebling!", ergänzte ich dramatisch.

James protestierte lauthals und starrte mich mit einem solchen verletzten Gesichtsausdruck an, dass ich mich fast schuldig fühlte.

„Hör auf mich so anzusehen, ich liebe dich trotzdem."

Ganz offensichtlich sehr zufrieden mit sich, grinste James und näherte seine Gabel meinem Teller, um sich ein Stück von meinem Kuchen zu nehmen.

Ich schob den Teller aus seiner Reichweite. „So sehr liebe ich dich nun auch nicht."

„Autsch, Krone.", bemerkte Sirius. „Das muss ziemlich- oy, wie spät ist es?", fragte er plötzlich.

Remus schob seinen Ärmel nach oben, warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr und verkündete die Uhrzeit.

„In Ordnung, Jungs.", sagte Sirius. „It's show time."

Ich warf Hestia einen neugierigen Blick zu, aber sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern und sah ebenfalls verwirrt aus.

„Drei.", sagte Remus.

„Zwei.", machte Sirius weiter.

„Eins.", beendete James den Countdown.

„Was ist los?", fragte ich.

Bevor ich eine Antwort erhalten konnte, hörte ich einen schrillen Schrei, der von der anderen Seite der Großen Halle kam. Ich sah hinüber und erblickte ein paar Slytherins, die vom Tisch weghasteten.

„Eine Ratte!", schrie ein Mädchen laut.

Ich verengte meine Augen, um etwas ausmachen zu können und dann entdeckte ich eine ziemlich große Ratte, die über den Tisch flitzte.

Einige Schüler, und nicht nur Slytherins, gerieten in Panik und liefen in der Großen Halle umher wie kopflose Hühner. Ein paar mutige Helden versuchten die Ratte einzufangen, aber sie entwischte ihren Händen.

Ich war so gefangen von der Szene, die sich vor meinen Augen abspielte, dass ich nicht bemerkte, dass James, Sirius und Remus ihre Zauberstäbe gezogen hatten, bis ich sie Zauberformeln rufen hörte. Inmitten all des Chaos und der Unruhe, war ich mit ziemlicher Sicherheit die Einzige, die das bemerkte.

Nach ein paar Knallern und Funken war die ganz Große Halle rot und gold geschmückt. Auf dem Slytherintisch thronte ein riesiger Löwe, der fast den ganzen Tisch einnahm und die Tische der Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs waren mit Luftschlangen und Glitzer bedeckt. Irgendwie trug nun jeder einen Partyhut mit Gryffindor-Verzierung. Die geschockten Slytherins versuchten sie sich vom Kopf zu reißen, aber die Hüte ließen sich keinen Zentimeter bewegen- wahrscheinlich lag das an ein paar sehr starken Klebeflüchen.

Keiner hatte die Chance zu begreifen, was da vor sich ging, denn als sich die Unruhe etwas gelegt hatte, begann das Feuerwerk. Donnernde Explosionen heulten durch die Große Halle, wodurch Flitwick beinahe von seinem Stuhl fiel, und die Hallendecke wurde von einer pompösen, aber auch sehr beeindruckenden Lichtshow erhellt. Sogar ein paar Professoren, darunter auch Dumbledore, hörten damit auf hastig Gegenflüche abzufeuern und sahen bewundernd hinauf. Nach etwa fünf Minuten explodierte ein gigantisches Feuerwerk und erhellte den Himmel golden. Das Feuerwerk formte dann die Worte „Rumtreiber, Klasse von 1977" und darunter erschien ein Bild der vermeintlichen Unruhestifter, die wie immer verschmitzt grinsten. Nach einem letzten Knall erlosch das Feuerwerk.

In der großen Halle brach tosender Applaus aus. Remus, Sirius, James und Peter, der wohl irgendwann die Halle betreten hatte, standen an der Frontseite der Großen Halle und verbeugten sich als Gruppe, alle mit dem gleichen schalkhaften Grinsen im Gesicht.

Völlig unbewusst, jubelte ich zusammen mit dem Rest der Schule. Ich hörte allerdings abrupt damit auf, als ich den Löwen brüllten hörte.

„Ich werde sie umbringen.", zischte mir Hestia ins Ohr und hatte dabei ein breites behämmertes Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Es wird nicht mehr viel von ihnen übrig sein, wenn ich mit ihnen fertig bin.", erwiderte ich ebenfalls grinsend. „Ich entschuldige mich schon mal im Voraus, wenn du vorhattest mit Sirius Kinder zu bekommen."

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er wird diesen Teil seines Körpers sowieso für eine ganze Weile nicht benutzen."

Merlin, James Potters Freundin zu sein, war verrückt.

James rannte zu mir herüber, hob mich hoch und drehte sich mit mir im Kreis.

„Lass mich runter!", schrie ich und schlug mit den Fäusten auf seinen Rücken ein.

„Hast du etwas gesagt?", rief er laut, damit man ihn über den Krach hinweg hören konnte. „Ich kann dich nicht hören! Da ist ein Löwe, hast du ihn gesehen!"

Ich schlug ihn erneut und bekam wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen. „Du bist so was von tot.", verkündete ich ihm.

Beunruhigt fuhr er sich durch die Haare und lächelte mich schwach an. „Erinnerst du dich noch, wie du vor zehn Minuten gesagt hast, dass du mich liebst? Ich kann dir ein Denkarium besorgen, wenn du willst."

„Ich habe meine Meinung geändert."

„Ach, komm schon, Lily, es war doch nur unser Abschlussstreich. Wir sind Rumtreiber! Wir müssen Unheil anrichten!"

„Wer sagt das?", fragte ich ihn steif. „Habt ihr schon mal was von einem ruhigen und würdevollen Abgang gehört?"

„Das ist total überbewertet.", meinte er.

„James! Wir verlassen Hogwarts! Du kannst dich nicht einfach wie ein Pavian im Affenhaus aufführen, wann immer du-", begann ich meine Standpauke, doch er brachte mich mit seinen Lippen zum Schweigen.

Ich vergaß alles um mich herum, das ganze Chaos und Durcheinander, das um uns herum herrschte, und ich schloss meine Augen und erwiderte den Kuss, bis ich wieder zu mir kam und ihn von mir wegstieß.

James ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken und streckte nur seine Hand aus, um mir eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht zu streichen. „Entschuldige, Liebling.", sagte er. „Ich werde mich in Zukunft benehmen, natürlich nur, wenn du mich am Leben lässt."

„Du bist auf Bewährung.", entschied ich. „Aber das nächste Mal hetz ich dir einen Avada Kedavra auf den Hals."

„Das ist mit Sicherheit das Süßeste, was du je zu mir gesagt hast.", witzelte er. „Gib's zu, Lily, es hat dir auch gefallen."

Unwillkürlich schlich sich ein Lächeln auf meine Lippen und ich stöhnte. „Es war eigentlich ganz lustig.", gab ich zu.

Er lächelte breit.

„Aber das mir das ja nicht noch einmal vorkommt.", fügte ich in meiner besten Imitation von Professor McGonagall hinzu.

„Das kann ich gar nicht Lily.", teilte er mir mit. „Das ist unser letzter Tag heute und das war mein letzter Streich."

Ich blickte etwas verdrossen drein. „Ich will nicht gehen."

Er lächelte zu mir hinunter. „Ich weiß, dass du nicht gehen willst. Aber zumindest kann ich dir in der Übergangszeit zur Seite stehen, wenn ich die nächste Woche bei dir verbringe."

„Das gibt deiner Mum nur Zeit sich über den Brief aufzuregen, den sie wahrscheinlich für diesen Streich von der Schule bekommen wird und genug Wut anzusammeln bis du wieder zu Hause bist."

„Vielleicht werde ich mich einfach bei dir zu Hause verstecken."

Ich rollte mit den Augen. „Oh, welch Freude.", murmelte ich, während ich das Chaos, das er angerichtet hatte beäugte.

„Oh, Lily, das waren tolle sieben Jahre.", sagte James wohlwollend, schlang seinen Arm um meine Schulter und betrachtete ebenfalls sein Werk.

„Lass den Löwen verschwinden.", forderte ich ihn auf.

„Aber der war meine Idee!"

Ich stieß ihm den Ellbogen in die Rippen. „Blödmann.", grummelte ich.

„POTTER!", schrie eine laute Stimme und wir zuckten zusammen.

Ich sah nach der Quelle und entdeckte McGonagall, die vor Wut zu kochen schien und die Lippen zu einem so dünnen Strich zusammengepresst hatte, wie noch nie zuvor. Neben ihr standen Remus, Sirius und Peter, die alle aussahen, als erwartete sie der Kuss eines Dementors.

„Sieht so aus, als wäre nicht ich es, die das Vergnügen hat dich umzubringen.", sagte ich schadenfroh.

„Verflucht!", hauchte James und war ganz grün im Gesicht. „Ich möchte mit meinem Nimbus begraben werden.", äußerte er seinen letzten Wunsch bevor er seinem Ende entgegentrat.

„Können wir nicht etwas gegen diesen blöden Löwen unternehmen?"

Nach jeder Menge Süßholzgeraspel seitens Sirius und wie ich annahm auch Dumbledores Einmischung, ließ McGonagall sie schließlich gehen. Ich war ein wenig enttäuscht, dass sie so schnell eingeknickt war, aber mir wurde dann klar, dass es nur eine Bestrafung für sie gewesen wäre, hätte sie die Rumtreiber noch länger im Schloss behalten.

Als wir dann im Hogwarts Express saßen, war ich zu emotional, um noch sauer zu sein. James gab sein Bestes mich aufzuheitern, aber trotzdem konnte ich mir die paar Tränen nicht verkneifen, die fielen, als das Schloss aus meinem Blickfeld verschwand. Ich wischte sie natürlich schnell weg, bevor irgendjemand etwas bemerken konnte.

Wir vertrieben uns die nächsten Stunden damit, Erinnerungen aus vergangen Schuljahren Revue passieren zu lassen und Peter dazu zu bringen die ekelhaftesten Geschmacksrichtungen von Bertie Botts Bohnen zu essen. Hestia brachte uns alle zum Prusten, als sie die Reaktionen mehrer Leute auf die Beziehung zwischen mir und James nachahmte. Ich erinnerte sie auch prompt daran, wie sie fast in Ohnmacht gefallen wäre, als ich ihr auf unserer letzten Zugreise die Wahrheit gestanden hatte. Keine Reaktion allerdings konnte mit der von Remus mithalten. Ich schwöre, er hat nicht mal mit der Wimper gezuckt!

Viel zu schnell erreichte der Zug Kings Cross. Ich umarmte Sirius, Remus und Peter zum Abschied und fühlte mich dabei ungewöhnlich sentimental! Im Verlauf des letzten Jahres hatte sich eine Menge verändert. Ich liebte meine beste Freundin, aber es war auch schön noch eine Gruppe von Freunden zu haben, mit denen man rumhängen konnte. Mal abgesehen von ihrem kindischen Benehmen, waren sie ziemlich tolle Kerle, auch wenn ich das noch nicht einmal vor dem Zaubergamot zugeben würde, wenn ich später mal als Zeuge ihre armseligen Hintern retten müsste.

„Wir haben es geschafft, Lily!", sagte Hestia und ließ mit Tränen in den Augen von mir ab.

„Oh, Hestia, bitte fang nicht an zu weinen.", bat ich sie. „Wenn du anfängst zu weinen, dann muss ich auch weinen."

Sie lachte und eine Träne kullerte über ihre Wange. „Aber du hast dir doch deine Tränenkanäle entfernen lassen, erinnerst du dich? In unserem vierten Jahr?"

Ich lachte. „Ich erinnere mich.", erwiderte ich.

Ich benahm mich ziemlich albern, also rief ich mir in Erinnerung, dass ich Hestia in ein paar Tagen wieder sehen würde. Ich versuchte nicht zu emotional zu werden, als ich sie umarmte.

„Du wirst alles erreichen, was du dir erträumt hast, Lily.", versprach mir Hestia.

„Sagte das Mädchen, das bereits einen Job beim Tagespropheten hat.", gab ich zurück.

Sie schniefte. „Ich werde dir schreiben.", schwor sie. „Jeden Tag, na ja, fast.", fügte sie hinzu.

„Sehen wir uns bald wieder?"

Sie wollte mich erneut in eine Umarmung ziehen, aber Sirius trennte uns beide.

„Okay, Östrogenüberdosis, entspannt euch.", meinte er ruhig. „Das ist nicht das Ende der Welt. Es ist nur das Ende vom Aufstehen zu total bescheuerten Uhrzeiten. Außerdem wissen wir ja alle wie man appariert."

Ich lachte zittrig und wischte mir über die feuchten Augen. „Pass gut auf sie auf, bis ich euch wieder sehe, Sirius."

Er salutierte vor mir. „Ja, Miss Evans, Sir."

„Sir?", fragte James grinsend. „Gibt es da etwas, dass ich nicht mitbekommen habe?"

Ich rollte mit den Augen, weil ich nicht zugeben wollte, wie sehr ich ihre dumme Art mich aufzumuntern zu schätzen wusste. „Lass uns gehen, du großer Pavian, bevor du hier auch noch Feuerwerkskörper anzündest."

„Da macht man einmal so was.", grummelte James in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart.

Er ging zu den Jungs rüber und sie starrten sich alle einen Augenblick lang an, bevor sie in Gelächter ausbrachen. Ein paar sehr männliche Umarmungen folgten und dann verabschiedeten sich auch James und Sirius schließlich voneinander.

„Ich werde immer auf dich warten.", versprach Sirius und wischte sich eine nicht vorhandene Träne aus dem Augenwinkel.

„Ich werde von dir träumen!", versprach James und begann den Trolley mit unseren Koffern zu schieben.

Wir hatten ungefähr fünf Meter geschafft, als James sich noch einmal umdrehte und Sirius zum Abschied winkte.

Mit einem Seufzer, griff ich nach seiner Hand und zog ihn mit mir auf den Bahnsteig.

Ich sah ihn eindringlich an.

„Was?", fragte er unschuldig.

„Nichts.", antwortete ich und schüttelte den Kopf. „Tja, das ist dann wohl das Ende."

„Lily.", sagte James. „Vergisst du da nicht etwas?"

„Was denn?"

„Petunias Hochzeit."

Ich stöhnte. „Warum hast du mich nicht einfach im Zug zurückgelassen? Verdammt, warum hast du mich nicht auf den Schienen zurückgelassen?"

James gluckste laut und zog mich an seine Seite. „Na, aber Lily, ich hab doch nicht einen ganzen Monat damit verbracht meine Mum anzuflehen, damit ich diese eine Woche bei dir sein kann, anstelle Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen, nur damit du dann-"

„Ahhh!"

Ich blickte auf und sah wie meine Mutter auf uns zugerannt kam. Ich lachte, und nahm etwas Abstand von James, um mich auf die Attacke vorzubereiten. Allerdings war nicht ich es, die sie beinahe mit ihrer Umarmung zu Boden warf.

„War ja klar.", brummte ich leise und sah zu, wie sie James mit ihren Armen beinahe die Luft abschnürte.

Zumindest waren manche Dinge immer noch beim Alten.

„Hey, Lils.", sagte Dad voller Wärme, als er sich uns näherte.

„Hi, Daddy.", erwiderte ich den Gruß und umarmte ihn.

„Tut mir Leid, wegen deiner Mum.", flüsterte er mir ins Ohr. „Sie ist nur etwas aufgeregt."

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern, als wir die Umarmung lösten. „Ich würde sie doch nie von ihrem Lieblingskind fernhalten.", sagte ich trocken.

Nach einem Moment, oder auch zwei, schien mich meine Mum schließlich zu bemerken. „Lily!"

„Oh, hi, Mummy.", gab ich kühl zurück. „Ich hab dich dort drüben gar nicht gesehen."

Sie streckte die Arme aus, um mich zu umarmen und ich fing James Blick auf. Er zuckte ganz unschuldig mit den Schultern und ich streckte ihm die Zunge raus.

„Mr. Evans.", sagte er und begrüßte meinen Dad mit einem Händeschütteln.

„Schön dich wieder zu sehen, James.", sagte Dad so wohlwollend wie ein Vater nun mal gegenüber dem festen und hormongesteuerten Freund seines kleinen Mädchens sein konnte.

„Oh, Lily, es ist fantastisch dich wieder zu Hause zu haben. Ich war wirklich am Boden zerstört als du Weihnachten bei James und seiner Familie verbracht hast. Ich habe dich schrecklich vermisst!"

Ich hatte durchaus bemerkt, dass die letzte Bemerkung an James gerichtet gewesen war und rollte mit den Augen. Er hatte mich gebeten Weihnachten bei ihm zu verbringen und ich hatte, mit Mums aufgeregter Zustimmung, eingewilligt. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, lauteten ihre Worte: „Lily Evans, wenn du Weihnachten nicht bei James zu Hause verbringst, wirst du dir einen neuen Platz zum Schlafen suchen müssen, denn ich werde dich hier nicht aufnehmen." Dad war weniger begeistert mich gehen zu lassen.

Petunia jedoch reagierte am heftigsten. Sie brach jegliche Kommunikation mit mir ab, bis auf den Brief in dem sie mir von ihrer bevorstehenden Eheschließung berichtete. Ich hatte Bedenken gehabt sie, Mum und Dad über Weihnachten allein zu lassen, aber James war so aufgeregt wegen der ganzen Sache. Seine Eltern waren das erste Mal seit vier Jahren an Weihnachten zu Hause gewesen und da ich konnte einfach nicht nein sagen.

Weihnachten bei den Potters war ein unglaubliches Ereignis gewesen. Das ganze Haus war über und über festlich geschmückt. Sogar der Müll hatte nach Pfefferminz gerochen. Der Weihnachtsbaum war größer, als die die in der Großen Halle standen. Am Weihnachtsmorgen erblickte ich mehr Geschenke auf einem Haufen als je zuvor. Ich hatte seinen Eltern jeweils einen Schal geschenkt.

James versicherte mir, dass sie es nicht erwarten konnten, bis ich wieder zu Besuch käme und dass sie total begeistert von mir waren. Tja, zumindest diese Eltern schienen mich zu lieben.

Auf der Nachhausefahrt entwickelte ich ein neues Trinkspiel. Jedes Mal, wenn meine Mutter „James" mit einem hohen Quietschen rief, musste ich ein Glas Feuerwhiskey trinken. In Gedanken war ich sehr sehr betrunken.

Als wir an den vertrauten Nachbarstraßen vorbeifuhren, wurde ich ganz aufgeregt. Wir kamen an dem verrückt geformten Baum vorbei; dem Haus der alten Dame, die Teekessel sammelte; und dann fuhren wir auch schon in die altbekannte Einfahrt. Kaum hatte Dad den Wagen abgestellt, rannte ich schon ins Haus, die Treppe hinauf und stieß die Tür zu meinem Zimmer auf. Nachdem ich rasch Mr. Snuggles und die anderen Einhörner auf dem Regal begrüßt hatte, warf ich mich auf mein Bett.

Ah, das war perfekt.

„Ich habe dich vermisst, Bett."

Ich sog den Geruch meiner Kissen ein, kuschelte mich in meine Bettdecke und genoss das vertraute Gefühl. Ich fuhr mit den Fingern über die kleinen Blumen und schloss glücklich die Augen. Es war schön wieder zu Hause zu sein.

„Der Look steht dir.", hörte ich eine Stimme bemerken.

„Geh weg, James, das hier ist privat.", teilte ich ihm mit und atmete weiter den Duft meiner Laken ein.

„Anscheinend.", gluckste er leise. „Ich stelle nur Ihren Koffer ab, eure Majestät. Soll ich euch zwei noch ein paar Minuten alleine lassen?"

„Ja bitte, und danke.", erwiderte ich ohne mir die Mühe zu machen aufzusehen.

Ich lächelte, als ich ein leises Grummeln hörte und dann sich entfernende Schritte. Ich schüttelte mein Kissen auf und drehte mich auf den Rücken. Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht genoss ich den vertrauten Anblick der Risse in der Decke. Sie sah irgendwie aus wie ein Hochzeitskuchen. Seltsam. Ahh, Hogwarts konnte nicht wirklich mit meinem Bett mithalten.

Ich versank in eine Art mystische Deckentrance, was angesichts der Tatsache, das keine Drogen im Spiel waren, ziemlich beeindruckend war. Ich wurde erst aus meiner Trance gerissen, als Mum die Zimmertür öffnete.

Verwirrt fuhr ich mir mit der Hand über die Augen. „Ja, Mum?", fragte ich verdutzt.

„Lily.", sagte sie genervt. „Ich hab dich ungefähr sieben Mal gerufen. Hast du denn ernsthaft die ganze Zeit geschlafen?"

„Ich hab nicht geschlafen.", korrigierte ich sie. „Ich hab nur etwas vor mich hingeträumt."

Sie seufzte laut. „Ehrlich mal, Lily, man könnte meinen du hättest das Pfeiffersche Drüsenfieber."

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sag mal, ist das nicht die Kusskrankheit?", fragte ich grinsend.

„Lily Evans, beweg deinen Hintern nach unten und deck den Tisch. Um Himmels Willen, je älter du wirst, desto frecher wirst du. Ich habe gerade zwei wundervolle Stunden mit James verbracht."

Darauf würde ich meinen Arsch verwetten.

„Und er sagt nie so freche Sachen wie du.", führte sie ihre Standpauke weiter.

„Das liegt nur daran, dass er immer noch versucht dich zu beeindrucken, Mum.", verbesserte ich sie und kam auf die Beine. „Glaub mir, das vergeht."

„Verschwinde.", befahl sie mir und schlug mir beinahe die Tür vor der Nase zu, als ich mein Zimmer verlassen wollte. „Deine Schwester und Vernon müssten bald nach Hause kommen und dann werden wir gemeinsam ein schönes Familienessen haben. Ich habe Lasagne gemacht und wir können die Pläne für die Hochzeit besprechen. Du hast ja keine Ahnung, unter was für einem Stress ich stehe. Ehrlich! Eine Hochzeit im Juni! Was hat sich deine Schwester nur dabei gedacht? Das ganze Essen muss gekühlt werden und ganz zu schweigen von den Blumen, die bei der Hitze welken werden. Wir leben in England. Hier kann es richtig heiß werden, zumindest wenn die Sonne rauskommt. Ich will gar nicht daran denken, was passiert, wenn es anfängt zu regnen. Das Wetter hier in England ist eine Katastrophe. Ich werde vielleicht einfach deine Großeltern anrufen und ihnen sagen, sie sollen zu Hause bleiben. Wir verschieben die Hochzeit auf einen anderen Tag. Aber Petunias Kleid ist wirklich wunderschön. Warte bis du es zu Gesicht bekommst. Sie hat ihre letzte Anprobe am Samstag. Ich hab ihr gesagt, sie solle es nicht auf den Tag vor ihrer Hochzeit legen, aber du kennst ja deine Schwester. Es muss alles nach ihrer Nase gehen. Sie meinte, sie würde mit der neuen Wasserdiät noch etwas abnehmen. Lily, hörst du mir zu?"

Ich hüpfte die letzte Stufe hinunter und drehte mich zu ihr um. „Es riecht toll, Mum. Was gibt's zu essen?"

Sie blickte mich finster an. „Lily, du muss wirklich besser aufpassen. Es ist schön, dass du wieder zu Hause bist, aber wir müssen uns jetzt auf Petunia konzentrieren."

„Und als ihre Brautjungfer werde ich meine Pflicht erfüllen.", gab ich zurück.

Dieses kleine Detail hatte ich vorhin vergessen zu erwähnen.

Mum lächelte mich voller Wärme an. „Gutes Mädchen. Und jetzt, sechs Teller, na los.", befahl sie mir und gab mir einen Klaps auf den Po.

Ich schrie auf und begab mich in die Küche, wo Dad und James am Küchentisch saßen.

„Lily, wo bist du denn hin verschwunden?", fragte Dad, als er aufblickte und sah wie ich die Teller aus dem Schrank holte.

„Ich habe etwas Zeit mit meinem Zimmer verbracht."

„Ahh.", erwiderte er verstehend. „Und wie geht es deinem Bett. Ist es so wie du es zurückgelassen hast?"

„Sogar noch besser, als ich es in Erinnerung hatte.", antwortete ich grinsend.

Er erwiderte das Lächeln. „Exzellent. Also, Lily, jetzt musst du uns aber wirklich von deinem Schuljahr erzählen. James hat schon etwas erzählt, aber ich würde auch gerne deine Version hören. Ehrlich gesagt,", fügte er mit einem Stirnrunzeln hinzu „ist es ganz schön irgendetwas zu hören, das nichts mit der Hochzeit zu tun hat."

„Sei still, Henry.", zischte Mum und nahm die Lasagne aus dem Ofen.

„Entschuldige, Schatz.", bat er rasch um Verzeihung.

Ich lachte leise, als ich hörte wie er James murmelnd rügte, weil er ihn nicht gewarnt hatte.

„Es ist nichts wirklich Spannendes passiert, Dad.", antwortete ich ehrlich und machte mich mit den Tellern in der Hand auf den Weg ins Esszimmer.

„Irgendwie fällt mir das schwer zu glauben, wo du doch auf eine magische Schule gehst.", rief er aus der Küche.

Ich lachte und verteilte die Teller auf dem Tisch. „Magie macht nicht ganz so viel Spaß, wenn man darüber Prüfungen schreiben muss. Das ganze Schuljahr über haben wir ohne Pause einen Test nach dem anderen geschrieben. Und wenn wir keine akademischen Tests geschrieben haben, mussten wir Berufseignungstests machen."

„Da hat sie Recht, Mr. Evans.", stimme mir James zu, und zwinkerte mir zu, als ich wieder in die Küche kam. „Mein bester Freund musste dieses Jahr tatsächlich etwas tun. Es hätte ihn beinahe umgebracht."

Ich rollte mit den Augen. Schon allein das Betreten der Bibliothek löste bei Sirius eine akute Form der Nesselsucht aus. Er hatte mir anvertraut, dass er nur ein einziges Mal freiwillig in die Bibliothek gegangen war und der Grund dafür war eine heiße Nummer mit einem Mädel nach der Sperrstunde zwischen den Regalen. Das war natürlich bevor er mit Hestia zusammen gekommen war. Manchmal wünschte ich mir wirklich, Sirius würde mir solche Dinge nicht anvertrauen.

„Aber was ist mit Quidditch?", beharrte Dad. „Wie kann das Leben bitte langweilig sein, wenn man Quidditch hat? Komm schon James, Lily hat mir erzählt, das Gryffindor den Pokal gewonnen hat, aber sie hat das Spiel kein bisschen beschrieben."

„Hey!", ermahnte ich ihn, rückte einen Stuhl neben James und setzte mich. „Meine Briefe waren mehr als adäquat! Ich habe alles minutiös beschrieben!"

Dad schüttelte den Kopf. „Ist sie nicht süß, wenn sie so tut, als verstünde sie etwas von Sport?"

James sah zu mir hinüber. „Das ist sie wirklich.", stimmte er neckisch zu.

„James!", zischte ich und schlug ihm auf den Arm.

„Au!", grunzte er.

„Lily, Servietten!", erinnerte mich die laute Stimme meiner Mutter aus dem anderen Raum.

Während ich in die Speisekammer ging, um Servietten zu holen fragte ich mich, ob Mum schon immer ein übermenschliches Gehör gehabt hatte oder ob sie nur über einen James-Radar verfügte, von dem ich noch nichts wusste. Keine Servietten weit und breit. Perfekt.

„Mum! Wir haben keine Servietten mehr!"

„Sieh in der Garage nach!", rief sie amüsiert. „Meine Güte, Lily, es ist fast, als würdest du nicht schon seit achtzehn Jahren in diesem Haus wohnen!"

Auf dem Weg in die Garage grummelte ich vor mich hin und dort angekommen fand ich nach gut zwei Minuten Suche tatsächlich ein Pack Servietten im untersten Regal.

Ich ging zurück in die Küche und betrachtete miesepetrig die Servietten. „Mum, hast du diese hässliche orangene Farbe wirklich mit Absicht gekauft, weil- oh!" Ich sah auf und entdeckte Petunia und Vernon, die im Türrahmen standen. „Hi."

„Hallo, Lily.", begrüßte mich Petunia steif.

Mein Blick fiel auf den Ring an ihrer linken Hand. Er war golden und der Diamant der eingesetzt war, sah fast aus wie ein Schnurrbart. „Hey, Vernon.", fügte ich der Höflichkeit halber hinzu.

Seine Entgegnung bestand aus einem Grunzen. Oh, Vernon Walross. Ein Grunzer von dir und jedes Mädchen liegt dir zu Füßen.

Ich hatte das Gefühl noch etwas sagen zu müssen, aber meine Rettung kam, als James aufstand, um Vernon die Hand zu schütteln. Leider hatte ich nicht die Gelegenheit zu sehen, ob Vernon voller Angst zusammenzuckte, denn ich musste ja die hässlichen Servietten falten. Mum kam herbeigeeilt und verteilte Messer und Gabeln auf dem Tisch.

„Mum, es ist doch nur Abendessen.", versuchte ich sie zu beruhigen, denn sie war ganz hektisch.

„Lily, halt die Klappe und hol die Lasagne.", befahl sie mir.

„Es ist wirklich schön wieder zu Hause zu sein, Mum.", sagte ich.

„Ja, schön, Schatz, ich hab dich vermisst.", erwiderte Mum hektisch. „Lasagne, jetzt, bevor sie kalt wird."

„Du hast sie doch gerade erst aus dem Ofen geholt!"

„Lily!"

Ich rollte mit den Augen, ging in die Küche und zog die dicksten Ofenhandschuhe an, die ich finden konnte, um mich nicht an der kalten Lasagne zu verbrennen. Vorsichtig trug ich die Lasagne ins Esszimmer und stellte sie auf einem Handtuch ab, damit die eiskalte Lasagne kein Loch in die Tischdecke brannte.

Nachdem Mum es geschafft hatte alle ins Esszimmer zu scheuchen, hatte sie sich insoweit abgeregt, dass es nun nicht mehr „JAMES!" hieß, sondern nur noch „hihi, James". Merlin, wenn ich mir nicht hundertprozentig sicher wäre, dass James mich liebte, hätte ich einige Bedenken gehabt, dass er die nächste Woche hier verbrachte.

„Hat alles geklappt mit der Band?", fragte Mum, als sie Petunia eine Portion Lasagne reichte.

Petunia stöhnte. „Es war ein komplettes Desaster! Welche Hochzeitsband spielt denn bitte nicht ‚Hold Me Close'? Es wird doch schon vorausgesetzt, dass jede Band David Essex spielen kann. Ich habe denen gesagt, dass wir sie, wenn sie unseren Song nicht spielen können, auch nicht bezahlen werden. Sie werden den Song die ganze Woche proben."

Während Mum ihr eine Antwort gab, lehnte sich James zu mir rüber und zischte mir ins Ohr: „Wer ist David Essex?"

Oh, hätte ich doch nur genauso ignorant sein können wie er. „Ein Muggelsänger.", flüsterte ich zurück. „Gegen ihn wirken Celestina Warbecks Texte wie niveauvolle Meisterwerke."

James zuckte zusammen, als er verstand worauf ich hinaus wollte und nahm dann noch einen Bissen von der Lasagne.

„Nun, Lily, ich würde wirklich gerne wissen, wie eure Abschlussfeier ausgesehen hat. Was genau-", begann Dad.

„Henry!", unterbrach ihn meine Mum. „Wir stecken in einer ernsthaften Krise. Wir reden später über Lily."

„Schön in Ordnung, Mum.", mischte ich mich ein. „Wirklich, es ist ja nicht so, dass gerade ein wichtiges Ereignis geschehen ist und ein Umbruch in meinem Leben stattfindet."

„Lily, deine Schwester heiratet.", betonte Mum. „Die Hochzeit findet in einer Woche statt. Du hättest früher nach Hause kommen sollen, um uns bei den Vorbereitungen zu helfen."

Total baff und mit offenem Mund ließ ich mich nach hinten in meinen Stuhl fallen. Ich sah zu meinem Dad hinüber und er zuckte etwas peinlich berührt mit den Achseln.

„Das geht schon den ganzen letzten Monat so.", flüsterte er mir ins Ohr. „Ich kann sie nicht zur Vernunft bringen. Nimm es nicht persönlich, Lils. Du weißt wie deine Mutter ist, wenn sie gestresst ist. Ich bin nur froh, dass ich jetzt etwas Verstärkung habe, um es mit ihr aufzunehmen. Wenn dieser Sonntag vorbei ist, wirst du deine Mum wiederhaben und alles ist wieder Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen."

Ich grinste und nahm einen Schluck Wasser.

„Tja, Petunia, ich hoffe, dass alles so läuft wie du es dir vorgestellt hast.", meinte James sehr höflich.

Ich rollte mit den Augen. Er war so ein Idiot.

„Es wird alles gut gehen.", versicherte uns Vernon und strich sich nachdenklich über den Schnurrbart…zumindest dachte er wohl, dass es so wirkte. „Ich würde mir keine Sorgen darüber machen."

„Oh, ich bin nicht besorgt, Vernon. Ich habe ihr nur alles Gute gewünscht. Ich bin mir sicher ihr beide werdet eine schöne Hochzeit haben.", erwiderte James galant.

Mir entging nicht, das verschmitzte Grinsen, das kurz auf seinen Lippen aufblitzte, bevor es wieder verschwand.

„Ja.", sagte Petunia, die ihre Hand auf Vernons gelegt hatte. „Es wird schön werden."

„Natürlich wird die ganze Sache eine Menge Geld kosten.", sagte Vernon schließlich. „Aber ich glaube, dass wir so umso glücklicher sein werden."

„Natürlich.", stimmte Mum nach einigen Sekunden zu.

Ich sank in meinen Stuhl. Das Gerede über Geld erweckte in mir Unbehagen, ganz besonders da mein fester Freund eine Menge davon hatte.

„Allerdings,", sagte James „würde ich sagen, dass einige der besten Hochzeiten zustande kommen, wenn das Brautpaar kaum Geld hat."

„Nur ein Idiot würde ohne die nötigen Grundlagen heiraten.", erwiderte Vernon.

„Ist diese Grundlage denn nicht Liebe?"

Vernon grunzte. „Wenn man sich ins Elend stürzen möchte."

„Ich denke, was Vernon sagen möchte, ist, dass die Ehe eine reife Entscheidung zwischen zwei Menschen ist, wenn sie fähig sind sich selbst zu versorgen.", fügte Petunia rasch hinzu.

„Deine Mutter und ich haben gewartet, bis wir uns eine Wohnung leisten konnten.", sagte Dad.

„Und natürlich bringt eine Ehe dann auch steuerliche Vorteile.", erwiderte Vernon. „Es ist finanziell sinnvoll."

„Huh.", meinte James nur.

„Hast du etwas zu sagen, Potter?", fragte Vernon, der sich angegriffen fühlte.

Ich war überrascht. Es schien, als wäre Vernon mutiger geworden seit ich ihn das letzte Mal im Sommer gesehen hatte, wo er sich kaum getraut hatte in James Richtung zu blinzeln.

„Nein.", antwortete James und schüttelte unschuldig den Kopf.

„Es sieht nämlich ganz so aus, als hättest du eine Meinung dazu. Aber egal,", prustete Vernon zu sich selbst. „es ist ja nicht so, als wüsste eurer Pack mit einer Hochzeit umzugehen. Ich bin mir sicher, euresgleichen heiratet einfach irgendwann ohne Planung. Was auch immer ihr Freaks so macht ist vielleicht ganz amüsant für euch, aber wir nehmen diese Bindung ernst. Hier in der Zivilisation muss man sich dafür mehr Mühe geben. Du wirst das noch irgendwann verstehen, wenn du Zeit in der richtigen Welt mit richtiger Verantwortung verbringst. Du bist noch jung und unerfahren."

Mein Dad kauerte sich etwas auf seinem Stuhl zusammen.

Ich sah zu wie James Halsvene pulsierte und betete zu Merlin, dass ein Abendessen bei den Evans nur dieses eine Mal friedlich enden würde.

„Ich versichere dir, Vernon, dass Zauberer genauso zu Bindungen fähig sind wie ihr es seid."

Vernon lachte herzhaft und sein Bauch bewegte sich im gleichen Rhythmus. „Ich bin mir sicher ihr gebt euch Mühe. Aber wenn du sie nicht magst, wedelst du einmal mit diesem Holzstab, es macht puff und sie ist weg."

Ich sah wie James Fingerknöchel weiß wurden. „So funktioniert Magie nicht."

„Entschuldige.", brummte Vernon. „Wir sollten uns einfach aus dem Weg gehen. Ihr macht einfach euren Hokus Pokus und überlasst den Ehekram den richtigen Kerlen, die auch was davon verstehen."

„Klingt verlockend.", gab James durch zusammengebissene Zähne hindurch zurück.

Ich blies die Luft aus, die ich unbewusst angehalten hatte.

„Aber.", redete er weiter.

Ich zuckte zusammen und betete zu Merlin, dass er nichts Dummes sagen würde. Er musste sich nur noch fünf Minuten zusammen reißen, dann wäre alles in Ordnung. Komm schon, James.

„Dann weiß ich nicht in welche Kategorie ich gehöre, denn Lily und ich sind verlobt."

Ich ließ meine Gabel fallen.

Hatte er das gerade wirklich gesagt?

Smehkaleen.


	2. Mögliche Heiratsanträge

******Danke für eure lieben Reviews XxCelinaxX, RoxannaWealsey und engelchenw81. Und weiter geht's mit dem zweiten Kapitel. **

* * *

**Zuvor bei „Verlobt":**

„Dann weiß ich nicht in welche Kategorie ich gehöre, denn Lily und ich sind verlobt."

Ich ließ meine Gabel fallen.

Hatte er das gerade wirklich gesagt?

Smehkaleen.

**Kapitel 2**

**Mögliche Heiratsanträge**

„_Die Ehe ist wie eine belagerte Burg, die die drin sind, wollen raus, und die die draußen sind, wollen rein." ~ unbekannt_

„Was?"

„Oh, mein Gott!"

„Wann?"

„Wirklich?"

„Ist sie schwanger?"

„NEIN!"

„Oh, Gott sei Dank!"

„Hey!"

„Lily!"

„Haltet die Klappe!"

„Iiieeck!"

„WAS?", wiederholte ich meinen Ausruf etwas lauter für den Fall, dass mich vorher niemand gehört hatte. Ich wandte mich auf meinem Stuhl zu James um und blickte ihn wütend an.

Er kauerte sich auf seinem Stuhl zusammen, als er die bösen Blicke aller am Tisch Sitzenden auf sich gerichtet spürte. James zuckte nervös zusammen und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare. „Ähm, Lily und ich sind verlobt.", wiederholte er, doch diesmal klang es eher wie eine Frage.

Ich betrachtete alle Anwesenden eingehend, um ihre Reaktion abzuschätzen. Mein Vater schien sprachlos. Er hielt immer noch sein Weinglas in der Hand und sah darauf hinab, um sicher zu gehen, dass es immer noch da war. Ich bemerkte, dass seine Stirn etwas zerknittert aussah mit all den Falten, die sich darauf abzeichneten. Es sah aus wie diese Kartoffelchips mit den Rillen.

Petunias Gesicht wandelte sich von total perplex zu verstehend, zu fragend, zu ungläubig und dann zu missfallend. Gerade im Moment schien sie bei unbändiger Wut stehen geblieben zu sein. Ihre blauen Augen waren voller Hass, als sie James anstarrte, so als wolle sie ihn mit ihren Blicken töten. Wenn die Art wie sie ihre Serviette entzwei riss etwas zu sagen hatte, dann würde James kein schönes Ende haben. Gut. Denn im Moment konnte ich das nur befürworten. Ich fragte mich, ob Tuney etwas Hilfe gebrauchen konnte.

Dann drehte sie sich um und sah mich an. Ich war etwas beunruhigt von der Art wie ihre blauen Augen sich zu unglaublich schmalen Schlitzen verengten, also wandte ich meinem Blick Vernon zu, der seinen Kopf hin und her drehte, um James und Petunia abwechselnd verdutzt anzusehen, wobei sogar sein Schnurrbart überrascht wirkte.

Mum war natürlich hellauf begeistert. Die unbändige Freude in ihren Augen konnte man mit der eines Kindes vergleichen, dem gerade erlaubt worden war ein Tier seiner Wahl aus dem Zoo mit nach Hause zu nehmen. Und sie wollte den Löwen. Langsam schlich sich ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen, das sich auf ihre ganze Körpersprache ausweitete und schließlich entkam ihrem Mund ein herzlicher Ausruf. „Das ist ja wundervoll!", rief sie und durchbrach damit das Schweigen.

Die Energie im Zimmer veränderte sich schlagartig.

„Ist das nicht wundervoll, Henry?", wollte meine Mum wissen und sah meinen Vater eindringlich an.

Er stellte sein Glas ab, nahm die Brille von der Nase und fasste sich mit der Hand an die Schläfe. „Das kommt unerwartet.", brachte er nach einigen Sekunden hustend heraus.

„Ist es zu glauben, meine beiden Mädchen werden heiraten! Oh, Petunia, sieht so aus, als wärst du nicht mehr die Einzige hier, die etwas Besonderes ist!"

Petunias Kopf schnellte zu Mum. „Aber, Mum! Ich bin immer noch diejenige, die heiraten wird!"

„Oh, aber das wird deine Schwester jetzt auch! Könnt ihr euch das vorstellen? Lily und James Potter!", schwärmte Mum glücklich und stand von ihrem Platz auf. Sie ging rüber zu James und schlang ihre Arme um ihn. „Oh, ich bin ja so glücklich."

Petunia schnalzte mit ihrer Zunge und beobachtete Mum missbilligend.

Ich vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen und wartete darauf, dass dieser Albtraum ein Ende nahm. Als nach ein paar Sekunden nichts geschah gab ich mich damit zufrieden James hart ans Schienbein zu treten, damit zumindest er wieder aufwachte.

„Danke, Mrs. Evans.", rief James.

„Oh, James, mein Lieber, nenn mich Mum.", sagte sie mit süßlicher Stimme. „Wir sind jetzt eine Familie."

„Ähm, April?", unterbrach Dad meine Mum, die erneut die Arme ausstreckte, um James zu umarmen. „Ich würde erst gerne die ganze Geschichte hören, bevor ich mich darüber freuen kann.", sagte er trocken. Er lenkte seinen strengen bösen Blick auf James. „Sprich."

„Oh, ja, James, erzähl uns doch wie alles passiert ist.", drängte ihn Mum.

„Ich kann auf die Geschichte verzichten.", meinte Petunia steif.

„Sei still, Petunia.", zischte Mum.

„Nein.", versuchte sich James aus dem Schlamassel zu ziehen. „Sie hat Recht. Ich will mich wirklich nicht aufdrängen."

Petunia prustete laut und Vernon legte seinen Arm um ihren Stuhl, um sie zu trösten.

„Oh, du drängst dich überhaupt nicht auf.", beharrte Mum. „Ich muss diese Geschichte einfach hören. Wie hast du den Antrag gemacht, James? War es sehr romantisch?"

James lachte nervös. „Was meinst du, Lily?"

Ich blickte finster drein. Ich würde ihm nicht aus diesem Schlamassel helfen. Er hatte sich sein eigenes Loch gegraben und von mir aus konnte er darin verrecken. „Mir scheint jegliche Erinnerung daran zu fehlen.", sagte ich schnippisch. Ich verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und starrte auf meine gerahmten Kunstwerke aus der Grundschule, die an der gegenüberliegenden Wand hingen.

„Tja, nun, ähm.", stotterte James und zupfte an seinen Haaren herum. „Das liegt wohl daran, dass sie immer noch ein wenig unter Schock steht. Es ist ja gerade erst passiert."

„Wirklich?", fragte Mum. „Heute?"

James nickte. „Ja, ähm, heute Morgen beim Frühstück."

„Sie trägt gar keinen Ring.", bemerkte Petunia überheblich.

„Ihr könnt nicht wirklich verlobt sein ohne Ring.", fügte Vernon selbstzufrieden hinzu. „Konntest dir keinen leisten, was?"

„Es gibt einen Ring.", verteidigte sich James. „Ich musste ihn nur zurückschicken, um die Größe anpassen zu lassen. Lily hat dickere Finger, als ich angenommen hatte.", witzelte er lahm. „Er sollte Morgen fertig sein."

Blödes Arschloch.

„So schnell?", bemerkte Vernon.

„Ich komm eben gleich zur Sache."

Dad entkam ein ersticktes Geräusch aus dem Rachen.

„Ich meine, also, der Kundenservice für diese Zauberprodukte ist sehr zuvorkommend. Von Kobolden angefertigt, wissen Sie?", fügte James entschuldigend hinzu.

„Hast du den Ring in ihrem Glas versteckt?", fragte Mum mit verträumter Stimme.

„Nein.", erwiderte James. „Viel besser."

Petunia zischte. Ich hatte vergessen James zu erzählen wie Vernon Petunia den Antrag gemacht hatte. Es war das teure Abendessen mit dem Ring im Champagnerglas-Klischee. Oh Merlin, ich würde James verdammt noch mal umbringen. Versuchte er jede Brücke, die noch zwischen mir und Petunia bestand zum Einstürzen zu bringen?

„Ähm, na ja, also.", sagte James und blickte im Zimmer umher, als würde eine passende Antwort auf der Tapete erscheinen. Er versuchte meinen Blick aufzufangen, aber ich wich ihm aus. „Da war eine Ratte."

„Eine Ratte!"

„Ja, und sie rannte in der Großen Halle herum und dann war da noch ein Löwe."

„Tut mir Leid.", unterbrach ihn Vernon. „Aber besucht ihr eine Schule oder einen Zirkus?"

James knirschte mit den Zähnen und machte dann weiter mit seiner Geschichte. „Alle um uns sind wild umhergerannt und dann hab ich mich zu Lily umgedreht und sie gefragt, ob sie mich heiraten will."

Mum sah mich wissbegierig an. „Und was hast du geantwortet, Lily?"

„Wenn ich dass nur wüsste.", gab ich zurück.

„Sie war natürlich geschockt.", beeilte sich James für mich zu antworten. „Aber dann bin ich auf die Knie gefallen und ihr wurde klar, dass es mir ernst ist. Ich nahm die Schatulle aus meiner Tasche, öffnete sie und präsentierte ihr den Ring. Sie hat ‚ja' gesagt. Ich hab ihr den Ring übergestreift und dann ging das Feuerwerk los."

„In der Halle?", fragte Petunia.

„Die Decke ist verzaubert damit sie den Himmel draußen widerspiegelt."

Mum seufzte. „Hat es wirklich ein Feuerwerk gegeben, Lily?"

Ich biss mir auf die Zunge. Verflucht soll er sein. „Ja." Und dann kam der Löwe vorbei und hat ihm den Kopf abgebissen, so wie es der erbärmliche, nervige, beschämende und lügende Bastard, der er war, verdient hatte.

„Das kommt alles ziemlich plötzlich.", sagte Dad mit schwacher Stimme.

Das musste er mir nicht sagen. Anscheinend war ich verlobt. Ich sah meinen Dad voller Mitgefühl an. Merlin, ich konnte ihn total verstehen.

„Ich weiß, der Zeitpunkt ist vielleicht etwas unglücklich, aber Lily und ich lieben einander.", erwiderte James und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Ich zwang ein Lächeln auf meine Lippen und stieß ihm den Ellbogen in die Rippen.

„Meistens zumindest.", hustete er.

„Oh, Lily, das sind einfach fantastische Neuigkeiten."

Ich blickte auf die unbändige Freude im Gesicht meiner Mutter und dann zu Petunia, deren Gesicht Traurigkeit ausstrahlte.

„Fantastisch.", wiederholte ich schwach.

„Oh, ich kann mir eine schöne Herbsthochzeit für euch vorstellen. Das würde wunderbar zu euch passen, James. Du bist ja so schön gebräunt. Lily könnte etwas mehr Sonne vertragen. Sie sieht ein bisschen kränklich aus. Ich werde alle Nachbarn einladen müssen. Wir werden schon eine Lösung finden, um ihnen die Sache mit der Zauberei zu erklären. Oh, aber es wird eine wundervolle Hochzeit werden. Und Petunia wird deine Brautjungfer sein, nicht wahr, Lily? Es ist nur fair, da auch du ihre bist. Schwestern tun so etwas nun mal füreinander."

Ich blickte nervös zu Petunia. „Ähhm, Tunes, würdest du, na ja, du weißt schon?", fragte ich.

Sie nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Wasser und stellte ihr Glas ab. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war unlesbar. „Denke schon."

Erleichterung durchströmte mich. Petunia würde es tun. Bei der Hochzeit, die nicht stattfinden würde, weil ich nicht verlobt war. Heilige Scheiße, James konnte sich wirklich auf was gefasst machen, denn ich würde ihm jeden mir bei Merlin bekannten Fluch auf den erbärmlichen Hals hetzten und Pech für ihn, wen er den Gegenfluch nicht kannte.

Mum grinste. „Oh, meine zwei Mädchen.", trällerte sie. „Bist du nicht auch glücklich, Henry?"

„Verzückt."

Ich stand ruckartig auf.

„Lily, was ist los?"

„Entschuldigt mich bitte.", erwiderte ich roboterhaft. „Ich würde gern mit James ein paar Worte unter vier Augen wechseln."

„Oh, natürlich, mein Liebling, alles was du willst."

Oh, meine Mutter hatte wirklich Stimmungsschwankungen. Jetzt nahm sie zur Kenntnis, dass ich zu Hause war.

„In Ordnung, also.", sagte ich, schob meinen Stuhl an den Tisch und begab mich in Richtung Küche. „James?"

Er stand auf und folgte mir schweigend. Als wir in der Küche angekommen waren, griff er nach meiner Hand und öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen.

Ich legte meine Hand auf seinen Mund. „Draußen.", zischte ich und riss die Tür zum Garten auf.

Ich folgte ihm nach draußen und knallte die Tür hinter mir zu.

„Was hast du getan?", fragte ich mit gefährlich ruhiger Stimme.

„Lily, ich weiß nicht was passiert ist! Es war nur, und dann plötzlich-"

„Was hast du getan!", fragte ich erneut.

„Oh, Lily, es tut mir so Leid! Ich wollte das nicht!"

„James, hast du wieder einen Klatscher an den Kopf bekommen?"

„Nein."

„Wurdest du von einem Verwirrungszauber getroffen?"

„Nein."

„Nun, dann musst du als Kind vom Wickeltisch gefallen sein, denn es kann unmöglich wahr sein, dass du gerade meiner gesamten Familie mitgeteilt hast wir seien verlobt!", zischte ich.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie es passiert ist!"

„Was soll das heißen, du weißt nicht wie es passiert ist?", wollte ich wissen.

„Es ist einfach, ich weiß nicht. Es ist einfach passiert!"

„Du hast es gesagt, so verdammt noch mal ist es passiert!", schrie ich erbost.

„Aber das wollte ich nicht.", beharrte James. „Es ist mir einfach rausgerutscht."

„Rausgerutscht? Das ist kein Satz, der einem einfach so mal rausrutscht, Schätzchen. ‚Ich hab deinen Kamm genommen ohne zu fragen', das ist ein Satz, der einem rausrutscht. Meinen Eltern, meiner Schwester und Vernon Dursley mitzuteilen, dass wir verlobt sind und vorhaben zu heiraten ist nichts was einem mal so aus Versehen rausrutscht!"

„Tja, aber das ist es."

„James! Du hast ihnen gesagt, dass wir heiraten wollen! Man sagt so was nicht zu den Eltern eines Mädchens, bevor man überhaupt das Mädchen gefragt hast!"

„Na ja, eigentlich bittet man die Eltern vorher um ihren Segen.", entgegnete James.

„Tja, und wer verdammt noch mal sagt denn, dass ich dich heiraten will!"

James griff nach meiner Hand und fiel vor mir auf die Knie. „Lily, möchtest du- aauuhh!", zischte er und fasste sich an die Schulter.

„Tut das jetzt nicht!"

„Zu spät?", fragte er. „Oder weil du gerade so unglaublich sauer auf mich bist, dass du ‚nein' sagen würdest, und ich dadurch in einen so tiefes Meer der Depressionen versinken würde, dass ich nicht mehr die Kraft aufbringen könnte mich zu ernähren und sterben würde."

„Beides.", antwortete ich und versuchte krampfhaft nicht zu lächeln.

James seufzte. „Lily, es tut mir Leid. Ich weiß nicht wie das passiert ist."

„Du verhältst dich wie ein Riesenidiot."

„Ja.", stimmte er mir zu. „Ich bin ein sehr schlechter Mann."

„Junge.", verbesserte ich ihn. „Und irgendwie hasse ich dich gerade.", teilte ich ihm mit.

„Er hat mich provoziert, Lily."

Ich verspottete ihn. „Du bist mit den Sticheleien von Vernon Dursley nicht klar gekommen?"

„Und was, wenn es handgreiflich geworden wäre?", fragte er. „Wenn es hart auf hart kommt, Lily, setzt er sich vielleicht auf mich."

Ich schluckte mein Lachen hinunter. „Das wäre ein schöner Tag."

„Ach, komm schon, Lily. Bist du nicht etwas scheinheilig?"

„Inwiefern?", fragte ich gereizt. „Und wähle deine Worte mit Bedacht, Potter. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass deine letzten Worte grammatikalisch falsch sind."

Er lachte nervös und zupfte an seinen Haaren. „Nun, du hast sie ganz zu Beginn unserer Beziehung angelogen."

„Das war was anderes.", erwiderte ich.

„Quatsch mit Soße.", sagte er. „Es ist genau das gleiche, bis auf ein paar Details."

Ich öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, aber er machte schnell weiter.

„In Ordnung, vielleicht geht es jetzt um etwas mehr, aber heißt das nicht auch, dass es mehr Spaß machen wird?"

„Du hast einen kranken Sinn für Humor."

„Ach, komm schon, Lily, sieh es doch als eine witzige Anekdote für unsere Enkelkinder."

„Das setzt voraus, dass du immer noch Kinder zeugen kannst, wenn ich fertig damit bin dich zu verhexen."

James nahm wie zufällig hinter der Schaukel Deckung und griff unauffällig nach seinem Zauberstab. „Greif mir doch etwas unter die Arme, Lils."

„Mit dem Argument, dass unsere Beziehung einen ähnlichen Anfang genommen hat, wirkst du nicht wirklich überzeugend Potter. Wenn ich mich nämlich recht erinnere ist die Sache ziemlich schief gegangen."

„Du musstest all diese sexuellen Gefälligkeiten auf dich nehmen, um mein Vertrauen wieder zu gewinnen. Ist es das was du willst, Lily? Sexuelle Gefälligkeiten? Es wäre mir nämlich ein Vergnügen-"

„James, warum hast du das nur getan?", fragte ich seufzend. „Ich bin nicht mehr das Mädchen, das dich angelogen und dein Vertrauen missbraucht hat. Ich bin ein anderer Mensch. Ich bin deine feste Freundin. Alles hatte sich geändert. Wir haben uns so gut verstanden! Alles lief so gut."

„Es ist nur ein kleiner Schritt nach vorne.", sagte er. „Das wird unserer Beziehung nichts anhaben können."

„Es ist schon wieder eine Lüge!"

„Es ist ein Antrag."

„Ja, James, es ist ein Antrag.", sagte ich. „Es sollte romantisch, schön und wert sein sich daran zu erinnern und was am wichtigsten ist, es sollte tatsächlich stattfinden! Merlin, Gott, verdammt noch mal, es ist nur, dass ich-", ich brach ab und ließ mich auf die Schaukel sinken.

„Oh, Merlin, Lily.", flüsterte James und klang wirklich bedrückt. Er setzte sich neben mich auf die andere Schaukel. „Ich wollte dir das nicht kaputt machen."

Ich schniefte. Ich war nie ein Mädchen gewesen, das von dem perfekten Jungen träumte. James hatte mich einfach irgendwie gefunden. Er war ein nerviger Blödmann, der mich nicht in Ruhe lassen konnte, doch dann hab ich mich in ihn verliebt, sein Herz gebrochen und ihn dann angefleht mir zu verzeihen. Ich denke ich hatte wohl Glück gehabt. Nichtsdestotrotz verdiente jedes Mädchen einen Antrag. Der Kerl sollte sich was einfallen lassen, vor Nervosität beinahe sterben und natürlich auf die Knie fallen. Ich wollte das ganze Programm. Ich wollte das blöde Feuerwerk im Hintergrund. Das was ich nicht wollte, war ein unangenehmes Gespräch beim Abendessen und eine stinkwütende Schwester.

„Es ist nur so, dass ein Antrag eine wichtige Sache ist.", sagte ich. „Es ist ein bedeutender Schritt. Man tut nicht nur so als ob, um Vernon Dursley einen Wahnsinnsstreich zu spielen."

„Jetzt weißt du wie ich mich letzten Sommer gefühlt habe.", seufzte James. „Ich hatte so oft davon geträumt wie ich dich dazu bringen würde mit mir auszugehen und du überspringst das Ganze einfach."

Merlin, die sechs Jahre, die James nach mir geschmachtet hat waren so einfach zu vergessen. Er war so unausstehlich gewesen, dass ich ihn ausgeblendet hatte. Ich vergrub mein Gesicht in den Händen. „Das hilft uns jetzt wirklich weiter."

„Oh, Lily, sei nicht traurig.", bettelte James. „Es tut mir so Leid. Ich werde alles in meiner Macht stehende tun, um das wieder gut zu machen. Wir werden uns verloben. Du bekommst all die Romantik, die du dir wünschst. Es wird eine perfekte Hochzeit werden."

Ich konnte es mir nicht vorstellen. Ich hatte nicht vorgehabt vor meinem 25. Geburtstag zu heiraten. Ich kannte die Filme über die Mädchen, die direkt nach dem Abschluss heirateten. Sie schafften es nie ihre Träume zu verwirklichen, weil sie zu beschäftigt damit waren, die Wäsche zusammenzulegen und sich um ihre acht Kinder zu kümmern. Ich würde nicht zulassen, dass ich genauso endete. Ich würde eine Aurorin werden.

„Willst du mich verarschen, James? Wir sind achtzehn! Ich werde dich nicht heiraten!"

„Lily!"

„Wir sind noch nicht einmal ein ganzes Jahr zusammen, James."

„Aber wir lieben uns."

„Das glaubst du."

„Lily.", stöhnte er.

„Es ist die Ehe.", protestierte ich. „Wir arbeiten ja noch nicht einmal. Wir leben immer noch bei unseren Eltern. Zur Hölle, wir haben heute erst die Schule beendet."

„Ich habe Geld.", beharrte er.

„Das Geld deiner Eltern.", verbesserte ich ihn. „James, zu heiraten wäre wirklich lächerlich."

„In Ordnung.", sagte er kurz angebunden. „dann gehen wir jetzt wieder ins Esszimmer und erklären allen, dass das alles ein riesiges Missverständnis war. Nur ein kleiner Witz, um Vernon ein bisschen auf die Palme zu bringen."

„Das können wir nicht machen.", erwiderte ich. „Nicht nach der ganzen Geschichte, die du erfunden hast."

„Verdammt, du hast Recht. Das Walross würde mich das nie vergessen lassen."

„Und Tuney auch nicht.", stimmte ich ihm zu. „Und Mum schien so glücklich zu sein."

„Ich bin mir fast sicher, dass, wenn wir noch etwas länger geblieben wären, mir dein Vater eine verpasst hätte."

„Mit Recht.", bemerkte ich und seufzte dann. „Ich hab keine Ahnung, wo wir jetzt stehen."

„Im Garten.", erwiderte er roboterhaft.

Ich schlug ihm auf die Schulter. „Ich hasse dich.", wiederholte ich.

Er hielt sich die Schulter und lachte laut. „Nein, das tust du nicht. Wenn du mich hassen würdest, hättest du mich schon längst abserviert."

„Nun, dann mag ich dich eben nicht besonders, okay?"

„Lily, mein Liebling.", zwitscherte James und schlang seinen Arm um meine Schulter. „Wir sind verlobt."

Ich runzelte die Stirn. „ Du ziehst zu schnelle Schlüsse.", teilte ich ihm mit und schüttelte seinen Arm ab. „Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ich dich heiraten würde. Ich hoffe immer noch darauf, dass Benjy Fenwick mit der Schlampe Schluss macht mit der er zusammen ist und mich in die Winkelgasse einlädt, so wie er es versprochen hat."

„Hey! Danica ist total nett. Und sie ist eine verdammt gute Treiberin."

„Unsere Liebe ist tragisch.", verkündete ich feierlich.

James seufzte erschöpft und stand von der Schaukel auf. Mit einem Grunzen ging er auf die Knie und schnappte sich meine Hand. „Du kannst echt schwierig sein.", schnaubte er und nahm meine Hand in die seine.

Ich war wie erstarrt. Ich konnte den Sekundenzeiger seiner Uhr ticken hören, während ich darauf wartete, dass er etwas sagte. Mein Herz raste in meiner Brust. All mein Blut strömte in mein Gesicht und schien nicht mehr weggehen zu wollen. Oh, Merlin. Oh, Merlin. Oh, Merlin.

„Lily Evans würdest du mir die Ehre erweisen so zu tun als wärst du meine Verlobte?"

Ich benötigte einige Sekunden, um zu verstehen was er da gerade gesagt hatte. „Du willst eine Verlobung vortäuschen?", fragte ich schließlich, als das gesamte Blut, das aufgehörte hatte zu fließen, als er begonnen hatte zu sprechen, wieder durch meine Venen strömte.

Er ließ meine Hand los und stand auf. „Na ja, du hast es ja schon gesagt. Ich hab es vorhin zu sehr versaut, um eine echte Verlobung in Erwägung zu ziehen. Anscheinend genüge ich dem Evans Gold Standard nicht."

„Und.", fügte ich für ihn hinzu.

„Und wir sind erst achtzehn."

„Und."

„Und wir sind erst seit zehn Monaten zusammen."

„Und."

„Und offensichtlich vertreibst du dir mit mir nur solange die Zeit, bis du mit Benjy Fenwick zusammen kommen kannst, den ich übrigens das nächste Mal wenn ich ihn sehe umbringen werde."

Ich rollte mit den Augen.

„Und wir sind beide viel zu stolz, um dort hinein zu marschieren und uns vor Petunia und dem Walross die Blöße zu geben.", redete er weiter.

„Gewisse Personen sind stolz und gewisse andere Personen sind nur unschuldige Beobachter.", verbesserte ich ihn.

„Wir können nicht einfach so tun, als wäre nichts passiert.", endete James und ignorierte meine Unterbrechung.

„Lass mich das zusammenfassen.", sagte ich und versuchte das Ganze zu verarbeiten. „Wir täuschen unsere Verlobung vor, und dann was? So etwas führt normalerweise irgendwann zu einer Hochzeit und ich habe keine Lust mit dir vor den Traualtar zu treten, ohne Zweifel mit Sirius, dem großen Idioten an deiner Seite."

James kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Es wird einfach eine lange Verlobung.", sagte er mit einem Achselzucken. „Eine Menge Leute sind jahrelang verlobt. Wir können uns später darüber Gedanken machen. Wir müssen uns nur darauf konzentrieren, die Scharade die nächste Woche, während ich hier bin durchzuziehen. Sobald die Hochzeit deiner Schwester vorbei ist, wird über alles Gras gewachsen sein."

Ich biss mir beklommen auf die Lippe. „Das gefällt mir nicht."

Er lachte. „Glaubst du etwa mir gefällt das? Sobald die Hochzeit vorbei ist, setz ich dem Ganzen ein Ende. Von wegen Benjy Fenwick."

Ich seufzte. „Sei nicht so dramatisch, Potter.", warnte ich ihn.

Unschuldig hob er die Hände.

Meine Augen verengten sich. „Ich kenne dich.", warnte ich ihn. „Was auch immer du planst, hör sofort damit auf. Du wirst hieraus keine große romantische Geste machen. Es ist nur eine praktische Lösung für einen bescheuerten Fehler."

„Wen würdest du sonst heiraten wollen?", fragte er. „Und wenn du jetzt Benjy Fenwick sagst, solltest du wissen, dass auch ich ein paar gute Flüche kenne."

Ich rollte mit den Augen. „Du bist unmöglich.", teilte ich ihm mit.

„Das ist wie Musik in meinen Ohren.", neckte er mich. „Also, was sagst du?", wollte er wissen.

Ich seufzte. „In Ordnung.", zischte ich und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

James lächelte befreit, eilte dann zu mir herüber und lehnte sich hinunter um mich zu küssen. „Lily Potter.", hauchte er in mein Gesicht.

Ich schubste ihn weg. „Vorgetäuschte Verlobung!", erinnerte ich ihn. „Achtzehn! Zehn Monate!"

„Tut mir Leid.", entschuldigte er sich und versuchte erfolglos eine ernstere Miene aufzusetzen. „Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen."

Dieser Blödmann brachte es einfach nicht fertig sein Strahlen abzustellen.

Bevor wir uns auf unsere getrennten Zimmer zurückzogen, hatten James und ich noch ein paar Grundregeln aufgestellt.

Ich hatte ihm strikt verboten Sirius oder einem seiner anderen Freunde von unserer Vereinbarung zu erzählen. Und nein, ich hatte keine Bindungsängste, wie beim letzten Mal, wie James netterweise angemerkt hatte. Nur weil er so blöde wie ein Flubberwurm war, hieß das nicht, dass er der ganzen Welt davon erzählen konnte. Nur wir und der Rest des Evans-Haushaltes würden davon wissen.

Außerdem durfte er keine weiteren Verkündigungen, die unsere angebliche Hochzeit betrafen machen. Ich hatte eine überaus begeisterte Mutter, die vor Vorfreude beinahe platzte. Ich konnte es wirklich nicht gebrauchen, dass James ihr Flausen in den Kopf setzte, von wegen Herbsthochzeit und Kleider für die Brautjungfern. Dann würde sie nämlich tatsächlich explodieren.

Die letzte Regel beinhaltete, dass er mich unter keinen Umständen mit „Lily Potter" ansprechen durfte. Mein Name war Lily Evans. Er konnte den chauvinistischen Namensänderungsscheiß nehmen und ihn sich sonst wohin schieben.

Doch so viele Regeln ich ihm auch auferlegte, die ganze Sache bereitete mir unglaubliches Unbehagen, weshalb ich äußerst behutsam in mein Zimmer schlich, um erwünschte Kommunikation mit meiner Familie zu vermeiden. Der ganze Plan schrie nur nach Katastrophe, komplett mit riesigen Neonleuchten und tanzenden Veelas, die einen darauf hinwiesen. Es war keine gute Idee.

Aber ich würde es lieber durchziehen, als Tuney zu gestehen, dass ich nicht wirklich verlobt war.

Verdammt sei mein Stolz. Das war eine der sieben Todsünden. Genau wie Lust. Zumindest hatte ich noch etwas, dass ich James verwehren konnte.

Mit diesem glücklichen Gedanken schlief ich ein.

Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, fühlte ich mich total erschöpft. Pläne auszuhecken und Intrigen zu spannen war wirklich nicht gut für meine Tiefschlafphase. Lustlos zog ich an meinem Kissen, um noch ein paar Minuten Schlaf zu ergattern. Es funktionierte nicht.

Ich stöhnte und presste mir das Kissen aufs Gesicht. Meine Hände berührten sich und ich spürte etwas Hartes an einem meiner Finger. Ich streckte meine Fingerspitzen aus um zu erfühlen was es war. Merlin, das war doch wohl ein Witz.

Ich setzte mich auf und warf das Kissen von mir weg, während ich den Diamanten an meinem linken Ringfinger anstarrte.

„Verflucht noch mal."

Ich kümmerte mich nicht darum wie ich aussah, oder ob mein Mund nun eine Herberge für Grindylows geworden war und rannte die Treppe hinunter. Er saß am Küchentisch, las die Zeitung und trank seinen Kaffee.

„Was zum Teufel ist das?", fragte ich fuchsteufelswild.

Er nahm seine Augen nur kurz vom Sportteil, um mich anzusehen. „Guten Morgen, Lily."

„Was zum Teufel ist das?", wiederholte ich meine Frage und hielt ihm meine linke Hand vors Gesicht.

Müde zerwuschelte James die Haare an seinem Hinterkopf und faltete die Zeitung zusammen. „Das ist ein Ring.", antwortete er ruhig.

Ich kochte vor Wut. „Ich weiß was das ist.", schnaubte ich.

„Und warum hast du dann gefragt-"

„Was hat er an meinem Finger zu suchen?", verlangte ich zu wissen.

Er grinste verschmitzt. „Er sucht gar nichts, Lily. Es ist ein lebloses Objekt."

Ich schlug ihn auf die Brust. „Du bist ein unausstehlicher, bedauernswerter Trottel!"

„Hey! Hey!" Nach dem vierten Schlag gab er schließlich auf. „Du hast gestern Abend nichts gegen einen Ring gesagt. Technisch gesehen halte ich mich also an die Regeln. Außerdem hab ich deiner Mum gesagt, du würdest heute einen Ring am Finger tragen. Du willst doch nicht, dass ich als Lügner dastehe, oder?"

Ich knirschte mit den Zähnen.

„Erklär das, und zwar jetzt.", befahl ich ihm.

James schluckte nervös. Er sah aus wie ein Zweijähriger, den man gerade dabei erwischt hatte, wie er die Küchenwände anmalt. „Also, bevor du deinen Zauberstab ziehst und etwas Unverzeihliches tust, lass mich dir sagen, dass ich kein Geld ausgegeben habe. Versprochen.", versicherte er mir rasch.

Ich seufzte. Es tröstete mich ein wenig, dass sein Verließ bei Gringotts nicht darunter gelitten hatte.

Ehrlich, wenn er mir schon etwas kaufen wollte, dann doch nicht so etwas Albernes wie einen Ring. Wenn er sein Geld gut anlegen wollte, nichts sagt mehr ‚ich will, dass du so tust als wärst du meine Ehefrau' als ein gutes Buch. Verdammt, wenn er mir Florish und Blotts kaufen würde, würde ich ihm verzeihen. James wirkte zusammen mit all den Büchern gleich viel attraktiver. Ich würde sie dann auch für wohltätige Zwecke einsetzen, indem ich Sirius endlich Lesen beibrachte. Ich war mir zu 99 Prozent sicher, dass er die sieben Jahre auf Hogwarts nur mit Hilfe der Bilder geschafft hat.

„Ich musste sowieso nach Hause, um ein paar Klamotten zu holen.", plapperte James weiter. „Es ist also wirklich keine große Sache."

„Häh?"

„Der Ring. Er wird zwar schon verdammt lange in unserer Familie weitergereicht, aber ich glaube nicht, dass meine Urururururgroßtante Chartreuse etwas dagegen einzuwenden hätte. Sie mochte Katzen sowieso viel lieber. Mein Großvater sagt sie war ne verrückte alte Schachtel. Ich nehme mal an, das hat man davon, wenn man mit Helga Hufflepuff befreundet ist."

Bei Merlin, ich trug ein Potter-Familienerbstück, das so alt war wie die Gründer von Hogwarts. Könnte mir bitte jemand einen Avada Kedavra auf den Hals hetzen.

„James!", schrie ich.

„Ich nehm dich nur auf den Arm, Lily.", sagte er grinsend. „Merlin, du bist vielleicht leichtgläubig. Als wären die Potters mit Hufflepuffs befreundet. Der Ring geht nur drei Generationen zurück, ich schwöre es."

Ich glaubte ich brauchte einen Zaubertrank, um meine Zunge von meiner Speiseröhre zu entfernen. Drei Generationen waren immer noch mehr als ich verkraften konnte. Die älteste Jeans, die ich besaß, stammte aus meinem zweiten Jahr und ich könnte sie vielleicht immer noch als Capri-Hose tragen, wenn ich nicht so viel Kuchen essen würde. Im Gegensatz zu einem Kuchen schmeckte eine größere Kleidergröße nicht so gut.

„James, ich bin nicht sicher wegen dem Ring.", sagte ich und befühlte den Ring an meiner linken Hand.

„Gefällt er dir wenigstens?"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Warum sollte er mir nicht gefallen? Ein Diamant, hurra.", jubelte ich mit wenig Begeisterung.

„Hast du ihn dir überhaupt mal länger als die halbe Sekunde angesehen, die du gebraucht hast, um festzustellen, dass er teuer ist?", fragte er wissend.

Es waren Zeiten wie diese, in denen ich wirklich überlegte James gegen ein jüngeres und weniger scharfsinniges Modell auszutauschen. Der verdammte Kerl war eine Lily Enzyklopädie. Wenn ich mir nicht so sicher wäre, dass er in Wahrsagen echt Scheiße war, könnte man meinen er wäre ein Seher.

Zögerlich hob ich meine linke Hand und betrachtete den Ring. Er war aus silber.

„Weißgold.", korrigierte mich James, der Allwissende.

Er war mit winzigen Diamantsplittern bedeckt, die überdurchschnittlich hell funkelten. In der Mitte war ein großer Diamant eingefasst, der mich ebenfalls spöttisch anfunkelte.

„Princess Cut. Fünf Karat. Er wurde von Kobolden angefertigt. Deshalb funkelt der Diamant auch etwas heller als normal. Genau wie die Diamantsplitter. Lässt die ganze Geschichte ziemlich umwerfend aussehen."

„Ja.", stimmte ich zu. „Ziemlich."

„Also, gefällt er dir?", wollte James erneut wissen.

Das tat er. Das tat er wirklich. Er war umwerfend und extravagant und all die anderen Sachen, die normalerweise so gar nichts im Evans-Haushalt zu suchen hatten oder gar an meinem Finger. Ich begann ihn mir vom Finger zu streifen, aber das verdammte Ding passte so gut, dass ich daran heftig ruckeln musste, bis er sich bewegte. „Ich kann das nicht annehmen.", sagte ich, als ich es endlich geschafft hatte ihn abzuziehen.

James sah mich mit traurigen Augen durch seine Brillengläser hindurch an. „Lily, es ist nur ein Ring."

„James, er hat ganz offensichtlich eine große Bedeutung und ich denke nicht, dass du ihn für eine vorgetäuschte Verlobung verschwenden solltest. Du solltest ihn aufbewahren, bis du ein Mädchen wirklich fragst, ob sie dich heiraten will."

„Halt die Klappe, Lily.", sagte James und schnappte sich den Ring. „Wenn ich ihn zurück möchte, um meinem Seelenpartner einen Antrag zu machen, weiß ich ja wo du wohnst. Ich halte den Ring nur warm, bis Benjy Fenwick klar wird, dass ich der Eine für ihn bin."

Er streifte mir den Ring wieder auf den Finger. „So.", sagte er triumphal.

„Mein Finger fühlt sich so schwer an.", beschwerte ich mich.

„Du wirst es überleben.", versicherte er mir.

„Du hast viel zu viel Spaß bei dieser Sache."

Er grinste verschmitzt. „Der fünfzehnjährige Junge in mir ist gerade sehr zufrieden."

Ich rollte mit den Augen und schlenderte dann zum Küchenschrank auf der Suche nach Nahrung. Ich beäugte den Inhalt des Schrankes geringschätzig. „Es ist nichts Anständiges zu Essen da.", beklagte ich mich laut bei der Küche.

„Ich weiß immer wenn Lily zu Hause ist.", sagte Mum, als sie die Küche betrat. „Auf einmal ist es im Haus gleich fünfmal so laut."

„Mum, wir haben nichts mehr zu essen da."

„Lily, du stehst vor einem Schrank voller Nahrungsmittel."

„Ja, voll von Tuneys ekligem Sojaprotein-Shakepulver und Daddys Kleie-Muffins. Wo ist denn das ganze gute Essen hin?"

Mum seufzte. „Wenn du aufhörst wie ein Baby zu quängeln, gehe ich heute Nachmittag einkaufen."

„Abgemacht.", willigte ich grinsend ein. Ich schnappte mir die nächstbeste Müslischachtel und schüttete etwas davon in eine Schüssel. Ich schenkte mir ein Glas Orangensaft ein und setzte mich an den Tisch.

„Keine Milch?", fragte James.

Ich zuckte mit den Achseln, nahm einen Löffel Müsli und beförderte ihn in meinen Mund. „Brauch ich nicht."

James zwinkerte mir zu und ich wurde ungewollt rot.

Mum setzte sich mit einer Tasse dampfenden Kaffee neben James. Sie atmete das Aroma tief ein und nahm dann einen Schluck. „Lily, du solltest wirklich etwas Milch in dein Müsli tun."

Ich nahm noch einen Löffel Müsli in den Mund und Mum betrachtete meine linke Hand mit großen Augen. „Jesus, Maria und Josef!", hauchte sie.

Ich sah mich betroffen um. „Was?", fragte ich mit dem Mund voll halbgekautem Müsli.

Mum quietschte, rannte zu mir rüber und riss an meiner linken Hand, um sie sich anzusehen.

Verdammt noch mal, Mum, ich wollte diesen Arm eigentlich noch benutzen. Ich konnte ihn wirklich nicht gebrauchen wenn er ausgekugelt war.

„Er ist wunderschön.", zwitscherte Mum.

Oh, sie hatte den Ring des Todes bemerkt.

„Er ist in Ordnung.", gab ich zu und warf James einen bösen Blick zu.

Mum gluckste. „Aber hallo.", meinte sie anerkennend. Sie ließ meine Hand nicht los und wandte sich an meinen idiotischen festen Freund. „Oh, James, erzähl mir doch noch mal, wie du ihr den Antrag gemacht hast."

„Er hat mich erpresst.", sagte ich spöttisch.

„Sei still, Lily.", brachte mich meine Mum zum Schweigen.

„Nun, wir waren in der Großen Halle.", begann James.

Ich blendete ihn aus. Ehrlich, wenn man eine Geschichte über eine vorgetäuschte Verlobung kannte, kannte man sie alle. Ich ließ das glückliche Paar in der Küche zurück und begab mich nach oben. Vor dem Badezimmer lief ich in Petunia hinein. „Hey.", begrüßte ich sie.

„Hi."

Ich beäugte ihre saubere und gebügelte weiße Leinenbluse und den butterblumengelben Rock, den sie trug. „Gehst du weg?"

„Brunch mit Vernons Eltern.", antwortete sie knapp.

„Oh, das klingt nett.", sagte ich unbeholfen und wischte mir eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

Petunia presste ihre Lippen fest aufeinander und ihre Augen verengten sich ein klitzekleines bisschen, als sie den Ring an meinem Finger sah, aber sie sagte nichts dazu.

„Ja. Wir müssen noch eine Menge für Sonntag vorbereiten."

Ich versuchte zu lächeln. „Das glaub ich dir gerne. Hochzeitsplanung. Ach du Schande!"

„Ich nehme an, du wirst es wohl bald am eigenen Leib erfahren.", erwiderte sie angesäuert. „Ich muss jetzt los."

„Ja, okay, viel Spaß, Tuney."

Sie nickte und ging dann weg.

„Hey!", rief ich, als sie die Treppe hinunterging. „Hast du noch Shampoo? Meins ist leer."

„Nein.", sagte sie. „Bis später."

„Ja, bis später."

Als Petunia endgültig weg war, schlich ich mich in ihr Zimmer und öffnete ihren Spiegelschrank der Eitelkeit, um nach den Toilettenartikeln zu suchen. Und neben ihrem Haarspray stand, wie erwartet, eine fast volle Flasche Shampoo. Ich grummelte vor mich hin, schnappte mir das Shampoo und wandte mich zum Gehen.

Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte ich etwas Ungewöhnliches an ihrem Schreibtisch. Neugierig ging ich hinüber und zog die Schublade auf, die meine Aufmerksamkeit erweckt hatte. Ein Stück Pergament fiel heraus. In der Schublade selbst lagen ungefähr Zehn Pergamentstücke. Es waren die Briefe, die ich ihr während des Schuljahres geschickt hatte. Petunia hatte sie aufbewahrt.

Petunias Shampoo hatte nicht den richtigen Geruch. Vanille war zu intensiv für den Sommer. Ich fühlt mich, als würde der beißende Geruch mir die Luft abschnüren. Allerdings war mir sauberes Haar lieber als fettiges Haar. Ich rief Mum trotzdem noch die Treppe runter, dass sie mir Shampoo mitbringen sollte, wenn sie einkaufen ging.

Ich entschied mich James seinen Gedanken zu überlassen, damit er sich neue witzige Anekdoten für seine wahre Liebe, meine 54 Jahre alte Mum ausdenken konnte. Ich zog mir also eine kurze Hose und ein T-Shirt an und trug wie immer etwas Mascara auf.

Ich hatte gerade begonnen meinen Koffer auszupacken, als ich ein leises Klopfen an meinem Fenster hörte.

„Callie!"

Ich ließ einen alten Aufsatz für Zaubertränke fallen, für den ich ein _O_ bekommen hatte- vielen Dank auch, seltsamer und perverser Slughorn- und rannte zum Fenster. „Hallo, mein Mädchen.", begrüßte ich sie, als sie in mein Zimmer flog.

Ich streichelte die schwarzen Federn ihrer Flügel und kitzelte dann ihren weißen Bauch, woraufhin sie leise schuhute. „Ich hab dich vermisst.", teilte ich ihr mit. „Ich musste einen leeren Käfig mit nach Hause nehmen. Wo warst du denn so lange? Hat mir jemand Besonderes einen Brief geschickt?"

Calypso schuhute und hielt mir ihr Bein hin. Zwei Briefe waren daran angebunden. Aufgeregt band ich sie los. „Merlin, Callie, du hast wohl ein ziemliches Abenteuer erlebt. Armes Mädchen. Du kippst bestimmt bald aus den Latschen, ähm, Krallen.", verbesserte ich mich.

Callie schuhute.

„Zumindest eine die meine Witze versteht.", lachte ich, füllte ihren Futternapf und legte einen Keks mit Mäusegeschmack obenauf. Callie flog rasch zu ihrem Futter und vergessen waren meine schrulligen Witzeleien, als ich mich den Briefen zuwandte.

Ich ignorierte den grellen pinken Brief, dessen Absender ich bereits erahnte und befasste mich mit dem dünneren Brief auf dem ein schickes Siegel prangte.

Eilig riss ich den Brief auf.

_Sehr geehrte Miss Lily Evans,_

_Ihre Anwesenheit ist am Mittwoch, den 4 Juni um 17:00 Uhr im Aurorenbüro des Zauberereiministeriums verlangt. Dort findet eine obligatorische Besprechung für alle angehenden Auroren statt. Thema sind die Voraussetzungen für das anstehende Aurorenprogramm. Bitte erscheinen Sie pünktlich. Bei Rückfragen senden Sie uns eine Eule. Noch mal herzlichen Glückwunsch zur Aufnahme ins Aurorenprogramm._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen,_

_Alastor Moody_

Ich las den Brief zweimal durch um mir die genauen Worte einzuprägen. Nur noch einen Tag und ich würde meine zukünftigen Arbeitgeber zum ersten Mal bei einer offiziellen Besprechung gegenübertreten. Wie kleidete man sich eigentlich als Auror? Verdammt, ich würde James fragen müssen.

Ich nahm den anderen Umschlag zur Hand und öffnete ihn.

_Lily!_

_Ahh! Beste Freundin! Wo bist du? Ich hab dich heute Morgen nicht mies gelaunt beim Frühstück gesehen, wo du dich sonst über alles und jeden beschwerst. Auch gestern Abend habe ich dich nicht mit der Nase in einem Buch entdeckt oder wie du dich davon schleichst um mit deinem festen Freund rumzuknutschen (deshalb tun Sirius und ich es einfach in der Öffentlichkeit. So haben wir immer noch Gelegenheit Zeit mit euch allen zu verbringen, ohne dass ihr uns vermisst. Ihr solltet wirklich froh darüber sein. So sehen wir uns öfter)._

_Das Leben zu Hause ist eigentlich wie immer. Mum will, dass ich meinen Zauberstab hinlege und ihr mit dem Abendessen helfe. Dad will, dass ich ihn wieder in die Hand nehme und die Fernbedienung für ihn herzaubere. Tyler ist immer noch eine Ausgeburt der Hölle. Zumindest hat er jetzt eine Zahnspange. Merlin, es war so toll vor seiner Nase Kaugummi zu kauen. Allerdings ist ein bisschen davon in meine Haare gekommen, als ich eine zu große Blase gemacht habe (Keine Sorge! Der Mähne geht es gut! Bubbels Bester Blaskaugummi ist nun mal eben der Beste. Ich hab es ohne Probleme wieder rausgekriegt. Dann hab ich Tyler mit einem Silencio belegt, damit er aufhört zu lachen. Mum war nicht erfreut)._

_Ich muss gestehen, mir ist etwas langweilig. Sirius kümmert sich um ein paar Dinge wegen seiner neuen Wohnung in London. Ich werde später mal vorbeischauen. Ich hab ihm eine Pflanze gekauft. Ist das das richtige Geschenk zur Wohnungseinweihung von einer festen Freundin? Es gibt nicht wirklich Bücher mit Verhaltensregeln für Mädchen, die einen unglaublich attraktiven festen Freund haben, der sich von seiner Familie abgesondert hat und nur etwas Geld von seinem Onkel Alphard hat. Merlin, mein Leben ist kompliziert. Du hast echt Glück, dass du James hast. Zumindest macht der keine Probleme._

_Apropos Jamsielein. Lily, mein Schatz, hör auf den armen Jungen mit Benjy Fenwick zu necken. Er ist wirklich ziemlich eifersüchtig. Gryffindorstolz und der ganze Mist. Der Kerl hat solange versucht, dich dazu zu bringen mit ihm auszugehen, dass er meiner Meinung nach manchmal vergisst, dass er jetzt mit dir ausgeht und sich nicht mehr so verdammt anstrengen muss. Und außerdem kenne ich dich nur zu gut. Solange der Kerl keine zerwuschelten schwarze Haare hat, kein fantastischer Jäger ist und nicht auf den Namen „James" hört, nimmst du ihn gar nicht wahr. Deinen Protest kannst du dir sparen! Du und James, ihr seid wie ein altes Ehepaar._

_Na ja, ich sollte dann mal los. Ich hoffe, dass meine Bosse beim Propheten mir bald einen ersten Auftrag zuteilen. Morgen mache ich das Foto für die Autorenzeile. Was denkst du? Klassisch und intellektuell oder das verspielte sexy Kätzchen? Ahh, die Bilder bewegen sich ja, also kann ich beides machen._

_Ich hab dich lieb, Lils! Grüß Vernon von mir!_

_Ich wünschte ich hätte einen Taco,_

_Gruß und Kuss,_

_deine Hestia_

_P.S. Eine Nacht mit mir und du stöhnst wie die Maulende Myrte (Ich bin nun mal Sirius Blacks Freundin). Ach, komm schon, Lily, du hast gekichert. Das weiß ich. Du sitzt da und versucht keine Miene zu verziehen, aber eigentlich musst du lachen. Hab dich lieb! - H_

Ich rollte mit den Augen und legte den Brief hin. Merlin, sie hatte wirklich nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank.

Ich kritzelte schnell eine Antwort für Hestia, die vielleicht, vielleicht aber auch nicht eine Anspielung auf das Peitschen einer Weide beinhaltete und schickte Callie damit los, nachdem ich mich bei ihr entschuldigt und ihr mehr Eulenkekse bei ihrer Rückkehr versprochen hatte. Dann trottete ich die Treppe hinunter.

James wartete am Küchentisch und hatte die Nase in eine Zeitung gesteckt.

„Déjà vu.", murmelte ich.

Er legte den Sportteil mit einem lauten Rascheln auf den Tisch. „Andere Zeitung.", sagte er.

„Wo ist der Unterschied?", fragte ich.

„Die Bilder in dieser hier bewegen sich nicht. Dieser Fußballmist verwirrt mich. Warum darf man denn bitte nicht seine Hände benutzen? Das erscheint mir sehr idiotisch."

Ich seufzte. Verdammt. „James, bitte erwarte nicht, dass ich dir die Feinheiten von Muggelsport erkläre. Wenn Dad heute Abend nach Hause kommt, könnt ihr beide über pralle Bälle kichern."

Er grinste. „Das klingt wirklich nach einer Menge Spaß, aber ich glaube dein Vater ist im Moment nicht besonders gut auf mich zu sprechen."

Ich schnaubte. Das war noch eine Untertreibung. Oder vielleicht liebte mein Dad James und wenn er später nach Hause kam, würden wir uns alle an den Händen halten und mit Vernon Freundschaftsarmbänder austauschen. Seines könnte einen Wal darauf haben und meines Jona. Der Einzige der aus dem Blasloch gepresst wurde. Das klang wirklich seltsam. Wenn ich Hunger hatte wurde ich etwas verrückt.

Ich ging rüber zum Kühlschrank. „Natürlich ist Dad verärgert.", sagte ich. „Du stiehlst ihm seine liebste Blume."

„Was hast du gerade über Defloration gesagt?", fragte James, der einen ganz unschuldigen Eindruck machte bis auf das Funkeln in seinen Augen hinter der Brille.

„Truthahn oder Thunfisch?", fragte ich ihn und ignorierte die Frage.

„Thunfisch.", antwortete er.

„Ich will auch Truthahn.", erwiderte ich und nahm es aus dem Kühlschrank.

Wir kauten unsere Sandwichs, während wir uns kabbelten und dann räumte James die Teller weg. Als Mum mit den Einkäufen zurückkam, halfen wir ihr dabei sie aus dem Auto zu holen und einzuräumen.

Ich würde gerne daran glauben, dass meine Mum wegen mir so viel Essen gekauft hatte, dass wir sechzehn Mal zum Auto laufen mussten, aber ich wusste es besser. Jetzt mussten Petunia und ich uns zumindest nicht mehr darüber streiten, wer das Lieblingskind war. Der verlorene Sohn war nämlich heimgekehrt.

Ich saß gerade mit James auf dem Sofa und wir schauten uns eine alberne Comedyshow im Fernsehen an, als Mum nach mir rief.

„Könntest du mir bitte mal in der Küche helfen?"

Ich seufzte und hörte auf auf James Arm mit dem Finger Linien zu zeichnen. „Ich glaube das heißt, dass ich gehen muss.", sagte ich zu James, an dessen Brust ich lehnte. Ich legte meine Hände auf seine Oberschenkel und drehte mich zu ihm um, um ihn ins Gesicht blicken zu können.

Er schmiegte seinen Kopf an meine Schulter und schlang seine Arme um meinen Oberkörper. „Komm schnell wieder."

Ich legte das Kissen, das auf meinen Beinen geruht hatte weg, stand von seinem Schoß auf und musste bei dem Anblick, wie er in den Kissen lag lachen. „Mach's dir nicht zu gemütlich. Ich erwarte von dir, dass du morgen in aller Frühe aufstehst, um deinem schrecklichen Morgensport nachzugehen."

„Lily, man könnte meinen du wärst nur wegen meines Körpers mit mir zusammen."

„Könntest du bitte aufhören zu sprechen? Du wirkst weniger attraktiv, wenn du den Mund öffnest."

„Nun, ich wette-"

„Lily!", rief Mum.

„Benimm dich.", forderte ich James auf und warf ein Kissen nach ihm.

„Tu ich das nicht immer?", fragte er und fing es auf bevor es sein Gesicht berührte.

Ich rollte mit den Augen, ging in die Küche und ließ mich auf einen der Stühle am Tisch fallen. „Was gibt's, Mum?"

Sie hievte eine riesige Plastiktüte auf den Tisch. „Gastgeschenke für die Hochzeit, das gibt es.", erwiderte Mum.

Ich stöhnte. „Ahh, Mum muss das sein? Sollte das nicht Petunia erledigen? Ich meine, es ist doch ihre Hochzeit. Ich bin nur die Schwester."

„Also ‚nur die Schwester', du bist auch ihre Brautjungfer.", erinnerte mich Mum.

„Nur weil du Tuney dazu gezwungen hat."

„Ich habe Tuney nicht dazu gezwungen.", protestierte sie. „Ich habe sie nur daran erinnert, dass eine Schwester, die beste Freundin ist, die man haben kann und dass eure Beziehung unvergänglich ist, auch wenn euer Leben es nicht ist."

„Das hast du wirklich schön gesagt, Mum. Hast du in letzter Zeit irgendwelche Schnulzenromane gelesen?"

„Grußkarten.", gab sie prustend zu. „Aber es ist trotzdem etwas Wahres dran."

„Klar.", gab ich zurück. „Und ich bin mir sicher Petunia hat sich genauso schuldig gefühlt wie ich jetzt."

„Wenn nicht sogar noch mehr.", erwiderte Mum schadenfroh. „Deshalb wird sie auch deine Brautjungfer sein und nervenaufreibende Stunden mit dem Anfertigen der Gastgeschenke deiner Hochzeit verbringen."

So viele Dinge an diesem Satz klangen einfach nur falsch. Ich gab mich damit zufrieden, gegen das zu protestieren, was ich am einfachsten begründen konnte. „Stunden?", fragte ich.

Mum holte ein fertiges Modell für die Gastgeschenke heraus. Es war eine Tüte mit Schokoladenherzen, die mit einer gekringelten Schleife zusammengebunden war und an dem ein Schildchen baumelte auf dem stand „Vernon und Petunia Dursley 1977". „Stunden.", sagte sie. „Wir müssen ungefähr 250 davon machen."

„Aber es kommen doch nur um die 120 Leute zur Hochzeit!"

„Wir brauchen mehr.", beharrte Mum. „Man hebt diese Dinge aus sentimentalen Gründen auf, Lily. Außerdem gehen bestimmt ein paar verloren und manche nehmen sich auch mehr als eins. Du wirst dich sehr wahrscheinlich irgendwann auch davonschleichen und etwa sechs Tüten ganz alleine verdrücken. Wir brauchen also mindestens 250."

Ich stöhnte und schlug meinen Kopf auf den Tisch. „Bring mich bitte um.", verkündete ich.

„Wenn du mit den Gastgeschenken fertig bist, können wir gerne darüber verhandeln.", meinte Mum.

„Wie witzig.", gab ich zurück.

„Tja, ich hab auch die lustigen Karten gelesen."

Das Anfertigen der Gastgeschenke war genauso nervenaufreibend wie Mum es prophezeit hatte. In jede Tüte durften nur zehn Schokoladenherzen und davon genau fünf aus weißer Schokolade und fünf aus Vollmilchschokolade. Die verdammte Schleife wollte nicht so wie ich wollte und ließ sich nicht kräuseln. Dauernd schnitt ich mit meiner Schere dort hinein wo ich nicht hinein schneiden sollte. Mum schien dieses Problem nicht zu haben, denn sie benutzte einfach ihre Fingernägel dazu. Leider waren meine Fingernägel zu kurz für diese Arbeit.

Ich band das, wie mir schien milliardste, Schildchen fest. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Tuney ihn wirklich heiratet.", sagte ich.

Mum seufzte. „Ich weiß du magst Vernon nicht wirklich, Lily, aber bitte versuch mit ihm klar zu kommen, um Petunias Willen. Er ist ein sehr höflicher junger Mann und er meint es wirklich gut mit ihr. Seine Erziehung unterscheidet sich vielleicht von deiner, aber er liebt deine Schwester sehr. Das ist das Einzige, was wirklich zählt."

„Aber er ist so Vernon Dursley.", moserte ich.

„Und du bist so Lily Evans.", erwiderte sie und imitierte meinen entsetzten Tonfall.

„Ach, komm schon, Mum! Du weißt, was ich meine. Sie sind so seltsam zusammen." Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er ein Walross war. „Es ist wie Fisch und Chips."

„Lily, pass besser auf was du sagst. Du würdest auch nicht wollen, dass Petunia so etwas über deinen Verlobten sagt."

„Tja, das liegt daran, dass James und ich nicht-", ich schlug mir die Hand vor den Mund und ließ dabei die Schere fallen. Verflucht sei mein Gehirn.

„Du und James seid nicht was, Schatz?"

„Wir sind nicht so seltsam zusammen.", erfand ich.

„Vernon verfügt eben nicht über James charmantes Auftreten.", schwärmte Mum. „Aber das heißt nicht, dass er ein schlechter Kerl ist."

„Nein.", gab ich nach. „Ich denke nicht."

„Versuch dich für sie zu freuen, Lily. Für Petunia ist nicht alles so einfach wie du immer glaubst."

„Ich freu mich für sie!", protestierte ich und schüttelte eine Tüte voll Schokoladenherzen vor ihrer Nase herum. „Würde jemand, der sich nicht freut ganze zwei Stunden lang Gastgeschenke basteln?"

Mum seufzte nur und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Tuney ist es die ein Problem mit mir hat.", redete ich weiter. „Sie hat nicht einmal mit mir geredet seit ich wieder zu Hause bin. Sie hat mich ja noch nicht mal umarmt. Merlin, erst ist sie sauer, dass ich an Weihnachten nicht nach Hause komme und wenn ich dann nach Hause komme kümmert es sie nicht mal. Egal was ich mache, ich kann nicht gewinnen!"

Mum gluckste.

„Was?", fragte ich beleidigt.

„Nichts. Es ist nur, wann immer ich mit einer von euch spreche, wollt ihre beide nur über eure Schwester reden."

„Fertig.", verkündete ich, als ich das letzte Schildchen angebracht hatte. „Glaubst du sie würden es bemerken, wenn ich den Namen in Walross umändere?"

Mum warf die leere Plastiktüte nach mir. „Pack die Geschenke zusammen und stell sie zu den andren Hochzeitssachen oben im Schrank. Danach kommst du wieder runter und deckst den Tisch."

„Bin ich dein Sklave?"

„Dafür habe ich doch zwei wundervolle Töchter."

„Und warum arbeitet die andere dann nicht auch?" Ich sammelte die Gastgeschenke ein und begann sie in die Plastiktüte zu befördern.

„Sie hat versprochen bald wieder nach Hause zu kommen.", antwortete Mum. „Sie ist beschäftigt. Lass sie doch ein wenig Spaß haben. Sie war in letzter Zeit immer so gestresst. Außerdem hilft sie mir ja das ganze Jahr über. Du bist nur im Sommer da. Du musst Extraschichten einlegen, damit es wieder ausgeglichen ist."

„Hurra.", seufzte ich und schwang die Tüte über meine Schulter.

Das Abendessen verlief ohne große Zankereien. Dad wirkte müde; er machte Überstunden, damit er sich am Donnerstag und Freitag frei nehmen konnte, um bei den Hochzeitsvorbereitungen zu helfen. Er ging eine Stunde früher zur Arbeit und machte keine Mittagspause. Deshalb aß er wohl auch den Schmorbraten, den Grüne-Bohnen-Auflauf und die Bratkartoffeln mit großer Begeisterung. James legte genauso viel Begeisterung beim Essen an den Tag, aber er war einfach so.

Petunia stocherte nur in ihrem Essen herum und sage nicht viel. Vernon war nicht da. Er war mit seinen Eltern essen. Mum versuchte so gut sie konnte ein Gespräch aufrecht zu erhalten, aber ich legte nur eine bestimmte Toleranz an den Tag, was das Gesprächsthema Hochzeit anging. Ich verstand warum Daddy es satt hatte.

Merlin, ich hoffte meine Hochzeit würde nicht so viele Schmerzen bei meiner Familie verursachen. Nicht das ich über meine Hochzeit nachdachte.

Ich spielte nervös an dem Ring an meinem Finger herum. Als mein Dad ihn sich vorhin angesehen hatte und damit den unaufhörlichen nervigen Aufforderungen meiner Mutter nachkam, war er ganz schön blass geworden. Er trank zum Abendessen Wein.

Nachdem alle Teller geleert waren, ging ich rauf in mein Zimmer, um zu sehen, ob Calypso schon wieder da war.

Petunia erwartete mich vor meiner Tür. „Du hast mein Shampoo benutzt.", warf sie mir vor.

„Was? Nein, hab ich nicht!", log ich, mehr schlecht als recht, und versuchte entsetzt angesichts dieser Anschuldigung zu wirken.

„Doch, hast du.", sagte sie und hielt die Shampooflasche vor mein Gesicht. „Das habe ich gerade in der Dusche gefunden."

„Vielleicht hast du es dort einfach nur vergessen.", erwiderte ich.

„Du hast es genommen."

„Wie kommst du denn auf mich? Vielleicht war es ja jemand anders. Du solltest erst mal gründlich recherchieren bevor du jemanden beschuldigst."

„Du hast mich doch vorhin danach gefragt.", sagte sie. „Spiel nicht die Dumme, Lily, ich weiß, dass du es warst."

Ich brach ein. „Na und? Es ist doch nur Shampoo."

„Ich habe ausdrücklich gesagt, dass ich nicht möchte, dass du es benutzt."

„Tja, aber das ist einfach nur blöde. Ich habe Shampoo gebraucht. Es war kein Shampoo mehr da. Du hattest Shampoo. Du hättest es mir von Anfang an leihen sollen."

„Ich mag es nicht, wenn du meine Sachen anfasst.", beharrte Petunia. „Und du sollst auch nicht in mein Zimmer gehen, wenn ich nicht zu Hause bin."

„Entspann dich, Tuney. Es ist nur Shampoo. Was kostet es, zwei Pfund vielleicht? Ich bezahl dir die paar Milliliter, die ich verbraucht habe, wenn es dir so viel bedeutet."

„Darum geht es nicht!", zischte Petunia. „Ich mag es nicht, wenn du meine Sachen anfasst. Du gehst nicht sehr sorgsam damit um. Du lässt es einfach irgendwo liegen. Deshalb leihe ich dir nie etwas."

„Du nimmst doch auch immer meine Sachen, ohne zu fragen.", wies ich sie auf ihre Scheinheiligkeit hin. „Du stürmst einfach in mein Zimmer, ohne anzuklopfen, wann immer dir danach ist."

„Aber ich gehe sorgsam mit anderer Leute Sachen um."

„Petunia, es ist nur Shampoo. Und noch nicht einmal gutes Shampoo. Vanille ist so ein langweiliger Geruch."

„Hör auf meine Sachen zu nehmen, Lily!", schrie Petunia. „Sie gehören dir nicht! Gott, kannst du mir nicht die paar Dinge lassen? Warum, musst du mir alles wegnehmen? Kannst du nicht einmal in deinem Leben auch mal an jemand anderen als dich denken? Du bist so eine blöde Kuh!"

Ihr Blick war nicht mehr auf die Shampooflasche gerichtet, sondern auf den Ring an meinem Finger.

„Petunia-"

„Nein, Lily. Verschwinde einfach. Ich wünschte du wärst gar nicht erst nach Hause gekommen. Du ruinierst immer alles."

In mir kochte die Wut. „Gut.", schrie ich, ging in mein Zimmer und knallte die Tür hinter mir zu.

Ungefähr eine Stunde später, nachdem ich mich soweit abgekühlt hatte, dass meine Temperatur mehr einem lauwarmen Hühnchensandwich glich und nicht mehr feurig heißen Chicken Wings, begab ich mich wieder nach unten. Dad saß auf seinem Sessel im Wohnzimmer, wo ein Spiel im Fernseher lief. Er griff nach der Fernbedienung und schaltete es ab.

„Lily.", seufzte er, nahm seine Brille von der Nase und rieb sich über sie Schläfen.

„Hi, Daddy.", begrüßte ich ihn kleinlaut und setzte mich ihm gegenüber auf das Sofa.

„Schon wieder?", fragte er erschöpft und setzte die Brille wieder auf. „Ihr beide seid zu alt dafür. Ich konnte euch am anderen Ende des Hauses hören. Dann ist deine Schwester beleidigt die Treppe hinuntergestürmt und ist gegangen und deine Mutter wurde ganz hysterisch."

„Tut mir Leid.", grummelte ich.

„Das sollte es wirklich.", tadelte er mich und sah mich unter seinen Brillengläsern hindurch an. „Ich weiß du bist sehr temperamentvoll, aber das ist keine Entschuldigung. Du musst besser aufpassen, was du sagst. Deine Schwester ist eine erwachsene Frau. Du kannst nicht einfach ihre Sachen nehmen, ohne zu fragen und dich dann lauthals mit ihr darüber streiten."

„Aber es war gar nicht meine Schuld.", klagte ich.

„Ich weiß, Lils, aber wie oft ist es denn nicht deine Schuld? Irgendwann musst du damit aufhören dich provozieren zu lassen und auch sie zu provozieren. Du musst mehr auf die Gefühle deiner Schwester achten. Sie ist nicht wie du."

Das wusste ich. Glaub mir, das wusste ich wirklich.

„Diese Hochzeit bedeutet ihr sehr viel. Es ist ihre Hochzeit und hoffentlich wird es die Einzige sein, die mein Bankkonto belastet- was sie angeht.", fügte er hinzu.

Ich zuckte zusammen und der Ring an meinem Finger schien immer schwerer und schwerer zu werden.

„Ich geb mir Mühe, Dad."

„Das weiß ich. Gib dir nur noch ein bisschen mehr Mühe, ja? Sie hat es schwer. Sie wird es nie zugeben, aber sie vermisst dich. Es ist nicht besonders spaßig das ganze Jahr allein mit deinen Eltern verbringen zu müssen. Außerdem warst du an vielen wichtigen Tagen nicht da. Weihnachten, ihr Geburtstag, die Verlobung, das Hochzeitskleid aussuchen. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass du ihr ganz schön die Show gestohlen hast mit deiner großen Verkündung."

„Das wollte ich nicht.", entschuldigte ich mich kleinlaut.

„Die Leute meinen viele Dinge, die sie tun eigentlich nicht so, mein kleines Mädchen. Sei etwas netter zu deiner Schwester."

„Ja, Dad."

„Gut.", sagte er seufzend. „Denn wenn nicht, beschwert sie sich bei deiner Mutter und dann beschwert sich deine Mutter bei mir. Und ich will wirklich nichts davon hören."

Ich lachte. „Gute Nacht, Daddy."

„Gute Nacht, mein kleines Mädchen."

Ich stand auf und machte mich auf den Weg in die Küche.

„Oh, und Lily?"

Ich drehte mich um und sah ihn fragend an.

„Hübscher Ring."

„Danke, Dad."

„Du bringst mich noch ins Grab.", verkündete ich James später in der Nacht bei den Schaukeln.

Er lachte und ich konnte die Vibrationen spüren, als er weiterhin meinen Hals küsste. „Und aus welchem Grund?"

„Mit einer idiotischen Aktion hast du es geschafft mich von meiner ganzen Familie auszugrenzen. Echt toll gemacht."

„Ich geb mir Mühe.", erwiderte er und wanderte hoch zu meinem Ohr.

Ich schubste ihn weg. „James, mir gefällt unser Plan wirklich nicht. Tuney ist mehr als nur sauer auf mich. Sogar Dad hat Bedenken. Vielleicht sollten wir den Plan aufgeben."

„Deine Mum scheint es nicht allzu sehr zu stören.", stellte er fest.

„Sie zählt nicht.", sagte ich trocken.

„Glaubst du dann wäre alles wieder in Ordnung?", fragte er.

„Nein.", gab ich zögernd zu. „Ich denke mein Familienleben wird nie normal sein."

„Also, warum genießen wir dann nicht unsere gemeinsame Zeit?", fragte James und begann mein Schlüsselbein mit Küssen zu bedecken.

Seine Lippen waren ganz weich, als sie zart über meine Haut wanderten. Unbewusst legte ich meinen Kopf so, dass er einen besseren Zugang hatte. Überall wo seine Lippen mich berührten brannte meine Haut.

Seine Hände fuhren über meine Taille und schlüpften dann unter mein T-Shirt, wo sie auf meiner Hüfte zum Liegen kamen. Meine Augen fielen gerade zu, als er mit seinen Zähnen mein Schlüsselbein neckte.

„James!"

„Was hast du gesagt?", fragte er unschuldig.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und fuhr mit den Händen durch seine Haare. Er nahm meine Hand in seine und strich mit seinem Daumen über den Ring.

„Es ist ein hübscher Ring.", meinte ich.

„Es ist ein sehr hübscher Ring.", stimmte er mir zu.


	3. Zum Sterben Gut

**Zuvor bei „Verlobt":**

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und fuhr mit den Händen durch seine Haare. Er nahm meine Hand in seine und strich mit seinem Daumen über den Ring.

„Es ist ein hübscher Ring.", meinte ich.

„Es ist ein sehr hübscher Ring.", stimmte er mir zu.

**Kapitel 3**

**Zum Sterben Gut**

Aus mir unerfindlichen Gründen musste ich am Mittwochmorgen ganz dringend pinkeln.

Und ich meinte wirklich ganz dringend.

Ich versuchte es zu ignorieren, Ich rollte mich auf den Rücken und zwang mich wieder einzuschlafen. Nichtsdestotrotz wurde der Druck größer und größer, bis ich schließlich aufstehen musste. Ich verfluchte meine Blase und den Artikel über einen Kerl dessen Blase geplatzt war, den ich ungefähr vor einem Monat gelesen hatte, während ich aus meinem Zimmer stolperte, wobei ich die Augen nicht ganz geöffnet hatte, um nicht vollständig wach zu werden.

„Woah!", rief eine Stimme, als ich den Flur betrat.

Träge öffnete ich meine Augenlider ungefähr drei Millimeter weit und entdeckte James, der die Arme ausgestreckt hatte, um mich festzuhalten, nachdem wir zusammengestoßen waren.

„James.", murmelte ich schläfrig. „Was machst du denn?"

„Ich gehe Laufen.", verkündete er fröhlich.

„Oh.", antwortete ich abwesend und legte meinen Kopf an seine Schulter. Sie taugte was als Kissen, aber es war ein bisschen zu hart für mein Ohr. So früh am Morgen bevorzugte ich Kissen gegenüber Muskeln.

„Warum bist du um fünf Uhr schon wach, Lily?", fragte er.

„Ich muss pinkeln."

„Oh, ähm, okay.", erwiderte James und trat geschwind ungefähr einen halben Meter von mir zurück. „Dann mach das mal und geh dann wieder ins Bett, ja?"

„Okay.", antwortete ich.

„Ich weck dich auf, wenn ich wieder da bin."

„Okay.", sagte ich verträumt.

Er lachte, küsste meine Stirn und verschwand dann den Flur hinunter.

Als ich im Badezimmer fertig war, trottete ich zurück in mein Zimmer und ließ mich auf mein Bett fallen. Ich schlief sofort wieder ein, ohne dass ich überhaupt noch die Zeit hatte mich richtig zuzudecken.

„Lily."

„Mmm.", seufzte ich in mein Kissen. Ich spürte ein sanftes Stupsen zwischen meinen Schulterblättern, aber versuchte es zu ignorieren.

„Lily.", flüsterte die Stimme erneut und stupste weiterhin meinen Rücken. „Komm schon, Liebling, wach auf."

Ich wälzte mich auf den Rücken, um dem Störenfried ins Gesicht blicken zu können.

„Hey.", flüsterte ich.

„Hey.", flüsterte James zurück. „Bist du soweit aufzustehen?"

„Wie spät ist es?", fragte ich verschlafen.

„Etwas nach neun.", antwortete er. „Ich hab damit gewartet dich aufzuwecken bis ich gesamte Rätselseite in der Zeitung gelöst hatte."

Ich stöhnte.

„In beiden Zeitungen!"

Ich seufzte und drehte mich auf die Seite. „Noch fünf Minuten.", bettelte ich.

Er gluckste leise. „In Ordnung.", gab er nach. „Aber nur, wenn ich auch schlafen darf."

„Was?", fragte ich verwirrt. Ich öffnete den Mund, um weitere Fragen zu stellen, aber James zog sich bereits die Schuhe aus.

Er legte sich zu mir ins Bett und deckte sich zu. „Rutsch ein bisschen rüber, ja?", bat er mich neckisch.

Ich rollte mich auf die andere Seite, damit ich ihm einen gereizten Blick zuwerfen konnte. „Habe ich dir das erlaubt? Das ist mein Bett. Geh und such dir dein eigenes."

Er grinste mich zuckersüß an. „Weißt du, wenn wir erst einmal verheiratet sind, werden wir jede Nacht zusammen schlafen."

„Du meinst, wenn wir jemals in ferner Zukunft heiraten sollten.", korrigierte ich ihn.

„Natürlich."

Er grinste und strich mit den Fingern durch meine Haare, die mir in die Augen gefallen waren.

„Ich trete.", teilte ich ihm mit.

„Ich klau die Bettdecke.", erwiderte er. „Und ich schnarche."

„Wundervoll.", bemerkte ich.

Er schlang seine Arme um mich, so dass mein Rücken an seine Brust geschmiegt war.

„Ich werde jetzt schlafen.", verkündete ich gähnend. „Wenn du irgendetwas versucht, verhexe ich dich später."

„Mmm.", brummte er in meine Haare.

„Lily? Also, wirklich Schatz, es ist schon fast elf, du solltest- Oh mein Gott!"

Das Gekreische erschrak mich so sehr, dass ich halb aufsprang, um nach der Quelle des Lärms Ausschau zu halten.

„Auu! Meine Nase!"

„Oh, mein Gott!", wiederholte meine Mum laut.

Ich wischte mir über die Augen und sah zur Tür auf, wo meine Mutter vollkommen entgeistert stand. Ihre Augen waren auf mein Bett geheftet. Ich senkte meinen Blick und entdeckte den Jungen in meinem Bett.

Ich durchforstete mein Gehirn und versuchte mich zu erinnern, ob wir Sex gehabt hatten. Nein, ich trug immer noch mein Höschen und fühlte mich immer noch bedrückt und unbefriedigt.

„Oh, Mum, es ist nicht das, wonach es aussieht.", versicherte ich ihr rasch.

„Ich glaube du hast meine Nase gebrochen.", wimmerte James und setze sich auf, um seine Nase zu befühlen.

„Du bist so ein Baby.", grummelte ich.

„Blute ich?"

Ich ignorierte ihn und stand vom Bett auf, wobei ich schnell noch James Shirt runter zog. Als James nicht aufstand, verpasste ich ihm einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf.

„Du bist keine große Hilfe.", stöhnte er.

„Steh auf.", zischte ich ihm böse zu.

Als er meiner Aufforderung nachkam, konnte ich meine Mum erleichtert seufzen hören. Sie schien bemerkt zu haben, dass wir immer noch angezogen waren.

„Lily?", fragte sie mich misstrauisch.

„Wir haben nur geschlafen.", erklärte ich ehrlich. „James kam vorhin rein, um mich zu wecken und wir sind einfach eingeschlafen."

Die Falten auf ihrer Stirn verschwanden langsam, aber in ihren Augen schien immer noch Besorgnis. „Mum.", redete ich weiter. „Er trägt immer noch seine Klamotten und seinen Gürtel. Ich meine, mal ehrlich, was hätte schon passieren können?"

Ihre Augen verengten sich. „Werd nicht frech, Lily, Marie."

Ich schluckte und biss mir auf die Lippe. „Tut mir Leid, Mum."

„Mir auch, Mrs. Evans.", beeilte sich James zu sagen. „Aber Lily sagt die Wahrheit. Es war ehrlich nur ein Versehen. Ich war wohl nur ein bisschen müde vom Laufen heute Morgen."

Sein Charme tat seine Wirkung und Mums finsterer Blick verblasste allmählich. „Aber, das mir das nicht noch mal vorkommt.", sagte sie streng. „Lily, du kennst die Regeln."

Das tat ich. Die Beine verschränkt, der BH verschlossen, die Bluse zugeknöpft und sogar die Socken an. Unter keinen Umständen durfte eine Evans-Tochter Sex haben. Enkelkinder wurden nur vom Storch gebracht. In Petunias Fall unterstützte ich diese Regelung. In meinem Fall jedoch…

„Tut mir Leid.", wiederholte ich schwach.

Mum seufzte. „Du kannst nur beten, dass ich deinem Vater nichts davon erzähle."

Ich stöhnte. „Mum, das würdest du doch nicht tun.", flehte ich.

„Mal sehen wie viel Stress du mir heute bereitest.", sagte sie mit einem warnenden Blick. „James, könntest du mit nach unten kommen? Ich bräuchte Hilfe beim Tragen von ein paar Kartons."

„Natürlich, Mrs. Evans.", erwiderte James eifrig.

Mum beobachtete ihn wie ein Adler, bis er aus meinem Zimmer verschwunden war und draußen vor der Tür wartete. Dann wandte sie sich wieder mir zu. „Lily, du musst dich anziehen. Um eins machen wir uns auf den Weg zum Caterer."

„Aber klar doch, Mum.", gab ich mit einem, wie ich hoffte, beschwichtigendem Lächeln zurück.

„Also gut.", meinte sie und klang noch immer etwas aus der Fassung. „Lass uns gehen, James."

Der Blödmann zwinkerte mir noch zu, woraufhin ich ihm die Zunge rausstreckte. Verdammt noch mal. Nicht ein Morgen konnte vollkommen glatt laufen.

Ich fragte mich, was Hestia mir wohl zurückschreiben würde, während ich an Callies leerem Käfig vorbei ins Bad ging. Ich nahm mein neues Shampoo mit Erdbeergeruch aus dem Schrank und trat unter die Dusche. Merlin, es war wunderbar meinen eigenen Geruch wiederzuhaben. Ich hasste es nach Vanille zu riechen.

Als ich fertig damit war mich einzuschäumen und danach abzuspülen und das Ganze sogar zwei Mal, verließ ich die Dusche und entfernte die Haare an meinen Beinen mit einem Zauber. Normalerweise hatte ich zu Hause eine Gedankenlücke, die mich davon abhielt die meisten meiner Probleme mit Magie zu lösen. Wenn ich zu Hause war, vergaß ich Hogwarts immer wieder. Rasieren war allerdings so nervig, dass in diesem Fall meine Erinnerung nicht aussetzte.

Ich zog schnell ein Paar kurze Jeans-Hosen und ein jadegrünes Oberteil an, bevor ich noch etwas Mascara auftrug und meine noch immer nassen Haare zu einem hohen Pferdeschwanz zusammenband. Während ich mich anzog, stellte ich fest, dass ich meinen letzten sauberen Slip gerade angezogen hatte. Deshalb packte ich, wenn auch widerwillig meine dreckige weiße Wäsche in einen Wäschekorb und schleppte ihn zu dem kleinen Raum neben der Garage, wo unsere Waschmaschine und unser Trockner standen. Mum kam gerade herein, als ich das Waschpulver in die Waschmaschine gab. „Ich denke, das was ich am meisten an Hogwarts vermisse sind die Hauselfen. Sie kochen, putzen und machen deine Wasche das ganze Jahr über, ohne dafür bezahlt zu werden.", verkündete ich ihr.

„Wir haben auch einen hier.", brummte sie trocken zurück. „Sie hört auf den Namen Mum."

Ich stellte die Zeitschaltuhr der Waschmaschine ein und lachte, als Mum zurück in die Garage ging, nachdem sie sich ein Handtuch aus dem Badezimmer der unteren Etage geholte hatte, das links neben dem Waschraum war.

Vollkommen ausgehungert von all der Plackerei, den Verrenkungen, und dem Lachen, angesichts der schmutzigen Gedanken, die mir zu diesen Wörtern in den Kopf kamen, schlenderte ich in die Küche, wo Petunia am Küchentisch saß und an ihrem Kaffee nippte.

„Guten Morgen.", trällerte ich fröhlich und versuchte die Vergangenheit ruhen zu lassen.

Sie knurrte nur kurz und wandte sich dann wieder dem Catering Menü zu.

Während ich ein paar Eier aus dem Kühlschrank nahm, dachte ich darüber nach, was wohl mit unserer Beziehung nicht stimmte. Letzten Sommer lief alles noch so super. Ich hatte wirklich gedacht Petunia und ich könnten unsere Probleme miteinander klären. Ich war wohl ein wenig naiv gewesen. Es lief so, wie jede Versöhnung zwischen uns von Statten ging. Alles lief ungefähr zwei Wochen lang gut, bis eine von uns einen Fehler beging. Es musste noch nicht einmal eine große Sache sein. Ich kaute vielleicht zu laut oder sie nannte mich aus Versehen „Freak". Wir konnten wohl einfach nicht aufhören uns zu streiten.

Ich wünschte wir könnten es.

Der einzige Weg, damit wir uns verstanden schien darin zu bestehen ganz England zwischen uns zu bringen. Schade, dass unser Haus nur zwei Stockwerke hatte.

Gerade als meine Eier fertig gebacken waren, sprang auch mein perfekt goldbrauner Toast aus dem Toaster. Rasch verteilte ich etwas Butter darauf, griff nach meinem Glas mit Orangensaft und setzte mich zwei Stühle weiter von Petunia an den Tisch.

Begeistert machte ich mich über mein Frühstück her. Merlin, Rührei mit Käse waren einfach verdammt gut, besonders wenn man noch ein bisschen Milch hineintat, damit sie schön fluffig wurden.

Petunia schien allerdings nicht besonders begeistert von meinem Frühstück zu sein. „Musst du wirklich ganze drei Scheiben Toast essen?", fragte sie. „Wir fahren in fünfundzwanzig Minuten los zum Probeessen. Wie willst du dann noch das Hühnchen essen?"

„Das kriegt sie schon hin.", versicherte ihr James, der gerade mit einem Karton im Arm hereinschlenderte. Er ließ sich neben mir nieder und stellte den Karton auf den Tisch. „Merlin, deine Mum hatte nicht erwähnt, dass es hundert Kartons sind, die ich tragen soll.", sagte er und wischte sich etwas Schweiß von der Stirn. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass man für eine Hochzeit so viele Sachen benötigt."

„Jamsielein, mein Schatz.", zischte ich in einem so flachen süßlichen Tonfall, dass Petunia uns nicht hören konnte, auch wenn ich aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete wie sie ihren Hals in unsere Richtung reckte. „Du sollst mich vor meiner Familie unterstützen und nicht verspotten."

„Ich bin gut im Multitasking, Liebling.", erklärte er fröhlich, klaute meinen Ohrensaft und trank ihn leer. „Ich muss zurück an die Arbeit.", verkündete er, stand auf und nahm den Karton vorsichtig hoch. Er drehte sich noch einmal um, bevor aus der Küche verschwand. „Oh, und das trägst du doch wohl nicht zur Arorenbesprechung heute Abend, oder?"

Verdammt, das hatte ich ganz vergessen! Warte, was stimmte denn nicht mit meinem Outfit? „Was stimmt denn nicht mit meinem Outfit?", wollte ich von ihm wissen.

Er seufzte und ich konnte förmlich sehen wie sich die Rädchen in seinem Kopf drehten, um eine diplomatische Formulierung zu finden. „Moody hat dieses neue Auge, das durch Dinge hindurchsehen kann. Du willst ihm doch keinen Grund geben, es auch zu benutzen.", meinte er taktvoll.

Verlegen zog ich den Träger meines Tops wieder auf meine Schulter. „Ich werd mich später umziehen.", sagte ich.

James nickte. „Ja, das wär wohl besser." Er drehte sich um und ging in den Flur. „Bis später, meine Damen!", rief er über seine Schulter.

Ich beschäftigte mich wieder mit meinem Frühstück und verfluchte den Verlust meines Orangensaftes, als Petunia das Wort ergriff. „Du gehst heute Abend zu einer Besprechung?"

Ich legte meine Gabel ab und sah zu ihr hoch. „Ja.", antwortete ich. „James und ich gehen später ins Ministerium zu einer Besprechung mit den Leitern des Aurorenbüros."

„Und dieser Typ hat kein normales Auge?", fragte sie schnell und mit gesenkter Stimme.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Anscheinend nicht."

Sie schüttelte sich ein wenig.

„Das ist nicht allzu ungewöhnlich.", sagte ich. „Auroren haben oft ziemlich heftige Unfälle. Das kommt davon, wenn man gegen dunkle Zauberer kämpft. Er kann froh sein, dass es nur sein Auge war."

Petunia starrte mich mit geweiteten blauen Augen an und mir wurde klar, dass ich vielleicht etwas Beruhigenderes hätte sagen sollen. Ich öffnete den Mund, um noch etwas zu sagen, aber da kam Mum gerade in die Küche.

„Mädchen? Seid ihr soweit? Können wir los? Wir müssen ein bisschen früher fahren wegen des Berufsverkehrs zur Mittagszeit. Lily, warum isst du denn jetzt? Ach egal, lasst uns gehen. James hat den Wagen schon angelassen."

„Er fährt doch nicht etwa, oder?", fragte Petunia.

Das wollte ich aber auch nicht hoffen.

„Nein.", erwiderte Mum und legte ihren Arm um Petunias Schulter. „Wir wollen doch nicht, dass unsere zukünftige Braut einen Herzinfarkt bekommt. Komm schon, Lily.", sagte sie und ich stopfte mir das letzte Stück Toast in den Mund.

Mum hatte recht gehabt mit dem Verkehr. Wir brauchten eine Ewigkeit bis wir endlich ankamen. James Knie stießen immer wieder an meine, während er wie ein Hund aus dem Fenster starrte. Die Muggelwelt war nun wirklich nicht so faszinierend. Der Kerl saß nur wenige Zentimeter entfernt von seiner recht annehmbar aussehenden, um nicht zu sagen attraktiven festen Freundin. War es wirklich zu viel verlangt, dass er sich ein wenig mit mir beschäftigte?

Er deutete auf ein Fast Food Restaurant, als wäre es Merlins Zauberstab. Ich hätte ein Buch mitnehmen sollen.

Schließlich parkte Mum das Auto und wir trafen auf Vernon, der wie immer ungemein korpulent aussah. Er küsste Petunia auf die Wange, nahm dann ihre Hand und führte sie ins Restaurant. Ich ging direkt hinter ihnen.

Das Restaurant sah sehr nobel aus. Die Wände waren elfenbeinfarben, der Boden bestand aus Marmor und die kleinen runden Tische waren mit Tischdecken derselben Cremefarbe bedeckt und darauf lagen schwarze Servietten.

Vernon rückte Petunia den Stuhl zurecht, damit sie sich setzen konnte, und James der ihn aufmerksam beobachtete tat das Gleiche bei mir. Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf und setzte mich. Und ich dachte die Rivalität zwischen mir und Petunia wäre groß.

Ich sah kurz zu Petunia rüber und schenkte ihr ein kleines Lächeln. Sie öffnete den Mund ein wenig, aber erwiderte das Lächeln nicht wirklich.

Ich fummelte an meiner Serviette herum und versuchte den schicken juwelenbesetzten Serviettenring abzustreifen, um die Serviette dann auf meinen Schoß zu legen.

„Ahh, Mrs. Evans, es ist wundervoll sie endlich persönlich zu treffen.", sagte ein Mann, der sich unserem Tisch näherte. Er trug eine fluffige Kochmütze, die herunter zu fallen drohte und eine tiefrote Kochjacke, die mit Mehl bedeckt war und nur knapp seinen runden Bauch bedeckte und dort endete wo seine schwarze Hose begann. Seine Wangen waren gerötet, entweder von der Arbeit am Herd oder diversen Weinproben und ihn begleitete eine Fröhlichkeit, die deutlich machte, wie sehr ihm seine Arbeit gefiel.

Mum erwiderte sein Grinsen. „Ich freue mich auch sehr, Mr. Giglio.", sagte sie und schüttelte seine dargebotene Hand.

„Ahh, Mrs. Evans, bitte nennen sie mich Claude. Ich habe das Gefühl sie schon so gut zu kennen von all unseren Telefonaten."

„Dann bestehe ich darauf, dass du mich April nennst."

„Wundervoll.", stimmte er mit einem breiten Lächeln zu, das seine großen Zähne offenbarte. „Also, wo ist denn die Hübsche Braut?", Claude drehte seinen Kopf und sah mich und James an. „Oh sie ist atemberaubend! Was für ein wundervolles Paar!", schwärmte er laut.

Mein Gesicht wurde ganz heiß. „Oh, nein.", stotterte ich schnell, als ich Petunias stinkwütendenden Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Ich bin die Schwester.", stellte ich richtig. „Petunia heiratet. Ich bin nur die Schwester."

„Aber sie ist auch verlobt und wird bald heiraten.", warf meine Mutter ein.

„Wie wunderbar!", schwärmte Claude. „Oh, ich muss das Essen für ihre Hochzeit machen. Ich sehe schon die Zuckerveilchen, die auf den…"

„Ahem.", hustete Petunia laut. „Eine Hochzeit nach der anderen, bitte."

Ich versuchte mein Gesicht hinter meinem Wasserglas zu verstecken. Merlin, noch nicht einmal mit den piekfeinen Silbermessern in diesem Restaurant könnte man das Eis brechen, das sich an unserem Tisch gebildet hatte.

Claudes Lächeln verblasste ein wenig, als er sich Petunia und Vernon zuwandte. „Verzeihen Sie, meine Liebe.", sagte er an Petunia gerichtet, die aussah als überlegte sie gerade den Caterer zu wechseln. „Ah, eine Schwester ist hübscher als die andere. Sie haben wirklich wunderschöne Augen, Mademoiselle."

Für den Moment schien das Petunia zu beschwichtigen und es kam kein Dampf mehr aus ihren Ohren. „Danke.", sagte sie knapp.

„Ahh, nun.", sagte Claude, der eine Liste aus seiner Tasche gefischt hatte. „Sie wollen heute das letzte Probeessen machen, ja?"

„Ja."; antwortete Vernon. „Meine Verlobte und ich haben bereits hier gegessen, aber wir wollten das Essen noch einmal vor Sonntag probieren, nur zur Sicherheit."

„Ich versichere Ihnen Sir, dass kein Essen, das von mir zubereitet wird eine solche Sicherheitsmaßnahme erfordert."

„Er tut mir nur einen Gefallen.", lenkte Mum mit einem Lachen ein. „Meine Mutter will mich schon jetzt umbringen, weil ich nicht alles selbst koche."

Claude lachte, und sein Bauch erzitterte. „Ich weiß ganz genau was du meinst. Meine Mutter war Italienerin und mein Vater war Franzose."

„Und Sie sind in Großbritannien gelandet?", fragte ich. „Wie kam es dazu?"

„Die schönen Frauen.", sagte er mit einem Grinsen. „Und die fehlenden Möglichkeiten hier gut essen zu gehen. Fisch und Chips, also wirklich!"

„Wir würden gerne ein paar Probeteller von unserem bestellten Menü haben, für den Fall, dass wir noch etwas kurzfristig ändern müssen.", sagte Petunia.

„In Ordnung.", sagte Claude. „Also, Sie haben den frischen Gartensalat mit Balsamico-Vinaigrette, die panierten Pilzkappen mit einem Hauch von Parmesan für das Aroma und Bruschetta mit feinen Tomatenwürfeln und ein paar Tropfen Olivenöl obenauf gewählt. Das, der Krabbencocktail und die Austern wären die Hors d'oevre. Entweder lassen wir Sie von den Kellnern auf Tabletts servieren oder wir arrangieren sie als Buffet, so dass sich die Leute einfach bedienen können."

„Vernon?", fragte Petunia.

„Wir machen am Besten ein Buffet aus den Vorspeisen, nur den Salat sollten wir servieren, oder?"

„Wundervoll.", erwiderte Claude und machte sich eine Notiz auf seiner Liste. „Als nächstes haben wir Ihre Auswahl der Hauptspeisen: das geräucherte Lachsfilet mit gemahlenem Pfeffer, etwas Limonensaft und einer Prise Fleur de Sel-Salz für den extra Kick; das Hähnchen-Piccata, bei dem jedes Filet sorgsam weich geklopft, dann mit Mehl paniert und angebraten wird, bis es goldgelb ist, in einem fantastischen Qualitätsweißwein mariniert und nur noch mit einem Spritzer Zitronensaft abgerundet wird; und schließlich für die vegetarischen Gäste die Tortellini Carbonara, bestehend aus unseren hausgemachten Tortellini, angerichtet in einer Sahnesoße aus Schmand und Schlagsahne, gedünsteten Pilzen, selbstgemachter Butter und natürlich, wie verlangt, ohne den Schinken."

„Und dann haben wir als Dessert natürlich die Hochzeitstorte: dreistöckig, weiße Buttercreme als Fondant mit den üblichen Rosen, Veilchen und sogar Petunien darauf. Dann haben wir noch zusätzlich les Petit-Four für jeden Tisch, die wir mit Kirsch- und Haselnusspralinen servieren. Ich muss Ihnen sagen, wenn Sie in eine davon hineinbeißen, überkommt Sie ein unglaubliches Geschmacksgefühl. Unser Pâtissier ist wirklich ganz fantastisch. Ich möchte Ihnen auch noch eine Neuheit auf unserem Menü empfehlen, auf die wir hier im Château Delicae ganz besonders stolz sind. Ein schmales Stück Käsekuchen, ungefähr fünf Zentimeter breit, das mit einer Erdbeere, die in Form einer Blume geschnitten wird, verziert ist. Mir wurde gesagt, es gäbe nirgendwo ein vergleichbar deliziöses Dessert."

Als Claude aufhörte zu sprechen musste ich mir den Speichel abwischen, der mir übers Kinn lief. Ich wollte, dass er es auf Kassette oder Video aufnahm, wenn er über Essen sprach. Ich wollte, dass er jedes einzelne Gericht für mich kochte. Zum Teufel mit James, ich wollte Claude Giglio heiraten.

Anscheinend war ich nicht die Einzige, die ganz hingerissen von ihm war. Mum lächelte ganz süß. James und Vernon sahen aus, als hätte man sie soeben in den Himmel erhoben. Sogar Tuney, die pedantisch darauf geachtet hatte nicht mehr als 1500 Kalorien am Tag zu essen, damit sie in ihr Hochzeitskleid passen würde, sah aus, als würde sie gleich eine Religion in Claudes Namen gründen.

Merlin, er war gut.

Claude grinste. „Wenn das alles so weit stimmt, begebe ich mich dann in die Küche und richte die Probeteller an."

Als ihm niemand antwortete, schien Claude zu bemerken, dass er uns so überwältigt hatte, dass unser Gehirn in den Magen gerutscht war und zog sich verschmitzt grinsend in die Küche zurück.

„Wow.", hauchte ich, als ich genug Speichel runtergeschluckt hatte, um wieder sprechen zu können.

James griff unter dem Tisch nach meiner Hand. „Ich glaube du musst vielleicht einen Enervate-Zauber auf mich sprechen.", flüsterte er.

„Und wir haben noch nicht einmal probiert.", erwiderte ich.

„Oh, Merlin.", stöhnte James tief.

„Voll und ganz deiner Meinung.", teilte ich ihm aufrichtig mit.

Als Claude und seine fleißigen Helfer mit den Tellern voll wunderbarem Essen erschienen, hatte ich nicht die geringste Chance einen Gedanken zu fassen. Ich aß einfach nur.

Merlin, es war wundervoll.

Ungefähr dreißig Minuten später spannte mein Hosenbund unangenehm und ich legte meine Gabel nieder. Ich konnte nichts mehr essen. Ich lächelte, wobei ich mich nach diesem Essgelage etwas komatös fühlte und wartete darauf dass mein Verdauungsapparat Freude an dem besten Essen haben konnte, das ich je das Vergnügen hatte zu mir zu nehmen. Wer brauchte schon Hauselfen?

Ich dankte Gott für Petunia und ihre Heiratspläne.

Merlin, das Essen war wirklich verdammt gut. Ich redete ja schon totalen Blödsinn.

Wir verließen das Restaurant mit etwas mehr Hüftgold, dafür aber mit einer erheblichen Erleichterung des Bankkontos meiner Eltern.

„Kommen Sie wieder, Mademoiselle.", drängte mich Claude. „Ich habe so viele Ideen für Ihre Hochzeit."

„Ich bin nicht wirklich-", versuchte ich zu sagen, warf dann aber einen Blick auf Petunia. „Ich bin sicher wir werden wieder kommen, auch wenn es nur zum Mittagessen ist.", sagte ich lächelnd und verließ widerwillig mein neugefundenes Paradies.

Ich konnte Mum hinter dem Steuer seufzen hören, als ich in den Wagen stieg.

„Gott, war das gut.", sagte sie.

„Da haben sie vollkommen Recht.", erwiderte James.

„Das einzige Kontra ist, dass es uns ein halbes Vermögen kosten wird.", stöhnte meine Mum und legte ihren Kopf auf das Lenkrad. „Gut, das das Essen so gut war, denn wir werden uns die nächsten fünf Jahre von Bohnen ernähren müssen. 3500 Pfund für Essen, also wirklich!"

Meine Kiefer klappte auf. War das ihr ernst? „Ist das dein ernst?", fragte ich.

„Leider.", jammerte Mum. „Claude ist nett und lächelt die ganze Zeit, bis er dich bittet die Rechnung zu unterschreiben."

„Ich finde nicht, dass es so viel ist.", warf Petunia vom Beifahrersitz aus ein.

Mum grunzte.

„Nun, natürlich ist es viel, aber niemand wird dieses Essen vergessen. Außerdem hat Vernons Familie angeboten die Halle für die Feier zu bezahlen. Wir hatten Glück. Normalerweise müsste die Familie der Braut alles bezahlen."

„Ich hätte Söhne bekommen sollen.", murrte Mum und steckte den Schlüssel ins Zündschloss.

„Hey!", protestierte ich.

„Dann hätte ich Jungs wie James gehabt, die sich immer benehmen."

„Oh, Mrs. Evans.", winkte James geschmeichelt ab.

Ich verpasste ihm einen Schlag auf die Schulter.

„Sie haben wirklich ganz wundervolle Töchter.", verbesserte er sich schnell und rieb sich über den Arm. „Auu!", formte er lautlos mit den Lippen.

Ich zuckte mit den Achseln und richtete meine Aufmerksamkeit auf das Fenster.

„Es ist mein Hochzeitstag, Mum.", verkündete Petunia. „Da können wir ruhig ein paar mehr Pfund ausgeben."

„Das war vielleicht so, bevor wir erfahren haben, dass uns noch eine Hochzeit ins Haus steht.", erinnerte Mum sie.

Petunia verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Hurra.

„Darüber müssen wir uns jetzt wirklich keine Gedanken machen, Mum.", sagte ich eiligst.

Petunias finsterer Blick verblasste nicht. Merlin, was sollte ich denn noch alles tun, damit sie mich nicht mehr hasste?

„Also, ähm, du und Vernon, ihr habt schon mal dort gegessen?", fragte ich Petunia vorsichtig.

„Er hat dort um meine Hand angehalten.", antwortete sie. „Gleich nachdem er bei Grunnings befördert wurde."

„Oh, wow, das ist ja fast so als wäre Claude ein Teil der Hochzeit."

„Jahh.", antwortete Petunia.

„Toll.", erwiderte ich lahm und hielt dann meine Klappe.

Der Rest der Fahrt verging in unglaublich unangenehmem Schweigen, das noch schlimmer war als der Small Talk. James hatte noch nicht einmal „Hippogreif" gesagt, aber das hätte Petunia auch wahrscheinlich nur noch wütender gemacht. Als wir endlich zu Hause ankamen, schleppte ich mich mit meinem aufgeblähten Bauch ins Haus und ließ mich auf das Sofa fallen.

„Müde?", fragte James und plumpste neben mich.

„Erschöpft.", erwiderte ich. „Wer hätte gedacht, dass Missfallen einen so auslaugt?"

„Wir haben noch ungefähr anderthalb Stunden Zeit bis zur Besprechung. Ich will nicht, dass du einschläfst, wenn ich dich heute Abend ausführe."

„Wir gehen heute Abend aus?", wollte ich neugierig wissen.

„Ja.", antwortete James geheimnisvoll.

„Und wo gehen wir hin?", fragte ich.

„Wir gehen aus.", gab er zurück.

„Du wirst es mir nicht verraten, oder?"

„Nööö.", sagte er und zog das „ö" dabei lang.

Ich stöhnte und erhob mich langsam vom Sofa.

„Wo gehst du hin?"

„Weg.", erwiderte ich schwammig. „Es ist eine Überraschung. Tschuldige, kann dir nicht sagen wohin. Mein Verhalten ist lächerlich, absurd und nervig. Bis später."

Ich verließ das Wohnzimmer und ging nach meiner Wäsche sehen. Ich beförderte meine weiße Wäsche in den Trockner und stopfte eine Ladung farbige Wäsche in die Waschmaschine. Während ich meine trockene Wäsche nach oben trug befand ich, dass Claude für mich kochen konnte und die Hauselfen konnten dann die Wäsche übernehmen. Das würde mir gefallen.

Da mein sturer Freund mir nicht sagen wollte, wo wir nach dem Essen hingehen würden, hatte ich keine Ahnung, was ich anziehen sollte. Mir fiel wieder sein Kommentar zu Moody ein und ich zog in Erwägung einen Rollkragenpulli anzuziehen, aber dann wurde mir klar, dass es fiel zu heiß dafür war und dass ich darin immer das Gefühl hatte zu ersticken. Ich zog mir ein beiges Jäckchen über das Oberteil, das ich bereits trug und tauschte die kurzen Hosen gegen ein Paar lange schwarze ein.

Ich befreite meine Haare aus dem Pferdeschwanz und fuhr mit den Fingern durch das Durcheinander aus Haaren. Das Endprodukt wirkte ein bisschen kraus, aber es war okay.

Ich tauschte meine Flip Flops gegen meine schwarzen Stiefeletten und ging wieder nach unten.

„Hey, Mum.", begrüßte ich sie, als ich sie auf dem Sofa sitzend entdeckte, wo sie eine Zeitschrift las.

Sie blätterte eine Seite um. „Oh, hallo Lily.", sagte sie und ließ ihre Augen über mich wandern. „Gehst du aus?"

„Ja, James und ich müssen zu einer Aurorenbesprechung in London und danach gehen wir aus."

„London? Ihr zwei, ganz alleine?", überlegte sie besorgt.

„Mum, wir kommen klar. Wir sind ausgebildete Zauberer, erinnerst du dich?"

Sie seufzte. „Wo geht ihr danach hin?"

„Keine Ahnung.", gab ich mit einem Achselzucken zurück.

Sie beäugte mich neugierig. „Wann seid ihr wieder da?"

„Wenn wir bis Sonntag nicht zurück sind, sind wir mit dem Schiff nach Amerika durchgebrannt.", witzelte ich.

Sie rollte mit den Augen. „Lily Marie Evans, du wirst unter keinen Umständen durchbrennen und mich darum bringen deine Hochzeit zu erleben."

„Mum, das war ein Witz." Also mal ehrlich.

„Aber, Amerika, Lily? Ernsthaft? Macht es dir Spaß zuzusehen, wie ich einen Herzinfarkt erleide, oder hast du vergessen, dass meine Nerven nicht so strapazierfähig sind?"

„Wie könnte ich, Mum.", sagte ich, fast ganz ohne dabei eine Miene zu verziehen.

„Lily, ich bin deine Mutter. Es ist meine Aufgabe diese Fragen zu stellen. Also hör auf so geheimnisvoll zu tun."

„Das geht leider nicht, Mum.", verkündete ich ihr. „Das ist alles James Plan und er will mir auch nichts erzählen."

„Oh, na wenn James es geplant hat."

Ich rollte mit den Augen. Das hätte ich wohl einfach gleich erwähnen sollen.

James, der ein schickes schwarzes Hemd und dunkle Jeans trug, schlenderte gerade ins Zimmer. „Lily! Da bist du ja! Wir müssen los, oder wir kommen noch zu spät!"

„Genau!", schrie ich und sah zur Uhr. „Bis später, Mum! Grüß Dad von mir!", ich lehnte mich zu ihr runter und gab ihr schnell einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Tschüss, Mrs. Evans!", rief James, als ich seine Hand schnappte und ihn in Richtung Garten zog.

„Tschüss, James!", rief Mum zurück.

Als wir draußen angekommen waren wandte ich mich James zu. „In Ordnung, Mr. Reinblut, wie kommen wir zum Zaubereiministerium?"

Er sah mich verblüfft an. „Du warst noch nie da?", fragte er ungläubig.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nicht jeder von uns hat Probleme mit der Justiz.", neckte ich ihn.

James verengte gereizt seine Augen. „Ein paar Strafarbeiten sind aber noch kein Fall für das Zaubergamot."

„Ja, aber du warst schon mal da."

„Nur weil meine Eltern dort arbeiten und nicht weil ich kriminell bin.", stellte er seufzend klar und zerwuschelte seine Haare.

„Das ist wirklich Schade.", seufzte ich. „Ich hatte schon immer eine kleine Schwäche für böse Jungs."

„Ach, wirklich?", fragte er und sein Interesse war nun geweckt.

„Ja.", antwortete ich. „Und jetzt könntest du mal einen Zahn zulegen, ich will nämlich nicht zu spät zu meiner erster Aurorenbesprechung kommen."

James grummelt vor sich hin und schlang seine Arme um sich. „Mach dich gefasst.", warnte er mich und drehte sich dann auf der Stelle.

Ich spürte sofort das bekannte unangenehme Gefühl, als würde ich durch einen dicken Gummischlauch gezwängt und mein Körper fast unerträglich zusammengedrückt. Ich verlor völlig den Halt, nur die warmen Hände, die auf meinen Hüften lagen stützen mich noch. Die Umgebung hörte schließlich auf zu verschwimmen und meine Füße kamen mit einem lauten Plumps auf dem Boden auf. Ich stolperte zurück an James Brust.

„Bäh.", stöhnte ich. „Ich glaube ein Teil des Mittagessens möchte noch einmal ‚Hallo' sagen."

„Solange es nicht 'hallo' zum Zaubereiminister sagt.", meinte James und richtete seine Haare mit den Fingern. „Die Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung ist im zweiten Stock.", sagte er, schnappte meine Hand und zog mich zu den Fahrstühlen.

Ich folgte ihm und sah mich mit großen Augen im Ministerium um. Zauberer und Hexen in Umhängen verschiedenster Farben eilten über den dunklen Holzfußboden hin und her. Sie sahen alle so erwachsen und selbstsicher aus, nicht wie die Schüler, die die Korridore in Hogwarts bevölkerten. Papierflieger schossen mit beeindruckender Geschwindigkeit über unseren Köpfen durch die Luft. In den vielen Kamin um uns herum brannte grünes Feuer, während Hexen und Zauberer das Atrium betraten oder verließen. Ich musste mich anstrengen, um James hören zu können, der mir das Gebäude erklärte, da die Halle mit sehr vielen Geräuschen gefüllt war, von den vorbeirauschenden Leuten bis hin zu den Empfangsdamen, die wiederholt sagten „Das Zaubereiministerium wünscht Ihnen einen angenehmen Tag."

„Und im siebten Stock befindet sich die Abteilung für Magische Spiele und Sportarten. Und wir sind gerade ein Stockwerk darüber im Atrium mit dem Brunnen der magischen Bruderschaft."

„Ja.", sagte ich, obwohl ich nur mit halbem Ohr zuhörte.

Die Gitter des Fahrstuhls schlossen sich mit einem Klicken und ich zuckte leicht vor Überraschung zusammen, als Musik zu spielen begann. Ich lachte und ignorierte die seltsamen Blicke, die mir ein paar der Zauberer zuwarfen, die ebenfalls mit uns im Fahrstuhl waren.

„Was ist so lustig?", flüsterte mir James ins Ohr.

„Fahrstuhlmusik? Ihr Zauberer seit echt verrückt."

„Du meinst wohl wir Zauberer.", korrigiert mich James. „Oder bist du etwa keine Hexe?"

„Upps, hab ich ganz vergessen."

„Merlin.", seufzte er und blickte gen Himmel.

„Toto, ich habe das Gefühl wir sind nicht mehr in Kensas."

„Was?", fragte er verwirrt.

„Muggelfilm.", erklärte ich. „Ich zeig ihn dir später mal. Die Hexe ist grün."

„Wurde sie von einem Drachen gebissen?"

Der Fahrstuhl öffnete sich und ich schnappte mir James Hand und zog in hinüber zu einem großen Schild auf dem es hieß: „Aurorenbüro".

„Gefunden.", verkündete ich. „Merlin, du bist wirklich zu nichts zu gebrauchen."

„Klar.", stimmte er mir zu, um mich abzuwiegeln.

„Mr. Potter!", rief eine forsche Stimme. Der Mann hatte einen sehr geraden Schnurrbart und dunkle Haare mit ein paar grauen Strähnen.

„Hallo, Mr. Crouch, Sir.", grüßte James ihn und streckte seine Hand aus, um die ihm dargebotene Hand zu schütteln. „Es ist schön sie wieder zu sehen."

„Es ist schön noch einen Potter in der Abteilung zu haben.", sagte Crouch und glättete seinen schwarzen Umhang mit der Hand. „Und wer ist ihre Begleitung?", fragte er und richtete seinen Blick nun auf mich.

„Lily Evans.", erwiderte ich und schüttelte seine Hand. „Ich bin auch hier für die Besprechung."

„Nun, dann wünsche ich ihnen beiden viel Glück.", sagte Crouch, während er seine Taschenuhr herauszog um daraufzusehen.

„Bleiben sie nicht zur Besprechung?", fragte James.

„Ich kann nicht.", antwortete Crouch. „Ich habe heute viel zu viel andere Dinge zu tun. Außerdem nimmt sich Alastor gerne die Neulinge vor.", fügte er hinzu und lachte kurz verlegen.

Crouch verabschiedete sich und eilte davon.

Wir hatten gerade mal ein paar Schritte zurückgelegt, als eine Hexe James Namen rief.

„Hallo, Mclauchlin!", grüßte James freundlich.

„Oh sieh dich an, James! Menschenskinder, ich hab dich nicht mehr gesehen seit du ein kleiner Racker warst und hier im Büro herumgerannt bist!"

Wir brauchten fast fünf Minuten bis wir zum richtigen Zimmer gelangten, das eigentlich nur zwanzig Meter vom Fahrstuhl entfernt war.

„Merlin, kennst du denn eigentlich jeden hier?", zischte ich in James Ohr, als wir über die Türschwelle traten.

Er zerwuschelte seine Haare mit einem erschöpften Lächeln. „Von Kindesbeinen an.", flüsterte er zurück. „Merlin sei Dank sind meine Eltern heute auf einer Mission, sonst wäre ich gestorben."

„Witzig.", kommentierte ich ohne zu lachen und sah mich im Konferenzraum um. Die Wände waren komplett mit Karten, Bildern von Zauberern und Notizen auf abgerissen Pergamentstücken, bedeckt. Im hinteren Teil des Raumes stand ein rechteckiger Tisch, an dem bereits ein paar Leute saßen.

„Lily Wily!"

„Benjy!", schrie ich.

Ich ignorierte wie James seufzte „Oh, welch Freude, es ist Benjy.", und hüpfte durch den Raum, um Benjy in die Arme zu schließen.

Benjy drückte mich ganz fest und nahm dann etwas Abstand, um mich ansehen zu können. „Meine Güte, Lily Evans, du wirst mit jedem Tag schöner."

Ich lächelte und kniff ihn mit den Fingern in die Wange. „Und deine Sprüche werden jedes Mal, wenn ich dich sehe schmalziger."

„Schuldig.", gab er gespielt betreten zu.

Ich lachte und hob die Hand, um seine goldbraunen Haare zu zerwuscheln. Ich hörte hinter mir ein lautes Husten und dann legte James besitzergreifend seinen Arm um meine Hüfte.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du auch Auror werden willst.", brummte James.

„Ja, Benjy, wie hast du es geschafft die nötigen Kurse zu bestehen?", wollte ich wissen und sandte einen vernichtenden Blick in James Richtung.

„Felix Felicis.", antwortete er.

„Benjy!", rief ich und schlug ihm auf den Arm. „Das hast du nicht getan!"

Er seufzte und lächelte, so dass seine weißen Zähne zu sehen waren. „Nein hab ich nicht. Ich weiß wirklich nicht wie es passiert ist. Wahrscheinlich ist irgendetwas was McGonagall gesagt hat doch hängengeblieben, ohne dass ich was dafür konnte."

Ich lächelte. „Wenn wir nur alle so lernen könnten."

„Tja-", begann James einen Satz, brach dann aber ab, als ich ihm auf den Fuß trat.

Benjy zuckte mit den Schultern. „Entweder das oder die Hexe, die mich in Zaubertränke geprüft hat, hat mir ne gute Note gegeben, nachdem ich ihr meine Adresse zugesteckte hatte."

„Danica hat das sicher gefallen.", seufzte ich.

„Sie ist ganz aus dem Häuschen wegen der ganzen Sache.", erwiderte er sarkastisch. „Sie ist ganz begeistert, dass ich die nächsten drei Jahre keine einzige Galleone verdienen werde."

„Warum hast du dich trotzdem für die Aurorenakademie entschieden?", fragte ich neugierig. „Das sieht dir gar nicht ähnlich."

„Weil man tatsächlich arbeiten muss?", fragte Benjy, der verstand worauf ich hinaus wollte.

„Ja.", lachte ich.

„Tja, so wie ich das sehe, dauert die Ausbildung mindestens drei Jahre, dass heißt ich zögere die richtige Arbeit so lange ich kann hinaus!"

„Genial.", sagte ich anerkennend.

Er tippte sich mit einem braungebrannten Finger gegen den Kopf. „Muss den ollen Schädel ja für irgendwas gebrauchen.", meinte er.

Ich lachte erneut und James Finger umfassten meine Hüfte noch fester.

Das Quietschen der Tür ließ uns und die anderen Kandidaten auf unsere Plätze eilen. Ich setzte mich neben Benjy und James ließ sich neben mir nieder.

„Benimm dich.", zischte ich in James Ohr.

Er bedachte Benjy mit einem finsteren Blick, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit nach vorne richtete.

Ich sah mich aufgeregt im Raum um, um festzustellen wer die anderen Kandidaten waren. Es waren noch vier weitere Jungs neben James und Benjy da und nur zwei weitere Mädchen, eine Blondine und eine Brünette. Diese kleine Zahl der Auserwählten überraschte mich. Wahrscheinlich wollten nicht sehr viele Leute mit der ständigen Gefahr leben.

Ich dagegen aß schon zum Frühstück Gefahr. Ob es wohl auch Kuchen mit Gefahr-Geschmack gab…

_„Petrificus Totalus!"_

Mein Körper versteifte sich plötzlich auf meinem Stuhl. Ich versuchte meine Arme zu bewegen, aber sie waren wie festgeklebt an meinem Oberkörper. Mit großer Anstrengung schaffe ich es meinen Blick nach vorne zu richten, wo ein Mann mit gezogenem Zauberstab stand.

Er hatte lange dunkelbraune Haare, mit spröden Spitzen, wahrscheinlich aufgrund von mangelnder Pflege. Er war stämmig gebaut und seine Haut war schwielig von der harten Arbeit. Er humpelte leicht beim Gehen, da er sein rechtes Bein etwas nachzog. Er trug einen langen braunen Umhang, dessen Saum ausgefranst war. Sein vernarbtes Gesicht wirkte sehr amüsiert und das große blaue Auge rotierte unappetitlich in seiner linken Augenhöhle. Ich wurde ganz nervös, als ich ihn anblickte und wünschte mir ich hätte mich doch für den Rollkragenpulli und vielleicht noch eine Jacke entschieden.

„Immer wachsam!", bellte er mit einer lauten rauen Stimme, die mich an Schleifpapier erinnerte.

Wäre ich nicht gelähmt gewesen, wäre ich heftig zusammengezuckt.

„Wenn ihr Einfaltspinsel nicht blöde herumgesessen, gelacht und geredet hättet, könntet ihr euch jetzt noch bewegen. Aber nein, ihr dachtet nur weil ihr im Zaubereiministerium seid, wärt ihr sicher. Tja, Kinder, ich werd euch die erste Lektion erteilten, die jeder Auror kennen muss: ihr seid niemals sicher."

Er machte eine dramatische Pause und fing dann an im Raum auf und ab zu gehen. „Ihr habt drei Jahre Ausbildung vor euch.", redete er schnell weiter. „Ich erwartete, dass wirklich jeder von euch nach der zweiten Woche aufgibt. Ihr glaubt vielleicht ihr seid so begabt, weil ihr die UTZs erreicht habt, die für diese Ausbildung benötigt werden. Lasst mich euch eins sagen UTZs sind nichts wert. Ich hatte ungefähr tausend von solchen überheblichen Gören wie ihr es auch seid, die ein Lehrbuch auswendig lernen können. Konfrontier sie mit einem dunklen Zauberer und BAM!"

Er zerschlug eine Kaffeetasse, die auf dem Tisch stand. Während sein normales Auge auf die Tasse gerichtet war, beobachtete sein magisches Auge unsere Reaktion.

„Nun, was bedeutet das für euch? Tja, wenn ihr nicht in den Todesanzeigen des _Propheten _erscheinen wollt, dann lernt ihr besser was Disziplin bedeutet. Immer wachsam!", wiederholte er laut. „Ich will Auroren, die schnell reagieren, sich der Situation anpassen und angemessen handeln können. Das ist ein Höllenjob. Er ist verdammt schlecht bezahlt. Die Arbeitszeiten sind miserabel. Der Papierkram ist nervenaufreibend und alle paar Tage hetzt dir irgendein Kerl Flüche auf den Hals. Außerdem ist unsere Kaffeekanne vor ein paar Tagen kaputt gegangen und in der neuen schmeckt der Kaffee zu lasch."

Er lachte schwach und störte sich überhaupt nicht daran, dass wir immer noch alle vollkommen gelähmt auf unseren Stühlen saßen. Merlin, meine Nase juckte fürchterlich.

„Nun, wenn ihr es, so Merlin es will, irgendwie schafft die drei Ausbildungsjahre zu überstehen, müsst ihr trotzdem noch ein paar Tests bestehen. Ihr müsst euch beweisen, was praktische Verteidigungszauber, körperlich anstrengende Situationen, Tarnung und Duellieren angeht. Glaubt ja nicht, dass euch Vetternwirtschaft hier etwas bringen wird.", fügte er mit einem kurzen Blick auf James hinzu.

Ich konnte James Bedürfnis fühlen sich durch die Haare zu fahren.

„Genauso wenig wie ein hübsches Fahrgestell, he, Rotschopf?", fügte er mit einem heftigen Glucksen hinzu, das zu einem Keuchen wurde, als sein magisches Auge über mich streifte.

Wenn ich mein Gesicht vor Scham hätte verbergen können, hätte ich es getan.

„Nun.", führte er seine Tirade fort. „Wenn ihr die Möglichkeit hättet eure Köpfe von einer Seite zur anderen zu drehen, würde ich euch auffordern euch die Leute neben euch anzusehen. Da ihr das nicht könnt, erzähl ich euch wieso. Einer davon wird sterben. Vielleicht durch einen Fehler. Vielleicht wird er sich nicht richtig ducken oder ihm entgeht der entscheidende Fluch. Verdammt, vielleicht tötet ihr ihn auch im Kreuzfeuer und ihr bemerkt es gar nicht. Es könnten ein paar Mörder hier im Raum sein.", flüsterte er theatralisch, lief wieder auf und ab und gab uns Zeit, um über seine Worte nachzudenken.

„Euer anderer Nachbar wird wahrscheinlich aufgeben. Er wird sagen, dass er etwas mehr Zeit mit seiner Familie verbringen möchte oder dass es noch andere Berufschancen gibt, aber in Wirklichkeit kommt er einfach nicht mehr klar. Der Druck ist gewaltig. Seid ihr schon mal angegriffen worden? Wisst ihr wie es ist, nicht hören zu können, nicht sehen zu können und zu wissen, dass dort draußen jemand ist, der euren Tod will? Und wenn er dich nicht umbringt, dann nur weil du ihn vorher umgebracht hast? Könnt ihr mit dem Gedanken leben, dass ihr jemandem das Leben genommen habt, um euer eigenes zu retten?"

Er machte eine Pause und besah sich die vielen Zeitungsausschnitte an der Wand. „Ein Auror muss so hart sein wie Stahl. Nicht viele kommen damit klar. Ihr wahrscheinlich auch nicht. Die Zeiten sind hart. Vor zwanzig Jahren, haben wir Leute gebraucht, die auf den Job vorbereitet waren. Jetzt stehen wir vor ernstzunehmenden Problemen. Es gibt immer mehr Gewalttaten, ähnlich wie zu Zeiten Grindelwalds. Man weiß nicht mehr, wem man vertrauen kann. Zum Teufel, ich vertraue niemandem."

Er prustete spöttisch. „Ich bezweifle, dass ihr überhaupt wisst womit ihr es zu tun habt. Ihr lest wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal die Zeitung, nicht das die wüssten was wirklich los ist. Die Dinge, die ich weiß, würden euch allen so viel Angst einjagen, dass ihr nie wieder einschlafen könntet, Memmen die ihr seid. Tut mir einen Gefallen und kündigt jetzt, dann muss ich mich im September nicht mit einem Haufen Idioten rumschlagen. Ich werd mir nicht mal die Mühe machen eure Namen zu lernen."

Er stand nun genau in der Mitte des Raumes. Zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend waren sowohl sein normales, als auch sein magisches Auge auf seine Zuhörer gerichtet. Es fühlte sich an als würde ich geröntgt. Langsam nahm er seinen Zauberstab heraus, strich gedankenverloren darüber und blickte uns wieder an. „Immer wachsam!", bellte er.

„Und wenn ich euch nicht alle so sehr verängstigt habe, dass ihr nach Hause zu euren Mamis wollt, willkommen im Team."

Er schwang seinen Zauberstab, nahm die Erstarrung von uns und verließ den Raum.

Mein Rücken fiel sofort gegen die Stuhllehne und ich nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, um meine Lungen mit Luft zu füllen.

„Ach du lieber Merlin.", hauchte Fenjy neben mir.

Er sprach mir aus der Seele.

„Tja, das war mal was.", meinte ich und fühlte mich vollkommen überwältigt.

„Scheint ein lustiger Typ zu sein.", fügte James schwach hinzu, als er endlich seine Hand heben konnte, um durch seine Haare zu fahren.

„Lustig.", sagte ich mit einem schwachen Lachen. „Klar."

„Glaubst du, er hat das ernst gemeint, dass einer von uns sterben wird?", fragte Fenjy besorgt. „Ich würde es nämlich vorziehen nicht zu sterben. Haltet mich für verrückt, aber das gehört zu meinen Prioritäten."

„Ja.", murmelte ich. „Ich hab gehört atmen soll ganz nett sein."

Mein Magen drehte sich um und auf meiner Stirn stand der Schweiß. Mein unausweichliches Ende war nicht gerade mein bevorzugtes Gesprächsthema. Ich redete lieber über fröhlichere Dinge wie Muffins oder Kissen.

„Lily, geht es dir gut?", fragte James. Sein Gesicht spiegelte in etwa mein Befinden wieder.

„Ähh.", erwiderte ich. „Ich lebe noch, oder? Das verdient schon mal Respekt."

„Wir gehen jetzt besser. Ich glaube sie braucht ein bisschen frische Luft."

„Oh, in Ordnung.", gab Benjy zurück und sah etwas pikiert aus. „Wir sehn uns bestimmt bald wieder. Bis dann. Tschüss, Lils.", fügte er hinzu und umarmte mich.

Ich ließ zu, dass James mich aus dem Raum und den Korridor entlang führte. „Oh, tut mir leid.", entschuldigte ich mich, als ich in jemanden vor mir hineinstolperte.

„Professor Dumbledore!", rief ich.

Er richtete seinen Hut und sah äußerst amüsiert aus, so als wenn ich jeden Mittwoch im Zaubereiministerium mit ihm zusammenstießen würde. Sein dunkellila Umhang bildete einen fantastischen Kontrast zu seinem langen silbernen Bart. Seine Augen glitzerten hinter seinen halbmondförmigen Brillengläsern, als er mich erkannte.

„Hallo auch, Miss Evans."

Mein Gesicht lief vor Scham rot an. „Oh, tut mir Leid, Sir.", murmelte ich rasch. „Hallo."

„Schön sie beide zu sehen. Ich hoffe sie haben soweit einen schönen Sommer verbracht. Was für ein Zufall, dass ich auf meine beiden ehemaligen Schulsprecher treffe."

Ich nickte und bis mir auf die Lippe.

„Stimmt etwas nicht?", fragte Dumbledore scharfsinnig. „Mir war nicht bewusst, dass meine Anwesenheit solch grüne Gesichter hervorruft."

„Entschuldigen Sie, Sir.", sagte James. „Wir kommen gerade von der Besprechung mit Moody."

„Ahh.", seufzte Dumbledore. Er gluckste leise und seine blauen Augen funkelten hinter den Brillengläsern. „Das erklärt alles. Alastor erlaubt sich gerne einen Spaß mit den neuen Anwärtern. Ich würde ihn allerdings nicht allzu ernst nehmen. Alastor ist bekannt dafür zu übertreiben. Darf ich fragen welchen Zauber er gesprochen hat, als er den Raum betreten hat?"

„Ganzkörperklammer, Sir.", antwortete ich.

Dumbledore lachte erneut. „Ach herrje.", seufzte er. „Bonbon, Miss Evans? Sie sehen aus, als könnten Sie eins vertragen."

„Danke, Professor.", erwiderte ich, als er ein paar bunte Bonbons aus dem Inneren seines Umhangs holte und sie mir anbot.

James nahm sich ein goldenes.

„Meiner Meinung nach ist es sehr von Vorteil Süßigkeiten dabeizuhaben für Fälle wie diesen."

In Gedanken überlegte ich, wie wohl Dumbledores Terminkalender aussah.

„Ich würde mir an ihrer Stelle nicht allzu große Sorgen machen wegen Alastors Worten.", sagte Dumbledore mit einem freundlichen Lächeln. „Ihre Leistungen auf Hogwarts waren einzigartig in ihrer Form, auch wenn ihre Methoden manchmal etwas unüblich waren.", fügte er mit einem Blick auf James hinzu, der nervös an den Haaren in seinem Nacken herumspielte.

„Danke, Professor.", erwiderte ich mit einem erleichterten Seufzen.

„Ahh, es freut mich sie wieder lächeln zu sehen, Miss Evans. Mr. Potter, bitte grüßen sie ihre Eltern bei nächster Gelegenheit recht herzlich von mir."

„Natürlich, Professor.", versprach James.

„Jetzt muss ich aber wirklich los.", sagte Dumbledore, als er einen Blick auf seine Uhr warf. „Ich bin schon fast zehn Minuten zu spät! Wie die Zeit doch verfliegt. Einen schönen Abend noch, Miss Evans, Mr. Potter."

Wir wünschten ihm ebenfalls einen schönen Abend und er machte sich auf den Weg.

„Oh, und Miss Evans.", rief er, nachdem er sich noch einmal umgewandt hatte und mich mit leuchtenden blauen Augen ansah. „Ich erwarte eine Einladung zu Ihrer Hochzeit."

Nervös betastete ich den Ring an meiner linken Hand.

Dumbledore zwinkerte mir zu und entschwand dann mit wehendem Umhang, der den Blick freigab auf schwarze Riemenstiefel.

„Was sagst du dazu?", sagte James, der sich mir zugewandt hatte.

„Lass uns hier verschwinden, bevor wir noch jemandem begegnen."

James führte uns zurück zu den Fahrstühlen und aus dem Gebäude. Es fühlte sich gut an dort rauszukommen. Ein schleichendes Gefühl des Todes hatte sich so langsam in mir breit gemacht. Das passierte wohl, wenn man anfing zu arbeiten.

„Hast du Hunger?", fragte James, als wir durch die dunklen belebten Straßen Londons schlenderten.

„Nein.", antwortete ich und hüpfte über ein großes Loch im Bürgersteig. Mein Magen war noch immer voll vom Mittagessen. „Möchtest du Eiscreme?"

„Klar."

Wir fanden in der Nähe eine Eisdiele und James bestellte zwei Waffeln für uns. Ich nahm Minze mit Schokoladenstückchen und er Erdbeere. Schweigend leckten wir an unserem Eis, während wir beide tief in Gedanken an einem kleinen Tisch saßen.

Nachdem er sich das letzte Stück seiner Waffel in den Mund geschoben hatte, stützte James sein Kinn auf seine Hände und starrte mich an. „Du siehst deprimierend aus.", sagte er.

Ich leckte das grüne geschmolzene Eis ab, dass meine Waffel hinunterlief, damit meine Finger nicht klebrig wurden. Dann wandte ich mich ihm beleidigt zu.

„Formulier das anders.", verlangte ich von ihm.

„Okay.", stimmte er zu. „Entschuldige, ich meinte dich so niedergeschlagen zu sehen ist ziemlich deprimierend."

Ich aß den Rest meiner Waffel und wischte mir dann den Mund mit der Serviette ab. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „ Moody hat wohl die Luft rausgelassen aus unserem Date mit seiner ‚ihr werdet alle sterben und außerdem habt ihr nichts drauf'-Ansprache."

James grinste. „Komm.", sagte er und streckte die Hand nach meiner aus.

„Wo gehen wir hin?", fragte ich.

Er ignorierte mich und schleifte mich in eine verlassene Gasse. „Schließ deine Augen.", bat er mich.

„In einer dunklen Gasse? Bitte. Ich kenn diese Filme. Ich weiß was passiert."

„Weil es ja auch so wahrscheinlich ist, dass ich dich umbringen werde."

„Immer wachsam, James.", neckte ich ihn.

„Lily.", wimmerte er.

„Gut.", stimmte ich zu und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Ich spürte wie James mit der Hand vor meinem Gesicht herumwedelte, also öffnete ich ein Auge einen Spalt breit, um ihn anzusehen.

„Augen zu!", befahl er.

Ich seufzte und tat, was er verlangte. Ich wartete einige Augenblicke und dann hörte ich einen lauten Rumms. „Was war das?", fragte ich.

„Eine Sekunde.", stotterte er. „In Ordnung, jetzt mach die Augen auf."

James stand stolz neben einem schwarzen glänzenden Motorrad. Die wuchtigen Räder hatten in etwa die Ausmaße von Hagrids Kürbissen an Halloween. Die silbernen Griffe und Hebel glänzten und reflektierten das spärliche Licht in der Gasse. Es war monströs und strahlte Gefahr aus.

„Wo hast du das her?", keuchte ich.

Er grinste und strich liebevoll mit den Fingerspitzen über die silbernen Griffe. „Sirius hat es mir für heute ausgeliehen."

Ich ging rüber und fuhr mit der Hand über das weiche glatte Leder der Sitzfläche. „Es ist atemberaubend."

„Eine wahre Schönheit.", stimmte mir James sachlich zu. „Bereit, eine Runde zu drehen?"

Schnell zog ich meine Hand zurück. „Wir fahren nicht mit einem Motorrad."

„Na ja, technisch gesehen, bin nur ich es der fährt.", verbesserte er mich. „Und technisch gesehen ist es ein fliegendes Motorrad."

Ich stöhnte. „Auf keinen Fall, Potter."

„Ach, komm schon, Lily!", drängte James. „Du könntest ein bisschen Aufregung in deinem Leben gebrauchen."

„Aufregung bedeutet für mich zu entdecken, das man zwei Eiskugeln statt nur einer bekommen hat. Das hier ist der Tod und ganz ehrlich, ich will heute Abend nicht sterben. Ich bevorzuge es darauf zu warten, dass ich während der Aurorenausbildung sterbe."

„Moody hat das mit dem Sterben nicht ernst gemeint, Lils, sogar Dumbledore hat gesagt-"

„Das sind nur weitere Gründe, warum ich heute Abend nicht sterben will."

„Sirius fährt die ganze Zeit damit und ihm geht's gut."

„Indem du Sirius ins Spiel bringst, überzeugst du mich wirklich nicht, James.", spie ich. „Der hat nämlich nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank."

James kam zu mir rüber, nahm meine Hände in seine und fuhr dann damit über meine Hüfte. „Würde ich je zulassen, dass dir irgendetwas zustößt?"

„Ja."

„Lily.", stöhnte er.

„In Ordnung.", seufzte ich. „Nein, würdest du nicht."

„Also, besteht kein Grund für Todesängste.", schlussfolgerte er erfreut. „Ich hab noch viel vor mit dir, bevor wir sterben.", fügte er mit einem Zwinkern hinzu und warf mir einen glänzenden roten Helm zu.

Nach seinem anzüglichen Grinsen gelang es mir fast nicht ihn zu fangen.

Leise lachend rollte James die Ärmel seines dunklen Hemdes bis zum Ellbogen hoch und setzte sich auf das Motorrad. „Hüpf rauf.", sagte er.

„Wo ist dein Helm?", fragte ich.

„Du trägst den einzigen.", meinte er. „Außerdem will ich mir nicht die Frisur versauen."

Ich rollte mit den Augen. „Das gefällt mir nicht.", sagte ich.

„Doch das tut es. Wegen der bösen Jungen Sache. Tief drinnen liebst du es. Komm schon, Liebling."

Gut, in Ordnung, er sah wirklich ziemlich gut aus wie er da auf dem Motorrad saß in seinen Jeans und wie er mit seinen nackten Unterarmen am Gasgriff drehte und der Motor unter ihm röhrte. Vergib mir, dass ich hormongesteuert war.

Ich stieg auf das Motorrad auf.

Ich schlang meine Arme um seinen Oberkörper und seufzte „Mmm, Sirius." in sein Ohr.

Er knurrte, als er den Motor auf Touren brachte. „Von wegen Sirius.", sagte er, drehte am Gasgriff und wirbelte uns herum.

Ich schrie laut auf und klammerte mich an seinem Rücken fest. „Weißt du überhaupt wie man mit diesem Ding fährt?", fragte ich laut, als ich meine Stimme wiederfand.

Er beschleunigte und wir wurden eng aneinander gepresst, als wir auf die Hauptstraße fuhren. „Ist wie Fahrrad fahren.", rief er über das Motorgeräusch hinweg.

„Du kannst doch gar nicht Fahrrad fahren!"

Ich konzentrierte mich auf die Wärme, die sein T-Shirt ausstrahle und den Geruch seines Nackens und nicht darauf, dass ich wohl als Jungfrau sterben würde. Ich presste meine Augen zusammen, als wir gefährlich nahe an den anderen Autos vorbei rasten. Ich presste mich so nah an seinen Rücken, dass ich meine Arme komplett um seinen Bauch schlingen konnte. Ich konnte jede Bewegung seiner Muskeln spüren, als er uns um dieses und jenes herummanövrierte.

Irgendwann stellte ich fest, dass es nicht so beängstigend war, wie ich geglaubt hatte. James, der blöde Idiot, war ziemlich gut darin sich durch den Verkehr zu schlängeln. Zögerlich öffnete ich meine Augen und begann die um uns herum verschwimmenden Lichter und Geräusche zu genießen. Der Wind zog an meinen Haaren unter dem Helm und kitzelte im Gesicht. Ich lockerte meinen Griff um James Mitte ein wenig, doch plötzlich nahm er eine scharfe Rechtskurve und ich wurde wieder dicht an ihn gepresst.

„Das hast du extra gemacht!"

„Was? Ich kann dich nicht hören!", schrie er zurück.

„Ich kann dich wirklich überhaupt nicht leiden!"

„Was? Du willst es mit mir treiben? Kann das nicht bis später warten? Ich wollte eigentlich nicht, dass unser erstes Mal an einem so öffentlichen Platz stattfindet, oder wir damit dem Mile High Club beitreten."

Ich schlug ihm auf den Rücken und lachte, während wir uns weiterhin durch die Straßen wanden.

„Warte. Wie kommst du auf Mile High Club?"

Lachend raste James in eine dunkle leere Straße. „Bereit zu fliegen?", fragte er.

„Nein!"

„Gut, ich auch!", erwiderte er und fuhr ein wenig nach hinten, damit wir mehr Platz zum Beschleunigen hatten.

„JAMES!", schrie ich, als wir in die Luft abhoben. „Du blöder Idiot!"

Er lachte und wir stiegen höher.

„AHHHH!", schrie ich.

Ich klammerte mich an seinen Rücken fest, damit ich nicht herunterfiel. Merlin, warum hatte dieses Ding denn keinen Gurt?

Mein Herz begann wieder zu schlagen, als wir nicht mehr weiter stiegen. Wir befanden uns direkt unter den Wolken. Ich konnte mein Herz in meiner Brust pochen fühlen, als mich Adrenalin durchströmte. Jede Faser meines Körpers fühlte sich lebendig an. „Oh, mein Gott.", hauchte ich. „Das war-"

„Der Wahnsinn!", beendete er den Satz für mich. „Merlin, was für ein Adrenalinstoß!"

James wandte seinen Kopf herum, um mich anzugrinsen.

„Ja, es war okay.", gab ich zu und versuchte zu ignorieren wie auffällig meine bebende Brust, mein gerötetes Gesicht und meine leuchtenden Augen sein mussten.

James öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, aber ich kam ihm zuvor.

„Vögel!", rief ich.

Er drehte sich schnell wieder um und wich dem Spatzenschwarm aus.

Wieder in Sicherheit, begannen wir beide hysterisch zu lachen. James bremste das Motorrad soweit hinunter, das wir gemütlich durch den Himmel flogen. Ich beobachtete die Erde unter uns und wie die Menschen die Lichter in ihren Häusern ausschalteten und ins Bett gingen. Nach etwa zwanzig Minuten, als ich erneut hinabsah, hatte ich eine Idee.

„Hey, James, flieg da hin!"

„Wohin? Diese Wolke da?"

„Nein, lande einfach, okay? Bei den Häusern da links!"

Er murmelte irgendwas und setzte dann zum Senkflug an.

„Fahr nicht in die Büsche oder über den Hund!", zischte ich.

„Hey, willst du vielleicht fahren?"

„Nun, es wäre nett gewesen, wenn du wenigstens gefragt hättest."

„Ich wollte geheimnisvoll und romantisch sein!"

Klonk.

Wir landeten auf dem dunklen Asphalt und rutschten auf dem Sitz nach vorne.

James hatte gerade mal die Schlüssel abgezogen, als ich schon vom Motorrad sprang und an seiner Hand zog. „Komm schon!", beharrte ich aufgeregt und zog ihn vom Motorrad. „Es ist da drüben!"

„Was ist da drüben?"

Ich rannte bereits die Straße hinunter. James musste rennen, um zu mir aufzuholen. „Lily!"

„Warte doch zwei verdammte Sekunden!"

„Was?"

Ich war stehen geblieben und James rannte fast in mich hinein, als er versuchte abzubremsen.

„Ähm, Lily.", sagte James und blickte sich zwischen den dunklen Häusern und der leeren Straße um. „Sollte hier irgendetwas Wichtiges sein?"

„Es ist der perfekte Ort.", teilte ich ihm mit.

„Wofür?"

Mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen im Gesicht schüttelte ich den Kopf, griff nach seinem Shirt und zog seinen Kopf herunter, so dass sich unsere Lippen trafen. Merlin, es war so lange her seit ich ihn das letzte Mal geküsst hatte.

Ich seufzte und strich mit der Hand über die Haare in seinem Nacken.

James fuhr mit seinen Händen über meinen Rücken und zog sich dann widerwillig zurück um nach Luft zu schnappen.

Er summte heiser. „Merlin, Lily."

„Mmm.", gab ich ganz versunken zurück.

James strich mit seiner Hand über meine Wange und ich lehnte mich zurück, um in seine haselnussbraunen Augen sehen zu können. Er fing an leise zu lachen und ich blickte ihn fragend an.

„Woran denkst du?"

„Benjy Fenwick.", antwortete er.

„Ach, wirklich?", fragte ich amüsiert. „Und kann man unsere Kusstechniken vergleichen?"

„Nein.", erwiderte er und schlang seine Arme um meine Hüfte. „Fenwick setzt seine Zunge mehr ein."

„James!"

„In Ordnung! Ich hab nur gerade daran gedacht, was er wohl sagen würde, wenn er uns jetzt sehen könnte, wenn man eure schamlose Flirterei von vorhin bedenkt."

„Ich hab nicht mit Fenjy geflirtet.", protestierte ich vehement.

„Oh, dann haben deine Hände ganz von selbst dein Haar so kokett nach hinten geworfen und Benjys Arm berührt."

„Du bist eifersüchtig.", warf ich ihm vor.

„Immer.", versprach er. „Du flirtest nie mit mir."

„Das war doch gar kein richtiges Flirten.", verbesserte ich ihn. „Außerdem kabbeln wir uns doch. Das ist viel gefühlvoller."

Er prustete ungläubig. „Dann zeig mir mal was richtiges Flirten für dich ist."

Ich seufzte, zog mein Jäckchen aus und gab es ihm zum Halten. Ich sah zu James hinauf so wie Hestia es immer tat, wenn sie Lust auf ein Butterbier hatte und nicht dafür bezahlen wollte. Ich neigte meinen Kopf ein wenig zur Seite, so dass mir ein paar Strähnen in die Augen fielen und biss mir auf die Lippe. „James.", hauchte ich.

James Adamsapfel hüpfte in seinem Hals.

Lachend griff ich nach ihm und küsste ihn. „Mmm, Sirius.", seufzte ich, als ich von ihm abließ.

„Lily!", rief James empört.

Ich lachte laut und rannte die Straße hinunter zurück zum Motorrad. „Ich kann nicht anders! Könntest du vielleicht noch ein bisschen Schmollen und anfangen davon zu reden, dass dich niemand versteht? Vielleicht solltest du dir eine Lederjacke zulegen!"

„Lily!", knurrte James und jagte hinter mir her.

„Was?"

„Ugh!"

Ich schaffte es bis zum Motorrad und setzte mich darauf. „Es ist so leicht dich zu verarschen."

Er knurrte. „Nur weil du mich gerne demütigst. Ernsthaft, Sirius? Benny Fenny kann ich noch ertragen, aber mein bester Freund? Und es ist noch nicht einmal Remus! Ich weiß wir waren schon eine Zeit lang nicht mehr auf einem richtigen Date, aber ich dachte es läuft ganz gut. Wir sind zumindest mal nicht gestorben. Und niemand von uns hat der Familie irgendwelche fetten Lügen aufgetischt."

„Sei still, oh du mein pochendes Herz.", grummelte ich.

„Ich würde es vorziehen, wenn es weiterschlagen würde.", meinte er und fuhr mit seinen Fingern über mein Schlüsselbein und hinunter zum oberen Teil meines Tops. „Da haben wir es ja.", beglückwünschte er sich selbst erfreut, während mein Herz weiterhin in meiner Brust pochte.

„Du bist so verflucht arrogant.", neckte ich ihn.

Er tat so, als wäre er beleidigt und versteckte sein unglaublich attraktives Grinsen. Er stützte seine Arme auf dem Lenker des Motorrads ab und lehnte über mir. „Wirklich?", fragte er und klang mehr als zufrieden mit sich.

Ich schwang meine Beine über das Motorrad und rückte näher an ihn heran. Ich presste meine Hände gegen das Motorrad und sah hinauf in seine lustgetränkten Augen. „Immer."

Er umfasste mein Gesicht mit seinen schwieligen Händen und zog meine Lippen an die seinen. Sein Atem war warm in meinem Mund und seine Zunge bahnte sich ihren Weg in meinen Mund. Ich saugte daran und musste grinsen, als er stöhnte.

Ich musste mich strecken um ihn zu erreichen und der Lenker drückte gegen meine Hüfte, als James mit seinen Händen in die Hintertaschen meiner Hose fuhr. Ich klammerte eine Hand in sein Shirt und strich mit der anderen über seinen Bauch. Das Verlangen nach Sauerstoff wurde zu stark und ich versuchte mich loszueisen, aber er küsste mich nur noch heftiger. Er rieb seinen Körper an meinem und sein berauschender Geruch umhüllte mich.

Schließlich trennten wir uns nach Luft schnappend und er verteilte zwischen heißen Atemstößen Küsse meinen Hals hinunter. Er fand einen Druckpunkt und begann an der empfindlichen Stelle zu saugen.

Ich neigte meinen Kopf zur Seite und fuhr mit den Händen durch seine wirren Haare. Ich atmete unbewusst aus, als ein Zittern meinen erhitzten Körper erbeben ließ. „Unruhestifter."

* * *

**Ja, ja, die bösen Jungs. Also, das war's für diesen Freitag. Es sind ja wirklich ziemlich lange Kapitel. Hoffe ihr seid nicht erschöpft vom vielen Lesen :) Danke für die Reviews der letzten Kapitel, ich freue mich sehr, wenn ihr mir ein Feedback zu meiner Übersetzung gebt. LG Melissa**


	4. Heiter und Blau

**Zuvor bei „Verlobt":**

Schließlich trennten wir uns nach Luft schnappend und er verteilte zwischen heißen Atemstößen Küsse meinen Hals hinunter. Er fand einen Druckpunkt und begann an der empfindlichen Stelle zu saugen.

Ich neigte meinen Kopf zur Seite und fuhr mit den Händen durch seine wirren Haare. Ich atmete unbewusst aus, als ein Zittern meinen erhitzten Körper erbeben ließ. „Unruhestifter."

**Kapitel 4**

**Heiter und Blau**

„_Ich wette, wenn ich ihm eine Partie Quidditch vorschlagen würde, würde ihm sicher Einer abgehen." Danny alias Paul Rudd in dem Film ‚Vorbilder?'_

Ich wachte am Donnerstagmorgen von einem klackernden Geräusch an meinem Fenster auf. Da ich mich überraschenderweise total energiegeladen fühlte, sprang ich auf und ging zum Fenster, um Calypso in mein Zimmer zu lassen. Sie rauschte an mir vorbei und stürzte sich gleich auf ihre Wasserschüssel.

Ich lachte. „Musstest du für Hestia etwa eine Wüste überqueren?", fragte ich Callie, während ich ein paar Eulenkekse in ihren Napf füllte.

Sie schuhute und flog dann etwas widerwillig zu mir rüber und streckte mir ihr Bein hin.

Ich band den Brief los, der an ihren Klauen befestigt war. „Danke, mein Schatz.", sagte ich und strich ihr liebevoll über den Flügel.

Callie flog zurück zu ihrem Futter und begann intensiv daran zu picken.

Ich drehte den neonorangenen Brief in den Händen und begann ihn zu lesen.

_Lily-Bärchen,_

_Hola, chica! (Ahh, erinnerst du dich an Spanien? Nun, natürlich nicht, du warst ja gar nicht da. Aber erinnerst du dich, als ich in Spanien war? Merlin, das war schön. Ach was, streich das. Es war sehr viel besser als nur schön. Warum ist es in England so verdammt kalt? Ich hab den Regen so was von satt. Davon werden meine Haare ganz bauschig, meine blöden Knöchel passen so ganz und gar nicht in Gummistiefel und das Laufen tut verdammt weh, wenn die Stiefel zu eng sind. Ich bin im Moment fast so käseweiß wie du, weil die Sonne einfach nicht scheint)._

_In Ordnung, also gestern hatte ich meinen allerersten Tag als Reporterin des Tagespropheten. Ich bin extra früh aufgestanden und hab den schwarzen Rock zusammen mit dem lila Oberteil (du weißt schon, das mit dem schönen Ausschnitt) und den tollen Pumps, die ich schon seit einer halben Ewigkeit in meinem Schrank rumliegen habe, angezogen. Im vollen Hestia-Modus, stolzierte ich in dieses Büro und verkündete denen, dass Hestia Jones bereit war für den Dienst._

_Und sie wollten, dass ich Kaffee mache._

_Oh, ja. Sieben Jahre Schule, neun Probeartikel für meine Bewerbung und achtzehn Jahre Jonesen und ich bin qualifiziert genug, Kaffee zu zaubern._

_Leck mich._

_Danach wurde es besser. Ich durfte Akten sortieren, Fakten überprüfen und Dinge alphabetisch ordnen. Oh, mein Traum wurde wahr._

_Meine Mentorin ist Rita Kimmkorn, eine totale Schlampe. Sie ist Mitte bis Ende zwanzig (auch wenn sie selbst wohl bestreiten würde, älter als einundzwanzig zu sein), blond (natürlich, was auch sonst) und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher sie trägt keine Höschen drunter. Ich hab gesehen wie sie mit allem und jedem, das nicht bei drei auf den Bäumen war geflirtet hat. Wenn eine Fliege umhergeschwirrt wäre, hätte sie es bestimmt auch mit der getrieben._

_Aber ich schweife ab._

_Es interessiert mich nicht wie tief ausgeschnitten ihre Bluse und wie kurz ihr Rock ist, denn ICH HABE EINEN AUFTRAG!_

_Ich, Hestia Syl Jones, habe meinen ersten Auftrag als Reporterin. Ich berichte über (entschuldige, dass meine Handschrift so unleserlich ist, aber ich bin so verdammt aufgeregt, dass meine Hand buchstäblich zittert und außerdem erhole ich mich noch von den acht Tassen Kaffee, die ich gestern getrunken habe, als ich gezwungen war Rita solange Kaffee zu machen, bis genau zwei Löffel Magermilch und ein dreiviertel Päckchen Süßstoff in ihrer Tasse waren) ein QUIDDITCHSPIEL!_

_Ja, du hast richtig gelesen. Verdammt noch mal, Quidditch! Ist das zu glauben!_

_Es lief so ab:_

_Mein neuer Boss Barnabas Cuffe kam rein und meinte: „Rita! Zyaire ist krank! Du musst den Bericht über das Puddlemere-Spiel morgen übernehmen."_

_Und dann regte sich Rita furchtbar auf, von wegen sie sei so beschäftigt, weil sie an einem echten Knüller über irgendeinen Skandal schreibt, den sie gerade erst entdeckt hat und keine Zeit hat über „so ein vulgäres Spiel" zu berichten._

_Dann wandte sich Cuffe an mich und sagte: „Mädchen, verstehst du was von Quidditch?"_

_Und ich hab ihm erzählt, dass ich in der Quidditchmannschaft von Gryffindor war. Ich holte zu einer ellenlangen Erklärung aus, darüber wie viel ich über die Geschichte des Spiels wusste und was nicht alles, aber er schnitt mir einfach das Wort ab und sagte: „Gut, Mädchen. Das Spiel findet morgen um vier statt. Die Tickets sind am Empfang hinterlegt. Ich will den Artikel am Freitagmorgen auf meinem Tisch haben." Und dann ging er weg._

_Oh bei Merlin, Lily!_

_Ich werde einen Sportbericht über Quidditch schreiben! Und, na gut es sind nicht die Harpies (die beste Mannschaft auf dem ganzen Planeten, Mann!), aber sie sind auch ganz gut. Außerdem sind die Kerle in der Mannschaft ziemlich heiß (Rita versteht wohl wirklich nichts von Quidditch, ansonsten hätte sie schon längst mit ihrem Presseausweis herumgewedelt, um diese tollen Quidditchmuskeln zu sehen)._

_Ahh!_

_Ich habe den besten Job auf der ganzen Welt!_

_Alles klar, also ich hab insgesamt fünf Tickets. Ich, du, Sirius und James. Peter besucht seine Tante und Remus geht's nicht so gut. Meine Mum will, dass ich Tyler mitnehme, aber in letzter Zeit benimmt er sich wie ein totaler Vollidiot. Er denkt, er wär so cool, weil er jetzt dreizehn ist und ab September nach Hogsmeade gehen darf. Ähm, hallo? Ich habe meinen Abschluss gemacht. Ich bin eindeutig so viel cooler als er. Ich hab jetzt einen Job. Und ich berichte über ein Quidditchspiel._

_Genug gesagt._

_Weißt du vielleicht wen wir sonst noch mitnehmen könnten? Ich will kein Freiticket verfallen lassen._ _Ahh, ich muss noch mehr Kaffee machen. Diese Leute werden echt super angepisst, wenn sie keinen Koffeinnachschub bekommen. Ich komm dann um drei vorbei, ja? Vertrau mir, nichts was deine Schwester von dir verlangen könnte ist es Wert das hier zu verpassen. Der Junge und ich apparieren zu deinem Haus. Schick mir eine Eule, Schönheit!_

_Gruß und Kuss,_

_deine Hestia_

Ich lachte vergnügt und grinste auf ihren Brief hinab. Rasch antwortete ich Hestia, dass drei Uhr wunderbar war und dass ich tatsächlich jemanden wusste, der vielleicht mitkommen wollte.

Ich wandte mich an Callie, die verdammt müde aussah, wie sie da in sich zusammengefallen auf der Stange in ihrem Käfig saß. „Wie sehr wirst du mich hierfür hassen?", fragte ich sie unsicher.

Nach dem Einsatz meiner Überredungskünste, konnte ich die sehr verärgert wirkende Calypso schließlich dazu bringen Hestia meine Antwort zu überbringen.

Ich verarztete die Bisswunden an meinem rechten Zeigefinger und rannte die Treppe hinunter in die Küche. James und mein Dad saßen am Tisch und warfen einen gelbgrünen Tennisball zwischen sich hin und her.

„Jungs, ich hab Neuigkeiten.", verkündete ich dramatisch.

„Das ist toll, meine Süße.", sagte Dad und klang sehr beschäftigt, während er den Ball zurück zu James warf.

„Ja.", stimmte ihm James zu, der den Ball mit Leichtigkeit mit einer Hand fing und ihn wieder zurückwarf.

Ich verschränkte meine Arme vor der Brust. „Wollt ihr denn gar nicht wissen, worum es geht?"

Dad fing den Ball, der auf seinen Kopf zuschoss. „Vielleicht später, Liebes."

„Wir sind grad beschäftigt.", fügte James hinzu.

Knurrend trat ich zwischen die beiden und fing den Ball ab.

„Hey!", protestierte James.

„Wir waren gerade dabei einen neuen Rekord aufzustellen!", murrte mein 53 Jahre alter Vater.

Ja ganz genau, 53.

„Ich habe Neuigkeiten.", verkündete ich erneut. „Hestia hat Freitickets für ein Quidditchspiel bekommen. Wenn ihr zwei es schafft fünf Minuten mit dem Spielen aufzuhören, seid ihr herzlich dazu eingeladen mitzukommen." Ich beendete meine Rede, indem ich James den Ball an den Kopf warf.

Er konnte gerade noch rechtzeitig ausweichen und der Ball hüpfte zurück zu mir. Ich hob ihn auf.

„Willst du mich auf den Arm nehmen?", fragte James mit ehrfürchtiger Stimme.

„Nein, dazu bist du etwas zu schwer.", antwortete ich.

James grinste. „Ich dachte du hasst solche schlechten Wortwitze."

„Und ich dachte, du hättest bessere Reflexe.", neckte ich ihn und drückte ihm den Tennisball an die Brust.

„Wir sehen uns tatsächlich ein richtiges Quidditchspiel an?", fragte Dad und seine Augen strahlten vor Vorfreude.

„Würde ich dich anlügen?"

Dad brach in Jubelgeschrei aus und James umarmte mich fest.

Als ich meine Arme um in schlang, wurde uns beiden peinlich bewusst, dass ich keinen BH unter meinem Pyjama-Oberteil trug.

Dad jubelte immer noch und ich ließ James langsam los und trat mit brennenden Wangen ein paar Schritte zurück.

Ich verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und wich James verschmitztem Grinsen aus. „Ja, also Hestia und Sirius holen uns um drei ab. Ich geh jetzt duschen."

Ich schob meinen Arsch die Treppe hoch und floh ins Badezimmer, wo ich dann in Gelächter ausbrach.

Merlin, was für ein Donnerstagmorgen.

Ich duschte verhältnismäßig kurz, obwohl ich auch die immer wieder auftretenden Stoppeln an meinen Beinen entfernte. Nachdem ich die Zähne geputzt hatte, schlenderte ich in mein Zimmer, um mich anzuziehen. Calypso war noch nicht wieder zurück und ich hoffte Hestia würde auf die Idee kommen, sie bei sich ausruhen zu lassen. Ich öffnete das Fenster, so dass sie jederzeit hineinkommen konnte. Der arme Vogel würde wahrscheinlich zusammenbrechen. Ich sollte mir wirklich dieses Buch über Eulenmassagen kaufen.

Ich entschied mich meine blauen Shorts anziehen, die nur eine Nuance dunkler waren als die Farbe von Puddlemere, und darüber ein gelbes Top. Ungefähr zwanzig Minuten und einige ausgewählte Kraftausdrücke später hatte ich es geschafft meine widerspenstigen Haare zu einem Französischen Zopf zu flechten und trug dann sorgfältig Eyeliner, Mascara und sogar etwas Lidschatten auf.

Es war etwa elf Uhr, als ich mich wieder nach unten in die Küche begab.

„Henry! Es interessiert mich nicht, und wenn es die Fußballweltmeisterschaft wäre! Du kannst nicht einfach drei Tage vor der Hochzeit deiner Tochter ganz frei nach Schnauze aus dem Haus gehen!"

„Aber, April, Schatz, wer weiß, ob ich je wieder die Chance bekomme zu einem Quidditchspiel zu gehen?"

„Die Hochzeit deiner Tochter!", zischte Mum böse.

„Die erst in drei Tagen stattfindet.", argumentierte Dad. „Das hast du gerade selbst gesagt."

„Henry!"

„James, steh mir bei.", bat Dad James, der aussah, als würde er zögern sich einzumischen. Dad drehte sich um und entdeckte mich im Flur stehend. „Lily!"

Verdammt noch eins! Ich war so kurz davor gewesen unbemerkt wieder die Treppe hinauf zu verschwinden. Ich seufzte und schlurfte in die Küche. „Ja, Dad?"

„Sag deiner Mutter, dass sie sich lächerlich verhält."

„Die Tickets sind wirklich schwer zu bekommen.", meinte ich kleinlaut.

Dad grinste breit.

„Aber,", redete ich weiter, „Tuneys Hochzeit findet in drei Tagen statt und trefft ihr euch nicht heute in der Kirche?"

Mum schnalzte zustimmend mit der Zunge, während Dad das Wort „Verräter" an mich gewandt mit dem Mund formte.

„Ich hab die Tickets erst heute bekommen. Ich kann nichts dafür."

„Aber dein Vater sollte nicht quer durchs Land reisen, wenn es zu Hause eine Hochzeit vorzubereiten gibt.", sagte Mum und sah Dad eindringlich an, bevor sie sich wieder an mich wandte.

„Aber wann sonst sollten wir gehen? Außerdem sind wir ja nur für ein paar Stunden weg.", versuchte Dad sie zu überreden und sah mich hilfesuchend an.

Ich hob ergeben die Hände. „Ich will nicht zwischen euch ins Kreuzfeuer geraten. Macht das unter euch aus."

Ich warf einen kurzen Blick auf James, der dankbar nickte und wir zogen uns aus der Gefechtszone zurück.

Wir glitten die Treppe so schnell hinauf wie wir konnten, aber trotzdem war es uns noch möglich die Schreie aus der Küche vernehmen.

„Wir kommen rechtzeitig von der Kirche zurück, April!"

„Aber was, wenn wir länger bleiben müssen?"

„Dann fahren wir eben mit mehreren Autos!"

„Henry!"

Ich rollte mit den Augen und folgte James zum Gästezimmer.

„Lily!", schrie Mum.

Ich zuckte zusammen und sah zu James auf. „Für den Fall, dass ich sterbe sollst du wissen, dass ich dich liebe.", teilte ich ihm feierlich mit.

Er seufzte dramatisch und küsste mich ein letztes Mal. „Es wird nicht einfach werden eine neue Freundin rumzukriegen.", klagte er. „Ich hatte dich fast so weit mich zu heiraten."

Ich verengte meine Augen. „Ja, Ja."

„Lily!"

Ich stöhnte und blickte die Treppe hinunter. „Ich muss los."

„Viel Glück.", wünschte mir James vergnügt, als ich die Treppe hinunterging.

Ich warf ihm einen verärgerten Blick zu. „Danke.", gab ich finster zurück.

„LILY!"

Ich stolperte die Treppe hinunter und trottete in die Küche. „Dreh den Stressregler wieder auf den normalen Wahnsinnsgrad zurück, Mum, ich bin ja da."

„Lily.", rügte mich Dad.

„Tschuldigung.", sagte ich rasch und ging rüber zum Küchenschrank. Wenn ich schon gezwungen war den Friedensvermittler zwischen meinen Eltern zu spielen, würde ich zumindest auch etwas essen. Ich nahm ein Glas Erdnussbutter heraus und griff nach einer Scheibe Brot.

„Dein Vater und ich gehen.", begann Mum und schenkte Dad einen eisigen Blick. „Ich habe Pfarrer Cletus angerufen und für ihn ist es in Ordnung, wenn wir uns ein paar Stunden früher treffen."

„Das ist toll.", erwiderte ich und zwang mich zu etwas Begeisterung, während ich mit dem Messer die Erdnussbutter auf meinem Brot verteilte.

„Wir sind etwa um halb drei wieder da, damit ihr zusammen zu eurem albernen Spiel gehen könnt.", redete Mum weiter und klang dabei so, als gäbe sie einem Dreijährigen nach, der unbedingt eine Tafel Schokolade wollte.

Ich grinste und Dad zwinkerte mir zu.

„Mum, hab ich dir heute schon gesagt, dass du die beste Mum auf dem ganzen Planeten und derer, die schon waren und noch sein werden, bist?", fragte ich sie süß.

Sie rollte mit den Augen. „Glaub nicht, dass ich dir deswegen nicht böse bin, Lily Marie. Ihr beide werdet morgen Extra-Schichten einlegen, um das wieder gut zu machen.", warnte sie mich gereizt.

„Alles was du willst, Mum.", sagte ich. „Ich putz die Badezimmer und wenn's sein muss auch die Toiletten.", versprach ich ihr zwischen zwei Bissen Erdnussbutterbrot.

Sie seufzte und griff nach der Hand meines Vaters. „Wenn jemand anruft, lass das den Anrufbeantworter übernehmen. Der ist zuverlässiger."

„Mum!", schrie ich empört und etwas Erdnussbutter klebte an der Innenseite meines Mundes.

„Keine Zeit für deine frechen Kommentare und Proteste, Schatz. Wir sind mit deiner Schwester an der Kirche verabredet.", rief Mum und schubste Dad den Flur entlang.

„Bis später!", rief Dad aufgeregt über seine Schultern.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und stopfte mir das letzte Stück meines Brotes in den Mund, bevor ich mich wieder die Treppe hinaufschleppte.

„James!", rief ich laut, als ich die oberste Treppenstufe erreicht hatte.

Nach einem Moment streckte er den Kopf aus der Tür seines Schlafzimmers. „Ja, Liebling?"

„Rate mal, was!", sagte ich aufgeregt.

„Was?"

Ich stöhnte. „Du musst raten!"

„In Ordnung.", gab er nach. „Der Zaubereiminister hat gerade ein Gesetz verabschiedet, dem zu Folge alle Zauberer von nun an nur noch auf den Händen laufen dürfen, Zauberteppiche sind wieder legal und die Hauselfen haben die Herrschaft über das Universum erlangt."

Ich war total vorbereitet gewesen „nein" zu sagen, aber seine Antwort verwirrte mich so sehr, dass ich das Konzept verlor. Ich neigte meinen Kopf zur Seite und sah ihn fragend an. „Was war das?"

Er zuckte unbekümmert mit den Schultern. „Du hast gesagt, ich soll raten."

Ich seufzte. „Gut, ich sag's dir. Mum und Dad sind gerade gegangen, um sich mit Tuney und dem Walross in der Kirche zu treffen und wir haben ganze drei Stunden Zeit bevor sie wieder kommen und bevor wir zum Spiel gehen."

James grinste verschmitzt. „Wahnsinn."

Ich blickte ihn schüchtern an und fuhr verführerisch mit dem Fuß über den Boden. „Also.", schnurrte ich. „Was willst du machen?"

Begeistert trat James aus seinem Zimmer. Seine Augen leuchteten vor Aufregung und er fragte: „Blau oder rot?"

Ich sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Such dir einfach was aus.", drängte er und man merkte ihm an, dass er nur schwer seine Erregung verbergen konnte.

„Rot.", wählte ich.

Er grinste und präsentierte mir eine rote und eine blaue Wasserpistole, die er hinter seinem Rücken versteckt hatte. „Ich hab die hier in eurem Keller gefunden."

Ich lachte. „Das Gefecht ist eröffnet."

„Na dann zeig mal was du drauf hast, Evans.", sagte er und warf mir meine Waffe zu.

Etwas mehr als zwei Stunden später, füllte ich hastig meine Wasserpistole mit meinem Zauberstab nach. Mein Rücken lehnte gegen die tiefen Küchenschränke, wo ich in Deckung gegangen war. Schweiß formte sich an meinem Nacken, der sich zu den anderen Wasserflecken, die durch unser Gefecht zu Stande gekommen waren, gesellte. Ich hörte ein Geräusch und suchte die Umgebung sofort ab. Das Adrenalin pumpte durch meinen Körper, als ich hinüber zum Kühlschrank krabbelte und dahinter aufstand.

Ein lautes Klacken ertönte und die Küche füllte sich mit Rauch.

„Skandinavische Rauchbombe.", stellte ich laut fest. „Verdammt." Ich schlich ein paar Schritte nach vorne, um zu sehen, was sie ausgelöst hatte, als ich plötzlich etwas Hartes an meinem Rücken spürte.

„Ergib dich.", zischte James.

„Niemals.", erwiderte ich unnachgiebig.

„Dann lässt du mir keine Wahl.", gab er zurück.

James drehte mich um und presste mich gegen den Kühlschrank. Seine blaue Wasserpistole war zwischen meine Augen gerichtet. „Ich geb dir noch eine Chance.", bot er mir bedeutungsvoll an.

„Tu's einfach."

James grüngoldene Augen verhärteten sich, sein Griff an der Pistole wurde fester und er legte den Finger an den Abzug.

Ich schloss die Augen und bereitete mich darauf vor, mein Make-up neu zu machen.

„Komme ich ungelegen?", fragte eine amüsierte Stimme.

Ich öffnete ein Auge und erblickte dunkle Haare, graue Augen und ein verschmitztes breites Grinsen. „Sirius?"

„Hallo, Lily.", grüßte er zurück. „Was macht ihr da? Ist das so eine komische Sex-Geschichte? Denn dann glaube ich, ihr macht da was falsch."

Ich lachte und stieß James Pistole, die er überrascht gesenkt hatte, weg von mir. „Wie bist du reingekommen?", fragte ich.

„Ja?", mischte sich nun auch James ein. „Wer hat den Hund reingelassen?"

Sirius lachte bellend und hob seinen Zauberstab. „Zauberer, erinnert ihr euch noch? Ich weiß, die Schule ist vorbei, aber an die einfachen Dinge erinnere ich mich noch. Ach, und Lily, Liebling, du solltest über bessere Sicherheitsvorkehrungen nachdenken."

Ich seufzte. „Ja, jeder könnte einfach so hier reinspazieren."

James lächelte breit, ging zu Sirius hinüber und umarmte seinen besten Freund. „Schön dich zu sehen, Kumpel.", sagte er und klopfte ihm kräftig auf den Rücken bevor er ihn wieder losließ.

„Und nun die Dame.", forderte mich Sirius mit offenen Armen auf. „Komm schon, ich bin sehr umarmungswürdig."

Ich war hin und her gerissen dazwischen mit den Augen zu rollen und zu Lachen. Ich umarmte Sirius auch herzlich, wobei mein Gesicht an sein weißes T-Shirt gepresst wurde. Er hob mich vom Boden hoch und küsste meine Wange bevor er mich wieder absetzte und meine Haare zerwuschelte. „Hast du dich gut um meinen Jungen gekümmert?", fragte er besorgt.

Ich nickte pflichtbewusst. „Genau wie du ihn verlassen hast.", versprach ich. „Und, wo ist denn mein Mädchen?"

Sirius seufzte. „Hest muss länger arbeiten. Sie hat irgendwas gesagt von wegen falsch einsortiert, oder so was. Ich weiß es nicht. Du weißt ja, dass sie ziemlich wirr und durcheinander plappert."

Ich nickte. Das wusste ich.

„Auf jeden Fall, hat sie versprochen uns beim Spiel zu treffen. Sie hat mir die hier per Eule geschickt, nur für den Fall.", sagte er und hielt vier Tickets hoch.

„Fantastisch.", sagte James und sah sie sehnsuchtsvoll an.

Ich grinste und richtete mein Top. Da waren zwei große nasse Flecken auf meinem Bauch. „Ugh.", stöhnte ich. „Ich geh mich umziehen. Ihr beide könnt hier bleiben und eine Mädelsrunde machen.", fügte ich mit einem Zwinkern hinzu.

Ich verabschiedete mich und stieg die Treppe hoch. „Pass auf, dass er nicht das ganze Essen aufisst, James!"

„Ich versuch's!", rief er zurück.

In meinem Zimmer angekommen, zog ich mein Top aus und warf es auf mein Bett. Ich hörte ein sanftes Schuhuhen und als ich hinüber zum Käfig sah, entdeckte ich Callie, die dort tief und fest schlief. Ich füllte ihre Wasserschale und ihren Futternapf auf, damit sie versorgt war, wenn sie aufwachte und schloss mein Zimmerfenster. Man konnte nicht vorsichtig genug sein, besonders wenn Sirius da war.

Ich frischte mein verlaufenes Make-up rasch auf, trocknete dann mein Top mit einem Zauber und zog es wieder an. Ich fand ein vergessenes Paar goldgelbe Halbschuhe mit niedrigem Keilabsatz ganz hinten in meinem Schrank und schlüpfte hinein.

Als ich ein paar Minuten später die Treppe hinunterkam, fand ich James und Sirius vor dem Fernseher im Wohnzimmer sitzend. Vor den beiden stand jeweils ein halb verschlungenes Sandwich.

„War ja klar.", murmelte ich.

„Lily!", rief Sirius durch einen Mund voller Salami hindurch. „Willst du auch?"

Ich verzog mein Gesicht angeekelt. „Verlockend, aber nein.", antwortete ich. „Ich werde im Moment einfach versuchen meinen Mageninhalt dort zu behalten wo er hingehört."

„Wie du meinst.", erwiderte er und nahm noch einen Riesenbissen.

„Ugh.", stöhnte ich, stieß seine Füße vom Couchtisch und setzte mich in den Sessel meines Vaters. „Hast du denn gar keine Manieren?"

Er schluckte und grinste mich frech an. „Du hörst dich langsam an wie meine reizende Mum, Lily.", erwiderte er und wischte sich die Hände an seiner schwarzen Jeans ab. „Dieser Hund wird niemals stubenrein. Es ist wirklich eine Schande. Ein netter Kerl wie ich, weißt du, alles was ich brauche ist ein kleines bisschen Liebe."

„Meine Liebe hast du, Kumpel.", versprach ihm James.

„Ja?", fragte Sirius und klang gerührt.

„Ja.", erwiderte er in dem gleichen rührseligen Ton.

Ich hörte das Öffnen einer Tür und ich drehte mich um, um in den Flur zu sehen. Dann sah ich wieder zu dem völlig mit sich beschäftigten Pärchen auf dem Loveseat. „Ich geh hin. Bleibt ruhig hier."

Mum, Dad und Petunia kamen gerade aus der Garage und betraten den Flur.

„Hey, Lily.", grüßte Mum, die sehr viel ruhiger als vorhin klang und ihren Arm um Petunias Schulter gelegt hatte.

„Hey!", rief ich zurück. „Ich nehme an, das Treffen mit Pfarrer Cletus lief gut?"

„Jap.", erwiderte Dad. „Alles ist vorbereitet für die Probe am Samstag. Es gab keinen Grund zur Sorge.", fügte er mit einem bedeutungsvollen Blick auf Mum hinzu.

„Oh, sei still, Henry.", rügte die ihn. „Geh und mach dich für dein albernes Spiel fertig."

Dad grinste vor lauter Aufregung und ging die Treppe hinauf.

„Wo ist James?", fragte Mum und versuchte ganz offensichtlich ganz unbekümmert zu wirken.

„Er ist im Wohnzimmer.", antwortete ich. Nervös beobachtete ich wie sie sich in die Richtung begab. „Ich sollte dich warnen, dass-"

Bam!

Sirius prallte so stark in meine Mutter, dass ich fast hören konnte wie ihre Körper aufeinander krachten. „Mama Evans!", trällerte er laut und entließ meine Mutter aus seiner Umarmung. „Es ist fantastisch Sie zu sehen."

Hektisch schickte ich James einen Seitenblick, aber er zuckte nur ebenso verwundert mit den Schultern.

Mum fuhr sich über die Haare, um sie zu glätten. „Ja.", stimmte sie ihm diplomatisch zu. „Aber wer genau sind Sie?"

Sirius Kiefer klappte theatralisch hinunter. Vollkommen entsetzt wandte er sich an mich. „Lily, hast du denn deiner Mum gar nicht von mir erzählt?"

„Muss mir wohl entfallen sein.", brummte ich leise.

Sirius nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und setzte ein blendendes Grinsen auf. „Ich bin Sirius Black, James bester Freund."

„Oh.", hauchte Mum verstehend. „Ich hab schon von Ihnen gehört. James hat mir schon ein paar Geschichten über Sie erzählt. Allerdings hat er nie erwähnt, dass Sie so attraktiv sind."

Ich schloss peinlich berührt die Augen. Merlin, meine Mutter.

„Es ist ein Segen und ein Fluch.", erwiderte Sirius ernst, doch dann breitete sich das Grinsen wieder auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Und jetzt wo sie ein Gesicht zu dem Namen kennen, werden sie mich auch nie wieder vergessen, Mami E.", versprach ihr Sirius mit einem Zwinkern.

Mum kicherte ein wenig, stellte Petunia dann Sirius vor und verschwand in die Küche, um ihm ein Glas eisgekühltes Wasser mit einer Zitronenscheibe und bitte nur drei Eiswürfeln zu holen.

Verdutzt nahm ich neben James auf dem Sofa Platz.

„Und du heiratest also?", fragte Sirius Petunia und betrachtete sie eingehend.

Petunia verschränkte etwas unangenehm berührt die Arme vor der Brust. „Ja.", antwortete sie steif.

„Was für eine Schande.", seufzte Sirius. „Wäre ich doch nur ein paar Jahren früher gekommen.", klagte er.

„Sirius!", zischte ich. „Du hast eine feste Freundin."

„Aber man begegnet nicht jeden Tag einer so hübschen Blume.", schwärmte er, schlang seinen Arm um Petunia und drang so in ihre Privatsphäre ein. „Lily, ich wusste ja, dass du eine Schwester hast, aber du hast nie erwähnt, wie wunderschön sie ist. Wolltest wohl nicht auf die Rivalität zwischen Geschwistern zu sprechen kommen, was?" Er zwinkerte mir zu und wandte dann seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Petunia zu. „Sag mal, Liebling, wie sehr liebst du deinen Verlobten?"

Petunias Gesicht wurde krebsrot. „Ich- ähm, äh.", stammelte sie entsetzt.

„Sirius.", warnte James ihn verärgert.

Der Teufel seufzte, schnappte sich dann die Hand meiner Schwester und küsste sie. „In einem anderen Leben, Cherie.", versprach er.

Sobald er Petunia wieder losließ, wurde sie noch roter. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich behaupten, dass das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht irgendwie sehr zufrieden wirkte. „Es war auch schön dich kennenzulernen.", stotterte sie, vollkommen dahingeschmolzen unter dem Einfluss des Charmes von James besten Freund, diesem Schleimball. Verdammt, ich konnte ihn gar nicht als Schleimball bezeichnen, weil seine blöden langen dunklen Haare äußerst gepflegt waren und glänzten, aber auf keinen Fall fettig waren. Verflucht sei Sirius Black, dieser schmierige Idiot.

„Das Vergnügen war ganz und gar meinerseits.", erwiderte er galant.

Nur für den Fall, dass ich vergessen hatte es zu erwähnen, Sirius Black war ein charmanter Bastard.

Dann eilte Petunia, meine langweilige, prüde, verlässliche, missbilligende Schwester mit einem verträumten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht von dannen.

Sirius hatte den Nerv ihr auch noch auf den Arsch zu starren, als sie davonlief.

„Nett.", kommentierte er.

„Du musst es ja wissen, da du ja einer bist.", scherzte ich.

„Ahhh, Lilylein, du findest, ich bin ein netter Kerl?", zwitscherte Sirius.

Ich wandte mich mit hilfesuchenden Augen zu James um.

Er zuckte mit den Achseln. „Meine Mum ist auch total von ihm hingerissen."

Sirius grinste, als er sich in den Sessel meines Vaters setzte und ihn nach hinten auf die Hinterbeine, lehnte. „Was soll ich sagen? Ich bin eben ein charmanter Bastard."

Einen Augenblick später eilte auch schon meine Mum mit Sirius kaltem Getränk herbei. Ich versuchte sein offensichtliches Flirten mit der Frau, die mich auf die Welt gebracht hatte zu ignorieren und wandte mich an James.

„Sieht so aus, als hättest du Konkurrenz bekommen.", murmelte ich ihm in einem gedämpften Tonfall zu.

Er zuckte mit der Schulter. „Ich bin nicht allzu besorgt."

„Ach, wirklich?", fragte ich neugierig. „Du glaubst du kommst gegen ihn an?"

Ich beäugte Sirius Gesicht und bemerkte wie seine dunklen Augenbrauen und seine langen, vollen, dunklen Haare sein Gesicht perfekt umrahmten und ihm einen aristokratischen Touch verliehen, der einen starken Kontrast mit dem schalkhaften Glänzen in seinen Augen bildete, das geradezu nach Unruhestifter schrie.

James schnaubte. „Niemand kann Sirius schlagen was Verführung angeht. Aber es gibt nur ein Mädchen, auf dessen Meinung ich wirklich Wert lege."

Ich summte vergnügt. „Kenne ich sie zufällig?"

James saugte seine Unterlippe in den Mund und schüttelte den Kopf, während er mich mit hellen Augen hinter Brillengläsern ansah. Er küsste mich auf die Nase, nahm dann meine Hand und lehnte sich auf dem Sofa zurück.

Dann saßen wir fast fünfzehn Minuten lang zusammen im Wohnzimmer und wurden Zeugen von dem schrecklich offensichtlichsten Flirten, das ich jemals das Missvergnügen hatte zu sehen.

Endlich kam mein Dad dann die Treppe hinunter. Ich war noch nie so froh gewesen jemanden zu sehen, der ein ausgeblichenes T-Shirt trug, das in die fast bis zur Brust hochgezogene kurze Hose gesteckt war und der die Socken fast bis zum Knie hochgezogen hatte. Nein, er würde überhaupt nicht auffallen wie ein bunter Hund. Er war der typische Kerl auf den man mit dem Finger zeigte.

Nachdem wir Sirius von meiner Mum losgeeist hatten, wir hätten tatsächlich beinahe ein Brecheisen gebraucht, begaben Sirius, James, Dad und ich uns in den Garten.

Während James damit beschäftigt war, sich zu versichern, dass keine Nachbarn in der Nähe waren, sah ich nach oben und entdeckte Petunia, die uns hinter dem Vorhang verborgen beobachtete. Sirius hatte sie wohl auch bemerkt, denn er begann ihr Luftküsse zu schicken.

„Könntest du damit aufhören?", bat ich ihn.

Er grinste mich wölfisch an. „Ist da etwa jemand neidisch?", fragte er provokativ.

„Nein.", verkündete ich fest. „Ich bin einfach nur eine gute beste Freundin. Außerdem ist meine Schwester vergeben."

„Erst wenn sie ‚Ich will' sagt, mein Schatz.", sagte er und winkte hinauf zu Petunia.

„Merlin, Sirius, könntest du aufhören meine Schwester mit deinem Charme einzuwickeln?"

„Oh, dann hättest du mich also lieber als Vater, denn als Schwager?"

Ich schlug ihm auf den Hinterkopf. „Du bist wie ein Hund, der dringend kastriert werden muss.", sagte ich angewidert.

„Oh, wenn du wüsstest, Lilylein.", erwiderte er.

„Die Luft ist rein.", verkündete James. „Weiß jeder noch, wo wir hin wollen?"

Sirius und ich nickten.

„Dann kann's los gehen.", sagte James.

„In Ordnung, Dad, nimm meine Hand."

Zögerlich legte Dad seine Hand in meine. Seine Finger zitterten und waren etwas feucht. „Hey.", sagte ich zu ihm. „Es gibt keinen Grund nervös zu sein. Ich bin ja da."

Er lächelte schwach. „Das ist normalerweise mein Satz.", scherzte er schwach und mit etwas grünem Gesicht.

Ich entschied mich, es besser schnell hinter uns zu bringen und festigte meinen Griff um seine Hand. „Halt dich gut an mir fest.", wies ich ihn an. „Du wirst gleich einen enormen Druck verspüren und die Orientierung verlieren. Das ist normal. Dir passiert nichts. Ich versprech's. Aber es kann sein, dass du dich übergeben musst."

„Lily, ich-", fing Dad mit ängstlicher Stimme an.

Es war zu spät. Ich rief mir unseren Zielort vor Augen, konzentrierte mich und drehte mich auf der Stelle. Die Luft um uns herum verschluckte uns vollkommen und wir wurden selbst ein Teil der Luft. Ich konnte fast Dads beschleunigten Atem hören, während meine Zöpfe in der vorbeirauschenden Luft herumgewirbelt wurden. Ich drückte seine Hand noch fester, um ihn zu beruhigen. Bilder zischten an uns vorbei, wodurch mir schwindelig wurde und die Orientierung verlor, aber ich kniff meine Augenlider zusammen und konzentrierte mich auf den Zielort.

Nach nur einer Sekunde spürte ich wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen. Ich taumelte aufgrund des Aufpralls ein wenig, blieb aber stehen.

Mein Dad jedoch nicht. Ich sah hinunter und entdeckte in alle Viere von sich gestreckt im Gras liegend. Ich bückte mich hinab, um ihm wieder aufzuhelfen.

„Geht es dir gut?", fragte ich besorgt.

Er setzte sich langsam auf und richtete seine Brille, die gefährlich schief auf seiner Nase hing. „Ich denke schon?", antwortete er. Er nahm meine dargebotene Hand, kam wieder auf die Beine und klopfte seine Hose ab. „Tja, das war etwas, das ich nie wieder erleben möchte."

„Nur noch einmal, um nach Hause zu kommen, das verspreche ich, Dad.", sagte ich. „Aber hey, Quidditch!"

Ich deutete auf die Massen an Zauberern, die um uns herum auftauchten und von denen einige mehr, andere weniger in Fanmontur gekleidet waren und damit ihre Sympathie entweder für Puddlemere United oder für die Wigtown Wanderers ausdrückten.

„Quidditch.", wiederholte Dad mit einem riesigen Grinsen.

„Hey, da seid ihr ja.", sagte James, als Sirius und er uns entdeckt hatten. „Ist alles glatt gelaufen beim Seit-an-Seit-Appararieren?"

„Man könnte meinen er wäre ein Zauberer.", antwortete ich.

„Sie rocken, Mr. Evans!", sagte Sirius und schlug mit seiner Faust gegen die meines Vaters. Dann schlang er seinen Arm um ihn. „Bleibe Sie bei mir. Ich erklär Ihnen das Spiel."

Ich schnappte mir Sirius Arm und krallte dabei meine Fingernägel, auch wenn sie nicht sehr lang waren in seine Haut. „Sirius Black, wag es ja nicht auch noch meinen Vater verführen zu wollen."

Sirius starrte mich mit einem geschockten Gesichtsausdruck an. „Aber, Lily, wie kannst du mich nur beschuldigen so etwas zu tun."

Ich verengte meine Augen und sah in mit meiner besten Imitation von Professor McGonagall an. „Sirius.", warnte ich ihn.

„Komm schon, Lily. Bin ich nicht der zuverlässigste Typ auf der ganzen Welt, oder bin ich nicht sogar noch zuverlässiger?"

Ich wimmerte aufgrund einer schlimmen Vorahnung.

James legte seinen Arm um meine Schulter und küsste meine Schläfe. „Mach dir keine Gedanken, Lily. Erinnerst du dich, Quidditch?"

Ich setzte wieder ein Lächeln auf. „Quidditch."

Wir schlängelten uns relativ schnell durch die Massen an Quidditchfans. Auch, wenn es keine Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft war, herrschte trotzdem eine Menge Aufregung, denn Puddlemere United lag nur ein Spiel hinter den Wanderers, die momentan noch auf den ersten Platz in der Liga belegten. Die Vorfreude war deutlich spürbar. Ich entdeckte sogar ein paar Zelte von Zauberern, die wahrscheinlich dort gecampt hatten, um noch Tickets für das Spiel zu bekommen.

Während wir durch die Menschenmenge in Richtung des Spielfelds liefen, schnappte ich immer wieder Gesprächsfetzen der anderen Leute auf.

„Cindy Scott kann es flugtechnisch mit Boyd absolut nicht aufnehmen. Er ist der beste Sucher in der Liga. Der Beste, den Puddlemere seit Jahren hatte."

„Tja, ich hab gehört die Abteilung für Magische Spiele und Sportarten hat ein Auge auf die Gleichberechtigung von Männern und Frauen bei Puddlemere geworfen. Die Treiberin ist das einzige Mädel in der Mannschaft. Das schreit geradezu nach einem Gerichtsverfahren."

„Ich setzte zehn Galleonen auf Puddlemere. Es ist unmöglich, dass sie verlieren. Ihre Abwehr ist einfach zu gut."

„Willst du mich verarschen? Hast du die Wanderers in letzter Zeit mal fliegen sehen? Wards Trefferquote ist die beste, die ich je bei einem Jäger gesehen habe. Er ist ein Ausnahmetalent!"

„Denkst du Guevaras Arm hat sich von ihrer letzten Verletzung erholt? Ich weiß, dass es heißt sie wäre eine geborene Treiberin, aber auch sie hat ihre Grenzen, oder?"

Als wir uns dem Spielfeld näherten, legte James einen kurzen Stopp ein, um sich ein Puddlemere-Trikot zu kaufen, denn wie er verkündete, musste er doch seine „Mannschaft unterstützen". Obwohl ich geschockt von dem Gedanken war 15 Galleonen für ein Trikot auszugeben, hatte ich nicht wirklich etwas dagegen einzuwenden, als James sein T-Shirt auszog, um sein neuerworbenes Trikot anzuziehen.

Okay, nicht nur Sirius hatte schmutzige Gedanken.

Nachdem wir ziemlich lange in einer Schlange angestanden hatten, erreichten wir schließlich die Hexe, die die Tickets kontrollierte. „Zauberstäbe raus, bitte.", forderte sie uns auf. „Sie müssen durch die Sicherheitskontrolle."

Als Dad ihr sein Ticket überreichte, bat sie ihn erneut seinen Zauberstab vorzuzeigen.

„Er hat keinen.", erklärte ich ihr. „Er ist ein Muggel."

Sie nickte. „In Ordnung, dann stellen sie sich bitte dort drüben an, Sir, und unterschreiben Sie eine Erklärung zum Geheimhaltungsabkommen. Standardprozedur." Sie wies nach rechts und wir begleiteten Dad zu einem sehr offiziell aussehenden Ministeriumsangestellten.

„Name, bitte.", sagte er.

„Henry Evans.", antwortete mein Dad.

„In Ordnung, bitte unterschreiben Sie hier. Damit erklären Sie, dass sie zur Kenntnis genommen haben, dass dies eine Zaubererveranstaltung ist und dass Sie gesetzlich dazu verpflichtet sind der Geheimwahrung nachzukommen und niemandem die Koordinaten des Geländes und des Stadions; die Ereignisse, die hier stattfinden und überhaupt das Wissen über die Existenz von Magie zu offenbaren. Jedwede Zuwiderhandlung der eben genannten Bedingungen zieht eine Gerichtsverhandlung vor dem Zaubergamot nach sich, wonach es schlussendlich zu der Modifizierung ihres Gedächtnisses und einer etwaigen Haftstrafe in Askaban kommt. Haben Sie das verstanden?"

„Ja.", erwiderte mein Dad rasch und nickte dabei einmal bedächtig. Er sah mich nervös an und ich schenkte ihm ein beruhigendes Lächeln.

„In Ordnung.", gab der Zauberer in einem Geschäftston zurück und reichte meinem Vater einen Federkiel. „Bitte unterschreiben Sie die Erklärung hier.", sagte er und deute auf eine Stelle im unteren Bereich des Pergaments.

Dad fummelte nervös mit dem Federkiel herum, schaffte es aber dennoch seinen Namen unter die Erklärung zu setzen.

„Vielen Dank, Sir, genießen Sie das Spiel."

„Danke.", erwiderte Dad.

Ich bedankte mich ebenfalls bei dem Beamten, bevor wir dann aufbrachen, um unsere Plätze zu suchen. Hestia hatte uns fantastische Plätze in der Pressebox des Stadiums, fast ganz oben, besorgt. Merlin, ich hatte die beste beste Freundin auf der ganzen Welt.

Wir stiegen Treppe um Treppe die Tribüne hinauf bis wir oben ankamen. Nach der sechsten oder siebten Treppe bekamen Dad und ich schon ein paar Probleme. Mein Atem ging ein wenig schwer und meine Beine taten weh. Sirius kam ganz gut voran, James dagegen war immer noch topfit. Blöder, sporttreibender Kerl.

Als ich kurz davor war umzukippen und so kaputt war, dass ich tatsächlich in Erwägung zog einem Fitnessclub beizutreten, kamen wir schließlich auf der richtigen Etage an. Wir betraten Etage J8 und begaben uns in die Pressebox, wo sich unsere Plätze befanden. Ein paar Zauberer und Hexen saßen bereits und unterhielten sich angeregt, aber einige Plätze waren immer noch frei, da das Spiel erst in fünfzehn Minuten beginnen würde.

Hestia wartete in der zweiten Reihe auf uns. Sie trug einen lila Rock und hatte die Beine übereinander geschlagen. An ihre olivgrüne Bluse hatte sie ihren Presseausweis angesteckt. Ihre schwarzen Haare hatte sie zu einem Dutt zusammengebunden und nur ein paar Strähnen fielen ihr ins Gesicht. Sie tippte wild auf ihrer pinken Feder herum, während ihre Hand über ihrem Notizbuch schwebte.

Sirius rief ihren Namen und sie sprang mit einem breiten Lächeln im Gesicht auf. „Ihr habt es geschafft!", schrie sie glücklich.

„Ich hab doch versprochen, dass ich sie rechtzeitig herbringen würde, oder?", erwiderte Sirius, während er sich hinter sie stellte, seine Arme um ihren Bauch schlang und sein Kinn auf ihren Kopf legte.

„Hast du die Evans belästigt?", fragte sie ahnungsvoll. „Ich hab dir gesagt, du sollst nicht du selbst sein."

„Ich war nicht ich selbst.", schmollte Sirius. „Ich war besser als ich selbst. Ich war sogar mindestens elfmal so gut wie ich selbst."

Hestia seufzte. „Ich muss mich für ihn entschuldigen.", sagte sie an uns gewandt.

„Oh, er war der Anstand in Person.", erwiderte ich sarkastisch.

Hestia grinste und befreite sich aus Sirius Armen, um mich zu umarmen. „Oh, Lily! Es kommt mir wie Jahre vor seit wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben!", rief sie in mein Ohr. „Ich muss dir so viel erzählen!"

„Ich dir auch!", stimmte ich ihr zu und dachte dabei an die gestrige Besprechung mit Moody.

Hestia ließ mich los und wandte sich nach links, um mit James zu reden, als ihre Augen sich plötzlich weiteten. Ihre Augen waren auf meine linke Hand gerichtet und verengten sich ganz besonders auf meinen linken Ringfinger, bevor sie mich ganz verdutzt ansah.

Ich befühlte nervös den Ring. Merlin, warum hatte ich ihn denn nicht abgenommen, bevor wir aufgebrochen waren? Das meinem Vater zu erklären wäre einfacher gewesen, als das jetzt Hestia zu erklären.

„Hest.", warnte ich sie.

Sie schnappte sich meine Hand und zog mich die Treppe hinauf. „Wir sind gleich wieder da!", rief sie den Jungs zu, während sie mich weiterhin durch die Massen von Zauberern und Hexen zog.

Ihre Alligator-Pumps klackerten laut auf dem Boden und sie schlängelte sich durch diverse Lücken in der Menschenmenge.

„Hestia, wo führst du uns hin?", rief ich.

Sie antwortete nicht, sondern setzte ihren Weg in gewundenen Pfaden fort. Sie zerrte mich in eine Toilette, fegte an der langen Schlange der wartenden Frauen und Mädchen vorbei und schubste mich in eine Kabine, die gerade eben ein überraschtes Mädchen verlassen hatte. Hestia stürmte ebenfalls hinein, schloss die Tür ab, nahm ihren Zauberstab heraus und sprach den Muffliato-Zauber.

„Hest.", versuchte ich es erneut. „Was tust du denn?"

„Du bist verlobt!"

„Nein."

„Nein?"

„Nein."

„Häh?"

„Ja."

„Ja?"

„Nein."

Sie seufzte. „Ich bin verwirrt. Du mir erklären, bitte."

„Die beim _Tagespropheten_ haben dich mit so einer Grammatik genommen?", scherzte ich und schenkte ihr ein Lächeln.

Hestia blickte finster zurück und schubste mich zurück auf den Toilettendeckel. „Jetzt ist nicht die Zeit dafür, Lily Evans. Als deine beste Freundin, verlange ich eine Erklärung. Warum trägst du einen Diamanten der Größe von Sirius Ego an deinem Finger?"

„Okay, Okay.", seufzte ich und stand wieder vom Toilettendeckel auf, denn ihhhh, und wischte mir über die Kleidung. „Es ist eine lange Geschichte."

„Ich hab Zeit.", erwiderte sie und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Ich fuhr mit den Händen über mein Gesicht und überlegte, wie ich es am besten ausdrücken konnte. „James und ich tun nur so, als wären wir verlobt."

Sie prustete. „So wie letzten Sommer, als ihre so getan habt als wärt ihr zusammen, obwohl ihr tatsächlich in einer Beziehung wart und du mir die ganze Zeit über nicht gesagt hast, was los ist?", beschuldigte sie mich scharfzüngig.

Ich zuckte zusammen. „Irgendwie schon.", antwortete ich.

„Lily, das ist wirklich keine gute Idee.", warnte sie mich.

Ich seufzte und begann ihr die elendige Geschichte von Anfang an zu erzählen. „Und jetzt versuchen wir uns einfach bedeckt zu halten, in der Hoffnung, das Gras über die Sache gewachsen ist, wenn erst mal Tuneys Hochzeit vorbei ist.", endete ich lahm.

Hestia seufzte und ich konnte ihr Gehirn hinter ihrer Stirn rattern hören. „Lily.", sagte sie schließlich. „Das ist das Dümmste von dem ich je gehört habe."

Ich atmete aus. „Schuldig der Anklage."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Tztz, wie kann man nur so dumm sein? Du hast es mal wieder geschafft dich in dieses große Schlamassel hineinzumanövrieren und weißt du was dein größtes Problem ist?"

„Es meiner Mutter zu erklären?"

„Das deine Freundin nicht da war, um dir beizustehen.", antwortete sie.

Ich lächelte sie an. „Ich liebe dich, Hest."

„Ich liebe dich auch, Lils.", erwiderte sie. „Und jetzt lass mich mal diesen Ring sehen."

Glucksend hielt ich ihr meine linke Hand hin. Hestia griff nach meinen Fingern und begutachtete den Ring.

„Nicht übel.", meinte sie. „Sieht so aus, als ginge es dem Treuhandfond der Potters ganz gut."

„Er hat gesagt, es ist ein Familienerbstück.", gab ich zurück.

„Autsch.", sagte sie und zuckte zusammen. „Jetzt kommst du aus dieser Sache nicht mehr raus."

„Ugh.", stöhnte ich und legte meinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter.

„Meine kleine Lilylein wird heiraten.", neckte sie mich und kniff mir in die Wange. „Kann ich eine Brautjungfer sein?"

„Es wird keine Hochzeit geben!", beharrte ich.

Sie seufzte theatralisch. „Also, wenn es theoretisch eine vorgetäuschte Hochzeit zwischen meiner besten Freundin und ihrem fiktiven Verlobten gäbe, könnte ich dann eine Brautjungfer sein?"

Ich beäugte mit Missbilligung den hoffnungsvollen Ausdruck in ihren Augen und ihr flehendes Schmollen. „Von mir aus.", grummelte ich.

„Hurra!", jubelte sie und streckte ihre Hände in die Luft. „Ahh! Du wirst eine wirklich wunderschöne Braut sein!"

„Hest! Es wird keine Hochzeit geben!"

„Bi-hitte.", sagte sie mit verwaschener Stimme. „Du wirst diesen Jungen heiraten oder ich lass dich in eine Nervenklinik einweisen, damit die mal deinen Kopf untersuchen."

„Könnte ich bitte ein Zimmer mit Ausblick bekommen?", bat ich sie.

„Natürlich, mein Mädchen. Ich bin für dich da."

Ich grinste sie an. „Also, kann ich darauf vertrauen, dass du niemanden davon erzählst? Wir versuchen die Sache immer noch geheim zu halten."

„Ja, ja, Miss Geheimnisvoll. Aber ich fühle mich verpflichtet dir mitzuteilen, dass diese Sache meiner Meinung nach kein gutes Ende nehmen wird."

Ich nickte. „Zur Kenntnis genommen."

Hestia umarmte mich erneut. „Das nächste Mal erzählst du mir gleich, was los ist. Dafür bin ich doch da. Auch wenn ich nicht genau verstehe, was für Fehlzündungen in deinem Gehirn so stattfinden, ich bin für dich da."

Ich seufzte erleichtert und mir fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. „Danke, Hest.", Ich sah mich in der kleinen Toilettenkabine um. „Können wir uns jetzt das Spiel ansehen?"

Ihre Augen wurden weit. „Verflucht! Ich muss einen Bericht schreiben! Wir müssen los!"

Sie stieß die Kabinentür auf und trat wieder hinaus in den Raum.

Fast alle Augenpaare richteten sich auf uns, als ich ihr hinaus folgte. Hestia bemerkte das und bedachte sie alle mit einem finsteren Blick. „Was? Wir sind Lesben. Kümmert euch um euren eigenen Kram."

Das gesagt, zog sie mich an der Schlange der Wartenden vorbei.

Ich hörte wie ein kleines Mädchen ihrer Mum entsetzt zuflüsterte, dass wir uns die Hände nicht gewaschen hätten, aber die Mutter erwiderte nur, dass „wir größere Probleme hätten, um die wir uns sorgen müssten."

Ich hatte nicht mehr die Gelegenheit mich zu verteidigen, denn Hestia hatte mich bereits aus der Tür gezogen.

„Du bist verrückter als ich!", rief ich ihr zu, als wir hinaustraten in die unbewegliche Menschenmasse.

„Ähm, entschuldige bitte,", rief sie zurück, „aber ich bin es nicht, die so tut, als wäre sie verlobt."

„Geheimnis!", zischte ich.

„Ja, ja.", seufzte sie. „Ganz großes geheimes Geheimnis, schon verstanden."

Wir quetschten uns durch die Menschenmassen zu unserer Etage zurück und liefen zur Pressebox. Da ich nun wieder hören konnte, wandte ich mich an Hestia. „Weißt du, dass dein fester Freund versucht hat meine Familie zu verführen?"

Sie rollte mit den Augen. „Mein fester Freund versucht alles zu verführen was zwei Beine hat.", erklärte sie mir. „Aber er hat nur bei mir wirklich Erfolg damit. Mach dir keine Gedanken. Er ist nur wie ein Hund, der vorbeifahrende Autos anbellt."

„Bist du dir da sicher?", fragte ich.

„Oh, ja.", erwiderte sie mit einem selbstbewussten Lächeln. „Ich bin mir sicher."

Sie zwinkerte mir zu, ging an James vorbei und ließ sich auf einen Sitz neben Sirius fallen, der sich gerade angeregt mit meinem Vater über Merlin weiß was unterhielt."

„Seufzend setzte ich mich auf den Platz auf der anderen Seite von James. Ich legte meinen Kopf an seine Schulter. „Unser Geheimnis wurde entdeckt.", flüsterte ich in sein Ohr, während ich an dem ewig funkelnden Diamanten herumspielte.

„Wirklich?", grübelte er und sah auf meine Hände hinab. „Wie ist es gelaufen?"

„So wie es zu erwarten war.", seufzte ich. „Sie will eine Brautjungfer sein."

„Du hast ihr aber schon erklärt, dass das nur ein zeitweiliges Arrangement ist, oder?"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Die Erfolgsaussichten ihr das begreiflich zu machen: null Prozent. Du kannst es eigentlich auch Sirius sagen, nur für den Fall, dass du es nicht bereits getan hast.", fügte ich anklagend hinzu.

Er zerwuschelte die Haare an seinem Hinterkopf. „Woher wusstest du das?", fragte er.

„Ich kenne dich.", sagte ich.

James grinste, legte seinen Arm um meine Schulter und zog mich an seine Seite.

Kurz bevor die Mannschaften das Feld betraten, kamen fünf Jungs Mitte Zwanzig herein, von denen jeder einen großen Becher mit klarer Flüssigkeit fragwürdiger Natur in den Händen hielt und jeder einen hellroten Umhang trug und setzten sich in die Reihe hinter uns. „Wan-der-ers! Wan-der-ers!", grölten sie.

Ich nahm an das Vorhandensein eines Y-Chromosoms machte einen zu einem albernen Idioten.

Die gigantische Bildfläche auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Stadions, die gerade noch einen Werbeslogan für Zonko's angezeigt hatte verwandelte sich in eine Punktetafel. Stille legte sich über die Zuschauer, während wir alle gespannt darauf warteten, dass das Spiel begann.

Eine laute Stimme erklang im Stadion und ich zuckte ein wenig auf meinem Platz zusammen.

James gluckste und ich piekste ihm in die Seite.

„Aufgepasst, meine Damen und Herren!", rief die Stimme laut. „Willkommen in Ilkley Moor. Heute findet ein großartiges Spiel zwischen den Wigtown Wanderers,", er machte eine Pause, als die Wanderer Fans grölten und jubelten, „und Puddlemere United statt."

Ich setzte mich in meinem Platz auf und jubelte zusammen mit den anderen blau gekleideten Fans.

„Und jetzt, ohne große Umschweife.", verkündete der Kommentator, „Es ist mir eine große Ehre Ihnen die Spieler vorzustellen. Zuerst die Wigtown Wanderers!"

Wieder erklang Applaus und Grölen.

„Kapitänin Max Guevera führt ihre Mannschaft auf das Feld, nach ihr kommen White, Turner, Ward, Wilkinson, King und Scott!"

Einer nach dem anderen sausten sieben Spieler in blutroten Umhängen mit einem silbernen Emblem auf der Brust auf das Feld. Sie alle flogen vollkommen mühelos, so als ob sie ihren Besen in der Luft hielten und nicht anders herum.

Ich sah auf die Anzeigetafel, wo ein Close up von Gueveras Gesicht zu sehen war. Ihre dunklen Haare wehten hinter ihr, während sie ihre Treiberkeule in der Luft herumschwang. Ihr Mund formte eine harte Linie und ihre Augen wirkten konzentriert. Sie war ein sehr hübsches Mädchen, hatte allerdings einen etwas rauen Charme. Ich wollte ihr nachts nicht allein in einer dunklen Gasse begegnen.

„Und nun zu den würdigen Gegnern, Puddlemere United! Angeführt von Hüter und Kapitän Frank Marshall, haben wir Gray, Harris, Barnes, Phillips, Griffiths und Boyd!"

Auf der Tribüne brach mächtiger Lärm los, als der Sucher von Puddlemere angekündigt wurde. Ich sah wieder hinauf auf die Anzeigetafel, wo Boyd schüchtern den Leuten auf der Tribüne zuwinkte. Er war eher klein und schmächtig und sein Umhang hin schlaff an ihm herunter. Er wirkte nur ein paar Jahre älter als ich.

„Samuel Boyd ist momentan der beste Sucher in ganz Großbritannien.", erklärte mir James. „Ihm ist diese Saison noch kein Schnatz entwischt."

„Wow.", sagte ich.

Er grinste. „Ja, wow."

Der Schiedsrichter warf den Quaffel in die Luft. „Und es geht los.", verkündete der Kommentator. „Turner von den Wanderers schnappt sich den Quaffel und rast nach vorne zu den Torringen, aber autsch! Er wird von einem von der Puddlemere Treiberin Alicia Barnes geschlagenen Klatscher in die Brust getroffen. Sie ist eine verdammt gute Spielerin. Die ganzen Anschuldigungen sind doch totaler Mist. Alex Harris schnappt sich den Quaffel, wirft ihn zu Gray, der ihn zu Griffiths passt, der ihn zurück zu Harris wirft. Harris fliegt nach links, aber wirft den Quaffel durch den mittleren Ring vorbei an Zack White von den Wanderers. Tor! Zehn zu null für Puddlemere. Sieht aus, als wird das hier ein spannendes Spiel, Leute. Die Wanderers sind wieder im Besitz des Quaffels. Werf ihn bis nach Wigtown, Ward!"

Mit Begeisterung verfolgte ich den Verlauf des Spiels. Die Spieler bewegten sich ungemein gewandt, trotz der harten und schnellen Richtungswechsel beim Fliegen. Ich war hin- und hergerissen dazwischen das Geschehen in der Luft zu beobachten, die Gesichtsausdrücke der Spieler auf der Anzeigetafel anzustarren und dem Kommentator zuzuhören. Nachdem die Wanderer ihr viertes Tor erzielt hatten, hatte ich es geschafft alle drei Dinge unter einen Hut zu bekommen.

„Und das sind noch mal zehn Punkte für die Wigtown Wanderers. Vierzig zu dreißig für die Roten. Alex Harris hat wieder den Quaffel. Er schießt wie eine Kugel durch die Luft und auf White zu. Die anderen Puddlemere-Jäger flankierten ihn. Er ist fast in Tornähe."

Ich sah zu wie die blauen Spieler auf uns zu flogen. Fast aus dem Nichts erschienen drei rote Flecken, die in ihn heineinkrachten. Ich zuckte bei dem Zusammenprall zusammen. „Autsch.", sagte ich.

James zischte ebenfalls vor Schmerzen. „Das muss wehtun."

Die Kerle hinter uns jubelten so laut, dass einer von ihnen sogar sein Getränk verschüttete, das meine Schulter nur um wenige Zentimeter verfehlte.

„Hey! Pass doch auf!", rief ich.

„Und eine wunderschön ausgeführte Attacke von den Wigtown-Jägern. Das war eine so genannte Parkins Pinzette, die tatsächlich von den Wanderers berühmt gemacht wurde. Okay, also Mel Ward schnappt sich den Quaffel. Sie wirft einen Pass zu Wilkinson. Wilkinson weicht einem Klatscher aus und prallt fast mit dem Puddlemere-Treiber Griffiths zusammen, aber er rutscht auf seinem Besen nach hinten und fliegt immer noch auf die Torringe zu. Hüter Frank Marshall kreist um den mittleren Torring. Er ist der Veteran unter den Spielern, kaum einer weiß mehr über das Spiel als er. Wilkinson passt zu Ward, die den Quaffel auf den rechten Torring wirft und ich kann's nicht glauben! Marshall hält ihn! Was für ein Spiel! Marshall steigt fast von seinem Besen, während er einen unglaublichen Seestern und Stiel hinlegt. So etwas sieht man nicht jeden Tag! Der Kerl hätte glatt runter fallen können!"

Ich hatte die Hände vors Gesicht geschlagen, als ich dieses Manöver beobachtete. Der Hüter hatte seinen Besen losgelassen, so dass er nur noch mit einem Arm und einem Bein auf dem Besen hing, während seine restlichen Gliedmaßen in der Luft baumelten. Er schoss den Ball weg und ich atmete erst wieder aus, als er wieder sicher auf seinem Besen saß.

„Ja!", schrie Sirius und sprang von seinem Stuhl auf. Sein Brüllen übertönte fast das wenig begeisterte Stöhnen der äußert lauten Kerle, die hinter uns saßen.

James klatschte begeistert, steckte dann seine Finger in den Mund und pfiff laut.

„Du kannst das?", fragte ich beeindruckt.

„Ja, das kann ich.", erwiderte ich.

Ich grinste und wandte meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Spiel zu. Der zweite Wigtown-Treiber Benjamin King, hatte gerade einem der Puddlemere-Jäger ins Gesicht geschlagen.

„Ich glaube Griffiths Nase ist gebrochen.", bemerkte der Kommentator.

Ich schaute hinauf auf das Close up von Griffiths Gesicht und sah wie das Blut in Strömen aus seiner Nase floss. Meine Finger klammerten sich in die Armlehne meines Stuhles und ich spürte wie das spannende Spiel meine Nerven aufrieb.

„Marshall fordert eine Auszeit für Puddlemere. Das ist die erste Auszeit für Puddlemere United. Der Punktestand ist 80 zu 60 für die Wigtown Wanderers."

Ich sah hinüber zu Hestia, die eifrig in ihr Notizbuch kritzelte. Sirius unterhielt sich angeregt mit meinem Vater.

„Amüsierst du dich, Dad?", fragte ich, nachdem ich mich an James vorbeigelehnt hatte.

Er grinste. „Das ist der Wahnsinn."

„Und die Spieler kehren auf ihre Position zurück. Ed Wilkinson der Wigtown Wanderers greift sich den Quaffel. Das ist eine schöne Faultierrolle, um diesem Klatscher auszuweichen- aber oh! Er lässt der Quaffel fallen. Harris holt ihn sich und Puddlemere ist wieder im Besitz des Quaffels. Er passt nach hinten zu Griffiths, der ihn zu Gray wirft. Gray fliegt an Turner vorbei und passt zurück zu Harris. Harris ist auf dem Weg zu den Torringen. Wigtown-Hüter Zack White benutzt den Doppelacht-Looping als Verteidigungsstrategie. Das sieht man normalerweise nur, wenn ein Freiwurf ausgeführt wird, aber ich nehme an White will kein Risiko eingehen wegen Grays Treffsicherheit. Gray wirft den Quaffel und- Merlin! Wer hätte das kommen sehen?"

Ich zischte, als Gray von seinem Besen rutschte. Den Quaffel vergessen, klammerte er sich nur noch mit seinen Fingerspitzen an seinem Besen.

„Komm schon.", drängte James leise neben mir. „Komm wieder hoch."

Ich biss mir nervös auf die Lippe und mein Herz begann ganz schnell zu pochen.

„Was für eine spektakuläre Zurschaustellung einer gelungenen Abwehr von den Wigtown-Treibern Max Guevara und Benjamin King. Man sieht heutzutage kaum noch so präzise aufeinander abgestimmte Treiber-Doppel-Manöver. Beide Klatscher haben zur selben Zeit dasselbe Ziel getroffen. Gray scheint jetzt wieder okay zu sein. Er ist wieder auf dem Besen."

Ich stimmte in den Applaus einiger Leute um mich herum mit ein. Die Idioten, die hinter uns saßen buhten.

„In der Zwischenzeit hat sich Ward den Quaffel geschnappt und fliegt auf der rechten Seite des Spielfeldes nach vorne. Und wir warten immer noch darauf, dass einer der Sucher den sich bisher rar machenden Schnatz sichtet."

Auch nach einer weiteren Stunde Spielzeit war immer noch nichts vom Schnatz zu sehen gewesen. Ich beobachtete die Sucher beider Mannschaften wie sie wie Habichte nach ihrer Beute Ausschau hielten.

„Glaubst du sie fangen ihn bald?", fragte ich James.

„Kann ich dir nicht sagen.", erwiderte er mit einem Achselzucken. „Ich hab schon von Spielen gehört, die tagelang gedauert haben."

„Ugh.", stöhnte ich. „Tuney wird mich umbringen, wenn wir ihre Hochzeit verpassen."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Liebling.", beruhigte mich James. „Sie werden-"

Er hörte abrupt auf zu reden und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Spiel zu. Einer der Wigtown-Jäger war auf dem Weg zu den Torringen.

„Wo ist Marshall?", fragte ich, den Blick auf die ungeschützten Torringe gerichtet. Ich drehte den Kopf eine wenig und sah wie er gerade von einem Klatscher am Arm getroffen wurde.

„Turner fliegt auf die Torringe zu. Er ist direkt vor dem mittleren Ring und versenkt den Quaffel."

Ein Pfiff ertönte. „Foul!", rief der Schiri. „Das Tor ist ungültig. Der Freiwurf wird ausgeführt von Puddlemere."

Die Kerle hinter uns begangen mit Schimpfwörtern nur so um sich zu werfen. „Verdammt noch mal, bist du blind, Schiri? Der war so was von drin!"

„Was zum Teufel stimmt denn nicht mit dir? Hast du Flubberwürmer im Kopf?"

„Was für ein Scheißdreck! Wasch dir mal die Scheiße von den Augen!"

„Das Tor war perfekt! Was tust du denn da?"

Genervt drehte ich mich um und blickte sie verärgert an. „Der Jäger hat mit seiner Hand den Quaffel immer noch berührt, als er ihn durch den Torring befördert hat. Die offizielle Regel besagt, dass der Quaffel geworfen werden muss. Das nennt sich Nachtarocken und es ist ein Foul. Merlin, lest doch mal ein Quidditchregelbuch." Das gesagt, drehte ich mich prompt wieder in meinem Sitz um und seufzte zufrieden.

James drehte sich zu mir und starrte mich ganz erstaunt an.

„Was?", fragte ich etwas verlegen. „Quidditch ist sehr wichtig für dich. Ich wollte es verstehen, also hab ich _Quidditch im Wandel der Zeiten_ gelesen."

Er umfasste mein Gesicht mit beiden Händen und küsste mich. Als er von mir abließ, hatte er ein breites idiotisches Grinsen im Gesicht. „Ich liebe dich.", hauchte er.

Er nahm meine Hand in seine und wir schenkten unsere Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Spiel.

„Und Harris versenkt problemlos den Freiwurf. Es steht jetzt 140 zu 110 für die Wigtown Wanderers. Normalerweise ist etwas mehr zu erwarten, aber die Hüter sind heute in Höchstform. Wilkinson im Besitz des Quaffels- Merlin! Scott hat den Schnatz gesichtet!"

Ich stand auf, um eine bessere Sicht auf den verschwommenen roten Fleck zu haben, der über das Spielfeld sauste. Hektisch sah ich mich nach Boyd um. Er war weit entfernt auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Spielfelds.

„Cindy Scott verfolgt den Schnatz und Sammy Boyd ist auf der anderen Seit des Spielfelds! Seht nur wie er fliegt, um sie einzuholen! Ich hab noch nicht einmal einen Fluch so schnell fliegen sehen."

Tatsächlich raste Boyd über das Spielfeld, wie ich es zuvor noch nie gesehen hatte. Innerhalb von Sekunden war er nur noch ein paar Meter hinter Scott, die immer noch den Schnatz verfolgte. Boyd legte noch einen Zahn zu und nun waren beide Spieler so nah beieinander, dass sie ihre Ellbogen, wie man auf der Anzeigetafel sehen konnte, in die Rippen des jeweils anderen rammen konnten.

„Komm schon, Boyd!", schrie ich.

„Schmeiß sie runter!", rief James heiser.

Die beiden rasten in einen fast senkrechten Senkflug dem Boden entgegen.

„Sie werden aufprallen!", rief Dad.

„Nein! Nein! Sie schaffen es!", schrie James.

Er hatte Recht. Mit ausgestreckten Armen brachten sich beide kaum zehn Meter über dem Boden wieder in die Waagerechte und verfolgten weiterhin den winzigen Ball.

„Scott ist fast dran!", schrie der Kommentator aufgeregt. „Nur noch eine Sekunde und sie hat ihn."

Ich beobachtete auf der Anzeigetafel, wie ihre Finger über den Schnatz kratzten.

„Nein! Sie kriegt ihn nicht ganz zu fassen! Er rutscht ihr durch die Finger! Boyd ist da! Und er fängt den Schnatz! Es ist nicht zu glauben! Samuel Boyd von Puddlemere United fängt den Schnatz und beendet das Spiel kurz, nachdem er Cindy Scotts Fingern entglitten ist. Das ist sein vierzehnter Fang in Folge in dieser Saison! Puddlemere erhält 150 Punkte und beendet das Spiel! Endpunktestand ist 140 zu 260. Puddlemere United gewinnt!"

Ich bekam den Endstand gar nicht mit, denn ich war zu beschäftigt damit mir die Seele aus dem Leib zu schreien. Ich umarmte alle um mich herum und presste meinem Dad einen dicken Kuss auf die Wange. „Wir haben gewonnen!", jubelte ich. „Wir haben gewonnen!"

„Puddlemere!", schrie Dad zurück.

James hob mich hoch und dreht sich mit mir im Kreis. „Ja!", schrie er.

Das Stadion war schon fast zu laut. In meinen Ohren klingelte es aufgrund der Lautstärke. Sirenen und Tröten ertönten und die blau gekleideten Fans jubelten begeistert.

Die rot gekleideten Typen hinter uns waren in ihren Sitzen zusammengesunken.

„Vielleicht habt ihr nächstes Mal mehr Glück, Jungs!", rief ich ihm mit einem breiten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht zu.

Wir unterhielten uns immer noch über das Spiel, als wir eine Stunde später in einer großen Sitzecke in einem nahen Muggelrestaurant saßen.

„Das Boyd Scott den Schnatz unter den Finger wegschnappt hab ich echt nicht kommen sehen.", meinte Sirius begeistert.

„Niemand kann ihn stoppen.", verkündete Hestia, die in ihren Notizen blätterte. „Der Junge ist dazu geboren den Schnatz zu fangen."

Ich biss ausgehungert in meinen bereits halb aufgegessenen Cheeseburger. „Es war wirklich unglaublich.", stimmte ich ihnen zwischen zwei Bissen zu.

„Ich hab noch nie so etwas gesehen.", erwiderte Dad, der immer noch dasselbe begeisterte Grinsen auf den Lippen trug wie zu Beginn des Spiels.

„Sie hatten echt Glück, Papa E.", sagte Sirius und klopfte Dad auf den Rücken. „Das war ein unglaubliches Spiel für Ihr erstes Mal."

„Es war unglaublich.", sagte James. „Großartiges Spiel. Fantastische Defensive und auch die Offensive war extrem gut. Die Würfe waren bei beiden Mannschaften sehr präzise."

„James, bei dir klingt das alles so technisch.", neckte Hestia ihn. „Kannst du nicht eine Sekunde lang aufhören Quidditch-Kapitän zu sein?"

Er legte sein pikantes Hühnchensandwich auf den Teller und richtete sich mit wichtig machender Miene auf. „Du könntest noch so Einiges von Guevara lernen, Hest.", teilte er ihr mit. „Deine Schläge mit der Treiberkeule sahen zu Ende der Saison etwas schlaff aus."

Hestia rollte mit den Augen und nahm einen Schluck aus dem verdrehten Strohhalm ihres Fruchtmartinis. „Wir haben trotzdem den Pokal gewonnen.", erinnerte sie ihn.

„Das war unglaublich.", hauchte mein Dad.

Hestia lachte. „Freut mich, dass es Ihnen gefallen hat, Mr. Evans.", sagte sie. „Es ist schön, dass ich meinen neuen Job für so was einsetzen kann."

„Wenn du mal wieder Tickets-"

„Werd ich mich ganz sicher bei Ihnen melden. Die große Frage ist nun, was schreibe ich in meinem Artikel?"

Das Gesprächsthema wechselte schnell zu einer unablässigen Reihe von Ratschlägen, die uns finstere Blicke von den Nachbartischen einbrachten.

Nach etwa zwanzig Minuten waren wir fertig mit essen und Dad bezahlte die Rechnung.

„Das ist wirklich nicht nötig, Mr. Evans.", sagte James und fischte etwas Muggelgeld aus seiner Tasche.

„Ich übernehme die Rechnung.", beharrte mein Dad und winkte alle Hände weg, die auch bezahlen wollten. „Das ist das Mindeste was ich tun kann, wo ihr alle doch so nett wart und mit einen alten Mann wie mir unterwegs wart."

Hestia gab meinem Dad einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange. „Wer sagt denn, dass sie alt sind, Mr. Evans? Ich schwöre, sie sehen keinen Tag älter aus als 25."

Ich rollte mit den Augen. Und noch jemand, der es nicht lassen konnte.

Eines Tages würde ich gerne in einer Welt leben, in der niemand mit meinen Eltern flirtete.

Hestia und Sirius apparierten zusammen mit uns zu unserem Haus, nachdem wir das Restaurant verlassen hatten. Fast zeitgleich mit dem Aufsetzen meiner Füße hörte ich hinter mir das laute Klacken einer schweren Tür. Ich drehte mich um und sah, wie Vernon und Petunia aus seinem Wagen stiegen.

„Ist das Vernon?", flüsterte Sirius so laut, das es eigentlich kein Flüstern mehr war. „Was ist denn mit dem passiert? Er sieht aus, als wäre er aus dem Baum der Hässlichkeit gefallen und hätte auf dem Weg nach unten auch noch jeden Ast erwischt."

„Sirius.", tadelte Hestia ihn und schlug ihn mit der flachen Hand auf den Hinterkopf. „Nicht so laut." Sie drehte sich mit einem entschuldigenden Grinsen zu mir um, aber ihr lautes Gähnen zerstörte irgendwie den Effekt. „Merlin, bin ich müde.", seufzte sie.

„Ihr zwei solltet nach Hause gehen. Es war ein langer Tag.", riet ich ihr. „Und du musst morgen zur Arbeit."

„Irgendwer muss es ja tun.", sagte Hestia lächelnd. Sie tippte Sirius, der meiner Schwester gerade etwas zugerufen hatte, auf den Arm. „Bist du soweit? Können wir gehen?"

„Ich bin bereit, wenn du es bist, Liebling.", erwiderte er.

Hestia schlang ihre Arme um mich. „Ich liebe dich, beste Freundin."

„Ich liebe dich mehr.", entgegnete ich.

Sie schnaubte. „Ich liebe dich am meisten. So."

Ich lachte und sie verabschiedete sich auch von James und meinem Dad. „Ich verspreche ich komme dich bald besuchen.", schwor sie.

Ich umarmte Sirius und winkte den beiden noch einmal zu, bevor sie verschwanden.

Wir folgten Vernon und Petunia durch die Vordertür ins Haus. James verschwand ins Wohnzimmer und ich wollte es ihm gleichtun, aber mein Dad hielt mich zurück.

„Hast du mal eine Sekunde für mich, Lils?", fragte er.

„Klar, Dad.", erwiderte ich neugierig und ging mit ihm in die Küche. Ich setzte mich auf einen Stuhl neben ihn. „Was gibt es?", fragte ich. „Hast du noch Fragen zum Spiel?"

„Nein.", antwortete er und gluckste. „Ich hatte einen tollen Tag heute. Sag Hestia bitte noch mal ‚Danke' von mir."

Ich nickte.

„Dieser Sirius ist ziemlich witzig. Ich mag ihn."

Ich prustete. „Er ist ein echtes Unikat."

„Es ist schön zu sehen, wie du mit jungen Leuten deinesgleichen unterwegs bist.", sagte er. „Du warst ganz in deinem Element."

Ich zuckte mit den Achseln.

Er strich mir eine Haarsträhne, die aus meinem Zopf entkommen war hinter mein Ohr. „Du bist so erwachsen geworden, mein kleines Mädchen."

Ich atmete laut aus. „Ach, was, Dad.", protestierte ich.

„Nein, ich meine das Ernst, Lils. Du hast dich verändert. Du bist reifer geworden."

Ich zuckte mit den Achseln. „Musste wohl irgendwann mal passieren."

Er nahm meine Hand zwischen seine beiden Hände. „Ich wollte nur, dass du weißt, dass ich es gut finde."

„Dass ich erwachsen werde?", fragte ich.

„Die Sache mit James.", antwortete er.

„Oh.", machte ich, als ich verstand. „Oh."

Er seufzte. „Ich will dich nicht verlieren und glaub mir, deine Mutter hat ganz schön was zu hören gekriegt, als ihr uns davon erzählt habt. Ihr seid beide noch so jung. Aber es ist nicht meine Entscheidung. Es ist deine und ich vertraue dir. Du bist ein kluges Mädchen, Lily, und James ist ein guter Kerl. Er liebt dich wirklich."

„Ja.", stimmte ich ihm zu. „Das tut er."

„Und du liebst ihn auch?"

Ich fühlt wie mein Herz in meiner Brust anschwoll. „Sehr sogar."

Dad seufzte. „Ich weiß. Deshalb ist es ja auch so schwierig."

„Was?"

„Dich loszulassen.", erwiderte er. „Es ist alles was ich tun kann, um dich glücklich zu machen, aber ich weiß, es wird mich schrecklich unglücklich machen."

„Oh, Dad.", seufzte ich.

„James hat bei mir um deine Hand angehalten, weißt du, heute früh. Er hat sich entschuldigt, dass er es nicht vorher getan hat und hat um meinen Segen gebeten."

Ich seufzte. Das sah James ähnlich.

„Er wird sich um dich kümmern, auch wenn ich nicht mehr da sein werde. Er wird sich um dich kümmern. Ich weiß, dass er das wird."

„Dad, warum sagst du das?", fragte ich und versuchte die aufkommenden Tränen zu unterdrücken.

Er tätschelte meine Hand und berührte mit seinen Fingern den Diamanten, der an meinem Ringfinger saß.

„Ich wollte dir nur meinen Segen geben James zu heiraten. Du bist nicht mehr mein kleines Mädchen, Lily. Du bist jetzt eine erwachsene Frau. Sogar kurz davor zu heiraten.", scherzte er und versuchte zu lächeln, aber seine Augen wurden gleich wieder ernst. „Und ich würde dich nicht gehen lassen, wenn es irgendein anderer wäre."

Ich versteifte mich und wischte mir über die Augen. Ich lehnte mich rüber und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. „Ich liebe dich, Daddy."

„Ich liebe dich auch, Lily.", sagte er. Er legte seine Hand auf mein Knie. „Geh schon.", drängte er. „Verschwinde." Er lachte zittrig. „Ich muss sowieso mit deiner Mutter reden. Gott weiß, wie sauer sie ist, dass wir erst so spät nach Hause gekommen sind."

Ich lachte schwach, als er wegging.

Ich fand James auf dem Loveseat im Wohnzimmer.

„Ich wollte gerade rausgehen und auf dich warten.", sagte er.

Ich setzte mich neben ihn und kuschelte mich an ihn.

„Treffen wir uns denn nicht bei der Schaukel?"

Ich antwortete nicht. Stattdessen schlang ich meine Arme um seinen Hals und sah hinauf in seine verwirrten haselnussbraunen Augen. „Danke.", sagte ich.

„Wofür?", fragte er. „Oh.", machte er dann verstehend. Er zerwuschelte mit der rechten Hand die Haare an seinem Hinterkopf. „Ich dachte, es wäre nur richtig das zu tun."

Ich fuhr mit den Fingern über die dunklen Härchen an seinem Nacken und legte meinen Kopf an seine Schulter. „Ich liebe dich."; flüsterte ich mit geschlossenen Augen und sog den Geruch seines Halses ein.

James brummte leise und küsste mich auf die Stirn. Er fuhr mit seiner Hand in beruhigenden Kreisen über meinen Rücken. Ich schmiegte mein Gesicht an seine Brust. „Der Tag heute hat richtig Spaß gemacht.", murmelte ich in sein Shirt.

„Mmm.", brummte er zustimmend und seine Brust vibrierte, als er ein- und ausatmete.

Ich gähnte. „Morgen habe ich meinen ersten Einsatz als Brautjungfer bei der Jungesellinnenparty.", lallte ich schläfrig. „Für Tuney."

„Klingt nach Spaß.", sagte er.

„Ja.", stimme ich ihm zu. „Mum hat mir dabei geholfen, die Trauzeugensachen und den ganzen Kram zu planen."

„Glaubst du, das wird den ganzen Tag dauern? Meine Eltern sind heute nach Hause gekommen und ich dachte wir könnten morgen zusammen mit ihnen zu Abend essen."

„Okay.", seufzte ich.

Ich gähnte und schließlich schlief ich in seinen Armen ein.

* * *

**Die Quidditchszene hat mir ganz besonders viel Spaß gemacht. Vielen Dank mal wieder für die lieben Reviews. Danke Lindbaum für das Kompliment, freut mich, dass es dir so gut gefällt. LilyLunaLovegood, schön, dass du auch wieder liest und reviewst. Und auch vielen Dank an Nevunaa und viel Spaß und Erfolg beim Übersetzten. Lg Melissa  
**


	5. Tag und Nacht

**Zuvor bei „Verlobt":**

Ich gähnte. „Morgen habe ich meinen ersten Einsatz als Brautjungfer bei der Jungesellinnenparty.", lallte ich schläfrig. „Für Tuney."

„Klingt nach Spaß.", sagte er.

„Ja.", stimme ich ihm zu. „Mum hat mir dabei geholfen, die Trauzeugensachen und den ganzen Kram zu planen."

„Glaubst du, das wird den ganzen Tag dauern? Meine Eltern sind heute nach Hause gekommen und ich dachte wir könnten morgen zusammen mit ihnen zu Abend essen."

„Okay.", seufzte ich.

Ich gähnte und schließlich schlief ich in seinen Armen ein.

**Kapitel 5**

**Tag und Nacht  
**

„_Eine junge Dame ist ein Mädchen, das gerade etwas Schlimmes angestellt hat." ~ Judith Martin_

„Au!", schrie ich, als ich einen heftigen Schlag an meiner Stirn spürte. Ich öffnete die Augen und sah weiß. Ich setzte mich in meinem Bett auf, nahm das Stück Papier von meinem Gesicht und drehte es in den Händen, während ich es genauer in Augenschein nahm. „Was zum-", begann ich.

„Pass auf was du sagst, junge Dame.", warnte mich Mum scharf.

„Mum.", krächzte ich und wischte mir mit dem Handrücken den Schlaf aus den Augen. Ich schob die Bettdecke beiseite und bemerkte, dass ich immer noch den Rock und das Top von gestern trug, aber ich konnte mich beileibe nicht daran erinnern gestern ins Bett gegangen zu sein. „Wie bin ich hierhergekommen?", murmelte ich.

Mum seufzte genervt. „Ehrlich, Lily, wo solltest du denn sonst sein?"

„Aber letzte Nacht war ich.", versuchte ich zu erklären. Ich blickte in das ernste Gesicht meiner Mutter und änderte abrupt die Taktik. „Ist auch egal.", seufzte ich. „Wo ist James?"

„Er jätet draußen zusammen mit deinem Vater Unkraut."

Ich nickte, während mein Gehirn noch damit beschäftigt war die Information zu verarbeiten. Dösig streckte ich meine schmerzenden Arme. „Wie spät ist es?"

„Sieben.", antwortete sie und glättete ihr hübsches blaues Oberteil, zu dem sie einen Rock trug.

Ich stöhnte. „Wenn das so ist.", grummelte ich, zog mir die Bettdecke über den Kopf und presste mein Gesicht ins Kissen.

Ich vernahm ein paar gedämpfte Schritte und spürte dann wie mir die Bettdecke aus den Händen gerissen wurde. „Oh, nein, das wirst du nicht, Lily Marie. Wir hatten eine Abmachung. Ihr durftet gestern zu eurem Quidditchspiel gehen und heute bist du den ganzen Morgen mein Sklave."

Ich stöhnte ein zweites Mal. „Mum.", wimmerte ich und grabschte nach meiner warmen gelben Decke. „Sklaverei ist illegal."

„Nicht wenn es sich um das eigene Kind handelt." Sie riss die Bettdecke komplett vom Bett und schnappte sich dann auch meine Kissen, als ich versuchte mich hinter ihnen zu verkriechen.

Ich lag vollkommen schutzlos und zu einem Ball zusammengerollt auf meinem Bett. Ich rollte mich auf die Seite und versuchte stur mich wieder in den Schlaf zu lullen.

Mum zwickte mir in den Arm. „Komm schon, Lily. Petunias Freundinnen kommen um zwölf für die Jungesellinnenparty."

„Das ist doch erst in fünf Stunden!", motzte ich und versuchte mich aufzuwärmen, indem ich mit den Händen über meine Arme rieb.

„Das ist genug Zeit, um all die Arbeiten zu erledigen, die ich dir aufgeschrieben habe.", wies sie mich zurecht und hielt mir die vergesse Liste vors Gesicht. „Du zeigst in den nächsten fünf Minuten besser etwas Produktivität, Lily, denn wenn nicht, hole ich den Gartenschlauch."

Ich grummelte vor mich hin und wartete bis sie mein Zimmer wieder verlassen hatte, bevor ich vorsichtig von meinem deckenlosen Bett aufstand und auf die Beine kam. Ich fühlte mich ganz steif in den Klamotten und dem trägerlosen BH, der mir im Laufe der Nacht zur Hüfte hinuntergerutscht war, also zog ich ein paar schwarze Stretchhosen und ein altes T-Shirt an. Dann ging ich ins Badezimmer. Auf meine Blase konnte ich mich immer verlassen.

Danach warf ich meine Bettdecke wieder auf mein Bett und genehmigte mir tatsächlich die anderthalb Minuten, um es auch zu machen. Es war schrecklich.

Ich ließ mich auf die Tagesdecke fallen und nahm die mit einer Sauklaue geschriebenen Liste, die sie mir gegeben hatte in Augenschein. Sie hatte meinen Namen ganz oben auf den Zettel geschrieben und darunter eine lange Liste von Aufgaben, die zu erledigen waren.

_Räum den Saustall von einem Zimmer auf_

_Räum das Wohnzimmer auf_

_Staub im ganzen Haus ab (und lass die Küche nicht aus, wie sonst immer)_

_Staubsauge im ganzen Haus_

_Putz das Badezimmer im ersten Stock (auch die Toilette, der Reiniger ist im Schrank unter dem Waschbecken im anderen Bad)_

_Räum den Kühlschrank auf (wirf alle Reste weg, damit morgen genug Platz ist)_

_Bring den Müll raus_

_Wisch den Küchenboden._

_Räum die Spülmaschine aus_

_Leg die Wäsche zusammen_

_Sei nett zu deiner Schwester_

Ich prustete, als ich den letzten Punkt las, knüllte die „Liste" zusammen und warf sie über meine Schulter.

„Lily!", hörte ich eine schrille Stimme von unten schreien.

Ich seufzte missmutig, hob die Liste wieder auf und glättete die Falten im Papier. Merlin, ich würde den ganzen Tag brauchen, um nur die Hälfte der Liste abzuarbeiten. Es war einfach unmöglich mit allem rechtzeitig fertig zu werden und Petunias Mutantenfreunde in fünf Stunden zu treffen. Was glaubte meine Mutter denn? Ich konnte doch auch nicht hexen.

Bei Merlins Fußknöchel!

Ich schnappte mir meinen Zauberstab vom Nachttisch und betrachtete ihn mit einem breiten Grinsen. Manchmal hatte es seine Vorteile ein Freak zu sein.

Ich begann unten in der Küche mit der Arbeit, weil mein Magen knurrte und ich noch frühstücken wollte.

Der Putznazi wartete bereits auf mich. Mum saß am Küchentisch und hatte die Nase in einen Stapel Papiere gesteckt, während sie mit jemandem telefonierte. Sie nickte dauernd mit dem Kopf und gab ab und an ein paar Worte der Zustimmung von sich.

Ich rollte mit den Augen und ging schnurstracks in die Speisekammer. Sollte ich einen gesunden Müsliriegel oder die Kekse mit Himbeerfüllung vom obersten Regal nehmen?

Mum schnippte mit den Fingern in meine Richtung und lenkte mich damit von meinem Dilemma ab.

Ich nahm mir die Kekse und spazierte rüber zur Arbeitsplatte. „Was, Mum? Ist irgendetwas?", fragte ich unschuldig.

Sie knurrte, aber lauschte weiterhin den Worten ihres Gesprächspartners am Telefon und machte sich hin und wieder ein paar Notizen.

Amüsiert, beobachtete ich meine Mum, wie sie weiterhin dem Anrufer gebannt zuhörte, während ich mir noch ein paar Kekse genehmigte.

Mit jeder Minute, die verging, wurde Mum genervter und schließlich hielt sie den Hörer von ihrem Mund weg und fragte mich verärgert: „Findest du nicht, du solltest langsam mal anfangen?"

Ich zuckte gelangweilt mit den Schultern und nahm einen Schluck von meinem Orangensaft.

„Ja, in Ordnung, ja, bis dann.", sprach Mum in den Hörer und legte dann auf. „Endlich.", brummte sie vor sich hin. „Es ist schon fast halb acht, Lily.", warnte mich Mum.

Ich lächelte sie breit an. „Keine Panik, Mum.", sagte ich fröhlich. „Das geht wie von Zauberhand."

Ganz versunken in ihren Papierkram nickte Mum nur dumpf und verließ dann die Küche.

Ich schmiss die leere Keksschachtel in den Müll, stellte mein benutztes Glas ins Spülbecken und holte tief Luft. Ich ließ meinen Kopf kreisen und knackte dann mit dem Nacken. Ich lockerte meine Schultern und nahm dann den Zauberstab aus meinem Hosenbund.

Er war 10 ¼ Zoll lang und aus Weidenholz gefertigt und genau in diesem Moment war er mein bester Freund.

Entschuldige, Hestia.

Auch mit Magie war Putzen ziemlich stumpfsinnig. Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, wenn ein Irrwicht sich hier einnisten wollte, würde er es sich in einer dreckigen Toilette bequem machen. Als ich endlich mit dem Badezimmer fertig war, streckte ich den Kopf aus dem Fenster, um ihn frei von den giftigen Putzmitteldämpfen zu bekommen.

Ich sah James, der draußen zusammen mit Dad arbeitete. Ich stellte mich auf die Zehenspitzen, um besser sehen zu können, rief seinen Namen und winkte ihm zu.

„Hey.", rief er zu mir hinauf.

„Hi.", rief ich zurück. „Ich bin heute Morgen in meinem Bett aufgewacht.", teilte ich ihm mit.

James nickte verstehend und warf dann einen Blick über seine Schulter auf meinen Dad. Seine Hand fuhr hoch zu seinen Haaren, aber ihm fiel wohl wieder ein, dass er einen dreckigen Handschuh trug und überlegte es sich anders. „Ähm, ja.", erwiderte er. „Man kann nie wissen, wie man seinen Weg ins Reich der Träume findet."

Ich nickte. „Das war wirklich sehr nett.", gab ich zurück. „Vom Universum natürlich.", fügte ich rasch hinzu.

„Natürlich.", sagte er und zwinkerte mir zu.

Unwillkürlich musste ich lächeln und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Weißt du.", redete er weiter. „Es ist irgendwie romantisch. Ich hier unten und du dort oben."

Ich rollte mit den Augen. „Ich geh und putz die nächste Toilette. Bis später!"

Ich erhaschte noch einen Blick auf sein angewidertes Gesicht, bevor ich aus dem oberen Badezimmer hinaustrottete und mich ins Badezimmer im Erdgeschoß begab.

Merlin, ich hasste es zu putzen.

Zum Schock meiner zweifelnden Mutter, war ich um Punkt zwölf fertig geduscht, angezogen, hatte alle Aufgaben erledigt, und wartete in der Küche auf sie. Ich grinste verschmitzt angesichts ihres total verblüfften Gesichtsausdrucks. „Du kriegst noch einen Schlaganfall, wenn du mich weiter so ansiehst, Mum.", neckte ich sie.

Mum wischte schnell alle Anzeichen von Schock von ihrem Gesicht und glättete ihre Bluse. „Bereit loszufahren, Mädels?", fragte sie die Gruppe von albernen Speichelleckern, die meine Schwestern umgaben.

„Junggesellinnenparty! Juhhuu!", jubelte einen von ihnen laut, was den Rest dazu veranlasste miteinzustimmen.

Hatte ich erwähnt, dass wir alle zusammen ins Wellnesshotel fahren würden?

Meine Augen huschten zu meinem Vater und James, die im Wohnzimmer saßen. Ich schlich mich auf Zehenspitzen aus der Küche, um den schallenden mädchenhaften Gekreische zu entkommen und ließ mich neben James auf das Sofa fallen.

„Versteck mich.", flehte ich ihn an.

James lachte und zerwuschelte meine Haare.

Ich stieß seinen Arm weg. „Nutzlos.", warf ich ihm vor.

Dad lachte von seinem Platz auf dem braunen Ledersessel. Er war ein Sinnbild für Gemütlichkeit, wie er dort saß und seine Füße auf der Ottomane ruhten, während er die letzten Schlücke seiner Limonade trank, das Glas abstellte und sich entspannt wieder in seinen Sessel zurücksinken ließ. „Aber, aber, Lily.", erinnerte er mich in einem Tonfall, der etwas überlegen klang. „Warst nicht du es, die diese Junggesellinnenparty geplant hat?"

Ich vergrub mein Gesicht in den Händen. „Das ist Ewigkeiten her.", klagte ich. „Mum hat mir das Prospekt mit der Eule geschickt, um die Reservierungen machen zu können, und ich hab ihr einfach freie Hand gelassen. Die UTZ-Prüfungen standen kurz bevor! Ich plädiere auf temporäre durch Lernen verursachte Unzurechnungsfähigkeit!"

„Temporär?", scherzte James und sah aufgrund seiner cleveren Erwiderung sehr zufrieden mit sich selbst aus.

Ich stöhnte und presste mein Gesicht an seine Schulter. „Bitte, ich will nicht mit ihnen gehen.", flehte ich.

„Du wusstest, dass dir das heute bevorsteht."

„Aber ich hatte es ganz verdrängt, damit ich nicht darüber nachdenken musste.", wimmerte ich. „Es ist die reinste Folter, ich schwöre es. Sie werden mich umbringen. Ich werde sterben.", endete ich dramatisch.

„Du musst gehen, Lils.", sagte Dad. „Du bist die Trauzeugin."

„Ich will nicht mehr.", grummelte ich und blickte finster drein.

„Wenn es dich etwas beruhigt, wir müssen zusammen mit Vernon Golf spielen.", teilte mir Dad mit angeekeltem Gesichtsausdruck mit.

Auch ich hasste diesen blöden Sport sehr, aber zumindest musste sich Dad keine Haare gewaltsam vom Körper reißen lassen oder sich das Gesicht mit grünem Schleim bedecken lassen. Ich stöhnte wieder und schmiegte mich enger an James.

James entfernte sanft meine Finger, die ich verzweifelt in sein Shirt gekrallt hatte. „Es wird schon nicht so schlimm werden, Lily.", versicherte er mir. „Du hast ein O in deiner Prüfung in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste bekommen. Was ist schon ein Haufen Mädchen dagegen."

Ich runzelte die Stirn. James hatte offensichtlich nicht die geringste Ahnung.

„Lily! Es ist Zeit zu gehen!"

Mums Stimme ertönte wie die letzten beiden Sekunden einer tickenden Zeitbombe.

Tapfer erhob ich mich, wandte mich vielleicht zum letzten Mal zu den beiden um, salutierte und ging meinem Untergang entgegen.

Wir fuhren mit dem Van einer der Mädchen, da wir darin alle sieben Platz fanden.

Irgendwie fand ich mich ganz hinten auf dem Rücksitz zwischen Bridget und Gabby eingeklemmt wieder.

Bridget hatte lange blonde Haare und dunkle braune Augen. Sie hatte sich mir vorgestellt und dabei war ihr eingefallen, dass ich „Pettys antisoziale Schwester war, die eine Besserungsanstalt in der Schweiz besucht." Meine andere Sitznachbarin war so nett sie zu verbessern und ihr mitzuteilen, dass meine Besserungsanstalt in Schottland war und nicht in der Schweiz. Offensichtlich war das der Anfang einer wunderbaren Freundschaft.

Anscheinend waren Bridget und ihr ebenso wundervoller fester Freund gerade dabei ihre sexuellen Grenzen auszutesten und anscheinend wollte ich alles darüber wissen.

Gabby hingegen war ein sportliches schwarzes Mädchen, die es sehr genoss mit „Bridge" darüber zu plappern, wie die beiden ihr Ziel erreichen konnten.

Währenddessen unterhielten sich eine Reihe vor uns Jewel und Cassidy angeregt über die Gefahren von selbstgemachtem Wachs und dessen Anwendung in der Bikinizone. Jewel war Sekretärin und Cassidy war kürzlich erst gefeuert worden, weil sie mit ihrem Boss geschlafen hatte. Der Sex war einvernehmlich gewesen und Cassidy hatte noch nicht einmal gewusst, dass Riley eine feste Freundin hatte.

Meine Schwester hatte wundervolle Freundinnen.

„Also, glaubst du wirklich, dass das funktioniert?", fragte Bridget nervös. „Eine Freundin von mir hat es mal ausprobiert und sie war danach noch tagelang wund." Bridget krümmte sich unangenehm berührt auf ihrem Sitz, so als würde allein der Gedanke daran ihr Schmerzen bereiten.

„Wirklich, wer?"

„Felicia."

„Oh, mein Gott, Felicia hat so etwas getan? Das hätte ich nie von ihr gedacht! Ich wusste die ganze Sache mit dem Keuschheitsring war nicht echt."

Bridget nickte eifrig. „Sie überspielt das wirklich sehr gut. Ugh, ich weiß einfach nicht, ob ich es wirklich tun soll."

Gabby lehnte sich über mich und tätschelte ihr beruhigend den Arm. „Vertrau mir, Bridge. Martin wird es lieben. Aber du solltest zuerst dafür sorgen, dass du genug Zubehör hast. Einmal da haben wir es ohne gemacht und-"

Gabby schrie auf, als mein Ellbogen aus Versehen mit ihrer Nase kollidierte.

„Pass auf den Bordstein auf, Mum!", rief ich fröhlich.

Gabby gab einen erstickten Laut von sich und hielt sich die Nase.

„Oh, tut mir Leid.", entschuldigte ich mich bei ihr. „Wir sind hier aber auch zusammengepfercht. Ich muss wohl in der letzten Kurve den Halt verloren haben." Ich lächelte ihr süß zu und drehte mich wieder in meinem Sitz um.

Der Rest der Fahrt verging etwas ruhiger.

Der Gang zum Wellnesshotel fühlte sich irgendwie surreal an. Ich rief mir unseren Besuch im letzten Sommer in Erinnerung und mir wurde klar wie viel sich seitdem in meinem Leben verändert hatte.

Eine Frau, die komplett in weiß gekleidet war und ihre schwarzen Haare in einem Zopf trug, begrüßte uns mit einem fast mechanischen Lächeln. Sah ganz so aus, als hätten sie die Unternehmenspolitik, was die Anstellung ihrer Mitarbeiter anging nicht geändert. Die Frau sah genauso transgen aus wie die Wellnesshotel-Kreaturen, and die ich mich vom letzten Sommer erinnerte.

„Lassen wir uns ein wenig verwöhnen!", schrie Gabby.

„Juhu.", grummelte ich finster, aber es ging in den Jubelschreien der anderen unter.

Die Frau, die sich als Astrid vorgestellt hatte, und meinen Witz über Schwedische Hackbällchen nicht zu schätzen wusste, führte uns rüber zur Rezeption, wo sie uns für unsere „spirituelle Wellness-Erfahrung" anmeldete. Das Einzige, was ich erfahren wollte, war das Gefühl der Innenseite meiner Augenlider.

Ich stöhnte innerlich, schnappte mir meinen Plan aus ihren perfekt manikürten Händen und warf einen Blick darauf. Zuerst Nägel, dann eine Massage, danach eine kurze Pause für einen Kräutertee und schließlich Gesichtsmasken.

Direkt danach würde ich ein beruhigendes Eukalyptusbad nehmen und versuchen mich darin zu ertränken.

Ich versuchte zwanghaft das hirnlose Gequatschte von Bridget-geht-ins-Bett-mit-Brian, Flabby Gabby, Nervensäge Cass und Jewel-ich-bin-ja-so-cool zu ignorieren und ließ mich mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen zum Nagelsalon treiben.

Das große Zimmer roch genauso widerlich, wie ich es von damals in Erinnerung hatte, obwohl ich versucht hatte es zu vergessen. Der beißende Geruch drang in meine Nase und Tränen bildeten sich in meinen Augen. Ich überlegte ernsthaft, ob es sich lohnen würde gegen das Zauberei-Geheimhaltungsabkommen zu verstoßen und einen Kopfblasenzauber auf mich anzuwenden.

„Hör auf.", zischte mir Mum ins Ohr, während sie hinter mir ging.

Ich sah verwirrt in ihr verärgertes Gesicht. „Ich mach doch gar nichts.", sagte ich.

„Dann sieh zu, dass das so bleibt.", warnte sie mich mit verengten Augen. Dann setzte sie ein Lächeln auf und lief zu Petunia rüber. „Oh Tuney, du solltest dir French Nails machen lassen. Das würde wirklich wunderbar zu deinem Kleid passen."

Ich stand immer noch im Türrahmen, also nahm ich einen tiefen Atemzug halbwegs sauberer Luft und machte mich bereit einzutreten.

Einer der perfekt gestriegelten männlichen Mitarbeiter an der Rezeption starrte mich an. Er lächelte mir höflich zu und stellte dabei seine strahlend weißen Zähne zur Schau. „Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung, Miss?", fragte er mit einer Stimme, die tiefer war, als ich es erwartet hatte, angesichts des vielen Gels in seinen Haaren.

„Nein, alles wunderbar.", erwiderte ich steif und ging in den Nagelsalon.

Pflichtbewusst trottete ich hinüber zu der großen Auswahl an Nagellacken in verschiedenen Farben, von denen jeder greller, leuchtender und glitzernder als der vorherige war. Ich war nicht in der Stimmung darüber nachzudenken, welche Farben sich wohl am wenigsten mit meiner weihnachtlichen Erscheinung beißen würden, also schnappte ich mir eiligst das erste unauffällige Fläschchen, die mir unterkam und ließ mich neben Mum auf einen der Stühle für die Pediküre fallen.

Sie legte ihre Zeitschrift, dessen Titelblatt „Sieben Schritte zu einem knackigeren Po" versprach und blickte mich fragend an.

Ich seufzte und lehnte mich in meinem Stuhl zurück, wobei ich darauf achtete meine Füße nicht in das blaue Wasser unten am Stuhl zu tauchen.

„Das macht so einen Spaß.", sagte sie. „Mädelszeit, in der wir uns ohne die Jungs frei unterhalten können."

Ich seufzte erschöpft. Aus persönlicher Erfahrung, da ich mit einem Haufen Mädchen in einem Zimmer gelebt hatte, wusste ich, dass die Anwesenheit von Jungs unglaublich wichtig war. Ohne sie wurden die Mädchen um einiges zickiger. Die Präsenz eines Männchens führte dazu, dass das Weibchen den Drang verspürte sich zur Schau zu stellen. Der Gedanke einen Partner anzuziehen stand ständig im Vordergrund des Gehirns und keine Frau wollte weniger als umwerfend aussehen, wenn sie einem möglichen zukünftigen Knutschpartner gegenüberstand. Ohne die Kerle änderten sich die Regeln. Die Mädchen konnten sich so ekelhaft benehmen, wie sie in Wirklichkeit waren.

„Es ist für deine Schwester.", erinnerte mich Mum, als ich nichts erwiderte.

Ich betrachtete verächtlich ihre flehenden Augen. „Ich bin hier, oder etwa nicht?"

„Du könnest dir ein wenig mehr Mühe geben nicht so auszusehen, als würden wir dich auf dem Scheiterhaufen verbrennen."

Ich schimpfte grummelnd vor mich hin, kickte die Flip Flops von den Füßen und steckte diese in mit einem Platschen in das blaue Wasser unten am Stuhl. „Glücklich?", fragte ich.

„Überglücklich."

Jewel, ich geb mir gleich die Kugel, setzte sich auf den Stuhl zu meiner Rechten, während ich auf die nicht zu beneidende Person wartete, die meine Füße würde anfassen müssen.

Dreißig Minuten voller „autsch", „verdammt noch mal au", „hör auf so zu zappeln", „ich hasse dich momentan wirklich sehr", „hast du die schon jemals gewaschen?", und „Lily Marie", konnte ich endlich von meinem Stuhl aufstehen und zu einem Manikürtisch watscheln, der nicht besetzt war.

Ich setzte mich umständlich auf den Stuhl, während ich das Gesicht meines Nagelpflegers beäugte. Er war ungefähr sechs oder sieben Jahre älter als ich, hatte dunkelblonde Haare und jadegrüne Augen. Er wäre bestimmt sehr attraktiv gewesen, hätte er nicht eine Maske vor dem Mund getragen, wodurch ich mich fühlte, als hätte ich eine bösartige und ansteckende Krankheit. Wellnesshotels bewirkten wirklich Wunder was mein Selbstwertgefühl anging. Diese Stepford-Armee ließ mich wirklich sehr willkommen fühlen.

„Hi.", murmelte ich zu ihm.

Er nickte mir als Antwort zu. „Bereit?", fragte er und seine Stimme klang gedämpft durch die Maske.

Ich klatschte meine Hände auf den Tisch. „Ich entschuldige mich im Voraus.", sagte ich.

Mein goldener Junge schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf und machte „tztz", als er den schlimmen Zustand meiner Nägel bemerkte und blickte mich seltsam an, als er die schwarzen Tintenflecke auf meiner rechten Hand entdeckte. Ich war etwas verlegen, also zog ich meine Hände sofort wieder zurück und versuchte sie in meinem Schoß zu verbergen.

Mit einem Seufzen lehnte er sich rüber, schnappte sich meine Hände und legte sie wieder auf den Tisch. „Sie sollten Ihren Verlobungsring abnehmen.", sagte er zu mir, während er in den Schubladen nach seinen Arbeitsutensilien kramte.

Langsam zog ich den Ring ruckelnd von meinem Finger und betrachtete den funkelnden Diamanten in der Mitte.

„Wie heißt er?"

Ich fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen über den Ring und steckte ihn dann hastig in die Tasche meiner kurzen Hose. „James."

Er deutete auf den Tisch und ich legte meine Hände wieder flach auf die weiße Oberfläche. Er rückte die Lampe auf dem Tisch zurecht und nahm eine lange Feile zur Hand.

Da ich keinerlei Unterhaltung hatte, außer dem gelegentlichen Zusammenzucken meinerseits und dem darauf folgenden Seufzen meines ungesprächigen Freundes, wurde mir schnell langweilig. Also entschied ich mich mir eine Geschichte zu dem Typ einfallen zu lassen.

Sein Name war Billy. Er war erst vor sechs Monaten von Newcastle hierhergezogen. Ursprünglich allerdings kamen er und seine Familie aus Irland. Sein Vater hatte seine Mutter für eine andere Frau verlassen, worüber sie nie wirklich hinweggekommen war. Billy wollte zur Uni gehen und Anthropologie, nein, Archäologie studieren, also ist er mit achtzehn von zu Hause ausgezogen. Er lernte ein Mädchen mit dem Namen Jess- Lizzy kennen, in die er sich Hals über Kopf verliebte.

Lizzy hatte lange dunkle Haare und strahlend blaue Augen. Wenn sie lächelte, spürte er ein Ziehen in seinem Bauch. Sie studierte Biologie und nahm Proben von Kaulquappen, die in dem kleinen Bach am Rande des Campus lebten. Es dauerte fast drei Wochen, bis er sich ein Herz fasste und sie ansprach.

Sie waren ungefähr vier Jahre lang zusammen gewesen. Dann bekam sie ein Jobangebot von einem Genetikunternehmen in Amerika und verließ bald darauf das Land. Monatelang war Billy am Boden zerstört. Er zog wieder nach Hause und suhlte sich in seinem Elend.

Vor kurzem zog er dann nach Surrey und begann wieder sein Leben zu leben. Er hatte eine neue Wohnung in einer netten Nachbarschaft und hatte sogar zu einigen seiner Nachbarn Kontakte geknüpft. Er hatte sich bei einigen verschiedenen archäologischen Unternehmen in der Gegend beworben. Er hatte sich sogar für Morgen mit einem Mädchen verabredet, das er vor ein paar Tagen in einem Café kennengelernt hatte.

Das laute Knallen einer Schublade riss mich aus meinen Gedanken und ich zuckte zusammen. Billy wedelte mit seinen Fingern vor meinem Gesicht herum und ich blinzelte, während sich meine Augen wieder fokussierten.

„Fertig.", verkündigte er.

Ich nickte benommen und stand auf. „Viel Glück morgen Abend.", wünschte ich ihm.

Er starrte mich merkwürdig an. „Danke.", erwiderte er und klang dabei unsicher und etwas verstört.

Ich schenkte ihm ein unbeholfenes Lächeln und gesellte mich dann zu den anderen Mädchen, die auf den Sesseln an der Frontseite des Raumes saßen.

„Wir müssen den Nagellack trocknen lassen, damit die Farbe nicht splittert.", erklärte mir Bridget fröhlich, während sie ihre lila Fingernägel betrachtete.

Ich seufzte in dem Wissen, dass noch nicht einmal mein Zauberstab mir jetzt helfen konnte.

Mit der von mir erwarteten Vorsicht blätterte ich durch ein langweiliges Magazin und wartete darauf, dass meine Nägel trockneten.

„Also, du musstest eine Besserungsanstalt besuchen?", fragte mich Gabby leise und wackelte dabei mit ihren Zehen.

„Ähm.", machte ich und warf einen Blick auf Petunia.

Sie hatte aufgehört an ihren Fingerspitzen herumzuzupfen und sah mit geweiteten Augen zu mir auf. Sie sah mich flehend an und ich seufzte.

„Ja."

„Was hast du angestellt?", fragte sie taktlos.

Ich überlegte einen Moment. „Zwanghafte Lernverweigerung.", antwortete ich schließlich.

Sie runzelte attraktiv ihre Stirn und strich sich dann vorsichtig eine Haarsträhne aus den Augen. „Das hört sich nicht gerade spannend an."

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bin wohl eben ziemlich langweilig. Meine Zimmergenossin war die Wilde. Sie hat einen Typen umgebracht."

Gabbys Augen weiteten sich und sie zog scharf die Luft ein. „Wirklich?"

Ich lächelte. „Würde ich dich jemals anlügen?"

„Zeit für unsere Massagen, meine Damen.", verkündete Mum.

Ich wartete bis die Mädchen alle aus dem Zimmer verschwunden waren, sah mich wachsam nach möglichen Zuschauern um, zog dann meinen Zauberstab aus meinem Hosenbund und trocknete meine Fingernägel. Ich versteckte ihn wieder in meiner Hose und schleppte mich zurück zu der Gruppe schnatternder Mädchen.

Ich wollte mich wirklich nicht entkleiden und mir dann von jemanden mit schwieligen Händen fast die Knochen in meinem Rücken brechen lassen, aber nichtsdestotrotz lag ich fünf Minuten später mit dem Gesicht in einem dieser bescheuerten und viel zu kleinen Löcher auf einer Massageliege.

Ich wimmerte, als die Masseurin- ich nahm an es war eine sie aufgrund der weißen flachen Schuhe die sie trug- ihre Finger in meine Schulterblätter versenkte. Wie zum Teufel sollte das bitte entspannend sein?

Zwanzig lange und schmerzhafte Minuten später, ließ mich die Masseurin ein paar Minuten allein, damit ich mich wieder sammeln konnte.

Ich rollte mit den Augen und zog meine Klamotten wieder an, sobald ich das Klicken der sich schließenden Tür hörte. Ich streckte und dehnte meinen Rücken. Merlin, ich fühlte mich ziemlich verspannt. Hatte sie auch eine Akupunktur gemacht, oder was?

Mein Rücken fühlt sich immer noch an, als hätte man mir einen Ganzkörperklammerfluch auf den Hals gehetzt, als ich aus dem separaten Zimmer stolperte und die restlichen Mädchen auf ihrem Weg zum Teezimmer antraf. Sobald ich den Raum betreten hatte, ließ ich mich auf einen kleinen Sitzsack fallen, der unter meinem Gewicht zusammensackte, wodurch der Stoff mit der unaufdringlichen graugrünen Farbe sich dehnte und knitterte. Ich sah mich um, und erblickte strahlend weiße Wände und Bambusbäume. Die ganze entspannende Art des Ambientes in diesem Hotel beunruhigte mich nur noch mehr. Ich hasste es, wenn man mir vorschrieb, dass ich mich entspannen sollte. Wenn sie wollten, dass ich mich entspannte, warum zum Teufel ließen sie mich dann nicht einfach in Ruhe?

„Tee, Miss?"

Aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, wandte ich meinen Kopf um und entdeckte eine brünette Frau, die mich mit einem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck ansah und ein kleines Tablett mit chinesischen Teetassen in der Hand hielt.

„Was für eine Sorte denn?", fragte ich erschöpft.

„Orangen Mate Tee.", antwortete sie. „Der kommt aus Sibirien."

„Natürlich tut er das."

Ich suchte mir eine Tasse heraus und nahm einen kleinen Schluck, so dass nur ein Tropfen durch meine gespitzten Lippen in meinen Mund gelangte. Ich verzog das Gesicht, so bitter war es. „Haben Sie Zucker?", fragte ich.

„Ich kann Ihnen ein Löffelchen voll geben.", sagte sie und hielt einen Löffel hoch.

„Machen Sie fünf draus."

Ich nahm meinen nun gesüßten Tee wieder in die Hand und begann ihn zu trinken, wobei ich mich mit dem Gedanken an vergangene Horrorstorys über Tod durch Teeblätter im Wahrsageunterricht amüsierte.

„Und, Brandi, wie lange arbeitest du schon hier?", hörte ich meine Mum fragen.

Die Kellnerin, deren Name anscheinend Brandi war- auch wenn ich keine Ahnung hatte woher meine Mum das wusste, wo doch alle Angestellten in diesem Wellnesshotel keine Namenschilder trugen, wahrscheinlich um ihre Chi Energie zu schützen- antwortete ihr und die beiden unterhielten sich einige Minuten lang.

„Ja, die Hochzeit findet schon in zwei Tagen statt. Ich bin total gestresst, deshalb ist es ja auch schön hier zu sein und die Gelegenheit zu haben sich zu entspannen. Ich weiß gar nicht, wie sehr mein Blutdruck wohl sinken wird, wenn das alles vorbei ist. Natürlich gibt es dann noch eine Hochzeit, die wir planen müssen. Meine jüngste Tochter, sie ist da drüben- wink mal, Lily- hat sich vor kurzem erst verlobt. Er ist ein wundervoller junger Mann. Sein Name ist James und er hat dunkle Haare und haselnussbraune Augen-"

Ich hörte auf Mum zuzuhören, als sie begann James Aussehen zu beschreiben. Ich empfand Mitleid mit der armen Brandi. Sie nickte immer wieder pflichtbewusst, aber ich konnte sehen, dass sie in Gedanken die Minuten bis zur ihrer nächsten Pause zählte. Ihre Augen hatten denselben abwesenden Ausdruck wie meine, immer wenn Slughorn wieder eine seiner belanglosen Anekdoten erzählte. Aber Brandi war eine echte Soldatin. Sie stand noch weitere zehn Minuten unbeweglich und mit einem höflichen Lächeln auf den Lippen in ihrem porenlosen Gesicht neben meiner Mum und hörte ihr zu.

Meine Mum liebte es, wo auch immer sie hinging, Bekanntschaften zu schließen. Ich selbst hasste es, völlig Fremden persönliche Dinge mitzuteilen. Wenn ich jemanden nicht kannte, war es auch sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass dieser jemand etwas von den kleinen Komplikationen in meinem Leben hören wollte.

Aber das war nur meine Einschätzung.

Ich beobachtete Tuneys Freundinnen, wie sie an ihren Gurkensandwichs herumzupften und das Brot ablösten um keine Kohlenhydrate zu sich zu nehmen. Merlin, bedeutete es wirklich, dass man wenn man zwei X-Chromosome hatte, dazu verdammt war ein Leben zu führen, in dem man ständig drauf achten musste, was man aß und sich Sorgen machte, ob man auch in die unfassbar kleine Hose passte? Was ist denn mit Kurven? Was ist mit Feminismus? Konnten wir uns denn nicht weniger mit den Haaren auf unserem Kopf beschäftigen und mehr mit dessen Inhalt? Wen verdammt noch mal interessierte es, dass Jungs angeblich passive Mädchen mochten? Wenn wir uns mehr ins Zeug legen würden, würden sie es vielleicht auch tun.

„Gesichtsmasken!"

Ich stöhnte innerlich. Oder wir konnten uns auch eine Gesichtsmaske auftragen.

Ich tupfte angeekelt an der grünen Pampe in meinem Gesicht herum. Ich legte die Gurkenscheiben nicht auf meine Augen, sondern aß sie. Es brodelte in mir, während ich auf meinem Sessel saß und ich machte keine Anstalten mehr meine abgrundtiefe Abneigung gegen diesen Ort zu verbergen.

Petunia, der die Gurkenscheiben vom Gesicht gefallen waren, wandte sich mir mit einem unglücklichen Seufzen zu. „Könntest du zumindest so tun, als würde dir das hier Spaß machen?", bat sie mich.

„Ich bin hier oder etwa nicht?"

„Du hast doch diesen Ausflug geplant.", erinnerte sie mich.

„Das heißt aber noch lange nicht, dass wir uns alle wie Vollidioten benehmen müssen.", entgegnete ich. „Merlin, Tuney.", zischte ich in einem gedämpften Tonfall. „Das hier ist lächerlich."

Sie runzelte die Stirn und setzte sich in ihrem Sessel auf. „Ich weiß, dass du diese mädchenhafte Dinge nicht wirklich magst.", begann sie langsam.

Ich prustete laut angesichts dieser maßlosen Untertreibung.

„Aber manchmal ist es nicht so verkehrt.", machte sie weiter. „Das Wellnesshotel ist nicht nur dazu da, dass man hübsche Nägel bekommt oder einem die Haut gereinigt wird. Seine feminine Seite auszuleben heißt nicht, dass man gegen den Feminismus ist. Es ist möglich einen Ausflug in ein Wellnesshotel zu genießen und gleichzeitig fortgeschrittene Mathematik zu verstehen. Ab und zu muss man sich mal einen Tag frei nehmen und sich verwöhnen zu lassen. Wellnesshotels tragen dazu bei, dass man sich in seiner eigenen Haut wohler fühlt."

„Indem sie einen auf jeden kleinen Fehler, den man hat, Aufmerksam machen.", brummte ich finster und dachte dabei an die strenge Unternehmenspolitik in Bezug auf die genetische Veranlagung der Mitarbeiter. „Das ist total albern und oberflächlich."

Petunia seufzte. „War klar, dass du es nicht verstehen würdest."

„Was soll das denn heißen?"

„Nun, es ist ja nicht so, als gäbe es irgendetwas weswegen du an dir zweifeln müsstest."

„Ich habe viele-", begann ich zu protestieren, aber sie unterbrach mich.

„Klar.", spuckte sie böse. „Perfekte Lily. Das ist alles was ich zu hören bekomme. ‚Wann kommt deine Schwester nach Hause? Sie ist so wunderschön.' ‚Lily ist ja so klug.' ‚Oh, Henry, ist Lilys Freund nicht wunderbar?' ‚Lily wird so eine schöne Braut sein.'"

Unangenehm berührt verlagerte ich mein Gewicht auf dem Sessel. „Das ist nicht meine Schuld.", verteidigte ich mich und wurde leicht rot.

Petunia seufzte. „Nicht direkt.", antwortete sie. „Aber du könntest es etwas besser kontrollieren. Du liebst das Rampenlicht einfach zu sehr. Du musst immer die bessere Schwester sein. Du versuchst mir Mum und Dad wegzunehmen. Verdammt noch mal, niemand interessiert sich mehr für meine Hochzeit seit du deine Verlobung bekannt gegeben hast."

Ich biss mir auf die Zunge. „Es ist nicht meine Schuld.", wiederholte ich stur und betonte jede Silbe.

„Ach, wirklich?", fragte sie mit einer Art verdrehtem Humor.„Also hast du deine Verlobung nicht eine Woche vor meiner Hochzeit bekannt gegeben?"

Ich öffnete den Mund, um sie zu korrigieren, aber schloss ihn dann abrupt wieder.

„Das dachte ich mir.", spie sie.

„Das wollte ich nicht.", versuchte ich zu erklären. „Weißt du, ich hasse dich nicht so sehr, wie du vielleicht glaubst. Wenn du nur manchmal mit mir reden könntest und mir nicht immer aus dem Weg gehen würdest-"

„Spar dir das, Lily."

„Tuney, das ist nicht fair!", protestierte ich und meine Stimme wurde lauter.

„Mädels!", zischte Mum.

Ich wandte meinen Blick von Petunias abwehrenden Augen und bemerkte, dass mich fünf andere Augenpaare anstarrten.

Mum bedachte uns mit einem stinkwütenden und warnenden Blick aus ihren braunen Augen und wir beide hielten abrupt unseren Mund.

Ich sank in meinen Sessel zurück und wünschte mir, ein Loch würde sich im Boden auftun.

Die Fahrt nach Hause konnte man bestenfalls als unangenehm bezeichnen. Mum versuchte Konversation zu machen, aber die Worte, die fielen waren rau und knapp. Petunia nahm an dem Gespräch nur teil, wenn eine direkte Frage an sie gestellt wurde und die quasselnden Einfaltspinsel hatten wohl genug Grips, um zu bemerken, dass etwas nicht stimme, denn ihr Geplapper war gedämpft. Ich schwieg die ganze Fahrt über.

Ich stieg aus dem Wagen aus, knallte die Autotür hinter mir zu und schritt hinauf zum Haus. Bevor irgendjemand mich ansprechen konnte, rannte ich die Treppe hinauf und schloss mich in meinem Zimmer ein. Ich blickte in meinen Spiegel und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, während ich mein Spiegelbild mit Ekel betrachtete. Ich riss mir das Top vom Körper, schmiss es auf den Boden und schlüpfte in das lumpigste und ausgeleiertste T-Shirt, das ich besaß und das ich vor vier Jahren bei einer Rast auf der Autobahn gekauft hatte. Dann drehte ich mich um mich selbst und fiel mit dem Gesicht voran auf mein Bett.

Meine Gefühle waren ein Wirbel aus Schuld, Enttäuschung, Wut, Trauer, Stolz und Selbstverachtung.

Jemand klopfte an meiner Tür.

„Geh weg.", sagte ich.

Wieder vernahm ich das Geräusch von Fingerknöcheln auf Holz. „Mach auf, Lily. Ich bin's James."

Ich hob meinen Zauberstab und wedelte in Richtung der Tür.

James trat ungefähr eine Sekunde später ein. „Lily, was ist passiert?", fragte er besorgt, als er meinen scheinbar leblosen Körper auf dem Bett bemerkte.

„Nichts.", grummelte ich mit krächzender Stimme.

„Petunia wirkt irgendwie aufgewühlt.", meinte er zögerlich, während er mit den Fingern durch meine Haare fuhr.

Ich setzte mich auf und lenkte meinen Blick auf seine besorgten haselnussbraunen Augen, die heute durch das waldgrüne Hemd, das er trug, eher grün als gold wirkten. „Könnten wir bitte nicht darüber reden?", bat ich ihn.

Er seufzte mit einem schmalen Lächeln und nickte. „Natürlich.", stimmte er zu und zog mich in eine Umarmung. „Aber ich hoffe es macht dir nichts aus, wenn ich dir von meinem Tag erzähle."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, der durch die Bewegung gegen seine Brust strich.

„Golf ist der verdammt noch mal bescheuertste Sport, den es gibt.", verkündete er theatralisch. „Ehrlich, ich glaube ich bin ungefähr beim sechsten Loch vor Langeweile gestorben. Ich bin nur noch der Geist von James, so schlimm war es."

Ich gluckste leise, was er als Anlass ansah weiter zu erzählen.

„Sag mir, was ist das für ein Spiel, bei dem das Hauptziel darin besteht so wenig Punkte wie möglich zu erzielen? Das ist wie, hey, wenn ihr den Schnatz fangt, dann ziehen wir euch Punkte ab. Das macht überhaupt keinen Sinn. Total verrückt, wenn du mich fragst. Dann hat so ein Kerl, der Tim- oder vielleicht auch Tom hieß einen Birdie gemacht und wir sollten deswegen alle ganz beeindruckt sein. Ich versteh das nicht. Alles was ich weiß ist, dass ich andauernd einen Bogey bekommen hab, aber ich hab keinen einzigen Bat-Bogey-Fluch auf mich zufliegen sehen."

Ich lachte laut. „Ich nehme mal an, Golf ist nicht dein Sport.", teilte ich ihm mit.

„Nur wenn sie mit Besen spielen würden."

Ich seufzte.

„Besser?", fragte er und der unbekümmerte Ton war aus seiner Stimme verschwunden.

Ich antwortete nicht und dachte über die Frage nach.

Er sah mich durch seine Brillengläser hindurch an und ich wand mich nervös.

„Wo sind denn die anderen Jungs?"

James verlagerte sein Gewicht verlegen auf seinem Stuhl. „Ähm.", sagte er behutsam. „Na ja, eventuell sind wir nach dem Golf noch woanders gewesen."

„Woanders?", hakte ich nach.

„Woanders.", wiederholte er nervös. James hob die Hand an seinen Hinterkopf und knetete grob seine Haare.

„Gab es an diesem Ort vielleicht nur sehr leicht bekleidete Frauen?", fragte ich.

„Okay, ich wusste nicht, wo wir hingingen und als wir dann da waren, hatte ich die ganze Zeit meine Augen geschlossen. Ich habe nichts gesehen. In Ordnung, vielleicht hab ich doch etwas gesehen, aber nur weil ich für einen kurzen Moment einen Blick wagen musste, um mit deinem Dad die Tür zu finden. Wir sind nicht lange geblieben. Vernons Freunde haben gelogen, als sie uns sagten, wo wir hingehen. Sie haben gesagt wir würden in eine Bar gehen, aber sie haben nicht erwähnt, dass sie Polizeibeamtinnen engagiert hatten. Allerdings glaube ich nicht, dass das wirklich Polizeibeamtinnen waren, außer die Muggel-Polizei unterscheidet sich wirklich so gravierend von den Auroren. Ich hoffe nämlich inständig, dass Moody nie von uns verlangt so etwas zu tun. Also sind wir gegangen und zurück nach Hause gefahren. Und ich liebe dich wirklich, wirklich sehr und ich hoffe du verhext mich nicht."

Das alles kam in einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit aus seinem Mund und ich konnte nur ein paar Worte verstehen.

„Stripperinnen.", spie ich angeekelt. „Lasst uns alle zusammen mit unseren Kumpels weggehen und tanzende nackte Mädchen anglotzen. Und danach gründen wir eine Religion, die den Penis verehrt.", schnaubte ich verächtich. „Männer sind Schweine."

„Schrecklich.", stimmte er mir voll und ganz mit einem langsamen Nicken zu.

Ich seufzte, als ich seine angstvollen Augen und seine roten Wangen betrachtete. Ich lachte. „Merlin.", seufzte ich.

„Vergeben?"

Ich nickte langsam. „Junggesellenpartys scheinen wohl nicht so unser Ding zu sein. Ich werde mich wohl erst in ein paar Stunden unten blicken lassen können."

James erhob sich und zog mich mit sich hoch. Er nahm meine Hand fest in seine. „Dann lass uns gehen.", meinte er. „Wir gehen jetzt, und was auch immer passiert ist, wird schon bald vergessen sein. Wir sind zwar ein bisschen früh dran, aber ich bin mir sicher, das macht ihnen nichts aus."

Ich runzelte verwirrt die Stirn, aber James hatte bereits begonnen sich auf der Stelle zu drehen.

Das Gefühl durch einen Schlauch gepresst zu werden überkam mich und plötzlich stolperte ich nach hinten an seine Brust, nur standen wir nun nicht mehr in meinem Zimmer.

Wir befanden uns irgendwo draußen. Ich schirmte das Licht der untergehenden Sonne mit der Hand ab, um meine Umgebung besser in Augenschein nehmen zu können. Ich erkannte prächtige Büsche, einen Bürgersteig und ein schmiedeeisernes Tor. Die Vertrautheit der entfernten doppelflügeligen Eingangstür entfachte in mir einen Funken der Erinnerung und ich blickte James verwirrt an. „Warum sind wir denn bei dir zu Hause?"

„Wir essen heute hier zu Abend, das weißt du doch noch, oder?"

Ich stockte. „Was?"

Er griff nach meiner Hand und führte mich durch das Tor zur Eingangstür. „Ich hab dir gestern davon erzählt. Erinnerst du dich denn nicht mehr?"

Ich durchforstete mein Gehirn nach den Begebenheiten von gestern Abend und versuchte mich an diese Information zu erinnern. Ich fand nichts. „Ich weiß nicht!", zischte ich schon fast hysterisch. „Ich hab geschlafen!"

„Du warst wach."

„Oh, Merlin, sieh nur was ich anhabe!", schrie ich und zog an dem grauen Lumpen, das mein T-Shirt war.

„Du siehst gut aus.", versicherte er mir.

Ich blickte auf seine gebügelten schwarzen Hosen und sein ordentliches Hemd. „Ja klar, für ein Grillfest mit den Kindern aus unserer Straße unter freiem Himmel.", rügte ich ihn. „Aber nicht für ein Abendessen mit deinen Eltern."

James seufzte. „Lily, das ist wirklich nicht so tragisch."

„Wie konntest du mir nicht davon erzählen?", wollte ich von ihm wissen, als wir uns der Tür näherten.

„Ich dachte du wüsstest es!"

„Nun, du hättest wissen sollen, dass ich es nicht weiß!"

„Das macht überhaupt keinen Sinn!"

„Genau!"

James klingelte an der Tür. Er zerwuschelte rasch seine Haare und sah dann kurz an mir hoch und runter. „Wo ist dein Ring?", fragte er schnell.

„In meiner Tasche.", erwiderte ich. „Ich hab ihn abgenommen, als ich die Nägel gemacht bekommen habe.", sagte ich und hielt ihm meine zartrosa Fingernägel hin.

„Zieh ihn an.", riet er mir und zog nervös an seinen Haaren.

„Warum?", fragte ich und fischte ihn aus meiner Tasche. „Dann müssten wir deinen Eltern auch noch vorspielen, dass wir verlobt sind."

James seufzte und blickte nach oben. „Ja, aber sie glauben bereits, dass wir verlobt sind.", murmelte er hastig.

Ich starrte ihn geschockt an.

Er schnappte sich den Ring, den ich lasch in der Hand gehalten hatte und streifte ihn mir über.

Die Tür öffnete sich und zum Vorschein kam ein lächelnder Hauself.

„Hi, Katy!", begrüßte James sie und die Begeisterung in seiner Stimme klang angespannt.

Ich starrte die geöffnete Tür mit offenem Mund an und ein Wimmern entkam meinem Mund.

Smehka-ich würde ihn umbringen-leen.

„Master Potter! Miss Evans! Kommen sie herein!"

James griff nach meiner Hand und wir traten über die Türschwelle von Potter Manor. Katy führte uns durch den großen Eingangsbereich mit der hohen Decke und dem glänzenden silbernen Kronleuchter und ihre kleinen Füße machten dabei trippel-trappel Geräusche auf dem prächtigen walnussfarbenen Hartholzfußboden.

Ich ließ meine Augen über das sich bewegende Porträt einer Frau, die auf einem Hippogreif ritt, gleiten und festigte meinen Griff um James Hand. „Du hättest mich zumindest nach Hause apparieren lassen können, damit ich mich hätte umziehen können.", zischte ich ihm zu.

„Seit wann interessiert es dich, was du anhast?", flüsterte er zurück.

Ich knurrte. Gut, dann war ich nun mal nicht unbedingt ein mädchenhaftes Mädchen. Mir wurde auch gerade klar, dass ich den Großteil des Tages damit verbracht hatte solche Mädchen zu verspotten und sie in Gedanken blöde Tussen zu nennen. Ja, ich war wirklich ziemlich scheinheilig.

Allerdings war es ein Unterschied, ob man sich Nagelhautcreme für fünfzig Pfund das Fläschchen kaufte oder ob man bei den Eltern seines festen Freundes, Entschuldigung, Verlobten, in deren schicken Haus, zum Abendessen in einem T-Shirt auftauchte auf dem in roten Lettern stand: „Turn Left Next Exit".

„Bleibt Master Potter länger?", fragte Katy.

„Katy, ich heiße James.", erwiderte er. „Wie oft muss ich dir das noch erklären, bis du endlich die Formalitäten sein lässt, Kates?" Er legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter.

Die Hauselfe lächelte ihn strahlend und mit Bewunderung in den Augen an. Sie pfriemelte an dem Saum ihres Kleides herum, das aus burgunderfarbenen Vorhängen zu bestehen schien. „Ein längerer Besuch?", fragte sie erneut.

James seufzte. „Tut mit Leid, Kates, aber wir bleiben nur diesen Abend. Lily und ich müssen wieder zu ihr nach Hause wegen der Hochzeit."

„Die Hochzeit!", rief sie erfreut, bevor sie bemerkte, wie laut sie gewesen war. Katy schlug sich die Hände vor den Mund, so dass sie keine Luft mehr bekam.

James entfernte schnell ihre Hände. „Kates, ist schon in Ordnung. Tu das nicht."

Aber sie hörte nicht auf, mit sich selbst zu schimpfen und sich bei „Master Potter" zu entschuldigen. Ihre Ohren flatterten, als sie wie wild ihren Körper schüttelte.

Schließlich kniete sich James neben sie und packte ihre Schultern. „Beruhig dich, Katy.", sagte er eindringlich.

Sie hörte auf sich zu bewegen. „Katy tut es sehr Leid, Master Potter, Sir.", sagte sie mit zitternder Unterlippe.

„Was tut dir denn Leid?", fragte James neckend. „Du hast nichts falsch gemacht, Kates. Mach dir keine Gedanken."

„Master Potter ist nicht böse?"

„Ich heiße James, und ich bin mehr als zufrieden mit dir."

Sie strahlte wieder.

James kam wieder auf die Beine und nahm wieder meine linke Hand in seine.

„Also muss Master Potter von zu Hause weg für die Hochzeit mit Miss Evans?"

„Nein.", korrigierte ich sie schnell. „Es ist die Hochzeit meiner Schwester."

„Aber Miss trägt den Familienring.", sagte sie und deutete auf unsere ineinander verwobenen Finger.

Ich seufzte. „Es ist kompliziert.", versuchte ich ihr zu erklären.

Katy nickte pflichtbewusst. „Katy versteht kompliziert, Miss. Master and Mistress haben auch viele komplizierte Dinge. Nicht gut für Katy."

James grinste sie an. „Nun, wir wollen ja nicht, dass du ein kleiner Tunichtgut wirst, nicht wahr?", fragte James sie, als wir das, wenn ich mich recht daran erinnere, Wohnzimmer betraten.

Katy verbeugte sich zuerst vor ihm und dann vor mir. „Ich muss zurück in die Küche."

„Haben wir vielleicht etwas Siruptorte da?", fragte James.

„Natürlich, Master Potter, Sir. Es ist ihre Lieblingstorte."

Er lächelte erneut. „Du kümmerst dich so gut um mich, Kates.", sagte er wohlwollend.

Sie verbeugte sich noch zwei Mal und verschwand dann den Korridor hinunter.

Ich sah ihr mit einem traurigen Lächeln hinterher. Bei meinem letzten Besuch hatte mir James die Situation mit Katy erklärt. Seine Eltern waren keine Befürworter der Versklavung von Hauselfen. Allerdings hatten so viele in Potter Manor gelebt, dass sie unmöglich allen die Freiheit schenken konnten. Den Elfen war zu lange eingetrichtert worden, dass Zwangsarbeit die Voraussetzung für ein glückliches und erfülltes Leben war. Ein fehlgeschlagener Versuch ihnen Kleidung zu geben zeigte, dass es besser war sie so leben zu lassen, wie sie wollten und sie immer gut zu behandeln.

Seine Eltern übernahmen die Hauptaufgaben und überließen die Kleinigkeiten den Hauselfen. Mit der Zeit jedoch, wurden die Elfen leider auch alt und starben dann eines natürlichen Todes. Katy, die geboren wurde, als James sechs war, war die einzige Elfe, die übrig geblieben war. Sie hatten einen erneuten Versuch gestartet sie freizulassen, aber sie wollte sich nicht von dem Haus trennen. Es war schon ihr ganzes Leben ihr zu Hause gewesen und sie hatte nicht die geringste Absicht es zu verlassen. Außerdem wurde Katy in dem Glauben großgezogen, dass ihre Ehre und die Ehre ihrer Familie zerstört würde, sollte sie je Potter Manor verlassen.

Ich festigte meinen Griff um James Hand erneut, doch diesmal war ich sanfter als zuvor. „Du bist so nervig.", flüsterte ich ihm zu.

Er schmollte entschuldigend.

„Ich kann dir nie lange böse sein.", endete ich mit einem Seufzen. „Du machst dann einfach irgendetwas total Süßes. Das ist nervtötend."

Er gluckste und wir gingen ins Wohnzimmer. Es war großzügig mit einem prasselnden Feuer und einem dicken Teppich. Riesige burgunderfarbene Vorhänge hingen vor dem großen Fenster, von dem aus man den großen Garten sehen konnte. Die Farben waren voll und exotisch und die große Elefantenfigur auf dem Bücherregal erinnerte mich an Indien.

Mrs. Potter saß auf dem üppigen Ledersofa und las ein Buch. Ihre dunklen Haare, die von ein paar grauen Strähnen durchzogen waren und vom Kaminfeuer erleuchtet wurden, bildeten einen Kontrast zu dem roten Gestell ihrer Brille.

„Mum!", rief James fröhlich und trat nach vorne, um sie zu begrüßen.

In weniger als einer halben Sekunde war sie auf den Beinen, hatte ihren Zauberstab gezogen und ihr Buch lag vergessen auf dem Boden.

„Mum?", sagte James erneut, allerdings mit etwas weniger Begeisterung.

Ihre haselnussbraunen Augen weiteten sich und sie senkte den Zauberstab. „James Potter, ich hatte beinahe einen Herzinfarkt wegen dir.", schimpfte sie. „Es ist nicht nett sich an seine Mutter anzuschleichen, besonders wenn sie eine ausgebildete Aurorin ist. Ich hätte dich aus Versehen verhexen können."

„Ich bin mir sicher, ich hätte es für die eine oder andere Sache verdient.", sagte er mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln und ging zu ihr, um sie zu umarmen.

„Ahh, James.", schwärmte sie und lehnte sich dann zurück und versuchte seine zerwuschelten Haare zu bändigen. „Ich hab dich so vermisst."

„Ich hab dich auch vermisst, Mum.", erwiderte er und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Sie tätschelte seine Wange und wandte sich dann mir zu. „Und, Lily, es ist wunderbar dich wiederzusehen. Ich habe James schon gesagt, wie schön es war, dass du Weihnachten bei uns verbringen konntest."

Ich versuchte die Röte, die mir ins Gesicht kroch zu unterdrücken und ging rüber zu Mrs. Potter, die mir einen Kuss auf die Wange gab. „Es ist wundervoll wieder hier zu sein."

Sie grinste. Sie hatte volle Lippen und der dunkle Lippenstift, den sie trug bildete einen Kontrast mit dem Gold in ihren Augen. Sie hatte kantige Gesichtszüge, die mit dem Alter weicher geworden waren. Ihr Gesicht zeugte immer noch von tiefer Schönheit. „Und ich hab die Babybilder gefunden von denen ich dir erzählt habe. Er ist so nackt wie ein Grindylow."

Ich lachte und zwinkerte James zu, dessen gebräunte Haut plötzlich blass geworden war. „Klingt wunderbar.", gab ich zurück.

„Aber zuerst sollten wir zu Abend essen.", sie blickte über ihre Schulter und rief: „Jack! Komm runter! James und Lily sind da!" Dann wandte sie sich wieder James zu. „Ich bin überrascht, dass ihr so früh da seid. Mein Sohn ist normalerweise bekannt dafür, zu spät zu kommen."

„Nur wenn ich mit Sirius unterwegs ist.", protestierte James.

„Sirius hat uns gerade gestern besucht.", erwiderte sie. „Er hat mir ein wunderschönes Bouquet Narzissen mitgebracht, die verzaubert waren, die Farbe zu wechseln."

James rollte mit den Augen. „Ihr seid erst vor zwei Tagen zurückgekommen."

Sie schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.

„Ich wollte ja vorbeischauen, Mum, aber wir sind beschäftigt gewesen."

Beide drehten sich zu mir um und ich biss mir nervös auf die Lippe. Die Augen seiner Mutter richteten sich auf den Ring an meiner linken Hand und ich verlagerte unangenehm berührt mein Gewicht.

„Ja.", sagte sie. „Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass euch eure Verlobung ziemlich beschäftigt."

Sie lachte angesichts unserer verdutzten Gesichter.

„Oh, je, ihr zwei seht aus, wie vom Donner gerührt.", seufzte sie. „Ich werde nicht so tun, als wäre ich nicht ein klein wenig überrascht gewesen, als mein Sohn hier hereingestürmt kam und nach dem Familienring verlangte. Aber es war irgendwie zu erwarten gewesen. Ich kann mich an keinen einzigen Sommer erinnern, wenn er von Hogwarts zurückkam, in dem er nicht pausenlos über das rothaarige Mädchen aus der Schule gesprochen hat. Oh, Lily, wir müssen uns über die Pläne für die Hochzeit unterhalten. Ich bin einfach begeistert noch ein Mädchen in der Familie zu haben. All die Jahre waren es nur die beiden Jungs und ich."

„Jetzt bin ich aber beleidigt.", verkündete Mr. Potter, als er ins Zimmer schritt. Er trug ein Paar dunkelbraune Hosen und einen hellblauen Pulli, der aussah als wäre er aus Kaschmir. Seine dunklen zurückgekämmten Haare waren von grauen Strähnen durchzogen, wodurch er sehr würdevoll aussah. „Wir waren ihr eine wundervolle Gesellschaft.", versicherte er mir mit einem Zwinkern.

„Hi, Mr. Potter.", begrüßte ich ihn lächelnd.

„Hallo, Miss Lily.", erwiderte er und umarmte mich. „Es ist wundervoll dich wiederzusehen. Ich habe dein bezauberndes Antlitz vermisst."

Verlegen wurde mein Lächeln noch etwas breiter.

„Es ist wie immer ein Vergnügen."

James hustete laut.

„Ach, dich hab ich auch vermisst, mein Sohn.", neckte Mr. Potter ihn.

Sie wechselten spöttische Blick und umarmten sich dann.

„Ich glaube, ich habe doch etwas richtig gemacht bei dem hier.", grübelte er und zerwuschelte James Haare. „Er war schlau genug, der zweitperfektesten Frau auf dieser Welt einen Antrag zu machen.", fügte er mit einem Zwinkern in Richtung von Mrs. Potter und einem Lächeln für mich hinzu.

Hatte ich schon erwähnt, dass mich James Eltern zu lieben schienen?

Danach folgte eine Reihe von Fragen, danach, was James und ich so machten, wie die restliche Schulzeit und die Abschlussfeier gewesen waren und was für Vorbereitungen wir schon für Petunias Hochzeit erledigt hatten.

Als wir jedoch im kunstvollen Esszimmer saßen wurde das Gespräch auf eine andere Hochzeit gelenkt.

Dä-dä-dä-dä-Tod.

„Habt ihr euch schon überlegt wo die Hochzeit stattfinden soll?", fragte mich Mrs. Potter.

Ich nahm mein Silberbesteck aus der Serviette und legte diese auf meinen Schoß. „Nicht wirklich.", antwortete ich und stützte meine Ellbogen auf den Tisch aus Birkenholz, bevor mir meine Manieren wieder einfielen und ich sie schnell wieder runternahm. „Wir haben uns noch nicht über die Details unterhalten."

„Nun, habt ihr an eine traditionelle Zaubererhochzeit gedacht? Die findet nämlich gewöhnlich im Freien statt, damit die Funken aus den Zauberstäben kein Feuer entfachen."

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe und warf James über den Tisch hinweg einen panischen Blick zu.

Er nahm einen tiefen Schluck Wein und wandte sich dann seiner Mutter am südlichen Ende des Tisches zu. „Nun.", meinte er langsam. „Wir sind uns noch nicht sicher, ob wir so eine Hochzeit haben wollen."

„Was gibt es denn für eine Alternative?", fragte Mrs. Potter.

„Also.", sagte James mit angespannter Stimme. „Lily möchte vielleicht eine Muggelhochzeit haben."

„Eine Muggelhochzeit?", meinte Mrs. Potter und klang begeistert. „Das wäre mal etwas anderes."

„Werden die Braut und der Bräutigam danach trotzdem zum Empfang schweben gelassen?"

James nahm noch einen Schluck Wein.

„Wir warten noch ein bisschen mit der Planung.", sagte ich rasch. „Wir sind nicht in Eile."

„Ja, aber die Aurorenakademie fängt doch bald an.", machte uns Mrs. Potter darauf aufmerksam. „Ich weiß, dass Alastor euch in den nächsten drei Jahren wirklich hart rannehmen wird. Ihr werdet nicht die Gelegenheit haben zwischen dem Lernen und dem Unterricht eine Hochzeit auf die Beine zu stellen."

„Und danach könnt ihr es auch vergessen!", mischte sich nun auch Mr. Potter vom Kopfende des Tisches ein. „Ihr werdet andauernd auf Missionen sein, manchmal gemeinsam, manchmal getrennt. Ihr könnt von Glück reden, wenn ihr die Möglichkeit habt acht Stunden am Stück zu schlafen, mal ganz abgesehen davon Ringe auszusuchen."

„Ach, Jack, wir haben doch noch die Ringe aus Weißgold oben im Salon. Erinnerst du dich, das waren die Ringe deines Großonkels?"

„Oh, ja.", stimmte Mr. Potter zu. „Nun, das wär schon mal eine Sache, die ihr von eurer Liste streichen könnt."

„Ihr solltet euch wirklich etwas beeilen.", sagte Mrs. Potter. „Dann seid ihr zwei verheiratet und habt genug Zeit euch darauf zu konzentrieren uns Enkelkinder zu schenken, so lange ihr noch könnt. Wenn ihr jetzt heiratet, dann musst du dir nicht mitten in deiner Karriere frei nehmen, Lily. Es macht wirklich keinen Spaß eine Razzia durchzuführen, wenn du im neunten Monat schwanger bist, das kann ich dir sagen."

Ich presste mit geweiteten Augen meine Knie zusammen.

„Ihr wollt doch Kinder haben, oder?"

Ich wimmerte und stürzte etwas Wein meine Kehle hinunter.

„Mum.", unterbrach James, der meine Bedrängnis bemerkte. „Warum reden wir nicht über etwas anderes?"

Der Salat wurde gebracht und ich konzentrierte mich stark darauf leise zu kauen.

Die starke Übelkeit, die sich in meiner Magengrube gebildet hatte nahm im Laufe des Abendessens ab. Zum Teil lag das am Themawechsel und zum anderen an der gebratenen Ente, die Katy fürs Abendessen zubereitet hatte.

„Ein Mahl eines Königs würdig.", verkündete Mr. Potter triumphal, als der dampfende Teller vor ihm zu stehen kam.

„König hier, König da.", murmelte Mrs. Potter mit einem Seufzen. „Wirklich, Jack, jeden Abend."

Ich lachte und haute begeistert rein. Mein Magen hatte vor Hunger geknurrt. Ich nickte höflich, während die Konversation weiter ihren Lauf nahm und die Ente verschwand langsam von meinem Teller und tauchte in meinem Magen auf. Das nannte ich Magie.

„Also, standen wir da, einen ganzen Tag lang gefangen in einer winzig kleinen Abstellkammer und hatten keine Ahnung was los war.", verkündete Mr. Potter dramatisch.

Ich schnappte nach Luft. „Wirklich? So lange?"

Er nickte. „Meine Beine wollten schon unter mir nachgeben, aber in diesem blöden Ding war nicht mal genug Platz, um sich zu setzen."

„Lügner.", warf Mrs. Potter ihm vor. „Wir waren höchstens drei Stunden dort drin."

„Jedes Mal, wenn er die Geschichte erzählt sind sie länger in der Abstellkammer.", grummelte James und stocherte in seinen Kartoffeln herum.

„Auf jeden Fall.", machte Mr. Potter weiter und überging dabei jeglichen Widerspruch. Er richtete seinen Blick wieder auf mich. „Sie fängt also an mir die Schuld daran zu geben, dass wir dort zusammen feststeckten."

„Es war deine Schuld!", sagte Mrs. Potter. „Du hast mich in die Abstellkammer reingezogen und dann hast du nicht gemerkt, dass sie magisch von außen verschlossen war."

„Woher hätte ich das wissen sollen? Es war unser erster Auftrag als Auroren. Ich war damals gerade mal 21."

Sie rollte mit den Augen. „An unserem ersten Tag in der Aurorenakademie haben wir die Kunst der Tarnung durchgenommen"

„Es ist nicht meine Schuld! Du hast an dem Tag diesen roten Pullover getragen, Rachel."

Mrs. Potter schrie verlegen auf.

„Also saßen wir fest in diesem schäbigen Abklatsch einer Abstellkammer und sie fängt an mich als totalen Blödmann zu beschimpfen."

„Das warst du ja auch.", beharrte sie.

„Und dann haben wir angefangen uns zu streiten und dabei unsere Umgebung total außer Acht gelassen. Die Parapelli-Brüder hören uns also und zaubern die Tür auf."

„Was ist dann passiert?", fragte ich begierig.

„Jack hat dagestanden wie der größte Vollidiot und ich habe einen Schockzauber auf beide gesprochen."

„Und dann haben wir uns weiter gestritten.", fügte Mr. Potter hinzu. „Bis ich sie gefragt hab, ob sie mit mir ausgehen will."

„Ich war so geschockt.", erinnerte sich Mrs. Potter erinnerungsselig. „Ich dachte er stünde vielleicht unter dem Imperiusfluch."

„Nun, es ist ja nicht so, als hätte ich nicht die ganzen drei Jahre auf der Aurorenakademie mit dir geflirtet."

„Jack, anzubieten mir in Verwandlung zu helfen ist nicht Flirten. Es war nur nervig. Ich konnte nie lernen, wenn du um mich herumgewuselt bist."

Er seufzte. „Also, sie hat ja gesagt und am darauf folgenden Mittag haben wir uns in der Ministeriumskantine zum Essen getroffen."

Sie lachte und hob ihr Weinglas hoch. „Es war so romantisch, wie Carmichael seinen heißen Atem in unsere Nacken pustete und versuchte uns dazu zu bringen zurück an die Arbeit zu gehen."

„Und dann ungefähr fünfzehn Jahre später bekamen wir dann James.", sagte mir Mr. Potter. „Unfall.", fügte er verstohlen hinzu.

„Dad!", rief James und seine Ohrspitzen erröteten.

Ich grinste verschmitzt. Es war wirklich spaßig James verlegen zu sehen. Es passierte so selten.

„Aber das ist eine Geschichte für deinen nächsten Besuch.", sagte Mr. Potter.

Etwa eine Stunde später, standen wir wieder in der Eingangshalle und verabschiedeten uns.

Ich umarmte Mr. und Mrs. Potter.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Lily.", sagte Mrs. Potter und strich mir die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Tschüss, Mum.", sagte James und küsste sie auf die Wange. „Tschüss, Dad."

Mrs. Potter seufzte. „Nun, ich weiß, ihr wollt nicht über die Hochzeit reden, aber ihr wisst ja, wo ich bin, wenn ihr irgendetwas braucht. Dein Vater und ich kennen ein paar Leute, die uns ein paar tolle Locations zeigen können und die Cousine einer Freundin hat ein Brautmodengeschäft in Schottland."

„Wir halten dich auf dem Laufenden, Mum.", versicherte James ihr.

„Es ist nur, du bist mein einziger Sohn.", sagte sie. „Ich werde das nur einmal machen können." Ihre Stimme brach ein wenig am Ende des Satzes und sie zerwuschelte James dunkle Haare.

„Mum.", stöhnte James.

„Entschuldige.", sagte sie rasch. „Ich weiß, ich bin nur wieder mal sentimental."

Er seufzte und umarmte sie erneut. „Ich werde bald wieder zu Hause sein.", versprach er.

Katy erschien mit einer großen braunen Tüte. „Master Potter, sie haben die Torte vergessen, Sir!"

James seufzte theatralisch. „Wie konnte ich nur?" Er bückte sich, nahm ihr die Tüte ab und legte seine Arme um das winzige braune Wesen. „Pass gut auf sie auf, Kates.", sagte er zu ihr. „Du hast das Sagen."

Sie nickte gehorsam. „Ja, Master Potter, Sir."

„James, kleine Katy.", erinnerte er sie grinsend.

Er richtete sich wieder zu seiner vollen Größe auf und griff dann mit seiner freien Hand nach meiner.

„Schickt uns eine Eule, dass ihr heil bei Lily zu Hause angekommen seid!", rief uns Mrs. Potter hinterher, als wir zum Tor liefen.

„Ja, Mum."

Wir verließen Potter Manor und James wandte sich mir mit entschuldigender Miene zu. „Ich musste ihnen von der Verlobung erzählen. Mum musste mir doch den Ring geben.", sagte er und nickte zu meiner linken Hand. „Und ich wusste du würdest ausrasten, wenn ich einen gekauft hätte."

Ich seufzte. „Schon okay.", erwiderte ich erschöpft. „Dann haben wir eben noch ein verwirrtes, verärgertes und enttäuschtes Elternpaar, mit dem wir uns rumschlagen müssen."

„Verdammt."

Müde von dem langen Tag, wünschten James und ich uns oben Gute Nacht. Es war fast elf und ich wollte wirklich nur noch schlafen. Ich machte mir nicht die Mühe das Licht anzuschalten und stolperte in mein dunkles Zimmer, wo ich eine schwarze Gestalt auf meinem Bett sitzen sah.

„Mum?", fragte ich.

Ich schaltete das Licht an und sah sie an wie sie in ihrem lila Blumenbademantel und einem traurigen Gesichtsausdruck auf meinem Bett saß.

„Mum, was machst du denn hier drin? Es ist schon spät.", meinte ich.

Sie klopfte auf die Tagesdecke neben sich. „Setz dich, Lily."

Ich kam ihrer Bitte nach und biss mir nervös auf die Lippe. Die ganze Ablenkung der Potters war wie aus meinem Gehirn gelöscht und ich war wieder Lily Evans. Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte ich nicht wirklich aufhören können über meine Familie nachzudenken, auch wenn ich mich im Schoß der anderen Familie sehr wohl gefühlt hatte. Ich wartete darauf, dass sie das Wort ergriff, aber sie schwieg. „Tut mir Leid wegen vorhin.", platzte es schließlich aus mir heraus und ich brach damit das Schweigen.

Sie schwieg immer noch.

„Wir hätten uns im Wellnesshotel nicht streiten sollen."

„Nein.", stimmte sie mir knapp zu. „Das hättet ihr nicht."

„Es ist nur, Tuney war so-"

„Stopp.", unterbrach sie mich. „Ich will deine Entschuldigungen nicht mehr hören, Lily."

Ich hielt meine Erwiderung zurück und pfriemelte an der Ecke eines Kissenbezugs herum.

„Du bist mit der Schule fertig, du bist verlobt, du bist achtzehn. Ich weiß einfach nicht, wann du endlich erwachsen wirst, Lily. Ich sollte dich nicht mehr anschreien müssen, weil du einen Streit mit deiner Schwester vom Zaun gebrochen hast."

Ich atmete aus und unterdrückte den Drang zu protestieren.

„Und ich weiß, dass du auch deine Zunge im Zaum halten kannst, denn du tust es gerade im Moment.", fügte sie scharfsinnig hinzu. „Gott, Lily, Petunia wird heiraten. Könntest du zumindest versuchen, dich für sie zu freuen?"

„Mum.", sagte ich schließlich. „Sie heiratet Vernon Dursley."

„Und?"

„Vernon Dursley.", wiederholte ich.

„Was ist mit ihm?", fragte sie.

„Mum, du kennst ihn. Du weißt, was für ein Kerl er ist. Petunia könnte einen viel besseren haben. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie sich mit irgendeinem Trottel zufrieden gibt."

„Er liebt deine Schwester."

„Er hasst mich.", gab ich laut zurück. Ich biss mir auf die Lippe und fuhr leiser fort. „Ich kann es einfach spüren, wenn er mich ansieht. Er hasst mich, weil ich anders bin als er und Petunia hört ihm zu. Er ist wie Gift."

„Hast du ihm denn einen Grund gegeben dich zu mögen, Lily? Hast du auch nur eine Sekunde mal aufgehört dich über ihn lustig zu machen und die Chance genutzt sein wahres Ich kennenzulernen und von dem Bild des schändlichen Bösewichts abzulassen, das du dir in deinem Kopf ausgemalt hast?"

Ich biss meine Zähne zusammen, weil ich darauf keine Antwort wusste.

Mum saß schweigend da, während wir beide unseren Gedanken nachhingen. Sie drehte sich auf dem Bett um, so dass sie zum Fenster blicken konnte. „Ich bin nach dem Abendessen spazieren gegangen, um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen.", teilte sie mir mit leiser Stimme mit. „Ich bin an dem alten Park in der Eichenallee vorbeigegangen. Da war eine Gruppe kleiner Kinder, die auf dem Spielplatz gespielt haben. Ich habe ihnen eine Weile zugesehen, als ich zwei kleine Mädchen auf der Schaukel entdeckte. Es waren Schwestern."

Ihre Stimme brach bei dem Wort und sie holte tief Luft, bevor sie sich wieder mir zuwandte. „Ich hatte nie eine Schwester. Es gab nur mich, Onkel Bill und Onkel Scott. Als ich noch klein war, habe ich immer zugesehen wie die Mädchen aus der Nachbarschaft mit ihren großen Schwestern spielten. Ich erinnere mich, dass ich sehr eifersüchtig war, weil ich das auch wollte. Ich wollte eine Schwester, mit der ich spielen konnte, die mir etwas über Jungs beibrachte und mir der ich über all die Dinge sprechen konnte, über die ich nicht mit meiner Mum sprechen wollte. Ich weiß genau, was du auch willst."

Ich saß stumm da, während mir Tränen in die Augen traten. Ich konnte die Bilder in meinem Kopf sehen. Ich erinnerte mich wie ich auf Hogwarts mit Mädchen gesprochen hatte, die immer eine treue Freundin und Quelle der Führung hatten. Ich wusste auch, wie es sich anfühlte, das zu wollen. Es war so hart es in Reichweite zu haben, aber es nicht nutzten zu können. Es war wie ein heiterer sonniger Tag, den man nur von einem geschlossenen Fenster aus beobachten konnte.

„Petunia hat dir nicht gegeben, was du wolltest.", sagte Mum langsam, um die richtigen Worte zu finden. „Du bist weggegangen und sie war nicht für dich da. Danach waren die Dinge nie mehr wie früher."

„Was hätte ich denn tun sollen?", fragte ich heiser. „Nicht gehen?"

„Nein.", erwiderte sie. „Aber es hat alles geändert.", räumte sie ein. „Deine Schwester hat Probleme, Lily. Sie musste damit alleine klar kommen. Sie geht zu einem Therapeuten."

Ich öffnete erstaunt den Mund.

„Es gibt viel, das du über Petunia nicht weißt. Es gibt viele Dinge, die du nicht gesehen hast, als du weggegangen bist. Sie hat es nicht leicht. Du nimmst sie nicht für voll."

„Ich versuche es.", sagte ich. „Das tue ich wirklich."

„Ich weiß.", gab sie besänftigend zurück, wobei sie meine Hand in ihrer hielt und mich mit dem vertrauten Gefühl ihrer Finger beruhigte. „Aber trotzdem streitet ihr euch in einem Wellnesshotel vor all ihren Freundinnen."

Ich blickte schuldig auf meine Hände hinunter.

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum ihr zwei euch einfach nicht versteht. Vielleicht ist es meine Schuld. Euer Vater und ich haben euch so gut großgezogen wie wir konnten, aber vielleicht-"

„Mum.", unterbrach ich sie eindringlich. „Du und Dad, ihr seid die allerbesten Eltern."

„Und warum hassen sich dann unsere Töchter?", fragte sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme. „Von allen bekomme ich zu hören, was für nette Töchter ich doch habe, aber wenn ihr zusammen seid. Ich habe noch nie solch eine Boshaftigkeit gesehen. Ihr fügt einander entsetzliche Dinge zu. Aber ihr seid doch Schwestern."

Sie machte eine Pause und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, um sich zu sammeln. „Ich weiß nicht, wie das in Zukunft weitergehen soll. Keine von euch will im selben Raum mit der anderen sein. Wir werden Weihnachten oder Geburtstage nicht mehr zusammen als Familie feiern können. Keiner will mit euch zwei zusammen Zeit verbringen, wenn ihr nicht höflich miteinander umgehen könnt. Euer Vater und ich müssen uns entweder für eine entscheiden, mit der wir die Feiertage verbringen wollen, oder einfach gar nicht feiern. Ihr zwei macht noch den Rest der Familie kaputt."

Eine träne rollte über meine Wange. „Mum, ich, nein.", stotterte ich. Ich versuchte zu sprechen, aber mir fehlten die Worte.

„Ich weiß, dein Vater und ich sind manchmal strenger mit dir, Lily, aber nur weil wir wissen, dass du damit besser klar kommst. Du bist nicht so sensibel wie deine Schwester. Es ist nicht fair und das weiß ich auch." Sie seufzte. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte es irgendwie besser machen. Ich wünschte ich könnte die Zeit zurückdrehen und euch beide dazu zwingen euch gegenseitig die Haare zu flechten und gemeinsam gruselige Filme anzusehen. Aber das kann ich nicht. Die Zeit ist vorüber. Ihr werdet nie dieses starke Band zwischen Schwester haben, Lily."

Ich schnappte nach Luft und mehr Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg über mein Gesicht. Mein Herz schmerzte bei ihren Worten.

„Ich weiß, dass du es willst."

Ich wollte es. Ich wollte es so sehr.

„Aber es ist zu spät.", sprach sie traurig weiter. „Du bist jetzt achtzehn Jahre alt. Du brauchst niemanden mehr mit dem du mit Puppen spielen kannst. Du musst das hinter dir lassen."

Mir entkam ein winziges Schluchzen aus der Kehle. „Ich wollte nur-" Ich versuchte zu sprechen, aber ich stolperte über die Worte. „Ich wollte eine große Schwester." Die Worte durchdrangen mich wie die Klinge einer Machete. Nach dem Geständnis fühlte ich mich nackt.

Sie wischte mir die Tränen vom Gesicht. „Deswegen nimmst du ihr auch gleich alles übel.", sagte sie. „Du siehst sie an und du sieht das, was du immer haben wolltest, aber nicht haben kannst."

„Weil sie nicht für mich da war.", weinte ich. „Sie hat mich von sich gestoßen und mich nicht mehr reingelassen. Ich habe es so sehr versucht, Mum. Was auch immer sie wollte, ich war immer für sie da gewesen. So blöde Sachen, wie ihr eine Limonade zu holen oder zusammen mit ihr fernzusehen. Ich habe jede Gelegenheit ergriffen. Und jetzt hat sie aufgehört mir diese Dinge zuzugestehen."

„Lily, du musst versuchen eine neue Beziehung zu ihr aufzubauen. Am Sonntag wird sie ausziehen. Die Dinge verändern sich. Du musst versuchen jetzt eine erwachsene Freundin für sie zu sein, wo du nicht mehr ihr kleine Gefährtin sein kannst."

Ich weinte noch stärker und vergrub den Kopf an ihrer Brust.

Sie schlang ihre Arme um mich und küsste mich auf den Kopf. „Du musst den Traum loslassen, Lily. Nur so wirst du jemals etwas Frieden finden können. Du musst ihn loslassen."

* * *

**Das war Kapitel fünf. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Jetzt kommen nur noch zwei Kapitel. An dieser Stelle möchte ich mich auch wieder für eure lieben Reviews bedanken. Also, vielen Dank an die üblichen Verdächtigen: Lindbaum, LilyLunaLovegood und natürlich Roxanna Weasly, die ich im letzten Kapitel ganz vergessen hatte. Ich finde es wirklich toll, dass ihr fast zu jedem Kapitel reviewt. Ich freue mich immer wieder sehr, wenn ich sehe, dass ich ein Review bekommen habe, aber das geht wohl allen so. Lg und ein schönes Wochenende, Melissa.**


	6. Familienalltag

**Zuvor bei „Verlobt":**

„Lily, du musst versuchen eine neue Beziehung zu ihr aufzubauen. Am Sonntag wird sie ausziehen. Die Dinge verändern sich. Du musst versuchen jetzt eine erwachsene Freundin für sie zu sein, wo du nicht mehr ihr kleine Gefährtin sein kannst."

Ich weinte noch stärker und vergrub den Kopf an ihrer Brust.

Sie schlang ihre Arme um mich und küsste mich auf den Kopf. „Du musst den Traum loslassen, Lily. Nur so wirst du jemals etwas Frieden finden können. Du musst ihn loslassen."

**Kapitel 6**

**Familienalltag  
**

„_Einen Mann zu heiraten ist wie etwas zu kaufen, das man schon eine ganze Weile in einem Schaufenster bewundert hat. Du liebst es vielleicht, wenn du es mit nach Hause nimmt, aber es passt nicht immer zu deiner Einrichtung." ~ Jean Ke_

„Wo ist sie? Ich will sie sehen. Ich hab sie schon seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr gesehen."

Ich stöhnte, als mein Gehirn dumpf die nahen Stimmen registrierte und wälzte mich in meinem Laken, um dem Geräusch zu entkommen.

„Mum, wirklich, das muss doch nicht sein."

„Unsinn. Ihre Schwester hat es doch auch geschafft mich unten zu begrüßen. Warum sollte Lily die Ausnahme bilden? Wer schläft denn bitte noch um elf Uhr morgens, also wirklich! Meine Enkelin ist ein Faultier."

Vage hörte ich das Geräusch einer sich öffnenden Tür und dann spürte ich das Klatschen von Händen in meinem Gesicht.

„Steh gefälligst auf.", befahl mir jemand.

Ich stöhnte und schlug als Akt der Verteidigung nach allem, das sich in der Nähe meines Gesichts befand. „Hör auf.", flehte ich grimmig. „Nicht Gesicht. Schlagen, böse."

„Es ist Zeit aufzustehen, junge Dame."

Benommen hievte ich meinen Körper in eine fast aufrechte Sitzposition. „Lass mich in Ruhe.", verlangte ich und bedeckte mein Gesicht mit meinem Arm. „Frissesatten."

„So spricht man nicht mit seiner Großmutter, junge Dame.", tadelte mich eine ältere Stimme.

„Warum lässt du ihr solche Frechheiten durchgehen, April?"

Eine Stimme, die ich als die meiner Mum erkannte seufzte. „Schlechte Erziehung.", grummelte sie in ihren nicht vorhandenen Bart.

„Das hab ich gehört, meine Liebe.", spie Großmutter.

Mum warf mir einen flehenden, nach Hilfe suchenden Blick zu.

Ich setzte mich vollständig im Bett auf und wischte mir träge den Schlaf aus den Augen.

„Endlich.", sagte Großmutter Rose und tigerte vor meinem Bett auf und ab. Ihre ergrauenden Haare waren in einem Braunton gefärbt, der etwas dunkler als ihre Naturhaarfarbe war. Sie hatte wahrscheinlich beim Friseur etwas experimentiert. Ihre dünnen Lippen waren grellpink geschminkt, etwas verschmiert an den Mundwinkeln und passten zu dem Rouge auf ihren Wangen. Sie richtete ihre große Brille und glättete die dazugehörige Kette, die ihr auf ihr blaues und grünes Kleid fiel. „Lily Marie Evans, steh auf und gib mir einen Kuss zur Begrüßung."

Pflichtbewusst und auf einen verzweifelten Blick meiner Mutter hin, schob ich meine Bettdecke weg, stand auf und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die weiche Wange.

Großmutter Rose machte „tztz", als sie meine Schlafkleidung sah. „Was hast du da an?", wollte sie wissen. „April, man könnte meinen ich hätte sie in einer Bar angetroffen."

Hastig zog ich den Saum von James Trikot so weit runter wie es ging. Heute trug ich das dunkle Puddlemere Shirt, dass er sich erst gekauft hatte. „Es ist nur ein Shirt.", erwiderte ich schnell.

Ihre blauumrandeten Augen verengten sich, als sie mich ansah. „Ich hab gehört du bist verlobt."

Ich nickte seufzend.

„Mit achtzehn."

„Du hast mich erwischt.", erwiderte ich träge.

„Du solltest wissen, dass eine Verlobung nicht bedeutet, dass du plötzlich die Erlaubnis hast zu bumsen. Du darfst den Jungen erst besteigen, wenn Gott sagt, dass es in Ordnung ist."

„Mutter!"

Ich verbarg mein flammendes Gesicht. Ich versuchte eine Antwort zu stottern, aber ich brachte kein Wort heraus.

„Das sollte sie wissen!", beharrte die alte Frau ungeniert. „Es erscheint mir allerdings, dass es dafür vielleicht bereits zu spät ist.", fügte sie mit einem Blick auf mein Shirt hinzu.

„Mutter, ich versichere dir, dass ich meine Tochter vollkommen unter Kontrolle habe. Lily ist ein gutes Mädchen. Sie würde niemals etwas Verantwortungsloses tun. Lass uns nach unten gehen. Dort gibt es auch einen Haufen Dinge, an denen du etwas aussetzten kannst."

Mum scheuchte Großmutter Rose in den Flur, schloss die Zimmertür hinter ihr und wandte sich mir mit einem verrückten Ausdruck in den Augen zu. „Sie ist fünf Stunden zu früh dran.", rief Mum verzweifelt aus.

„Das habe ich bemerkt.", erwiderte ich trocken, während ich zurück auf mein Bett rutschte und die Beine an meine Brust zog.

„Sie beschwert sich über alles. Alles was ich mache ist falsch, von der Weise, wie ich die Spülmaschine ausräume bis zu der Art, wie ich meine Kinder erziehe."

Ich gluckste. „Sag wieder hallo zu der Unzufriedenheit einer Mutter, Mum. Darauf kann man sich immer verlassen." Mum stöhnte. „Mach, dass es aufhört.", jammerte sie kindisch.

Ich grinste. „Das würde ich, wenn ich es könnte. Versuch einfach es zu ignorieren. Sie wird in ein paar Tagen wieder weg sein."

Mum seufzte. „Es wäre ja nicht so schlimm, wenn es ein ganz normaler Besuch wäre, aber ich muss mir schon wegen deiner Schwester Gedanken machen und die Hälfte der Hochzeitsgäste kommt auch noch einen Tag früher, um unsere Gastfreundlichkeit auszunutzen. Meine Haare sind eine Katastrophe, ich hab Saft auf mein Oberteil verschüttet und ich bin noch nicht einmal dazu gekommen, den Bettbezug im Gästezimmer für sie zu wechseln."

Ich runzelte die Stirn. „Und wo schläft dann James?"

„Auf dem Sofa.", antwortete Mum. „Oder vielleicht auch auf dem Boden, wenn dein Cousin Charlie nicht daran gedacht hat ein Hotelzimmer zu buchen."

Ich lächelte angesichts der panischen Anspannung in ihrer Stimme. „Mum, entspann dich. Der Stress bringt dich sonst noch um."

„Das sieht meiner Mutter ja so ähnlich.", spie sie. „Sie ist wahrscheinlich nur früher gekommen, damit sie uns unvorbereitet erwischen konnte."

„Teuflisch.", sagte ich leichthin.

„Ehrlich!", stimmte mir Mum zu und tigerte in meinem Zimmer auf und ab. „Ich hoffe, ich bereite meinen Töchtern nicht so viel Kummer wie sie mir. Meine perfekten Brüder lässt sie in Ruhe und ich bekomme alles ab."

„Wie schrecklich.", kommentierte ich und hielt mein Lachen zurück.

„Okay.", verkündete sie und ihre Stimme wurde geschäftsmäßiger. „Du musst dir was anziehen. Die Kleideranprobe ist in einer Stunde. Bis um halb zwölf morgens schlafen, also wirklich Lily! Wir sind doch kein Hotel. Gibt dir heute zumindest Mühe dich in Anwesenheit der Familie zu benehmen. Und zieh dir etwas Hübsches an und nicht deine üblichen Lumpen. Danach müssen wir zur Kirche für die Generalprobe der Zeremonie und das wird auch das erste Mal sein, dass du einen Großteil von Vernons Familie kennenlernst. Tu mir den Gefallen und zieh nichts von James Klamotten an. Das erweckt wirklich den falschen Eindruck."

Ich wartete, bis das Geräusch ihrer Schritte den Flur hinunter verklang und brach dann in Gelächter ausbrach.

Nachdem der hysterische Anfall vorbei war, aß ich einen der Müsliriegel aus meinem geheimen Vorrat in der unteren Schublade meines Schreibtisches und latschte ins Badezimmer, um zu duschen. Irgendjemand hatte auch erst geduscht, denn der Spiegel war immer noch beschlagen. Ich zeichnete schnell ein Bild von einem Zahnstocher in einem riesigen, aufgeplusterten Kleid, der neben einem Wal mit einem Schnurrbart und einer Fliege stand, wischte dann den Spiegel wieder sauber und hüpfte unter die Dusche.

Ich seifte mich ein und wusch den Schmutz des gestrigen Tages von mir ab. Ich hatte eine Mission. Spiegelcartoons mal beiseite, heute würde ich netter zu meiner großen Schwester sein. Was Mum letzte Nacht gesagt hatte, stimmte. Ich hatte nicht genug Rücksicht auf Petunia genommen. Ich hatte die nervige Angewohnheit in meiner eigenen kleinen Welt zu leben. Ich bin mir sicher, wenn die Geschichte aus Petunias Sicht erzählt werden würde, sähen die Dinge ganz anders aus. Vielleicht würden Schnurrbärte als attraktiv gelten.

Petunia würde nur einmal heiraten, das hoffte ich zumindest, und ich würde versuchen mich zusammenzureißen. Ich gab mir selbst in Gedanken das Versprechen, in den nächsten 48 Stunden eine gute Schwester zu sein.

Jetzt würde ich es nur noch halten müssen.

Ich entfernte die lästigen Haare mit Hilfe meines Zauberstabes von meinem Körper und trat dann hinaus auf den Flur. Ich sah James die Treppe hinaufkommen und packte rasch mein Handtuch fester.

„Hallo.", grüßte er mich mit tiefer Stimme und seine Augen wanderten ungeniert über meinen Körper und blieben kurz an den Wassertropfen auf meinem Oberkörper hängen.

„Guten Morgen.", gab ich mit einem amüsierten Lächeln zurück. „Rate mal, was ich heute Morgen erfahren habe?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Du und ich sind schmutzige Sünder.", erwiderte ich grinsend.

„Fantastisch.", sagte James und zog das Wort auf unglaublich verführerische Weise in die Länge.

Ich rollte mit den Augen und öffnete meine Zimmertür.

„Bis später?", fragte er, als ich dabei war die Tür zu schließen.

Ich streckte den Kopf an der Seite raus, zwinkerte ihm zu und schloss dann, ohne dass wir auch nur einmal die Augen voneinander genommen hatten, vollständig die Tür.

Ich drehte mich um, um damit zu beginnen mich anzuziehen, als ich ein schnelles Klopfen an der Tür hörte.

Ich richtete mein Handtuch und öffnete neugierig die Tür.

James umfasste mein Gesicht mit beiden Händen und küsste mich auf die Lippen.

Ich hatte Mühe mein Handtuch mit einer Hand oben zu halten, während ich meine andere Hand in seinen dunklen Haaren vergrub und sein Gesicht näher heranzog.

Seine Hände wanderten von meinem Gesicht zu meiner Taille und vergruben sich in meinem dünnen Handtuch.

Mein nasses Haar fiel über die Vorderseite seines roten T-Shirts, aber das schien ihn nicht zu interessieren.

Schließlich lösten wir uns voneinander, um unsere Lungen wieder mit Luft zu füllen.

„Bis später.", keuchte James atemlos und schritt dann in Richtung des Gästezimmers davon.

Geschockt starrte ich auf den verlassen Flur, zog dann schnell mein leicht verrutschtes Handtuch wieder hoch und schloss die Tür. „Merlin."

Ich streifte einen knielangen gelben Rock über und zog ein weißes Tanktop mit Lochstickerei an. Danach trocknete ich rasch meine Haare, sprach einen Zauber, so dass sie in leichten Locken über meine Schultern fielen und trug das übliche Schwarz auf meine Wimpern auf. Ich fühlte mich skandalös, also legte ich etwas Schimmerpuder auf, um die alte Großmutter Rose ein wenig zu reizen. Vielleicht würde sie mich eine Schlampe nennen!

Mit diesem hoffnungsvollen Gedanken im Hinterkopf, schlüpfte ich in ein weißes Paar Mules, als ich ein Klackern an meinem Fenster hörte. Ich sah hinüber und entdeckte Calypso mit einem grelltürkisen Brief an ihrem Bein.

Schnell raste ich zum Fenster rüber und öffnete es.

Calypso flog mit einem anerkennenden Schuhuhen ins Zimmer. Sie landete bei der Tüte mit den Eulenkeksen und pickte an deren Öffnung herum.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, begab mich zu ihr, nahm eine handvoll Kekse mit Mäusegeschmack heraus und hielt sie ihr unter den interessierten Schnabel. Rasch schlang sie die Kekse herunter und leckte dann die Krümel von meiner Hand.

Es kitzelte und ich musste lachen. „Kann ich jetzt meinen Brief haben, mein Mädchen?", fragte ich sie lieb.

Gehorsam streckte mir Callie ihr linkes Bein hin, so dass ich den Brief losbinden konnte.

„Danke, Cal.", sagte ich, ließ mich auf mein Bett fallen und riss den Brief auf. Zwei Pergamentstücke waren darin. Zuerst nahm ich den gefalteten Zeitungsartikel heraus. Nachdem ich die Falten im Papier geglättet hatte, betrachtete ich das kleine Bild oben links in der Ecke von dem aus die Mannschaft von Puddlemere United mir begeistert zuwinkte. Meine Augen flogen zum Titel.

_Puddlemere punktet und Wigtown wehklagt_

_von Hestia Jones_

Meine Augen weiteten sich, als ich den Namen und daneben das kleine Foto meiner Freundin sah, die mir mit einem anstößigen Lächeln zuzwinkerte. Ich stieß einen mädchenhaften Freudenschrei aus und wandte meine Aufmerksamkeit dann eifrig wieder dem Artikel zu.

_Ich war fünf, als ich den ersten Besen in der Hand hielt. Ich hatte ihn aus dem Schrank meiner Mutter stibitzt. Sie war nicht sehr erfreut darüber, ganz besonders, als ich mir auch noch die Schulter brach, als ich gerade einem imaginären Klatscher auswich. Bis zu dem heutigen Tag gebe ich dem Baum die Schuld dafür. Er sah schon sehr verdächtig aus._

_Acht Jahre später wurde ich Mitglied der Quidditchmannschaft von Gryffindor. Die Mannschaft brauchte einen neuen Treiber und ich war mehr als nur bereit meine Dienste anzubieten. Über die Jahre hatte ich das Privileg einige Spiele anzusehen, aber keines der Spiele auf Hogwarts war mit dem gestrigen Spiel zwischen Puddlemere United und den Wigtown Wanderers zu vergleichen._

_Natürlich hatte ich erwartet bei einem Profispiel auch etwas geboten zu bekommen. Merlin allein weiß, dass die Tickets heutzutage genug kosten, um das Publikum schon aus den Socken zu hauen. Das Spiel war keine Enttäuschung. Trotz kürzlicher Behauptungen, dass es Differenzen innerhalb der Mannschaft geben soll, schienen die Puddlemere-Spieler genauso konzentriert zu sein wie die Unsäglichen (die ich nicht empfehlen würde anzuquatschen)._

_Das Spiel begann relativ vorhersehbar. Alex Harris von Puddlemere erzielte das erste Tor des Abends und kurz darauf konterte Drake Turner von den Wanderers. Die Jäger waren in beiden Mannschaften wirklich in Höchstform. Mel Ward spielte ganz besonders gut und hätte auch noch mehr Tore geworfen, wenn sich der Puddlemere-Hüter Frank Marshall nicht so sehr ins Zeug gelegt hätte._

_Frank Marshall war es nämlich, der allen die Show gestohlen hat mit seinem mühelos aussehenden Seestern und Stiel, der die Zuschauer von ihrer Plätzen springen ließ, als er damit die Wanderer hinderte zu punkten. Zu seinem fantastischen Verteidigungsmanöver sagte Marshall: „Ich hatte einfach Glück, dass ich Ward stoppen konnte. Sie hat einen großartigen Wurf." Ich möchte dazu anmerken, dass Marshalls Augen ein wenig verträumt aussahen, als er das sagte. Ist es möglich, dass Marschall sich hinter die feindliche Linie begibt und sich mit Miss Melanie verabreden wird? Ich würde nicht nein sagen, wenn ich sie wäre. Ich bin mir sicher Marshall hat noch mehr drauf, als nur den Seestern und Stiel._

_Allerdings bezweifle ich, dass sich die Zuschauer am gestrigen Abend noch an einen anderen Teil des Spiels erinnern können, als Sammy Boyds phänomenalen Fang, der das Spiel beendete und Puddlemere den Sieg bescherte. Er ist fast zweihundert Meter quer über das Feld gerast, um Cindy Scotts großen Vorsprung wettzumachen. Eine klasse Leistung an sich, aber Boyd schaffte es auch noch sich den eineinhalben Meter zu strecken und mit ihr Kopf an Kopf zu fliegen. Die beiden rasten mit symbiotischer Eleganz und Wendigkeit nebeneinander her. Gerade als für Puddlemere alles verloren schien, rutschte Scott der Schnatz durch die Finger. Boyd schoss herab und schnappte sich den winzigen Ball, womit der Punktestand bei 260 zu 140 für unsere Mädels und Jungs in Blau lag und Sammy Boyd seinen wohlverdienten vierzehnten Fang der Saison feiern konnte._

_Ich werde nicht lügen. Bei einem Spielende wie diesem, ist es durchaus möglich, dass ein paar Zuschauer von meinem Geschrei fast taub geworden sind. Es war ein wirklich bemerkenswertes Spiel, das Puddlemere, meine Favoriten für den Pokal ihrem Ziel im August einen Schritt näher gebracht hat._

_Zu der Niederlage ihrer Mannschaft sagte Kapitänin Max Guevera grimmig, dass sie ihre Mannschaft solange in Grund und Boden trainieren wird, bis sich keiner mehr regen kann. Was für ein fröhliches Mädchen._

_Jedoch war das nicht Puddlemeres einziger Sieg in letzter Zeit. Nur wenige Augenblicke nach dem Spiel hat Rob Curto die Anklage gegen das Management der Mannschaft wegen Sexismus-Anschuldigungen fallen gelassen. Es scheint Mr. Curto wurde klar, dass die Puddlemere-Treiberin Alicia Barnes Frau genug für jede Mannschaft ist. Ich werde freundliche Grüße schicken zusammen mit einem „Girls Kick Ass"-T-Shirt._

_Nach gestern Abend muss ich also zu dem Schluss kommen, dass Quidditch mehr als lebendig ist in dieser Reporterin. Ich überlasse den Profis nur die Ehre es zu spielen._

Ich rollte mit den Augen, legte den Zeitungsausschnitt mit einem Glucksen hin, und nahm das blaue Stück Pergament aus dem farblich passenden Umschlag.

_Süße!_

_Bei Sirius sexy Hintern! (Er hat letzte Nacht den Platz von Merlin in meinem Kopf eingenommen. Du hättest dabei sein sollen.) Ich bin eine veröffentlichende Reporterin. Hast du es gelesen? War es unglaublich? Ich hab versucht meine Verrücktheit ein bisschen runterzuschrauben, das schwöre ich. Ich hab diese Version nur aus Spaß geschrieben, aber irgendwie hab ich sie dann mit meiner eigentlichen Version vertauscht! Und dann wurde es GEDRUCKT. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sie so etwas Durchgeknalltes und Subjektives haben wollen. Wirklich, es liest sich eher wie eine Komödie, als wie Journalismus, aber sie fanden es gut! Ich werde mir das merken für meinen Leitartikel nächste Woche über die Gefahren der _Hexenwoche_ in Hinsicht auf die weibliche Psyche._

_Ahh, der alte Barnabus war sehr zufrieden damit. Er sagte es wäre erfrischend eine so persönliche Herangehensweise zu den Nachrichten zu sehen und dass „mein Schreibstil einzigartig in seiner Vielfältigkeit sei." Einzigartig, mein Arsch. Die Umsätze sind wahrscheinlich nur nach oben geschnellt, weil ich jede einzelne Ausgabe der Zeitung, die ich finden konnte selbst gekauft habe. Anscheinend findet die weibliche Leserschaft mich gut, deshalb auch der neue Auftrag. Du hättest Rita Kimmkorns Gesichtsausdruck sehen sollen, als er das gesagt hat. Ich weiß nicht welche Laus ihr über die Leber gelaufen ist. Ich bezweifle, dass die durchschnittliche Frau sich eine narzisstische Schlampe wie sie zum Vorbild nimmt. Aber das ist nur meine Meinung._

_Ahh, Lily, ich hab noch nicht einmal die Zeit gemein zu sein, weil ich so glücklich bin! Ich hab gestern bestimmt vierzig Ausgaben gekauft. Mein Dad hat den Ausschnitt zu Hause an den Kühlschrank geklebt. Es war wundervoll._

_Aber genug von meinem unglaublichen Erfolg als weltberühmte Reporterin beim _Tagespropheten. _Du, meine wunderschöne Freundin, bist immer noch in meinen Gedanken (Ich weiß. Ich hab dir doch gesagt ich würde auch die kleinen Leute nicht vergessen.) Was gibt es Neues bei dir und James? Hat einer von euch schon die Katze aus dem Sack gelassen? (Warum heißt es überhaupt die Katze aus dem Sack lassen? Hast du schon mal jemanden beobachtet, der eine Katze in einen Sack getan hat, die Katze dann irgendwie entwischt ist und er dann meinte: „Wow. Jetzt ist die Katze aber aus dem Sack." Pah. Das glaube ich eher nicht. Vielleicht sollte mein nächster Bericht von seltsamen Redewendungen und deren verfälschte Bedeutung in der modernen Welt handeln!)_

_Ich hoffe du warst es. Oder James. Oder ihr beide. Denn ehrlich mal, Lils. Geheimnisse sind Scheiße. Und du bist Scheiße darin, sie für dich zu behalten. Als aufstrebende Reporterin ist es für mich wider besseren Wissens das unter Verschluss zu halten (was hat es denn damit schon wieder auf sich? Glaubst du es hat etwas mit der geheimen Mysteriumsabteilung zu tun?)_

_Auf jeden Fall hoffe ich, dass dir gut geht. Ich weiß, du bist wahrscheinlich total beschäftigt mit der Hochzeit, aber ich wollte nur sicher gehen, dass du von meiner neuerlangten Berühmtheit erfährst. Es steht dir frei mir deine herzlichsten Grüße zu übermitteln. Nichts sagt mehr „Ich bin so stolz auf dich" als ein Teller der hausgemachten Toffees deiner Mum (und ich weiß, dass sie sie für all eure Verwandten machen wird, so wie damals, als ich in unserem vierten Jahr zu Besuch war.)_

_Ahh! Ich muss jetzt wirklich los! Ich hab immer noch Kaffeedienst (natürlich nur zwischen meinem bahnbrechenden Schreiben von Artikeln). Ich liebe dich!_

_Deine liebste Korrespondentin,_

_Gruß und Kuss,_

_Hestia_

Mit einem breiten Lächeln im Gesicht, kritzelte ich eine eilige Antwort bevor ich das Pergament in einen Umschlag steckte und es neben Calypsos Käfig legte.

Sie schuhute besorgt und trank, mich betont ignorierend, weiter von ihrem Wasser.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Callie.", beschwichtigte ich sie. „Ich muss noch die Toffees besorgen.", fügte ich trocken hinzu. „Du kannst dich jetzt erstmal entspannen."

„LILY!", schrie eine Stimme von unten.

„Zumindest kannst du es.", grummelte ich sarkastisch, küsste Calypso auf die weichen Federn, nahm meinen Zauberstab und trottete die Treppe hinunter.

„Oh, Lily, da bist du ja.", seufzte Mum und ihre Schultern sackten sichtbar erleichtert nach unten. „Wir müssen los. Die Anprobe beginnt bald."

Ich nickte, während ich zum Kühlschrank ging und mir einen Becher Schokoladenpudding herausnahm. „Du hast doch für heute Abend Toffees gemacht, oder?"

„Ein paar, aber die sind für die Gäste. Ich will nicht, dass du alles aufisst, bevor die Gäste überhaupt da sind."

Ich zog den Deckel von meinem Schokopudding, nahm einen Löffel aus der Besteckschublade und beförderte damit eine Portion Pudding in meinen Mund, als Petunia zusammen mit Großmutter Rose die Küche betraten. Ich rief mir mein Versprechen, das ich mir selbst gegeben hatte in Erinnerung und lächelte meine Schwester mit schokoladenverschmierten Zähnen an. „Guten Morgen, Tuney.", sagte ich fröhlich.

Sie brachte ein kleines Lächeln zu Stande. „Hey, Lily.", grüßte sie zurück und zeigte ebenfalls Bemühungen einen Neuanfang zu machen. Mum musste in ihr wohl auch Schuldgefühle geweckt haben.

„Ich kann's kaum erwarten dein Kleid zu sehen.", teilte ich ihr mit. „Mum hat gemeint, ihr hättet in etwa zehn Geschäften fast alle Kleider anprobiert, bis du dich für ein Kleid entschieden hast."

Ihr Lächeln wurde größer. „Na ja, du weißt ja, ich bin ziemlich wählerisch."

Ich prustete. „Was du nicht sagst."

Mum strahlte uns an und hielt ihren Geldbeutel hoch. „Seid ihr bereit zu gehen, Mädels?", fragte sie.

Wir nickten. „Kommst du, Mum?", fragte sie Großmutter Rose.

Die alte Dame schnaubte, woraus schnell ein Husten wurde. Tja das war der Preis, den eine 78 Jahre alte Frau bezahlen musste, wenn sie herablassend sein wollte. Den Sarkasmus sollte sie besser den Experten überlassen.

„Jemand muss dieses Haus putzen.", keuchte sie.

Beleidigt verschränkte ich die Arme vor der Brust. Ich hatte einen guten Teil des gestrigen Tages damit verbracht, nun ja, mehr schlecht als recht, zu putzen. Wie konnte sie es wagen?

Mum schien das ebenfalls nicht zu gefallen. „Ich versichere dir, Mum, das Haus ist sauber genug."

Großmutter Rose nickte, so als ob sie ein kleines Kind beschwichtigen wollte und murmelte etwas von weißen Handschuhen vor sich hin. „Das ist es mit Sicherheit.", erwiderte sie sanft. „Ich kümmere mich nur noch um ein paar Sachen, bevor die Gäste ankommen, und wenn ich dann noch Zeit habe, fange ich schon mal an zu Kochen."

„Mum, ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass ich mich um alles gekümmert habe. Die Steaks liegen schon mariniert im Kühlschrank. Henry wird sie und etwas Hühnchen später auf den Grill legen und alles, was ich für die Shrimp Alfredo brauche ist im Gefrierschrank."

„Geht nur los.", sagte Großmutter Rose und schnürte sich eine Schürze um ihr blaues und grünes Blumenkleid. „Ich bringe alles in Ordnung, bevor die Familie kommt."

Mums Hände ballten sich an der Seite ihres hellbraunen Rocks zu Fäusten, aber Tuney fasste sie beruhigend am Arm.

Mum schloss die Augen, holte tief Luft und nickte dann. „Wir kommen bald wieder Mum.", sagte sie und Petunia zerrte sie in Richtung Vordertür.

Mum schimpfte die ganze Autofahrt vor sich hin. Es war ziemlich amüsant, bis auf das eine Mal, als sie fast in den entgegenkommenden Verkehr kam. Das war nicht komisch, sondern eher zu Tode beängstigend.

Als wir bei Sydney's Brautmoden Boutique ankamen, warteten dort bereits Bridget und Cassidy auf uns, um ihre Brautjungfernkleider anzuprobieren. Ich verkniff mir die Sticheleien, als ich sie in ihrer natürlichen Umgebung beobachtete: in einem Geschäft. Es war wie einen Löwen zu beobachten, der auf der Suche nach einer Gazelle umherstreifte, nur mit etwas mehr Chiffon.

Wir murmelten alle rasch ein paar Worte der Begrüßung, bevor eine Verkäuferin Mitte fünfzig mit einem Stapel Quittungen im Arm herauskam.

„Ahh, die Evans-Mädchen.", begrüßte sie uns durch den Mund voller Nadeln und mit einer rauchigeren Stimme, als ich es von jemandem mit einer so frechen Kurzhaarfrisur erwartet hatte. „Es ist schön sie wieder zu sehen."

„Es ist auch schön dich zu sehen, Ava.", erwiderte meine Mum und spielte an den Knöpfen ihrer roten Bluse herum. „Und war heute schon viel los?"

Ava seufzte und nahm den Bleistift, der hinter ihrem Ohr steckte, die Nadeln, die sie im Mund hatte und das Maßband, das um ihren Hals lag ab und legte alle Utensilien auf den Tresen. „Also, probieren alle die Kleider nur ein letztes Mal an, bevor sie sie mit nach Hause nehmen?"

„Ja, bis auf meine andere Tochter, Lily.", antwortete Mum und nickte.

„Ahh, die Trauzeugin!", verkündete Ava, als sie mich neben Petunia entdeckte. „Endlich bist du auch hier. Dann beginnen wir bei dir. Ich bin in einer Sekunde wieder da."

Ava machte sich ein paar Notizen auf dem zerstreuten Papierhaufen auf ihrem chaotischen Tisch und verschwand dann im Hinterzimmer.

Ich sah mich in dem großen Raum um, in dem ein paar Kleider aushingen und mehr Spiegel aufgestellt waren, als Verkaufsprodukte. „Netter Laden.", kommentierte ich.

„Ich mag die Atmosphäre hier.", erklärte mir Petunia. „Die meisten Läden waren zu versnobt. Mein Geld ist genauso gut, wie das Geld von jedem anderen auch. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, warum die so unverschämt sein mussten."

Ich nickte. Auch wenn Petunia eine Leidenschaft für Marken hegte, waren wir beide dazu erzogen worden bei den Angeboten zuzuschlagen. Bei protzigen Läden einzukaufen, schüchterte mich auch ein. „ Ich hab ein gutes Gefühl.", gab ich zurück.

Bevor jemand noch etwas sagen konnte, kam Ava schon mit einem großen Kleidersack zurück in den Raum geeilt. „Da haben wir es.", verkündete sie. „Ich hab mir beinahe den Rücken gebrochen, als ich es runterholen wollte, aber hier haben wir es."

Sie gab mir den Kleidersack in die Hand. „Geh einfach den Flur runter und in die erste Umkleidekabine auf der linken Seite."

Ich nickte, kam dann ihrer Aufforderung nach und ging an der hellen korallroten Wand entlang. Ich öffnete die Tür, die sie mir beschrieben hatte, hing den Kleidersack an den Haken der kleinen Kabine und öffnete dann den Reißverschluss des Sacks.

Neugierig holte ich das Kleid heraus. Petunia hatte die Kleider der Brautjungfern ausgesucht, während ich auf Hogwarts war, aber ich hatte immer bequemerweise vergessen nach dem Aussehen der Kleider zu fragen. Ich dachte mir, ich wäre besser dran es nicht zu wissen, dann würde es mir auch nicht den Rest des Schuljahres vor Rüschen und Pailletten grauen.

Alles in allem jedoch war das Kleid nicht so schlimm. Wenn ich das Kleid an meinen Körper hielt reichte mir der bauschige Tüllrock bis zur Mitte der Wade. Der obere Teil bestand aus einem Satin-Korsett mit einem V-Ausschnitt und einer seitlichen Schleife an meiner Taille. Ich mochte die Form und ich konnte mir gut vorstellen so etwas zu tragen. Das einzige Problem war, dass es lavendelfarben war.

Ein Rotschopf zu sein hatte einige Nachteile. Ich konnte nicht wütend werden, ohne dass irgendein Idiot eine dumme Bemerkung über feuriges Temperament machte. Ich musste Unmengen an Sonnencreme auftragen, bevor ich überhaupt daran denken konnte im Sommer raus zu gehen. Ich musste jeden Tag Mascara auftragen um zu vermeiden, dass ich aussah, als würden mir Feuerameisen aus den Augenlidern krabbeln. Als ich klein war, konnte ich auch nie eine Puppe finden, die so aussah wie ich und sie, so wie alle anderen Mädchen, wie einen kleinen Zwilling anziehen, der dasselbe anhatte wie ich. Das Schlimmste allerdings war, dass sich nur sehr wenige Farben nicht mit meinen roten Haaren und meinen grünen Augen bissen.

Was für ein Glück, dass mir lavendel wirklich überhaupt nicht stand.

Ich grummelte vor mich hin, schlüpfte aus meinen Klamotten und ließ das Kleid über meinen Kopf gleiten. Ich konnte es leicht über meine Hüfte ziehen, aber als ich versuchte es zu schließen, bewegte sich der verdammte Reißverschluss keinen Millimeter. Ich verdrehte meine Arme hinter meinem Rücken, während ich meinen Oberkörper in die verschiedensten Positionen verrenkte, um den Reißverschluss hochzuziehen. Eine ganz ausgeklügelte Bewegung führte dazu, dass ich das Gleichgewicht verlor und auf dem Boden landete. Ich knurrte und kam wieder auf die Beine. Ich stöhnte vor mich hin und versuchte erfolglos, das Ergebnis eines Jahres voll von köstlichen Kuchen einzuziehen, während ich mich ein letztes Mal bemühte das Kleid zu schließen.

Frustriert starrte ich mich im Spiegel an. Mit geröteten Wangen von den angestrengten Bemühungen, sah ich aus wie eine schlecht gewordene Pflaume. Ich hielt das Kleid vorne hoch und marschierte zurück in den Hauptraum.

Ava unterhielt sich angeregt mit Petunia, während Mum ein Gespräch mit Gabby und Juwel führte, die wohl angekommen waren, als ich in der Umkleidekabine am Kämpfen war. Mum war die erste, die mich bemerkte.

„Lily?", fragte sie besorgt. „Geht es dir gut? Wir haben Stöhnen aus der Umkleidekabine gehört."

Ich nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und rief mir mein Vorhaben in Erinnerung, keine Zicke zu sein. „Ich hab ein kleines Problem mit meinem Kleid.", verkündete ich so ruhig und vernünftig, wie ich konnte.

Ava stand auf und kam zu mir rüber. „Wo liegt das Problem, meine Liebe?"

Ich verkniff es mir, mich über die Farbe zu beschweren, nachdem ich einen kurzen Blick auf Petunias beunruhigte blaue Augen geworfen hatte und drehte mich um, um ihnen das Problem zu zeigen.

Ava seufzte und schnalzte dreimal laut mit der Zunge. „Nun, das ist wirklich ein Problem. Hast du schon probiert den Bauch einzuziehen, meine Liebe?" Ihre Hände umfassten den Rückenteil des Kleides und sie versuchte die zwanzig Zentimeter breite Öffnung gewaltsam zu schließen.

Ich zischte schmerzerfüllt auf, als sie mit ihren überraschend kräftigen Unterarmen versuchte meine Rippen zu zerquetschen. „Au!"

„Oh, tut mir Leid!", entschuldigte sie sich eiligst und ließ von mir ab. Ava trat einen Schritt zurück und begutachtete das klaffende Loch. „Tja, ich nehme an dein Busen ist einfach zu groß für das Kleid."

Ich lächelte und empfand irgendwie etwas Stolz.

„Ich überprüfe mal die Maße, die ich bekommen habe."

Ihre Ohrringe schwangen mit der Bewegung, als Ava zum Empfangstresen eilte und die Nase in ihre Unterlagen steckte. „Ahh, da haben wir es ja!", verkündete sie. Sie streckte die Hand nach einer lila Cat-Eye Brille aus und setzte sie auf. „Da haben wir ja das Problem! Die Maße sind für einen Brustumfang von nur 70 cm! Ich frage mich, wie das nur passieren konnte."

Ich wackelte unruhig auf der Stelle herum und versuchte die Arme vor der Brust zu verschränken, bevor der Stoff sich verabschiedete. „Fantastisch.", grummelte ich vor mich hin. Jemand hatte mich mit einem zwölfjährigen Jungen verwechselt.

„Das muss wohl mein Fehler gewesen sein.", sagte Petunia und gluckste leise, auch wenn sie versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

Neckisch streckte ich ihr die Zunge raus.

Ava schnappte sich ihr Maßband und maß meinen Brustumfang neu aus. „Geh dich umziehen, meine Liebe, dann nehme ich die Änderungen vor, sobald du das Kleid ausgezogen hast."

Wir seufzen alle erleichtert auf und ich eilte davon, um wieder meine normalen Klamotten anzuziehen. Während ich fort war, probierten die anderen Brautjungfern ihre Kleider an.

Ich lief in dem Raum umher und betrachtete die verschiedenen Kleider, die aushangen, während ich darauf wartete, dass die anderen Brautjungfern sich wieder umzogen. Ein Kleid, das im Schaufenster hing erweckte meine Aufmerksamkeit ganz besonders. Es war voluminös. Der riesige Rock war mit lächerlich großen Rüschen bedeckt, die den ganzen unteren Teil des Kleides bedeckten. Es erinnerte mich an das Baiser einer Zitronenbaisertorte. Auch, wenn ich diesen Anblick normalerweise begrüßte, so hatte ich es doch lieber auf meinem Teller, als an meinem Körper.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und schenkte meine Aufmerksamkeit einem anderen Kleid, das schon sehr viel besser aussah, bis auf die langen perlenbesetzten Ärmel. Ich würde niemals mit so glänzenden Ärmeln vor den Altar treten wollen. Allerdings mochte ich den Taillenbereich des Kleides, der aus einem Material im Kreuzmuster bestand, das dem Träger eine Wespentaille verlieh.

Ich zuckte zusammen, als Mum hinter mir mit einem Kleidersack in der Hand auftauchte. „Neugierig?", fragte sie.

„Na ja.", stotterte ich. „Mir war irgendwie langweilig."

„Und da dachtest du, du könntest ja schon mal damit anfangen Pläne für deine Hochzeit zu machen?", fragte Mum mit einem durchtriebenen Grinsen.

Ich biss mir nervös auf die Lippe. Der Gedanke war mir eigentlich noch nicht gekommen, aber nun war er definitiv da. Was für ein Kleid sollte ich bei meiner Hochzeit tragen?

Mums Grinsen wurde sogar noch breiter. „Ich wusste es.", beglückwünschte sie sich selbst. „Uns bleibt noch ungefähr eine Stunde, bevor Ava mit den Änderungen an deinem Kleid fertig ist und du es noch einmal anprobieren kannst. Warum gehst du nicht in diesen Raum dort rechts und siehst dir ein paar Kleider an?"

Ich kaute auf meiner Lippe herum und warf einen Blick auf Petunia, die zufrieden mit Gabby auf einem Sofa saß. „Bist du dir sicher?"

„Warum denn nicht? Wir sind hier und es ist ja nicht so, als gäbe es noch etwas anderes zu tun. Geh schon.", drängte sie mich, und glättete den Kleidersack in ihrer Hand. „Ich werde das hier anprobieren."

Ich nickte und ging langsam in den Raum, auf den sie gedeutet hatte. Aus irgendeinem Grund wurden meine Hände etwas feucht. Ich rieb sie heftig an meinem Rock und betrat den Raum.

Die korallroten Wände waren fast komplett verborgen hinter all den Nuancen von Weiß. Es gab elfenbeinfarbene Kleider, cremefarbene Kleider, weißgraue Kleider und ganz normale weiße Kleider in jeder vorstellbaren Form. Einige hatten voluminöse, bauschige Röcke, andere hingegen waren eng anliegend und nüchtern. Einige hatten tiefe Ausschnitte und manche waren etwas bedeckter. Es gab welche mit Flügelärmeln, mit langen Ärmeln und welche mit gar keinen Ärmeln. Meine Augen taten ein bisschen weh von den vielen Perlen, die mich anfunkelten.

Etwas überwältigt wanderte ich durch den Raum und zog immer wieder Kleider heraus, die meine Aufmerksamkeit erweckten. Ich lachte angesichts der wirklich grottenhässlichen Kleider mit gigantischen Rüschen und asymmetrischen Federmustern, wie sie oft von französischen Fashion Models trugen. Andere wiederum ließen mich darüber nachdenken, welche Frauen wohl den Mut hatten so wenig Stoff zu tragen, wenn sie vor einem Pfarrer standen.

Mir wurde klar, dass ich nie besonders viel darüber nachgedacht hatte, was für ein Hochzeitskleid ich tragen wollte. Wollte ich ein trägerloses Kleid oder eins mit Ärmeln? Was für einen Weißton bevorzugte ich? Wollte ich Spitze oder Seide oder Taft oder Chiffon? Was für eine Art von Rock passte am besten zu meiner Figur? Wollte ich eine Schleppe und wenn ja, wie lang sollte sie sein? Würde ich über die Schleppe stolpern? Sollte ich das Kleid anheben, um nicht über die Schleppe zu stolpern?

Mein Kopf begann schon weh zu tun von all den nervigen Fragen. Etwas Schimmerndes fiel mir ins Auge und ich nahm das Kleid vom Ständer. Es war ziemlich hübsch, das Schönste all der Kleider, die ich bis jetzt gesehen hatte. Es war trägerlos und elfenbeinfarben mit einem plissierten Korsett, das in einem kleinen silbernen Diamanten endete, der zuvor meine Aufmerksamkeit erregt hatte. Der Rock war bauschig, bestand aus Satin und schwebte über dem Boden wie das Kleid einer Elfe. Ich lächelte, während ich es hin und her drehte und das Geräusch des schwingenden Rockes vernahm. Es war wirklich wunderschön.

Lächelnd hing ich das Kleid wieder auf. Ich war schon fast erleichtert. So schön das Kleid auch war, mir war klar geworden, dass ich nicht wirklich ein Kleid finden wollte für die vorgetäuschte Hochzeit, die niemals stattfinden würde. Ich drehte mich um und gratulierte mir selbst, dass ich mich gebremst hatte, als ich es noch konnte. Ich nahm an, ich war wirklich immun gegen diesen ganzen Kleiderquatsch.

Smehkaleen.

Da war es.

Es hing etwa zehn Meter von mir entfernt. Langsam ging ich hinüber, während sich meine Augen verliebten.

Es war strahlend weiß, aber die Farbe wirkte eher sanft als grell. Es hatte einen ausgestellten Rock, der aus Satin zu bestehen schien und darüber war eine dünne Schicht Tüll, die von glitzernden Perlen, die ein kleines Blumenmuster formten, bedeckt war. Der Rock fiel kaskadenförmig auf den Boden, wo er in tiefen abgerundeten Wellen endete, auf denen noch mehr Perlen aufgebracht waren. Mir fiel die kleine Schleppe auf, die nur etwa einen halben Meter lang war und aus dem Rückenteil des Kleides wallte.

Das Korsett war recht einfach gehalten. Es war mit denselben Perlen bestickt wie der Rock; die beiden Teile flossen ohne einen störenden Saum ineinander. Am meisten jedoch gefiel mir der obere Teil des Kleides. Der filigrane Herzausschnitt wurde von zwei Ärmeln aus Spitze gehalten, die ungefähr zwei Finger breit waren und nur kurz unterhalb meiner Schultern liegen würden, wenn ich das Kleid tragen würde.

Ich streckte zögerlich die Hand aus, um mit den Fingerspitzen über die Perlenstickerei zu fahren. Mein Herz schmerzte in meiner Brust. Es war wirklich ganz ein ganz besonderes Kleid. Ich war nicht der Typ Mädchen, der sich für Klamotten besonders begeisterte oder Tagträume von Hochzeiten hatte, aber umso länger ich das schimmernde Kleid vor mir betrachtete, desto mehr wollte ich es haben.

„Lily?"

Ich zuckte zusammen, fuhr herum und entdeckte meine Mum, die ein paar Meter hinter mir stand.

„Oh, mein.", seufzte sie. „Es ist wunderschön."

Ich starrte wieder auf das Kleid. „Es ist perfekt."

„Probierst du es an?", fragte sie.

„Was? Nein!"

Mum runzelte aufgrund meines Ausbruchs verwirrt die Stirn. „Nun, warum nicht? Die Mädchen sind schon nach Hause gegangen, deine Schwester probiert gerade ihr Kleid an und Ava näht immer noch an deinem Kleid. Nichts hält dich auf."

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe und stieß einen Seufzer aus, während ich das Kleid anstarrte. Ich wollte das Kleid wirklich anprobieren, aber ich wusste irgendetwas Schlimmes würde passieren. Wenn ich es anzog, würde ich es nie wieder ausziehen. „Ich denke nicht.", sagte ich und wandte meine Augen ab.

Mum stupste mich an der Schulter. „Komm schon.", drängte sie mich. „Ich will es sehen. Du kannst es gleich hier anziehen. Ich werde es niemandem sagen."

„Ich kann mich doch nicht mitten im Laden nackt ausziehen!"

„Nun, ich hatte gehofft, du behältst dein Höschen an.", seufzte sie und lachte dann. „Schlüpf einfach rein. Es ist sonst niemand da."

Meine Entschlossenheit war schon dahingeschwunden, als ich es zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte. Nachdem ich Mum gebeten hatte Ausschau zu halten, zog ich mich aus und zog das Kleid vorsichtig und extrem langsam über meinen Kopf, um auch ja keine Naht zu beschädigen. Nachdem ich es angezogen hatte, steckte ich die Arme durch die Spitzenärmel. Ich hatte Recht gehabt. Sie lagen nur kurz unter meiner Schulter. „Könntest du?", bat ich Mum.

Sie verstand, was ich wollte, kam herüber und knöpfte die Reihe winziger weißer Perlen auf der Rückseite des Kleids zu. Es war etwas zu lang, aber abgesehen davon, passte es wie angegossen. Verdammte Scheiße.

„Oh, Lily.", hauchte Mum verzückt. „Es ist wunderschön."

„Wirklich?", fragte ich.

Sie nickt nachdrücklich. „Du musst es dir ansehen." Sie schnappte sich meine Hand und wir betraten beide eifrig den Hauptraum.

Behutsam glättete ich den Rock, den ich ein wenig hatte hochziehen müssen und trat vor den Spiegel um mich anzusehen.

Mir stockte der Atem. Ich sah hübsch aus.

„Wir müssen es nehmen.", verkündete Mum aufgeregt. „Es ist das perfekte Kleid."

Ich riss meine Augen von meinem Spiegelbild los. „Mum.", protestierte ich schwach. „Es ist das erste Kleid, das ich anprobiert habe."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Hör auf deine Mutter. Ich kenne mich mit diesen Dingen aus. Du musst es kaufen."

Ich seufzte. „Ich weiß ja noch nicht mal, ob ich heiraten werde."

„Ob?", fragte sie und zog an ihrer Bluse.

„Ich meine.", verbesserte ich mich schnell. „Ob ich schon so bald heiraten werde."

„Du kannst es ja jetzt kaufen und aufheben, bis du und James euch dazu entscheidet zu heiraten."

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe und fuhr mit den Fingern über den perlenbesetzten Rock. „Ich denke nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist.", sagte ich schließlich seufzend, als ich mich wieder daran erinnerte praktisch zu denken. „Ich werde wahrscheinlich noch eine ganze Weile kein Hochzeitskleid brauchen."

„Eure Verlobung kann aber nicht ewig dauern, Lily.", wandte Mum ein.

Ich starrte mein Spiegelbild an. Die Länge des Kleides ließ mich größer wirken, würdevoller als sonst. Zum ersten Mal stellte ich mir vor, wie ich zum Altar schritt, wo James auf mich wartete. Er würde einen dunklen Smoking tragen und er würde genau im richtigen Moment den Kopf drehen, um zu sehen wie ich auf ihn zu schritt…

Ich schob meinen Unterkiefer nach vorne. Hochzeitskleider waren für Mädchen bestimmt, die auch tatsächlich heiraten würden. „Ich zieh wieder meine normalen Klamotten an.", klagte ich und seufzte tief.

Ich war nur ein paar Schritte weit gekommen, als Petunia den Raum in ihrem Kleid, das mit ihren anmutigen Schritten in den High Heels mitschwang, betrat. Sie sah umwerfend aus.

Das Kleid war cremefarben, was ihre schönen goldenen Haare unterstrich. Es war trägerlos und hatte eine Empire-Taille. Der obere Teil bestand aus weichem Taft, der in Rüschen über den Busen fiel und darunter saß eine Schleife aus Satin. Das Merjungfrauenkleid lag eng an ihren schmalen Hüften und verbreiterte sich dann zu einem bauschigen Rock mit einer Schleppe in dezenter Länge, die über den Boden schwebte, als sie auf uns zulief. Der gesamt Rock war mit edler französischer Spitze bedeckt, was dem Kleid einen antiken Touch gab. Sie sah fabelhaft aus.

„Wow.", hauchte ich, als ich sie betrachtete. „Du siehst wunderschön aus."

Petunia lächelte, wandte dann ihren Blick mir zu und runzelte die Stirn. Sie hielt inne und starrte mich an, wobei sie ihren langen Hals zur Seite neigte. Petunia musste sichtbar schlucken und schwieg einige Momente lang. Ich konnte sehen, dass ihr Gesicht um einige Nuancen weißer geworden war und bemerkte, dass sie sich körperlich zurückhalten musste, um nicht wütend zu werden und mir das Kleid Fetzen für Fetzen vom Leib zu reißen.

Schließlich krächzte sie: „Du auch."

Mir fiel plötzlich wieder ein, dass ich immer noch ein Hochzeitskleid trug und ich zuckte heftig zusammen. Merlin, ich hatte einfach das beste verdammte Timing, wenn es darum ging meine ältere Schwester am Tag vor ihrer Hochzeit nicht auf die Palme zu bringen. „Oh!", rief ich und schaute schnell hilfesuchend zu Mum. Leider war sie zu beschäftigt damit glückselig vor sich hinzustarren. Das war verdammt noch mal nicht zu glauben. „Okay. Also, Mum und ich haben nur darauf gewartet, dass du raus kommst und wir dachten einfach, ich meine, wir hatten noch Zeit. Ich wollte nicht-"

„Es gefällt mir.", teilte mir Petunia mit. „Es steht dir."

Ich lächelte. „Danke.", erwiderte ich leise und deutete dann auf ihr Kleid. „Du siehst unglaublich aus.", sagte ich.

„Ich weiß.", erwiderte sie mit einem Grinsen, während sie rüberkam, um sich in dem großen dreiteiligen Spiegel zu betrachten, in den ich gerade noch hineingeblickt hatte.

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe. „Also, ich geh mich dann mal umziehen."

Ich stolperte zurück in den Raum mit den vielen Kleidern und knöpfte vorsichtig alle Knöpfe auf, indem ich ein bisschen hin- und herwackelte, schlüpfte aus dem Kleid und hing es wieder auf den Ständer. Als ich meine eigenen Klamotten wieder anhatte, ging ich zurück in den Hauptraum. Ich fühlte mich wie eine komplette Idiotin, als ich mich noch einmal kurz umdrehte und dem Kleid zum Abschied winkte. Ich drehte mich schnell wieder um, bevor ich mich noch in eine größere östrogengesteuerte Idiotin verwandelte.

Wir mussten nicht lange warten, bis Ava, wie versprochen, mit meinem geänderten Kleid zurückkam, aber trotzdem war das Warten ziemlich unangenehm. Petunia bemühte sich merklich den Vorfall nicht persönlich zu nehmen und ich verfluchte mich in Gedanken dafür, dass ich sie in diese Situation gebracht hatte. Ich war miserabel darin nett zu ihr zu sein.

Ich probierte mein lavendelfarbenes Brautjungfernkleid an und tröstete mich mit dem Gedanken, dass ich mich wenigsten nicht über die Farbe beschwert hatte. Das Kleid ließ sich schließen. Nachdem wir uns von Ava verabschiedet hatten und Mum schmerzerfüllt einen ziemlich großen Scheck ausgestellt hatte, gingen wir und machten uns, mit Rücksichtnahme auf Petunia, ohne noch ein Wort über das Kleid zu verlieren, auf den Weg nach Hause.

Mum gab die Kleider in meine Obhut, als wir in die Einfahrt fuhren, damit sie bei Großmutter Rose für Schadensbegrenzung sorgen konnte.

Petunia, die entweder hilfsbereit war oder nur nicht wollte, dass ich ihr Kleid befleckte, half mir dabei die Kleidersäcke hoch in Mums Schlafzimmer zu tragen und nutzte ihre überlegene Körpergröße, um sie aufzuhängen.

„Bist du bereit für die Generalprobe?", fragte ich sie, als wir uns durch den Flur im ersten Stock in Richtung Küche begaben.

„Ich freue mich schon, wenn diese Sache vorbei ist und Vernon und ich uns einfach nur entspannen können."

Ich nickte. „Weil verheiratet zu sein ja so spaßig ist.", sagte ich trocken, nachdem Petunia bereits im Wohnzimmer verschwunden war.

Ich entdeckte James, der am Küchentisch saß, ging zu ihm rüber und setzte mich auf einen Holzstuhl neben ihm. „Hey.", grüßte ich ihn.

„Hi.", erwiderte er und lehnte sich rasch zu mir runter, um meine Wange zu küssen. „Wie ist die Anprobe gelaufen."

Ich seufzte. „Ganz gut, bis auf die Tatsache, dass ich in meinem Kleid aussehe wie ein Gemälde von Picasso."

„Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, was das bedeutet."

„Morgen wirst du es verstehen.", teilte ich ihm mit.

„Also, ist nichts Aufregendes passiert?"

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe, als ich in seine interessierten haselnussbraunen Augen sah und wandte dann schnell meinen Blick ab. „Ziemlich öde.", log ich. „So öde wie Geschichte der Zauberei."

Er starrte mich einige Sekunden lang an, aber ich wurde davor gerettet weitere Fragen zu beantworten, als Großmutter Rose in die Küche kam.

„Steh auf, Lily Marie und hilf mir mit dem verdammten Ofen. Ich kann die Temperaturanzeige bei diesem neumodischen Ding nicht erkennen."

Ich seufzte, stand auf und ging zu ihr rüber zum Backofen. „Nun, Oma, das liegt daran, dass er nicht eingeschaltet ist. Du musst erst die Vorheizfunktion einschalten bevor du die Temperatur einstellen kannst."

„Was?", fragte sie und fummelte and den verschiedensten Knöpfen und Tasten herum.

Ich bemühte mich ihre Hände zu bändigen, während ich versuchte James Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. „Hol Mum.", formte ich die Worte eindringlich in seine Richtung.

Er nickte und verließ rasch die Küche, um Verstärkung zu holen.

Fast eine Minute später, stolperte Mum eilig in die Küche und machte alles rückgängig, was Großmutter am Backofen eingestellt hatte, ohne Großmutter wissen zu lassen, dass sie ihr gar nicht half. Ich beobachtete bewundernd, wie sie geduldig die Fehleinstellungen korrigierte und Großmutters Hilfeversuche sabotierte. Manchmal war meine Mum wirklich unglaublich.

Ungefähr eine Stunde später bereiteten wir uns vor zur Kirche zu gehen. „Gut, alles ist fürs Abendessen vorbereitet. Wir müssen es nur noch einmal aufwärmen, wenn wir zurück kommen.", verkündete Mum, nachdem sie ihre Hände abgetrocknet hatte. „Die Generalprobe endet voraussichtlich um sechs und die ganze Familie sollte etwa eine halbe Stunde später hier sein."

„Also.", fragte ich noch einmal nach. „Wenn du sagst die ganze Familie, was genau meinst du damit?"

„Auch Cousin Joe."

Ich verzog das Gesicht. „Nicht Cousin Joe.", flehte ich. „Warum kommen sie denn nicht erst morgen zur Hochzeit?"

„Weil sie meine armen Nerven strapazieren wollen.", antwortete Mum. „Und die Hochzeit fängt früh an, das heißt sie können nicht erst morgen fahren, also nutzen sie heute Abend unsere Gastfreundschaft aus und fallen uns gewaltig auf die Nerven."

Ich prustete.

Mum atmete tief aus und setzte ein entschlossenes Lächeln auf, das nicht ganz ihre braunen Augen erreichte. Sie spielte am Saum ihres Oberteils herum. „Alles wird gut werden.", versicherte sie mir. „Es ist nur die Familie. Kein Grund zur Aufregung. Alles wird gut werden, solange meine Mutter der Küche fern bleibt, bis sie kommen."

Ich nickte und reichte ihr ihren Geldbeutel auf dem Weg nach draußen. „Ich hab James damit beauftragt sie abzulenken. Er ist sehr gut darin Frauen abzulenken."

„Dem Himmel sei Dank dafür.", sagte Mum mit einem Blick nach oben. „Solange es sich um eine ältere Frau handelt und nicht um meine Tochter im Teenageralter."

„Natürlich.", erwiderte ich schnaubend.

Mum lachte, als wir uns auf den Rücksitz von Dads Auto neben James setzten. „Wo ist Tuney?", fragte sie und sah sich um. Dabei hatte sie ihre Hand unnötigerweise auf James Knie gelegt.

„Sie ist mit dem Bräutigam weg.", rief Großmutter Rose vom Vordersitz aus. „Vielleicht brennen sie ja durch."

„Gott, ich hoffe doch nicht.", sagte Dad und drehte den Schlüssel im Zündschloss. „Nicht nachdem, wir schon so viel Geld für diese verdammte Hochzeit ausgegeben haben."

„Henry!"

„April, du hättest wirklich ein anderes Oberteil anziehen sollen. Das, das du anhast lässt dich pummelig aussehen."

„Danke, Mum."

Beruhigend nahm ich Mums Hand in meine und sie versenkte ihre Nägel jedes Mal in meiner Handfläche, wenn Großmutter Rose den Mund öffnete. Als wir endlich an der Kirche ankamen, untersuchte ich meine Hand auf halbmondförmige Wunden.

Wir trafen Pfarrer Cletus draußen vor der Kirche, um noch einmal durchzugehen, wie der morgige Ablauf aussah. Er war ganz in schwarz gekleidet und trug eine dieser weißen Kragen, die Gott symbolisierten, oder Enthaltsamkeit, oder was auch immer. Pfarrer Cletus stammte ursprünglich aus Nigeria und war erst vor vier Jahren nach England gezogen. Ich empfand es als sehr interessant seinem Akzent zuzuhören und er war mir gleich sympathisch, als er James Hand fest schüttelte und in der Kirchengemeinde willkommen hieß.

James und ich ließen uns auf einer Kirchenbank nieder. Ich war überrascht angesichts der vielen Familienmitglieder, die von beiden Familien gekommen waren. Mir wurde klar, dass sie alle und noch mehr später auch zu Hause bei uns sein würden und ich stöhnte auf.

„Seid ihr bereit, Petunia, Vernon?", fragte Pfarrer Cletus, als alle einen Platz gefunden hatten.

Sie nickten bejahend, woraufhin er sich räusperte und seine Wort an uns wandte.

Ich blendete seine Erklärung des Ablaufs so gut ich konnte aus, und amüsierte mich größtenteils einfach damit die anderen Brautjungfern zu beobachten, die ihre jeweiligen Trauzeugen begutachteten. Wenn ich ein Erinnerungsbuch gehabt hätte, wäre das wohl das Bild mit der Überschrift „Vor der betrunkenen Orgie, bei der Baby Larry gezeugt wurde."

Ich schenkte meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Pfarrer Cletus, der gerade beschrieb, was Vernons Schwester Marge zu tun hatte, wenn sie mit ihrem Hund zum Altar schritt.

Ja.

Ich beobachtete, wie sich Petunias Knopfaugen zu Schlitzen verengten und sie mit der Hand über ihren frisch gewachsten Arm fuhr. Irgendwie hatte Vernon sie davon überzeugt, dass der Hund seiner Schwester Marge die Ringe zum Altar tragen würde, da es in keiner unserer Familien einen Jungen gab, der jung genug war die Aufgabe zu übernehmen. Nicht einmal all die schlimmen Dinge, die Petunia mir in der Vergangenheit angetan hatte, verdienten eine solche Bestrafung. Arme Tuney.

„Ich habe Baby Ripper extra gewaschen.", verkündete Vernons abscheuliche Schwester eingebildet und streichelte den sabbernden Welpen, der auf ihrem Schoß saß.

„Die Verwandtschaft ist unverkennbar.", flüsterte mir James ins Ohr und klang angewidert. „Sie hat auch einen Schnurrbart."

Ich musste mir die Faust in den Mund stecken, um nicht laut loszulachen.

„Und dann ist Abigail an der Reihe.", sagte Pfarrer Cletus und deutete auf Vernons Cousine, die das Blumenmädchen sein würde. „Geh schön langsam, in Ordnung, meine Süße? Und versuch die Blüten nicht zu früh zu streuen, erst wenn du dich dem Altar näherst."

Abigail nickte, woraufhin ihre Zöpfe mitschwangen.

„Fabelhaft.", sagte Pfarrer Cletus grinsend. „Und schließlich schreiten Petunia und Mr. Evans zum Altar und wir beginnen mit der Predigt. Irgendwelche Fragen?"

Als niemand sprach, scheuchte uns Pfarrer Cletus in den hinteren Flur, wo wir uns auf die Generalprobe vorbereiteten. Etwa eine Minute später, begann die Musik zu spielen und die Dursleys, ein versnobtes Paar, das mal öfter Treppen laufen sollte, betrat die Kirche.

„Also, du bist Petunias Schwester?", fragte mich der Trauzeuge und schlang seinen Arm um meine Schulter.

Ich verzog das Gesicht und entschlüpfte seinen Griff. „Ja.", antwortete ich kurz angebunden.

„Ich bin Brad.", gab er zurück.

„Das ist toll.", teilte ich ihm mit. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch."

Ich blendete ihn aus, als er begann von seiner Arbeit bei Grunnings zu erzählen und hörte stattdessen der süßen kleinen Abigail zu, die mit Marge sprach.

„Es ist einfach nicht fair.", beharrte das Mädchen. „Warum spricht jeder mit mir, als wäre ich ein kleines Baby. Ich bin neun Jahre alt. Ich hab es nicht nötig, das mir irgendein Pfarrer den Kopf tätschelt und mich ein ‚gutes Mädchen' nennt. Mein Gott, warum sucht er sich denn nicht einen Job, wo keine Kinder missbraucht werden?"

Ich runzelte die Stirn. Merlin, kleine Kinder waren fieser, als ich es in Erinnerung hatte.

„Also, was denkst du über Tierpräparation?", fragte mich Brad, während Bridget und der Typ vor uns die Kapelle betraten.

„Oh, sieh nur, wir sind dran. Lächle, mein Lieber.", sagte ich und schubste ihn ein wenig zu heftig durch die Tür und auf den Mittelgang zwischen den Kirchenbankreihen.

Ich ging mit kleinen Schritten im Takt der Musik und hatte ein breites Lächeln im Gesicht.

Die Familienmitglieder starrten uns an, als wir den Gang hinunterliefen, ganz besonders wegen der Zisch- und Grunzlaute, die Brad von sich gab, während er sich die Schulter hielt.

Ich fing James Blick auf, als ich mich vorne beim Altar umdrehte und er schüttelte nur den Kopf mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen auf den Lippen, bevor er sich wieder zur Seite wandte und zu was auch immer meine Mum sagte mit dem Kopf nickte.

Marge lief mit ihrem fürchterlichen Hund, der überall herumschnüffelte, zum Altar. Sie sah sehr zufrieden mit der Situation aus, während ich die Nase rümpfte und hören konnte wie mein Vater im entfernten Hinterzimmer nieste.

Danach hüpfte die kleine Nymphe Abigail tänzelnd den Gang hinunter und tat so, als verteile sie Blüten aus ihrem leeren Weidenkorb.

Die Musik veränderte sich und ich richtete meine Aufmerksamkeit zu den Türen durch die Petunia und Dad traten. Er flüsterte etwas in ihr Ohr und Petunia lachte leise mit einem strahlenden Grinsen auf den Lippen. Als sie am Altar angekommen waren, küsste Dad sie auf die Wange und gesellte sich zu Mum in der ersten Reihe.

„Jetzt würde ich mit meiner Predigt beginnen.", erklärte Pfarrer Cletus. „Aber das sparen wir uns für den Moment und machen jetzt mit den Gelübden weiter. Ich will sie ja nicht zweimal langweilen.", scherzte er glucksend, mit der Bibel fest in den Händen.

Ich hörte vage zu, wie Petunia und Vernon ihre Gelübde vortrugen. Es war unglaublich, wie unangenehm Liebe bei ihnen klang. Ihnen zuzuhören, war wie schrille Opernmusik zu hören. Im Grunde genommen war es ganz in Ordnung, aber man wollte nicht, dass es einem in den Ohren dröhnte.

Nicht einen Augenblick zu früh, schritten Petunia und Vernon wieder den Gang entlang und Brad und ich folgten ihnen, während die zeremonielle Musik spielte.

„War das nicht romantisch?", fragte Brad und legte seine Hände auf meinen unteren Rücken.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Solange du Abstand hältst.", warnte ich ihn.

„Und warum sollte ich das tun?"

„Nun, ich hatte den Eindruck, dass du nicht unbedingt darauf aus bist, dass ich deinen Penis mit einer stumpfen Axt abhackte.", erwiderte ich lächelnd.

Jegliche Farbe wich aus Bradleys Gesicht und ich grinste verschmitzt, als wir unseren gemütlichen Gang aus der Kirche hinaus fortsetzten.

Wir übten die Zeremonie noch einmal, bedankten uns bei Pfarrer Cletus für seine Zeit und begaben uns zurück zum Auto.

Sobald wir auf dem Rücksitz saßen, verfiel Mum in Hektik. „Kannst du nicht etwas schneller fahren, Henry?", bettelte sie gestresst. „Ungefähr dreißig Leute stürmen bald unser Haus und ich hab noch kein warmes Essen, das ich ihnen anbieten kann."

„Ich fahre so schnell ich kann, April.", antwortete Dad geduldig.

Mum knirschte mit den Zähnen, als Dad an einer gelben Ampel anhielt. „Ernsthaft, Henry?", fragte sie genervt.

„Willst du etwa, dass ich bei rot über die Ampel fahre?"

„Wenn wir dadurch schneller zu Hause wären.", erwiderte Mum.

„In Leichensäcken.", gab Dad zurück.

„Jetzt ist nicht der Zeitpunkt für Witze, Henry."

„Hol einfach mal ganz tief Luft, Schatz.", riet mein Dad ihr.

„Sag mir nicht, dass ich Luft holen soll.", schnappte Mum. „Ich muss die zukünftige Verwandtschaft mit Essen versorgen. Ich bin angespannt und ich habe vor das auch noch eine ganze Weile so lassen."

„Sie war schon immer so ein wütendes Kind.", gab Großmutter Rose ihren Kommentar vom Beifahrersitz aus ab. „Du warst genauso, als du vier warst, April."

„Nicht jetzt, Mutter!", schrie Mum schrill.

Ich prustete und bekam prompt einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf. „Du auch nicht."

Bevor Dad überhaupt das Auto richtig geparkt hatte, raste Mum schon zum Haus, während sie etwas von Ofenhandschuhen vor sich hinmurmelte.

„Ich glaube wir haben sie verloren.", teilte ich Dad ernsthaft mit, als wir aus dem Auto stiegen.

Er nahm seine Brille ab, putzte sie mit seinem Hemd und setzte sie wieder auf. „Wir haben sie schon sehr viel früher verloren.", schlussfolgerte er traurig und führte mich zum Haus. „Lass uns dem Wahnsinn etwas unter die Arme greifen."

Da James sich um Großmutter kümmerte, konnten Dad und ich die Teller und das Besteck holen, während Mum in der Küche mit verschiedenen Kochutensilien in der Hand herumflitzte.

Sobald die Leute so langsam eintrudelten und das Essen im Ofen erhitzt wurde, beruhigte sich Mum und begrüßte unsere Gäste mit ihrer besten Imitation einer geistig gesunden Frau.

Dads Schwester, Tante Charlotte kam auf mich zu und zog mich in eine lange Umarmung. „Oh, Lily.", trällerte sie. „Es ist so schön dich zu sehen."

„Es ist auch schön dich zu sehen.", erwiderte ich.

„Deine Mutter hat mir neulich am Telefon alles von der Verlobung erzählt. Ich freu mich ja so für dich!"

„Oh, danke.", sagte ich und mein Gesicht lief etwas rot an.

Sie reichte mir einen kleinen vanillefarbenen Umschlag. „Für dich.", sagte sie.

Ich nahm den Umschlag schüchtern an. „Danke.", murmelte ich ganz verdutzt.

„Also, was macht James denn so?"

„Oh, er ist ein Aur- Augenoptiker.", rettete ich mich noch schnell. „Er ist ein Augenoptiker."

Während ich meine Runde durch die Horden von Verwandten machte sammelte ich noch etwa acht weitere Umschläge ein. Ich machte Mum in der Küche ausfindig und konfrontierte sie beim Backofen. „Was hat das Ganze hier zu bedeuten?", fragte ich sie und wedelte mit den Umschlägen vor ihrem Gesicht herum.

Sie zuckte mit den Achseln. „Glückwünsche zu deiner Verlobung."

Ich stöhnte. „Mum, du hättest das nicht der ganzen Familie erzähle sollen."

„Nun, warum denn nicht?", fragte sie. „Es sind große Neuigkeiten."

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe, um nicht mit der Wahrheit herauszuplatzen. „Aber dank dir überreichen mir jetzt alle Verwandten Schecks."

„Du sagst das so, als wäre es etwas Schlechtes.", gab sie zurück und öffnete den Backofen, um nach dem Hühnchen zu sehen.

„Tja, das ist es ja auch!"

„Warum?"

„Weil ich ihr Geld nicht annehmen kann."

„Glaub mir, bei dem was eine Hochzeit so kostet, kannst du es."

Ich wimmerte erbärmlich. „Mum, das ist gar nicht gut."

Sie schloss den Backofen mit einem Knall. „Nimm die Umschläge einfach an und sag ‚Dankeschön', Lily.", riet sie mir. „Geld zu bekommen sollte nichts sein, worüber man stöhnt und klagt."

„Aber.", widersprach ich.

„Sei still.", sagte sie. „Wie viel hast du bekommen?"

„Das werde ich dir nicht sagen!"

„Warum? Es ist ja nicht so, als würden sie es dir wieder wegnehmen. Was hat dir deine Cousine Janine gegeben? Es sind besser mindestens fünfzig Pfund gewesen, denn-"

„Mum!"

Nachdem ich mich strikt geweigert hatte irgendwelche Einzelheiten darüber preiszugeben, wie viel Geld ich bekommen hatte, verbannte sie mich aus der Küche. Mehr als glücklich dieser Bitte nachzukommen, lief ich im Zickzack durch das Untergeschoß, um James zu suchen und fand ihn dann schließlich im Gespräch mit Onkel Charlie.

„Also was für einen Beruf hast du denn, mein Sohn?"

„Er ist Augenoptiker.", antwortete ich für James. „Nicht wahr?"

James blinzelte mich an. „Klar.", erwiderte er. „Das bin ich. Ich bin gut im Augen Dingsda, ähm, ja."

„Du kennst dich also mit Physik aus, James?", fragte Onkel Charlie.

„Was meinen Sie?", fragte James. „Pfirsiche?"

Als Onkel Charlie James seltsam anstarrte, fing ich an laut los zu lachen. „Wow, James, du bist ja so witzig."

Onkel Charlie gluckste schwach und wandte dann seine braunen Augen mir zu. „Also, Lily, du bist jetzt mit der Schule fertig?"

„Jepp."

„Hast du dir schon Gedanken über deine berufliche Zukunft gemacht?"

„Ich seh mich noch um.", antwortete ich.

„Na, dann kommst du mal besser in die Hufe, wenn du noch deine Hochzeit planen willst."

Ich stöhnte. „Hat Mum es denn wirklich jedem erzählt?", grummelte ich vor mich hin.

„Lily?"

Ich schenkte meinem Onkel ein Lächeln, dann entschuldigten James und ich uns und flohen auf mein Zimmer. Ich schloss die Tür hinter mir ab und ließ mich auf mein Bett fallen. „Merlin.", seufzte ich in mein Kissen.

„Was ist ein Augenoptiker?", fragte mich James.

„Zumindest mal kein Auror.", erklärte ich ihm. „Entschuldige, ich musste mir irgendetwas für die entfernte Verwandtschaft einfallen lassen. Es ist wegen dem Geheimhaltungsgesetz. Die engste Verwandtschaft weiß über Magie und das alles Bescheid, aber die Oma Roses dieser Welt haben keine Ahnung davon."

James grinste, ließ sich auf meine Tagesdecke plumpsen und drehte sich auf die Seite, um mich anzusehen. „Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass das zu einem Dilemma führen kann."

„Apropos Dilemma.", sagte ich und seufzte. „Ich hab grad ein paar Schecks bekommen, die mir zur Verlobung gratulieren."

„Oh, Merlin."

„Jah.", stimmte ich zu und versuchte erst gar nicht mein Elend zu verbergen. „Ich bin schrecklich was Small Talk angeht, ganz besonders wenn es auch noch um Geld geht."

James lachte. „Ich dachte es wäre die Tatsache, dass wir nicht wirklich verlobt sind, die dir zu schaffen macht."

„Nun, das tut es auch.", antwortete ich verlegen. „Aber die Ganze Sache mit dem Geld geht mir an die Nieren. Ich hasse es Dinge zu bekommen, für die ich mich nicht revanchieren kann. Ich fühle mich dann so schuldig."

„Manchmal ist ein Geschenk einfach nur ein Geschenk, Lily.", wies mich James darauf hin und fuhr mit den Fingern durch meine Haare. „Die Leute verschenken Geld, weil sie genug haben, um sich davon trennen zu können. Ich gebe Petunia und Vernon auch ein paar Pfund als Hochzeitsgeschenk."

Meine Augen verengten sich. „Wie viel sind ein paar Pfund?"

„Eintausend.", murmelte er leise.

Ich schrie und setzte mich auf. „Was?"

James setzte sich ebenfalls auf. „Es ist, wie ich gesagt habe. Es ist ja nicht so, als ob ich das Geld nicht entbehren könnte. Außerdem können sie es wirklich gebrauchen."

„Aber.", stammelte ich. „Petunia war immer so schrecklich zu dir und es ist Vernon."

James zuckte mit den Schultern. „Jah, aber sie ist deine Schwester und ich weiß, dass sie dir wichtig ist."

Gerührt lehnte ich mich rüber und küsste ihn. „Ich wünschte Petunia würde dich heiraten.", gestand ich ihm mit meinen Lippen auf seinen.

James zog sich mit einem verdutzten Gesichtsausdruck zurück. „Nun.", scherze er. „Mir bleibt immer noch etwas Zeit. Denkst du sie würde mich nehmen?"

Spielerisch schlug ich ihn mit der Rückseite meiner Hand gegen die Brust. „Du weißt, dass ich das nicht so gemeint habe.", korrigierte ich ihn. Ich stand auf, ging rüber zu meinem Schreibtisch und versuchte meine Gedanken zu ordnen, um sie in Worte fassen zu können.

„Ich kann dir nicht wirklich folgen, Liebling.", erwiderte mit einem hilflosen und verwirrten Lächeln. James stand auf und kam zu mir rüber zum Stuhl.

Ich knetete meine Hände und tigerte auf und ab. „Ich wünschte nur, sie würde jemanden heiraten, der in ihr dieselben Gefühle weckt wie du in mir, wenn ich mit dir zusammen bin."

James grinste und strich mit seiner Hand über meinen Hals. „Und welche Gefühle wären das?", brummte er an meinem Ohr.

„Ein wenig Übelkeit.", antwortete ich grinsend. „Aufgebläht."

„Aufgebläht."

„Mit Liebe.", fügte ich mit einem neckischen Grinsen hinzu.

„Wie herzerwärmend.", neckte er.

Ich weiß nicht, wer damit angefangen hatte, aber plötzlich küssten wir uns. In der einen Sekunde starrten wir uns an und in der nächsten Sekunde lagen unsere Lippen aufeinander. Es war wie ein Feuer, das alles um sich herum verschlang. Wir waren nicht besonders subtil, was unsere Absichten betraf. Es war schon viel zu lange her gewesen, für beide von uns.

Sein Rücken war gebeugt, während er sich rüberlehnte, um mich zu erreichen und ich stand auf den Zehenspitzen, um den Höhenunterschied auszugleichen. Meine Finger krallten sich in sein Shirt und ich zog am Kragen des Shirts und strapazierte das Material mit jedem Krallen meiner Fingerspitzen, während James Hand meine Hüfte fester umfasste. Ich schnappte nach Luft und küsste ihn härter.

Wir stolperten ineinander und unterbrachen den Kuss, um angestrengt wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Ich öffnete meine Augenlider und erblickte James, der sehnsuchtsvoll an meinen Lippen grinste. Ich grinste verschmitzt, presste meine Hände gegen seine Brust und zwang ihn zurück auf meinen Stuhl.

Ich schlenderte langsam zu ihm rüber, als er heftig meinen Namen ausstieß. Ich schlang meine Hände um seinen Hals und platzierte meine Beine über seinen Hüften, so dass ich auf dem Stuhl über ihm kniete. „Kein Ausweg mehr.", flüsterte ich und fuhr mit den Fingern über seine Wangenknochen.

„Meine liebste Art der Gefangenschaft.", erwiderte James, als er mich hungrig anstarrte und sein Adamsapfel in seiner Kehle hüpfte. Er packte meine Hüften fest mit den Händen und presste mich näher an sich. Unsere Münder prallten erneut aufeinander.

Ich vergrub meine Hände in seinen Haaren, während seine Hände meine Beine hoch und runter krochen und hin und wieder leicht unter meinem Rock schlüpften. Ich schmiegte mich an ihn und er stöhnte laut, nahm seine Lippen von meinen und küsste mein nacktes Schlüsselbein.

Sein heißer Mund liebkoste meinen Hals hinunter bis hin zu meiner Schulter und er schob mein Tank Top aus dem Weg, um einen besseren Zugang zu haben.

Ich neigte meinen Kopf nach links und versuchte mein offensichtliches Keuchen zu kontrollieren. Hitze durchströmte meinen ganzen Körper und ich konnte die Elektrizität in meinem Körper pulsieren spüren. Jeder Biss, jedes Lecken und jeder Hauch spielte mit meiner schwachen Beherrschung. Meine bebenden Hände griffen nach dem Saum seines Shirts, während ich versuchte nicht die Kontrolle zu verlieren.

„Du quälst mich.", protestierte ich, als seine Hüften gegen meine stießen.

„Ich kann nicht anders.", erwiderte er heiser.

Ich spürte, wie sein Atem nur flach ging, als seine Brust an meiner bebte. „Du könntest versuchen etwas netter zu sein."

„Wo bliebe denn da der Spaß?"

Unsere Lippen trafen sich erneut und wir fanden produktivere Dinge, die wir mit unseren Zungen tun konnten, als zu reden. Ich lockte seine Zunge in meinen Mund, als er an meiner Unterlippe saugte. Ein Schauer lief mir den Rücken hinunter und wir bewegten unsere Köpfe, um den Kuss noch zu vertiefen.

Ich legte meine Hände auf seine Oberschenkel, während ich versuchte die benötigte Unterstützung von ihm zum Entfernen seines T-Shirts zu bekommen. James festigte seinen Griff um meine Hüften, bevor er erkannte, was ich von ihm wollte, als ich mit den Fingern über seine Brust wanderte.

Er zischte an meinen Lippen und ich nutzte die Gelegenheit, den Saum seines Shirts ein wenig nach oben zu schieben. James lehnte sich von mir weg und zog es ganz aus.

Erregt durch die nackte Haut, strich ich leicht mit den Fingerspitzen über die Linie, die von der Mitte seiner Brustmuskeln runter bis zum Gürtel seiner Hosen führte.

James stöhnte, zog mich von seinem Schoß und hob mich auf meinen Schreibtisch. Meine Beine schlangen sich um seinen nackten Oberkörper, als er sich über mich lehnte und mich mit seinen Armen festnagelte. Ich lehnte mich zurück, als sein Mund meinen plünderte.

Meine Knie wurden weich und ich war dankbar, dass ich saß.

James machte sich daran mein Tank Top hochzuziehen und über meinen Kopf zu streifen und schon bald gesellte es sich zu seinem Shirt auf dem Boden.

Ich erzitterte angesichts der plötzlichen Kälte, also stand ich auf und presste meinen fast nackten Oberkörper gegen seinen, während wir uns weiter küssten. „Bett.", flüsterte ich an seine Lippen.

„Lily.", warnte er mich.

„Nur damit wir bequem liegen können.", bettelte ich.

Ich drängte ihn gegen die Matratze, bis ich über ihm lehnte und er mit einem Rumms nach hinten fiel. Verschmitzt grinsend lehnte ich über seinem Körper und rasch fand ich wieder seine Zunge.

Ich stöhnte, als seine Hände weiter nach oben wanderten und ich spürte wie meine Augenlider zuflatterten. Ich legte meine Lippen an seinen Hals und begann ihn an der empfindlichen Haut genau unter seinem Ohr zu necken.

James stöhnte unter mir, umfasste dann meinen Oberkörper noch fester, woraufhin ein Schauer über meine erhitzte Haut lief, und drehte uns beide um, so dass ich nun unter ihm lag.

„Touché.", beglückwünschte ich ihn, während ich den Rücken auf meiner Decke durchbog, um ihn zu erreichen.

James grinste und schob mir sanft meine gelockten Haare aus dem Gesicht, so dass sie sich auf dem Kissen ausbreiteten. „Du weißt doch, dass ich trainiere."

Ich betrachtete neugierig seine tiefe Konzentration, als er seinen Kopf runterbeugte und federleichte Küsse auf meinem Gesicht verteilte.

Ich seufzte voller Zufriedenheit auf, als seine Lippen wieder die meinen fanden und wir in einem Kuss versanken, der langsam begann und immer leidenschaftlicher wurde, als ich leicht an seinen Haare im Nacken zog.

Ich umfasste seine Hände mit meinen, als er wieder über meine Oberschenkel nach oben fuhr.

Meine Augen fielen zu und ich bis mir auf die Lippe. „James.", zischte ich.

Er antworte nicht und verteilte weiterhin Küsse auf meinem Bauch.

Merlin, das hatte ich vermisst. Wir hatten nicht mehr richtig rumgeknutscht seit wir aus Hogwarts gekommen waren. Ich öffnete die Augen und konzentrierte mich auf meine Zimmerwände, während ich versuchte wieder die Kontrolle über meinen Körper zu erlangen. Meine Augen fielen auf meine Einhorn-Sammlung und ganz besonders auf Mr. Snuggles. Als James weiterhin meinen Hals mit Küssen bedeckte, war mein Blick auf ihre kleinen blauen Augen gerichtet, die mich anstarrten. Ich fühlte mich wie eine Schlampe. Merlin, mein Vater war unter demselben Dach!

Ich versuchte mich aufzusetzen und wand mich nur widerstrebend aus James Griff.

Er protestierte und hielt meine Hüften mit Nachdruck fest, aber ich besänftigte ihn mit einem keuschen Kuss auf die Lippen.

James stöhnte an meinen Lippen und ich ließ von seinem Mund ab, saugte ein letztes Mal an seiner Unterlippe und entwirrte unsere Gliedmaßen.

„Wir müssen aufhören.", teilte ich ihm bestimmt mit.

„Nein, müssen wir nicht."

Ich seufzte und schubste seine sturen Lippen von mir. „Doch, wir müssen.", bestand ich und setzte mich aufrecht hin.

„Aber ich will nicht.", sagte er und setzte sich ebenfalls auf.

„Wir können nicht weitermachen, weil wir dann nie aufhören würden.", sagte ich.

„Wir können uns zurückhalten.", beharrte James und seine Stimme strafte ihn Lügen.

„Nur du.", sagte ich trocken.

„Tja.", sagte er und zog das „a" in die Länge, so dass es sehr viel länger klang als es meiner Meinung nach das Recht hatte zu klingen.

„Wir können keinen Sex in meinem Zimmer haben, James. Die Einhörner beobachten uns."

Er lachte und spielte mit meinen Haaren. „Das ist lächerlich."

„Sieh dir ihre kleinen blauen Augen an!", beharrte ich. „Sie wären ihr Leben lang verstört."

James seufzte und zerwuschelte seine Haare. „Und ich nehme an, die Tatsache, dass deine gesamte Familie unten im Haus ist, ist nicht gerade hilfreich."

Ich seufzte, stand vom Bett auf und suchte den Boden nach meinem Top ab. „Nicht wirklich.", stimmte ich ihm zu und zog das Top an. Ich hob sein rotes T-Shirt auf und warf es in sein Gesicht. „Zieh das an.", wies ich ihn an.

Ich sah zu, wie der Ausblick auf seinen nackten Oberkörper von blöder Baumwolle versperrt wurde.

„Wir gehen besser wieder nach unten.", sagte ich mit einem Seufzen, als ich mein zerwuscheltes Haar und meine geschwollenen Lippen im Spiegel in Augenschein nahm. „Die Leute wundern sich bestimmt schon wo wir sind."

James küsste mich sanft auf den Mund und griff nach meiner Hand. „Eines Tages.", versprach er mir. „Wenn es keine Hochzeit gibt und keine Familie und keine Einhörner."

„Geduld ist eine Tugend.", erinnerte ich ihn.

„Ich bin ein Mann, der in Sünde lebt.", teilte er mir mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln mit.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein das bist du nicht.", erwiderte ich, als wir mein Zimmer verließen.

Er schnaubte.

„Tja, Benjy Fenwick allerdings.", neckte ich ihn.

James schmollte den restlichen Weg die Treppe hinunter.

Sobald ich meinen Fuß von der letzten Stufe genommen hatte, fiel Mum schon über mich her. „Lily!", schrie sie. „Wo bist du gewesen? Ich brauche deine Hilfe beim Anrichten des Essens. James, du hast Großmutter Rose unbeaufsichtigt gelassen und sie erzählt gerade jedem die Geschichte von dem Franziskaner."

Ich stöhnte. „Oh, nein, nicht die.", flehte ich.

Sie seufzte. „Ich befürchte doch.", erwiderte sie. „Auf die Gefechtstationen, Leute.", drängte sie uns.

Mum packte meinen Arm und schleifte mich in die Küche. Hektisch rührte ich in Töpfen, probierte Soßen und überprüfte Küchenwecker. Merlin, Familientreffen machten eine Menge Arbeit.

Nach zehn hitzigen Minuten voller gebrüllter Befehle und Meckereien, hatte Mum das ganze Essen fertig zubereitet und angerichtet, so dass die Leute mit dem Essen beginnen konnten.

Ich endete auf einem Klappstuhl zwischen James und Vernons Schwester Marge. Wie sich herausstellte, war sie noch entzückender, als ich sie mir vorgestellt hatte. Hurra.

Ich stocherte dumpf in meinem Hühnchen herum, während sie ununterbrochen von ihren verschiedenen Hunden redete. Ich wollte sie fragen, wann sie endlich „aus der Hundehütte kommen" würde und ihre gruselige Besessenheit, was Hunde anging, offenbaren würde, aber ich ließ es bleiben.

Nicht lange nachdem wir uns zum Essen gesetzt hatten, standen auch schon die ersten Leute auf und hielten Reden.

Ich hörte dem Geschwafel über Liebe und den ganzen romantischen Müll nur halb zu und gluckste höflich bei einigen nicht-wirklich-amüsanten Anekdoten. Nach meinem dritten Glas Wasser, zog ich in Erwägung nach oben zu rennen, um das Bad zu benutzten, als plötzlich jemand meinen Namen rief.

Ich wandte meinen Kopf um und entdeckte Großmutter Rose, die hektisch mit den Armen in meine Richtung wedelte. „Eine Rede!", bestand sie darauf und hielt ihr leeres Weinglas hoch.

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe, schüttelte den Kopf und lehnte höflich ab, aber noch mehr Leute verlangten nach einer Rede. Hektisch griff ich nach James Unterarm. „Was soll ich tun?", zischte ich ihm gereizt zu.

Er zuckte mit der Schulter. „Halt eine Rede.", riet er mir lahm.

Ich zwickte ihn.

„Au!"

„Ich habe keine Rede geplant.", spie ich erbost.

„Tja, war dir denn nicht klar, dass du irgendwann einen Toast ausbringen würden müsstest? Du bist Trauzeugin."

Verdammt sei seine Logik! Er erinnerte sich natürlich an das, was ich idiotischerweise vollkommen vergessen hatte. Verdammt soll er sein.

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe und wimmerte, als ich in die erwartungsvollen Gesichter blickte, die mich anstarrten.

James stupste mich an der Schulter und schwach kam ich auf die Beine.

Ich hob mein Champagnerglas hoch und spielte mit dem Stiel. „Hi.", sagte ich schließlich und räusperte mich dann. „Ich bin Lily."

Meine Wangen schienen zu brennen, als ich mir jeden Augenpaares im Zimmer überdeutlich bewusst wurde.

„Offensichtlich.", murmelte ich in meinen nicht vorhandenen Bart. „Merlin, ich muss echt pinkeln.", grummelte ich vor mich hin.

Ich pflasterte ein Lächeln auf mein Gesicht und drehte mich zu Petunia und Vernon. „Ähm.", begann ich, unsicher, was ich sagen sollte. „Petunia Evans ist meine große Schwester.", verkündete ich schließlich. „Natürlich, das muss ich euch wahrscheinlich nicht sagen. Wenn ihr keine blutsverwandten seid, habt ihr sicher schon mehr als ein peinliches Foto gesehen, auf dem ein Rotschopf zu sehen ist."

Einige Leute glucksten und ich festigte den Griff um mein Glas.

„Es ist nicht leicht mit Petunia zusammenzuleben.", sagte ich und warf einen Blick auf meine Eltern, die auf dem Loveseat im Wohnzimmer saßen. Dads Mund stand sperrangelweit offen und er sah mich schlichtweg verdutzt an und Mum spielte hektisch an den Knöpfen ihrer Bluse herum. „Sie hat ein paar Macken. Sie ist zu komischen Zeiten wach, wisst ihr, und sie nimmt sich Sachen aus meinem Zimmer ohne zu fragen."

Ich machte eine Pause, als es still war, bis auf das Geräusch von Petunia, die versuchte ihre Zunge zu verschlucken. Ich ignorierte die perplexen Gesichter der Gäste und entschied einfach weiter zu reden. „Aber sie ist eine gute Schwester.", sagte ich. „Sie ist ein guter Mensch. Wenn sie sich ein Buch ausleiht, dann gibt sie es dir mit einem neuen Lesezeichen darin zurück oder mit einer Notiz dazu, was ihre liebste Stelle war. Sie mag es Ordnung zu halten. Petunia versucht immer die Dinge zu reparieren und sie besser zu machen."

Ich sah rüber in das hübsche Gesicht meiner großen Schwester. Ihre blonden Haare waren zur Hälfte zurückgebunden und fielen in perfekt gekämmten Wellen über ihre Schultern. Ihre blauen Augen, die umrandet waren von Make up, das mit Präzision und Sorgfalt aufgetragen worden war, blickten in die meinen.

„Aber Liebe kann man nicht reparieren. Es ist eine Krankheit. Es kriecht in einen rein und es lässt einen nicht mehr los. Man kann nicht aufhören Tuney zu lieben, nur weil sie einen verrückt macht."

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe und schaute auf meine frisch pedikürten Füße. „Also, mein Rat an Vernon.", fuhr ich fort und mein Blick wanderte weiter. „Gib ihr ein paar Dinge, über die sich aufregen kann. Lass deine Socken auf dem Teppich liegen, damit sie mit dir meckern kann, dass du sie aufheben sollst. Kau auf deinem Frühstücksmüsli ein wenig zu laut herum, besonders Montagmorgens. Und tu all die anderen Dinge, die sie ein bisschen auf die Palme bringen, damit sie nicht verrückt wird, denn wenn Tuney dieses Haus verlässt, bin ich nicht mehr da, um sie mit jeder Kleinigkeit, die ich mache zu nerven."

Etwas mehr Leute lachten nun und ich gluckste leicht, als ich mein Glas hob. „Also, auf Vernon.", toastete ich. „Darauf, dass er die neue Quelle der Aufregung im Leben meiner Schwester ist. Und auf Petunia, darauf dass sie jemanden gefunden hat, den sie als würdig genug erachtet diese Herausforderung anzunehmen. Ich hoffe, er schafft es und ich hoffe er kann dir all das geben, was du dir je gewünscht hast. Zum Wohl."

Ich neigte mein Glas in ihre Richtung und stürzte etwas Champagner meine Kehle hinunter. Merlin, ich wünschte wirklich sehr, es wäre Feuerwhiskey.

Ein paar Leute klatschten und die Rufe nach einer weiteren Rede wurden laut und glücklich ließ ich mich wieder auf meinen Stuhl sinken.

„Ugh.", stöhnte ich.

„Weißt du, das war wirklich nicht so schlecht.", versicherte mir James.

„Blerg.", stöhnte ich.

„Lily mag keine öffentlichen Reden.", kommentierte er.

„Was glaubst du, warum ich dich alle Treffen der Vertrauensschüler und Schulsprecher habe leiten lassen?"

„Weil ich sehr männlich und autoritär bin.", erwiderte James hoffnungsvoll.

Ich schnaubte. „Klar."

Ich stand auf, um mit dem Abräumen zu helfen, als die Reden langsam ein Ende nahmen. Mit einem Stapel Teller in der Hand ging ich in die Küche und prallte in einen festen Körper.

„Uff."

„Tut mir Leid.", entschuldigte ich mich rasch und sah zu dem Objekt meiner Zusammenprallung auf. Ich kannte dieses verschmitzte Grinsen. „Sirius? Was zum Teufel tust du hier?"

„Ich bin eingeladen.", antwortete er.

„Von wem?"

„Deinem Vater.", antwortete Sirius und schob die Hände in die Taschen seiner schwarzen Jeans. „Er hat beim Quidditchspiel gemeint, ich könnte mal vorbeischauen."

Ich runzelte die Stirn. Seine Lässigkeit war beunruhigend. Es erschien mehr aufgesetzt als sonst. „Also, hattest du plötzlich den Drang vorbeizuschauen, um die Hochzeit meiner Schwester zu feiern?"

Er zuckte gekonnt mit den Schultern und rollte die Ärmel seines grauen Shirts hoch. „Ich liebe Familientreffen.", Er lächelte mich an, hob den Stapel Teller hoch, den ich gerade abgestellt hatte und stellte ihn ins Spülbecken. „Es bringt schöne Erinnerungen mit sich.", fügte er hinzu.

„Sirius.", drängte ich ihn.

„Schade nur, dass ich das Essen versäumt habe."

„Lily! Lily, wo hast du die Teller hingetragen? Hey, wer sind Sie?", fragte Großmutter Rose, als sie in die Küche platzte und deutete auf Sirius.

„Sirius Black, Mutti.", stellte er sich höflich grinsend selbst vor.

„Sie hat bereits einen Verlobten.", warnte Großmutter Rose angespannt. „Sie braucht nicht noch einen gutaussehenden Kerl, der hier rumschleicht."

Ich sah, wie Sirius ein Lachen zurückhielt und ich griff schnell nach ihrer weichen Hand. „Oma, Sirius ist ein alter Busenfreund aus der Schule. Ich hab ihn kennengelernt, als ich im Internat war."

Ihre Augen verengten sich misstrauisch. „Stimmt das, Junge?"

„Oh, ja.", versicherte Sirius ihr und ein verzückter Ausdruck trat in seine Augen. „Ich bin ein Busen Freund, oh ja, das bin ich."

Knurrend schnappte ich Sirius am Arm und zwang ihn aus der Küche. „Wir müssen jetzt los.", sagte ich Großmutter, als ich ihn aus dem Zimmer zerrte. „Sirius.", sagte ich scharf, als wir außer Hörweite waren.

„James.", befahl er und alle Spuren von Erheiterung waren aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden.

Neugierig brachte ich ihn zu James, der mit jemandem sprach, der aussah wie ein missbilligender Dursley.

Sirius tippte ihn auf den Rücken und James drehte sich um und lächelte, als er seinen Freund sah. Sein Gesicht verdunkelte sich jedoch, als Sirius ihn ernst anblickte.

„Sirius?", fragte er. „Was ist los?"

„Wir müssen reden, Kumpel."

„Ich versteh das einfach nicht. Wie konnten sie nur all die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen des Ministeriums umgehen?", fragte James, während er in meinem Zimmer auf und ab tigerte und frustriert an seinen Haaren zog.

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber sie haben es geschafft.", antwortete Sirius. „Das sind schlechte Menschen, James. Sie waren klug und sie waren grausam. Ich hab Berichte von dem Angriff gehört. Es war nicht schön. Es waren ungefähr sechs. Die Menschen, die sie umgebracht haben, waren knapp so alt wie wir, James. Zwei Mädchen und ein Junge."

„Was ist mit meinen Eltern?", fragte James.

„Es geht ihnen gut.", erwiderte Sirius und James entspannte sich sichtlich. „Sie hatten keinen Dienst. Ich nehme allerdings an, dass sie gerade den Schaden begutachten. Der alte Dung Fletcher hat mir gesagt, dass Moody die ganze Truppe zusammengerufen hat, um dieses Chaos zu ordnen."

„Warum haben sie Muggel umgebracht?", fragte ich und presste Mr. Snuggles an meine Brust. „Was haben sie davon, wenn sie wehrlose Menschen umbringen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht.", sagte Sirius. „Wahrscheinlich war einer meiner lieben Verwandten dabei, der etwas Spaß haben wollte.", fügte er bitter hinzu.

„Sirius.", sagte James.

„Oh, du weißt, dass Bellatrix sich sehr wahrscheinlich hinter einer dieser Masken versteckt, James. Du liest doch auch die Zeitung. Du kennst die Berichte. Du weißt, was auf uns zukommt. Die verfolgen jeden, den sie als unwürdig betrachten und auf ihrem Schlachtzug schalten sie auch Auroren aus."

Ich erzitterte bei dem Gedanken.

„Mein lieber Bruder gehört wahrscheinlich auch zu denen.", grummelte Sirius finster. „Er wollte Mum schon immer stolz machen." Sein keuchendes Lachen echote in meinem dunklen Zimmer.

„Aber das Ministerium muss doch einen Weg wissen, wie man sie aufhalten kann.", beharrte James. „Dafür sind doch die Auroren da."

„James, Fibbon und Gray sind tot. Mclauchlin ist im St. Mungo. Das ist kein Schulstreich, den sie uns spielen. Es ist dunkle Magie."

James stöhnte und zog an seinen Haaren. „Lass uns gehen. Ich muss nach meinen Eltern sehen und sichergehen, dass es ihnen gut geht."

Sirius nickte. „Einverstanden. Ich bin mir sicher, sie können noch ein paar helfende Hände gebrauchen."

„Ich komme auch mit.", verkündete ich und stand von meinem Bett auf.

„Lily, du musst hier bleiben.", sagte James.

Ich verschränkte die Arme beleidigt vor der Brust. „James, du musst mich nicht beschützen."

„Das tue ich nicht.", gab er zurück.

Ich schnaubte und grummelte etwas von wegen chauvinistische Scheiße vor mich hin.

„Hör mal, Lily, der Angriff war nur ein paar Meilen von hier. Einige dieser Bastarde sind vielleicht noch in der Gegend. Euer Haus ist heute Abend voller Muggel. Es ist ein ganz offensichtliches Ziel. Du musst hier bleiben und sie beschützen. Wenn wir alle gehen, ist niemand mehr da, der sich um deine Familie kümmern kann."

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe, während ich die Information verarbeitete. „In Ordnung.", spie ich. „Aber das gefällt mir nicht."

James gab mir rasch einen Kuss auf den Kopf. „Mir auch nicht."

Sirius grinste mich an, dann drehten er und James sich auf der Stelle und disapparierten.

Ich nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und öffnete die Tür, um zurück zur Party zu gehen. Ich hörte wie jemand gedämpft nach Luft schnappte und blickt hoch, wo Petunia stand, die mich mit geweiteten Augen anstarrte. „Wie viel hast du gehört?", fragte ich.

„Ich bin nur hochgekommen, um mir die Zähne zu putzen.", erwiderte sie und ihre Stimme klang weit entfernt.

Ich nickte und ging dann in Richtung der Treppe.

„Lily?", rief sie.

Ich blieb abrupt stehen.

„Sind diese Menschen wirklich alle tot?"

Ich seufzte. „Ja.", gab ich leise zu.

„Und die anderen, Leute wie du, Zauberer.", brachte sie heraus. „Die sterben auch?"

„Ja."

„Aber.", sagte sie und fuhr sich mit der Hand über den Arm. „Ich dachte, ihr könntet alles mit Magie aufhalten. Du bist doch eine Aurorin, oder?"

„Das ist es ja. Die anderen können auch zaubern. Auroren sind nicht unverwundbar."

„Also bist du in Gefahr."

Ich seufzte. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Tuney. Geh einfach nach unten und halte Mum davon ab, all diese peinlichen Geschichten zu erzählen, die sie so mag. Es gibt wichtigere Dinge über die du heute nachdenken solltest."

In den nächsten Stunden hielt ich mich so gut ich konnte aus der Party heraus. Meine Augen wanderten ständig zur Uhr und mit jeder Minute die verging, wurde meine Sorge größer. Als alle ins Bett gingen, um morgen früh fit zu sein, saß ich in meinem Zimmer und wartete darauf, dass James nach Hause kam. Calli war nicht da, ich hatte sie mit einer Ladung Toffees zu Hestia geschickt, also war ich ganz alleine in meiner Wachsamkeit.

Selbst als die Stunden vorbeizogen, saß ich immer noch vollkommen wachsam in meinem dunklen Zimmer mit dem Zauberstab fest in der Hand. Ein Geräusch erklang und ich drehte mich um und erkannte eine dunkle Gestalt, die an meinem Schreibtisch aufgetaucht war. Ich packte meinen Zauberstab fester in meiner Hand.

„Hey.", rief James leise. „Ich bin's."

„Lieblingsmarmelade?", fragte ich.

Er seufzte. „Alles, solange es nicht die Geschmacksrichtung überängstliche-feste-Freundin ist."

Ich setzte mich in meinem Bett auf. „Wie ist es gelaufen?"

„So wie es zu erwarten war.", erwiderte er seufzend. „Sirius und ich haben dabei geholfen ein paar Erinnerungen zu modifizieren."

„Und deine Eltern?"

„Ihnen geht's gut. Ich mach mir nur Sorgen um sie, weißt du?"

Er stolperte in meine Richtung, setzte sich auf die Matratze und ließ den Kopf hängen. „Ich meine.", redete er weiter. „Sie werden alt, und manchmal, ich denke einfach-"

Ich schnitt ihm das Wort ab, indem ich meine Arme um seinen Hals legte. „Mach dir keine Sorgen.", sagte ich. „Alles wird gut werden."

Er seufzte an meinem Körper, als ich ihn in den Armen hielt. Schließlich machte er sich von mir los. „Es ist spät.", sagte er. „Ich sollte dich schlafen lassen. Morgen ist ein großer Tag."

Ich lachte humorlos. „Wem sagst du das."

„Ich gehe jetzt besser nach unten."

„Du willst also in deinem Zustand auf einem lumpigen Sofa schlafen?", fragte ich ihn wenig überzeugt. „Das glaube ich eher nicht. Bleib hier."

„Bei dir?", fragte er.

Ich zog die Laken von meinem Bett zurück und führte ihn hin. „Ich hab nichts dagegen."

„Ich weiß nicht."

„Schh.", erwiderte ich. „Leg dich einfach hin."

Er zog seine Schuhe und dann sein Shirt aus und kam dann meinem Wunsch nach. Ich kuschelte mich an seinen Arm, zog die Decke über ihn, nahm ihm die Brille von der Nase und legte sie auf den Nachttisch.

„Das ist so seltsam.", sagte er.

„Was ist seltsam?"

„Der Tod.", gab er zurück. „In der einen Sekunde bist du da und in der nächsten bist du weg. Diese Kinder hatten das ganze Leben noch vor sich und jetzt gibt es sie nicht mehr. Sie sind einfach weg. Wie, ich meine…", sagte er und verstummte allmählich.

„Ich weiß es nicht.", antwortete ich.

„Wie kommt man damit klar."

„Man versucht das Leben lebenswert zu machen, solange man es kann.", sagte ich. „Jede Sekunde von jedem einzelnen Tag."

„Mit jemanden, den man liebt.", murmelte er schläfrig.

Ich seufzte an seiner Brust. „Genau.", sagte ich und dachte an meine Schwester und ihr cremefarbenes Spitzenkleid. Sie würde morgen heiraten, und die Dinge zwischen uns würden nie mehr so sein, wie sie waren. Eine Hochzeit veränderte alles. Petunia würde nicht mehr meine große Schwester im Zimmer nebenan sein. Sie würde heiraten und eine Ehe war beängstigend, neu und anders.

Und es würde morgen passieren.

„Alles wird gut werden.", wiederholte ich besänftigend.

Er brummte an meiner Schulter.

„Solange du morgen hier verschwunden bist, bevor Großmutter Rose aufwacht.", fügte ich leise hinzu, als wir beide einschliefen.

* * *

**Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Vielen Dank für die vielen lieben Reviews: LilyLunaLovegood, Volker, RoxannaWeasley, Lindbaum und Sonnenlaub. Ja, Petunias Freundinnnen sind schon ne Klasse für sich. Im letzten Kapitel hätte ich auch wirklich nicht mit Lily tauschen wollen. In diesem Kapitel ist Großmutter Rose aber auch sehr speziell und im nächsten Kapitel gibt es auch noch ein paar tolle Szenen mit ihr.**

**Wer gerne ein paar Bilder der Kleider sehen möchte, kann auf der Twitter Seite von Molly Raesly nachsehen. Da ich selbst nicht bei Twitter bin, weiß ich leider nicht, ob sie noch zu sehen sind und wo genau sie zu finden sind.  
**

** Bis nächsten Freitag zum großen Finale von "Verlobt". Lg Melissa**


	7. Abschied einer Schwester

**Zuvor bei „Verlobt":**

Sie würde heiraten und eine Ehe war beängstigend, neu und anders.

Und es würde morgen passieren.

„Alles wird gut werden.", wiederholte ich besänftigend.

Er brummte an meiner Schulter.

„Solange du morgen hier verschwunden bist, bevor Großmutter Rose aufwacht.", fügte ich leise hinzu, als wir beide einschliefen.

**Kapitel 7**

**Abschied einer Schwester**

„_Sie ist dein Spiegel und sie zeigt dir alle Möglichkeiten dieser Welt auf. Sie ist die Zeugin deines Lebens, die dich im Schlimmen wie im Guten kennt und dich trotzdem liebt. Sie ist deine Komplizin, mit ihr kannst du Pferde stehlen, sie weiß immer wann du lächelst, auch im Dunklen. Sie ist deine Lehrerin, deine Strafverteidigerin, deine persönliche Presseagentin und sogar deine Seelenklempnerin. Und an manchen Tagen ist sie der Grund, warum du wünschtest, du wärst ein Einzelkind." ~ Barbara Alpert_

„Lily."

Ich rührte mich keinen Millimeter in meinem Bett.

„Lily."

Ich presste die Augen noch ein klein bisschen fester zu.

„Lily."

Vielleicht würde sie weggehen, wenn ich ihr nicht antwortete. Ich würde weiterschlafen können und alles wäre wunderbar. Es wäre wunderbar und warm und weich…

„Komm schon, Lily, ich hab wirklich keine Zeit für so was."

Ich atmete aus und ein Stöhnen entkam meinen Lippen, als ich mich etwas nach links drehte, um dem Finger zu entkommen, der meinen Rücken piekste.

„Lily, du musst aufwachen. Hör auf rumzuliegen und so zu tun, als könntest du mich nicht hören."

Ich verzog das Gesicht, als mich Hände gewaltsam an den Schultern packten, mich im Bett aufrichteten und meinen Oberkörper heftig schüttelten. Ich zwang meine Augen geschlossen zu bleiben.

„Es ist Zeit aufzustehen."

„Nicht jetzt, bitte.", murmelte ich und ließ mich in mein warmes und flauschiges Kissen zurücksinken. „Ich schlafe."

Ich vernahm ein lautes Hmmpf und dann das Stapfen von Füßen. Ein träges Lächeln glitt über mein Gesicht, als ich zurück ins Traumland entschwebte, wo die normalerweise Step tanzenden Affen, den Tanzstil gewechselt hatten und nun einen erotischen Tango mit den Muffinfeen hinlegten.

Ein grelles Licht erfüllte das Zimmer, nachdem ich hörte, wie die Vorhänge vor dem Fenster zurückgerissen wurden.

„Ah!", jammerte ich schrill. „Zu hell.", sagte ich. „Mach es aus. Zu hell."

„Es gibt nichts, was ich ausmachen könnte, Lily. Es ist Morgen. Du kannst die Sonne nicht daran hindern aufzugehen, noch nicht einmal mit deinen freakigen Kräften."

Ich dachte darüber nach den Mund zu öffnen, um sie zu korrigieren, aber ich war viel zu müde, um diese Strapazen auf mich zu nehmen.

Plötzlich spürte ich schlanke Finger, die sich um meinen Bizeps schlossen. „Nein, nein, nein.", protestierte ich und versuchte mich vergebens aus ihrem eisernen Griff zu befreien.

Sie zog mich mit der fast übermenschlichen Kraft in ihrem Oberkörper nach oben und begann mich aus dem Bett zu zerren.

Ich wand mich, trat um mich und klammerte mich an meinem Bett fest, aber die Decke entglitt meinen Fingern und abrupt fand ich mich, alle Viere von mir gestreckt, auf meinem gelben Teppich wieder.

„Ich kann deine Unterhose sehen."

Ich stöhnte.

„Warum sind da kleine Kessel drauf?"

Ich grummelte gedämpft eine Erwiderung, während ich mein Gesicht vom Boden hob. Missmutig zog ich den Saum von James Quidditchtrikot herunter.

„Besser. Und jetzt steh auf. Wir müssen uns für meine Hochzeit fertig machen."

Erschöpft hob ich den Blick und sah in die hektischen blauen Augen meiner Schwester. Sie trug einen pinken Morgenmantel aus Frottee lose über einem weißen Slip. Sie hatte kein Make up im Gesicht und ihre Haare saßen fest eingedreht in Lockenwicklern auf ihrem Kopf. Ich unterdrückte den trägen Drang zu lachen. „Um nichts in der Welt würde ich das verpassen wollen.", brummte ich ohne jegliche Begeisterung.

„Lily. Badezimmer. Dusche. Jetzt."

Ich nickte lustlos und sie stürmte aus meinem Zimmer. Zu träge, um den Herkulesakt zu versuchen, meinen Körper vom Boden hochzustemmen, zog ich mein Kissen mit geschlossenen Augen vom Bett und warf es auf den Teppich neben mich. Ich kuschelte meinen Kopf in die weiche Mitte und meine Augenlider entspannten sich.

„LILY!"

Mein Kopf landete mit einem Rumms auf dem harten Teppich, als das Kissen unter meinem Kopf weggezogen wurde.

„Au!", zischte ich, als ich unwillkürlich an die schmerzende Stelle in der Nähe meines Occipitallappens fasste. „Verdammte Scheiße."

Petunia packte meine Arme und zwang mich auf die Beine. Machtlos gegen ihren unbeugbaren Willen, stolperte ich, als sie mich aus meinem Zimmer heraus und ins Badezimmer zerrte. Sie drehte das Wasser in der Dusche auf und klatschte mir ein Handtuch ins Gesicht. „Dusch.", befahl sie mir grob, wandte sich dann rasch um und knallte die Tür hinter sich um. „Muss ich noch mal reinkommen und dich ausziehen! Denn das mache ich!", drohte sie mir schrill.

Mir entkam ein tiefes Seufzen, das meine Schultern nach unten sacken ließ. Ich zog meine Sachen aus, trat unter die Dusche und ließ das Wasser sanft auf meine Rückenmuskeln prasseln. Ich gähnte und lehnte meinen müden Kopf gegen die Fliesen, während ich darauf wartete, dass mein Gehirn in die Gänge kam.

Ungefähr zu dem Zeitpunkt, als ich meine Haare vollständig mit meinem Erdbeershampoo eingeschäumt hatte, fiel mir wieder ein, dass James die Nacht mit mir verbracht hatte. Ich nahm an, dass er sich irgendwann ganz früh rausgeschlichen haben musste, denn er war nicht bei mir gewesen, als ich aufgewacht war und ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich aufgewacht wäre, wenn ich den Schuss einer Pistole gehört hätte.

Also, ging es ihm ziemlich wahrscheinlich gut.

Ich schlang ein Handtuch um meinen frisch gewaschenen Körper, trat aus der Dusche heraus in das feuchte Badezimmer und wischte einen schmalen Streifen auf dem angelaufenen Spiegel frei, damit ich mein Spiegelbild erkennen konnte. Ich griff nach meinem Zauberstab und entfernte rasch die unerwünschten Haare auf meinen Beinen und Unterarmen. Sehr wahrscheinlich würden gegen meinen Willen Bilder von mir gemacht werden und ich wollte nicht für immer als wildes Biest auf Zelluloid gebannt werden.

Ich putzte mir die Zähne und kämmte dann meine langen, nassen Haare und ließ das dabei austretende Wasser in das Waschbecken tropfen. Ich hörte ein lautes Klopfen an der Tür und schlug mir die Hand am Waschbecken an, als ich überrascht zusammenzuckte.

Ich zischte schmerzerfüllt auf. „Ja?", rief ich durch zusammengebissene Zähne hindurch.

„Kommst du in naher Zukunft wieder da raus, Lily Marie? Einige von uns haben eine Blase, die nicht mehr so arbeitet wie sie es früher einmal getan hat und müssen die Toilette benutzten, wenn ihre Enkelin nicht gerade im Badezimmer die Chinesische Mauer mit Streichhölzern nachbaut."

Ich seufzte tief, festigte mein Handtuch, schnappte meine Schlafklamotten, öffnete dann die Tür und erblickte Großmutter Rose, die draußen mit zum Klopfen erhobener Faust und offenem Mund wartete.

„Das Badezimmer gehört ganz dir.", teilte ich ihr mit.

„Danke.", erwiderte sie und trat ins Bad. „Du solltest wirklich einen Bademantel anziehen, Liebling. Nur Flittchen laufen in Handtüchern herum. Es übermittelt die falsche Botschaft. Lieber Gott, es ist wirklich furchtbar stickig hier drin. Sogar meine Brille läuft an."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, ging in mein Zimmer und tauschte mein Handtuch gegen ein Paar weite kurze Hosen und ein T-Shirt aus. Ich lief rüber zu Calypsos Käfig, in dem sie immer noch schlummerte, was für ein glücklicher Vogel. Ich füllte ihren Wassernapf auf und legte ihr ein paar Eulenkekse hin.

Calypso musste das Rascheln der Kekstüte gehört haben, als ich sie öffnete, denn sie öffnete ein trübes Auge, um mich anzuschielen.

„Hey, mein Mädchen.", flüsterte ich ihr sanft zu. „Schlaf weiter. Es ist erst," Ich hielt einen Moment inne, um auf die Uhr auf meinem Nachttisch zu blicken und stöhnte, als ich die neongrünen Zahlen las, die mich anzustarren schienen. „fünf Minuten nach sieben."

Callie schuhute leise, zwickte mir zärtlich in den Finger und taumelte ein wenig, als sie mir ihr Bein hinhielt.

Überrascht band ich das kleine gelbe Stück Pergament von ihrem Bein los, gab dann der dösenden Eule einen Kuss auf die Federn in der Nähe ihres Gesichts und ging hinüber zu meinem Schreibtisch, um die Nachricht zu lesen.

_Meine liebe Lily,_

_Sag deiner Mum danke für die Toffees. Sie waren wundervoll, wie immer. Ich musste Sirius verhexen, als er gestern Abend nach Hause kam, damit er seine dreckigen Finger davon fernhielt. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Er wird Morgen früh wieder in Ordnung sein._

_Entschuldige, dass ich Callie so spät am Abend noch zurückschicke. Das sind die Gefahren, wenn man eine Professionelle ist (warte, lass mich das anders formulieren). Die Nachrichten nehmen wohl nie ein Ende. Die Leute hier waren ganz verrückt, als sie versuchten Informationen über den Angriff zu bekommen. Die ganzen Auroren und Ministeriumsbeamte, die unterwegs waren. Es war wie der feuchte Traum eines Reporters. Tu mir einen Gefallen und sei vorsichtig, ja? Ich liebe dich zu sehr. Wenn du jemals zulassen solltest, dass dir etwas Schlimmes zustößt, dann bring ich dich um._

_Morgen ist ein großer Tag (oder heute, kommt darauf an, wann du das hier liest). Versuche keinen Freudentanz aufzuführen, wenn Petunia endlich geht. Das wäre mehr als auffällig._

_Aber ernsthaft, Lily, ich weiß, dass du sie liebst. Die Dinge werden sich nicht allzu sehr ändern, nachdem sie das Walross geheiratet hat. Hauptsache die beiden pflanzen sich nie fort…bäh, die Bilder. Ich verspüre das Bedürfnis einen Ratzeputz-Zauber auf mein Gehirn zu sprechen._

_Ich hoffe bei Merlins linkem Ellbogen dich bald wieder zu sehen._

_Hier kommt die Braut! Sie trägt ein hässliches Kleid! Etwas Geliehenes- ein Gehirn. Etwas Neues- Selbstachtung._

_Entschuldige, ich bin mir sicher, deine Schwester sieht wunderschön aus. Ich will nur meinen Schatz beschützen. Das macht eine beste Freundin nun mal._

_Mit all der Liebe in meinem Herzen mal fünfzig hoch unendlich,_

_Gruß und Kuss,_

_Hestia_

Mit einem Lächeln faltete ich ihre Nachricht wieder zusammen und legte sie in die speziell dafür vorgesehene Schublade, wo ich auch all ihre anderen Briefe aufbewahrte. Mein Magen knurrte und ich kam seinem Wunsch nach und stolperte die Treppe hinunter in die Küche.

Ich schnupperte in der Luft. Mmmhh…Waffeln.

„Guten Morgen, Lily."

„Hi, Daddy.", grüßte ich ihn mit einem trägen Lächeln, ging zum Kühlschrank und schenkte mir ein Glas Orangensaft ein. Ich schloss die Tür mit der Hüfte und lief zu der Arbeitsplatte, wo ein großer Stapel Waffeln stand. Ich schloss die Augen und nahm mir einen Moment, um das köstliche Aroma aufzunehmen.

„Oh, gut, du bist da. Ich hatte schon gedacht, du wärst in der Dusche eingeschlafen. Deine Großmutter hat mich ganz verrückt gemacht."

„Guten Morgen, Mum.", seufzte ich. Ich nahm mir eine Waffel und legte sie auf einen Teller.

„Beeil dich mit dem Essen.", sagte sie. „Wir fahren in einer Stunde los, und du musst noch deine Haare und dein Make up machen."

Ich nickte dumpf und hielt meine Augen auf meine Waffel gerichtet. „Das krieg ich hin.", versicherte ich ihr.

„Hier, bitteschön, mein kleines Mädchen.", sagte Dad und reichte mir eine Gabel und ein Messer.

Ich nahm das Glas mit Orangensaft in meine Ellbogenbeuge, damit ich die linke Hand frei hatte und das Besteck von ihm entgegen nehmen konnte. Ich lächelte, streifte mit den Lippen über seine frisch rasierte Wange und setzte mich dann an den Küchentisch.

Großzügig goss ich Sirup über die Waffel und neigte dann den Teller, damit die Flüssigkeit in jeden Winkel und jede Spalte der goldenen Schönheit fließen konnte. Voller Vorfreude schnitt ich ein recht großes Stück heraus und stopfte es mir in den Mund, wo mir schon das Wasser zusammengelaufen war. Meine Augenlider schlossen sich flatternd und ich stöhnte anerkennend mit der Gabel im Mund.

Smehkaleen.

Dad machte wirklich gute Waffeln.

„Gut?", fragte er.

Ich nickte heftig. „Du vollbringst Wunder, wenn es um Waffeln geht.", verkündete ich. „Du bist ein Gott unter den Waffelmeisterköchen. Die einfachen Menschen sollten dir zu deinen Waffelmachenden Füßen liegen."

Er grinste. „Nun, es ist ein besonderer Anlass."

Ich nahm einen Schluck Orangensaft und kaute weiter. Ein Teil von mir bezweifelte, dass sich meine Schwester gestatten würde so viele Kalorien zu sich zu nehmen, nachdem sie es in der vergangenen Woche vermieden hatte irgendetwas zu essen, dass nicht total ekelhaft war und nur aus Ballaststoffen bestand. „Hat Tuney den eine gegessen?", fragte ich.

„Nun, nein.", gab er zu, ließ sich mir gegenüber auf einen Stuhl sinken und warf sich das Geschirrhandtuch über die Schulter seines weißen Shirts. „Aber es sind trotzdem Waffeln für einen besonderen Anlass."

Ich nahm noch einen Riesenbissen. „Ich fühle mich sehr besonders."

„Gut.", sagte er entschieden. „Ich feiere nämlich innerlich."

„Die Hochzeit?"

„Dass deine Mutter sich nicht mehr wie eine Wahnsinnige benimmt und dadurch ich ebenfalls."

Ich gluckste und hob mein Glas. „Prost."

Dad lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Was für ein Tag."

„Henry! Lily! Zeit zum Umziehen!", schrie Mum von irgendwo über uns.

Dad und ich tauschten einen wissenden Blick aus. Behutsam stand er auf und begann das Geschirr zusammenzuräumen.

Ich nahm es ihm aus der Hand. „Ich hab eine Idee. Geh nach oben und lenk Mum ab."

Er beäugte den großen Stapel Geschirr im Spülbecken. „Irgendwie hab ich das Gefühl, du hast immer noch das bessere Los gezogen."

„Henry!"

„Geh, bevor sie gereizt reagiert.", drängte ich ihn und scheuchte ihn vom Tisch weg in Richtung Flur.

„Bevor?", fragte er trocken.

„Es ist Zeit, dass du dich deiner Angst stellst, Dad.", sagte ich, schlug im liebevoll auf die Schulter und trottete zurück in die Küche.

Ich fühlte mich energievoller, nun da mein Magen proppenvoll mit göttlichen Waffeln war und ich begann das Geschirr zu spülen. Nach ungefähr zehn Minuten war ich fertig, bis auf einen letzten Topf.

„Lily."

Ich wandte mich von dem nassen Topf ab und erblickte James, der anthrazitfarbene Anzughosen und ein weißes T-Shirt trug.

„Hey.", grüßte ich ihn, legte meine seifigen nassen Hände um seinen Hals und stellte mich auf Zehenspitzen, um ihn zu küssen. „Mmmh.", brummte ich, als ich mich zurücklehnte. „Wo warst du heute Morgen?"

Er streifte meine nassen Haare hinter mein Ohr. „Sagt dir Großmutter Rose vielleicht etwas?", erinnerte er mich. „Ich musste meinen Hintern zurück zum Sofa bewegen, bevor irgendjemand etwas bemerkte."

„Ich hab etwas gemerkt.", sagte ich. „Ich meine, ich habe dich vermisst."

„So sehr liebst du mich also, he?

Ich rollte mit den Augen und stieß leicht mit meiner Hüfte gegen seine, während ich den letzten Topf an seinen Platz im Schrank stellte. „Du musst dich deswegen nicht wie ein Idiot aufführen.", tadelte ich ihn und beobachtete, wie sein verschmitztes Grinsen zu einem eher entschuldigenden Lächeln verblasste. „Aber ich denke es wäre schön, in Zukunft, wenn meine Familie uns nicht wie Habichte beobachtet, neben dir aufzuwachen."

„Oder mit deinem Fuß in meinem Gesicht.", verbesserte er mich kichernd.

„Was?"

„Lily, Liebling, ich werde nie verstehen, wie jemand, der so klein ist wie du, so viel Platz in einem Bett einnehmen kann. Ich schwöre, du schläfst quer in deinem Bett."

„Erstens, ich bin nicht klein. Ich bin normal groß, vielen Dank auch. Du bist einfach nur ein angsteinflößender Riese. Zweitens, meine Schlafgewohnheiten sind nicht so seltsam. Zumindest schnarche ich nicht wie eine Todesfee. Ich dachte jemand hätte ein Nebelhorn angestellt."

Er grinste. „Nun, wir müssen uns für eine ganze Weile keine Sorgen um meine Todesfee machen. Ich dachte eigentlich daran, dass Morgen Abend der perfekte Zeitpunkt wäre, dass mit der Verlobung zurückzunehmen. Deine Eltern werden total fertig sein nach der Hochzeit und Petunia und Vernon werden in die Flitterwochen verschwinden. Ich denke, wir können damit beginnen, ihnen zu sagen, dass wir uns dazu entschlossen haben die Hochzeit auf Eis zu legen bis nach der Aurorenakademie und mit allen weiteren Fragen beschäftigen wir uns, wenn sie aufkommen."

„Oh."

„Ich denke nur, das wäre der beste Weg und wir würden am wenigsten Misstrauen erregen." Seine Stimme klang kalkulierend und präzise. Seine Lösung machte am meisten Sinn.

„Ja, wahrscheinlich.", stimme ich zu und fühlte mich etwas verwirrt, während ich versuchte die Informationen zu verarbeiten.

„So können wir uns aus der Verlobung herauswinden, ohne dass jemand die Wahrheit erfährt."

„Denn die Wahrheit wäre schlecht.", kommentierte ich.

Er lachte und zerwuschelte meine nassen Haare. „Kopf hoch, Soldat.", sagte er. „Niemand wird unser kleines schmutziges Geheimnis erfahren. Wir müssen uns auch erst morgen darüber Gedanken machen."

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe und nickte, wie ich hoffte, zuversichtlich.

James warf einen Blick auf die Uhr am Backofen hinter mir. „Meine Güte, ich muss mich fertig anziehen, damit ich dann deinem Dad helfen kann." Er sah schnell an mir hoch und runter und begutachtete mein ach so stylisches Outfit. „Du solltest dich wohl besser auch umziehen gehen."

Ich nickte erneut und folgte ihm die Treppe hinauf.

„Lily, bist du dir sicher, dass mit dir alles in Ordnung ist? Du wirkst etwas abwesend."

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das liegt nur am frühen Morgen."

Er atmete mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen auf den Lippen aus, lehnte sich dann zu mir rüber, um mein Gesicht mit seiner linken Hand zu umfassen und gab mir dann einen Kuss auf den Kopf. „In Ordnung, meine Erdbeere."

„Lily, warum sind denn deine Haare noch nass? Komm schon! Wir müssen in dreißig Minuten los zur Kirche. Ich heirate heute."

Ich wimmerte, als mich Petunia von James wegzerrte und mich unsanft in Richtung Badezimmer beförderte. Schmollend winkte ich James zu, der mit einem amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck alleine im Flur stand und beobachtete, wie mich Petunia wegschleppte, wobei sie ihre Fingernägel in meinen Bizeps gekrallt hatte.

Ich sah noch, wie James mir zuzwinkerte, bevor ich ins Badezimmer geschubst wurde.

„Lily! Warum sind deine Haare denn noch nass?", fragte Mum.

„Ich hab gerade erst geduscht.", murmelte ich schwach.

„Wir haben keine Zeit sie trocken zu föhnen.", meinte Petunia nervös. „Wir müssen bald los und sie ist noch nicht einmal umgezogen."

„Das Mädchen könnte auch etwas Rouge auf ihren Wangen vertragen.", fügte Großmutter Rose hinzu, die vor dem hellerleuchteten Badezimmerspiegel zittrig pinken Lippenstift auftrug. „Sie sieht etwas käsig aus."

„Uns bleibt nicht genug Zeit.", beharrte Petunia und begann hastig die Lockenwickler aus ihren Haaren zu drehen, wodurch lange schwungvolle blonde Locken zum Vorschein kamen.

„Wir müssen trotzdem etwas mit ihren Haaren machen.", wiederholte Mum, während sie in dem recht kleinen Badezimmer hin- und herhüpfte, bis sie dann einen Kamm gefunden hatte und anfing damit meinen Haaren zu Leibe zu rücken.

„Entspannt euch.", teilte ich ihnen mit und schlug den Kamm weg. Ich beäugte Großmutter Rose, die damit beschäftigt war erfolglos den Lippenstift von ihren Zähnen zu entfernen. „Ich hab etwas in meinem Zimmer vergessen. Bin gleich wieder da."

„Lily!"

Ich verließ das überfüllte Badezimmer und betrat den, um einiges dunkleren, Flur. Ich sah mich schnell um, ob irgendwelche Verwandten in der Nähe waren, fischte dann meinen Zauberstab aus der Hose und sprach schnell einen Zauber, um meine Haare zu trocknen. Mit einem weiteren wachsamen Blick den Flur hinunter versteckte ich meinen Zauberstab wieder in meinem Hosenbund und ging zurück ins Badezimmer.

„Lily.", sagte Mum, während sie ihre Wimpern mit einem dieser furchteinflößenden Foltergeräte zurechtbog. „Du solltest dir wirklich schnell einen Föhn schnappen und dir die Haare föhnen, während du dein Make up, oh-"

Sie zuckte überrascht zusammen und stieß sich dabei mit der Wimpernzange ins Auge. Sie fluchte verärgert.

„April!"

„Nicht jetzt, Mum!"

„Wie hast du denn deine Haare so schnell trocken gekriegt, Lily Marie?", fragte mich Großmutter Rose.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich kenn da ein paar Tricks."

„Fantastisch.", meinte Petunia mit einem Blick auf mich und drehte einen der letzten Lockenwickler aus ihren schwingenden Haaren. „Mum, kannst du ihr dabei helfen sie hochzustecken? Ich hab keine Zeit dafür."

„Natürlich, Schatz.", stimmte Mum schnell zu, schnappte sich dann meine Hand und zwang mich auf dem Toilettendeckel Platz zu nehmen.

„Was? Nein, ich kann das auch selbst."

„Sei mir nicht böse Lily, aber Hochsteckfrisuren waren noch nie dein Ding.", sagte Mum und rammte eine Bürste in meinen Kopf.

„Au!", zischte ich schmerzerfüllt und wollte mit der Hand an meinen Hinterkopf fassen, aber sie schlug mir mit dem flachen Teil der Bürste auf die Hand. „Aber ich will doch gar keine Hochsteckfrisur.", protestierte ich.

„Du musst aber.", sagte Petunia, die mit den Fingern durch ihre befreiten Locken fuhr und sie auseinander zog, so dass die einzelnen Strähnen besser zu sehen waren. „Ich trage mein Haar offen, deshalb haben die Brautjungfern alle Hochsteckfrisuren."

Ich wandte mich um, um sie anzusehen, aber Mum zwang mich zurück auf meinen Platz.

„Nicht bewegen."

Ich biss mir auf die Zunge, als Mum an einer Haarsträhne etwas zu fest zog. „Das hat mir niemand gesagt."

„Weil wir wussten, dass du einen Aufstand machen würdest.", sagte Mum und nahm etwas Gel zur Hand. „Und jetzt hör auf so zu zappeln. Du machst es mir nur noch schwerer."

„Weil du meine Kopfhaut folterst. Ich hab nur einen Kopf und den brauche ich noch."

„Ich kauf dir einen neuen. Halt einfach still."

„Ich bin gleich wieder da. Ich hol nur schnell meine Haarnadeln."

„Bring meine Sachen mit!", rief ich Petunia hinterher und vor Schmerzen formten sich Tränen in meinen Augen. Schnell wischte ich sie weg.

„Lily, sei nicht so eine Mimose. Es sind nur Haare."

„Es tut weh.", beharrte ich.

„Das ist doch gar nichts.", meldete sich Großmutter Rose zu Wort. „Als ich in deinem Alter war, haben wir Ewigkeiten gebraucht, um unsere Haare zu machen. Es war wirklich schmerzhaft mit den Nadeln in den Haaren zu schlafen. Richtig schrecklich."

Ich wimmerte, als Mum mit der Bürste über mein linkes Ohr fuhr. „Pass auf!", schrie ich.

„Wenn du aufhören würdest dich zu bewegen, würde es auch nicht so wehtun."

Ich biss die Zähne zusammen und klammerte mich mit den Händen am Toilettensitz fest.

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum ich mein Haar hochgesteckt tragen soll. Ich sehe schrecklich aus mit Hochsteckfrisur. Es passt einfach nicht zu meinem Gesicht. Ich sehe dann aus wie ein Junge."

„Alle Brautjungfern tragen Hochsteckfrisuren.", sagte Petunia, als sie zurück ins Bad kam und meine Make up-Tasche auf den Waschbeckenrand fallen ließ.

Ich beobachte, wie sie ihre mit Mascara umrandeten Augen konzentriert zusammenpresste, während sie kunstvoll perlenbesetzte Haarnadeln in ihr Haar steckte, um die blonden Locken aus ihrem Gesicht zu halten. Sie blinzelte und ich konnte den goldenen Lidschatten auf ihren Augen erkennen, der gut zu dem Perlenbesatz ihres Kleides passen würde. „Aber ich bin deine Trauzeugin.", sagte ich. „Sollte ich nicht besondere Frisurenrechte haben?"

„Aber wenn du dein Haar offen trägst, beißt es sich mit dem Kleid."

„Tja, dann hättest du vielleicht keine bescheuerten lavendelfarbene Kleider aussuchen sollen. Verdammt, au!" Ich schrie schmerzerfüllt auf, als Mum gewaltsam an meinen Haaren zog.

„Hör auf.", befahl sie mir in einem gedämpften Tonfall. „Oder das hier wird noch sehr viel schmerzhafter für dich werden. Und jetzt sitz still. Ich bin fast fertig."

„Ich mag lavendel.", verkündete Großmutter Rose, während sie ihre bereits sehr voluminösen Haare noch weiter aufbauschte. „Das erste Negligé, das ich je besessen habe war lavendelfarben. Dein Opa Steve hatte einen Herzinfarkt, als er es zu Gesicht bekam. Möge seine verschrobene, stinkende Seele in Frieden ruhen. Hast du etwas Besonders gekauft, dass du heute Abend für Vernon trägst?"

Petunias sorgsam grundiertes Gesicht nahm einen leichten Rotton an.

Großmutter Rose gluckste herzhaft. „Ahh, Liebes, das muss dir nicht peinlich sein. Du wirst bald eine verheiratete Frau sein. Es wird Zeit, dass dir jemand erklärt, wie wichtig es ist, deinen Ehemann zu befriedigen. Weißt du, du musst ihm wirklich erlauben gleich reinzukommen. Es gibt da ein paar Stellungen-"

Ich schloss meine Augen und wünschte mir, ich wäre genau in diesem Moment irgendwo anders und müsste nicht den übelkeitserregenden Worten der Weisheit von Großmutter Rose lauschen, die die Wechseljahre schon lange hinter sich hatte.

„Dafür ist jetzt wirklich nicht die Zeit, Mum.", sagte meine Mutter, während ihre Finger noch eifrig mit meinen Haaren beschäftigt waren. „Konzentrieren wir uns erst mal nur auf die Hochzeit."

Mit einem Blick zur Seite, sah ich wie Petunia dankbar lächelte und das Wort „Danke" mit dem Mund formte, bevor sie sich wieder daran machte die Haarnadeln zu platzieren.

„In Ordnung, Lily.", sagte Mum und ihr Griff an meinen Haaren wurde noch fester. „Nur noch eine Drehung."

Ich zuckte zusammen, als sie die Haare in meinem Nacken nach oben zog. „Mnurf.", zischte ich und rammte mir die Faust in den Mund, um das Geräusch zu dämpfen.

„Gib mir eine Haarnadel."

Ich fummelte an dem Kästchen mit Haarnadeln vor mir herum, bis ich eine Nadel erfolgreich lösen konnte und sie ihr reichte.

Mum nahm sie entgegen und rammte sie in meinen Kopf.

„Ah.", stöhnte ich und fletschte die Zähne.

„Gib mir noch eine."

Ich litt sehr, als sie exakt dreiundzwanzig Metallhaarnadeln in mein Kranium stieß.

„Okay, jetzt gib mir den Haarschmuck."

Ich seufzte erleichtert auf und reichte ihr den hübschen kleinen Kamm, der mit kleinen elfenbeinfarbenen Blumen und falschen Perlen besetzt war.

Mum rammte ihn in meine Kopfhaut und ich könnte schwören, für einen Moment verlor ich das Bewusstsein.

Verdammt noch mal, bei der Mutter von Merlin. Ich wimmerte.

„Fertig.", verkündete Mum glücklich.

„Oh, gut.", sagte Petunia seufzend. „Es sieht wirklich hübsch aus. Nimm noch etwas Haarspray. Hier.", fügte sie hinzu und reichte Mum die Dose.

Ich schloss die Augen und hielt mir die Nase zu, während Mum meinen Kopf in Haarspraydämpfe hüllte.

„So, fertig.", verkündete sie und trat beiseite, damit ich vom Toilettendeckel aufstehen konnte. „Vollkommen Schmerzfrei, oder?"

Ich sah sie vollkommen entgeistert an und hob die Hand zu meinem pochenden Kopf.

„Fass es nicht an!", warnte mich Petunia und schlug meine Hand von Mums Meisterwerk weg.

„Ach Herrje, ich muss mich umziehen.", stellte Mum fest und raste mit hinter sich schwingenden und sehr sorgfältig frisierten Haaren davon. Ich begutachtete meine neue Frisur im Spiegel. Meine Haare war nach oben am Hinterkopf zu einem festen Dutt, zusammengefasst, um den sie mein Haar noch ein paar mal gewunden hatte, und der Kamm steckte an der rechten Seite davon. Es sah aus, als steckte eine Heugabel in einer Tomate auf meinem Kopf.

Petunia schob meine Make up-Tasche in meine Richtung. „Beeil dich. Wir müssen in zehn Minuten los.", sagte sie mit einem leicht hektischen Ton in der Stimme und sie verließ das Bad auf der Suche nach Merlin-weiß-was.

Ich stand vor dem Spiegel über dem zweiten Waschbecken, öffnete die Tasche und begann durch die verschiedenen Fläschchen und Puderdosen zu wühlen bis ich schließlich meinen Eyeliner fand.

„Legst du nicht etwas Grundierung und Puder auf?", fragte mich Großmutter Rose und schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge. „Jemand der so blass ist wie du und so leicht rot wird, sollte immer eine solide Grundierung auftragen, ganz besonders wenn Bilder gemacht werden."

Mit einem gedämpften Knurren legte ich den Eyeliner einen Moment lang zur Seite und durchwühlte meine Tasche auf der Suche nach Grundierung.

„Pass auf, dass der Übergang nicht zu sehen ist. Du willst doch nicht, dass dein Gesicht von einer großen Linie durchzogen wird. Du jagst deinen Cousins noch Angst ein."

Ich befolgte ihren Rat so elegant ich konnte und verrieb die pfirsichfarbene Flüssigkeit in meinem Gesicht. Dann verteilte ich das durchscheinende Finishing Puder auf Nase, Stirn und Wangen und griff dann wieder nach dem Eyeliner.

„Glücklich?", fragte ich durch zusammengebissene Zähne hindurch.

„Du bist ein wirklich seltsames Mädchen.", kommentierte Großmutter Rose, setzte sich auf den Toilettendeckel und hob ihr malvenfarbenes Kleid, um ihre Strumpfhose zurechtzuziehen. „Noch viel seltsamer als deine Schwester."

In der Eile stieß ich mir aus Versehen ins Auge. Grummelnd griff ich über Großmutter Rose Schulter und schnappte ich mir etwas Klopapier. Ich entfernte das Missgeschick und umrandete dann weiter meine Augen.

„Woran liegt das, was denkst du?"

Ich legte den Eyeliner hin und hielt kurz inne, um in ihr faltiges Gesicht zu blicken. „Ich hab nicht den blassesten Schimmer.", antwortete ich schließlich. Ich wandte mich wieder dem Spiegel zu und begann dann hektisch einen creme- und dann einen grünfarbenen Lidschatten auf beide Augen aufzutragen.

„Papperlapapp.", rief sie. „Du weißt es ganz genau. Du willst es nur nicht deiner alten Großmutter erzählen."

Ich seufzte und machte weiter.

„Du solltest dich wirklich beeilen.", plapperte Großmutter Rose, als ich meinen Mascara öffnete.

„Ich mach ja schon.", spie ich.

Ich war gerade fertig geworden die letzte Schicht aufzutragen, als Petunia, die nun einen einfachen Rock und eine Bluse trug, ins Badezimmer stürmte und meinen Arm packte.

„Du musst dich jetzt umziehen.", befahl sie mir mit knappen Worten und schleppte mich aus dem Bad. „Geh jetzt nach unten, Oma.", fügte Petunia in einem etwas weniger autoritären Tonfall hinzu.

„Ich muss nur noch meinen Geldbeutel holen."

Petunia schob mich in mein Zimmer. „Das Kleid und die Schuhe liegen auf dem Bett. Du hast dreißig Sekunden, und hätte es dich umgebracht dein Bett dieses eine Mal zu machen?"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich riskier's besser nicht."

Petunia hörte mich jedoch nicht, denn sie war bereits die Treppe hinuntergeeilt, wobei sie vor sich hinmurmelte, dass sie den Scheck für die Band nicht vergessen dürfte.

Ich zog schnell meine Klamotten aus und warf mir das lavendelfarbene Kleid über. Ich schaffte es den Reißverschluss bis zur Hälfte nach oben zu ziehen und schnappte meine Schuhe.

Wundervoll. Passende lavendelfarbene High Heels. Das war nicht zu fassen.

Ich warf einen letzten Blick in den Spiegel, steckte meinen Zauberstab in meinen Ausschnitt, machte das Licht aus und raste die Treppe hinunter.

Alle standen bereits unten an der Treppe.

„Ich bin fertig. Ich bin fertig.", keuchte ich und stützte mich am Geländer ab, um die Schuhe anzuziehen.

Mum, die ein Stufenkleid aus Satin und dazu passende Riemchenpumps trug, kam rüber und schloss den Reißverschluss meines Kleides. „In Ordnung, dann lasst uns gehen.", verkündete sie.

Dad, der den Kleidersack mit Petunias Kleid trug, war der erste der zur Tür hinausging, als wir uns zu den Autos begaben. Petunia ging nervös mit einer großen pinken Einkaufstasche, die sie in den Händen zusammendrückte hinter ihm her.

„Vorsichtig, Dad.", erinnerte sie ihn.

„Beruhig dich, meine Süße.", erwiderte er. „Alles wird gut werden. Atme einfach mal ganz tief ein."

Sie atmete sichtbar ein und ich rollte wohlwollend mit den Augen, während sie sich weiterhin verrückt machte.

„Okay, Petunia, du sitzt vorne bei deinem Vater. Lily, du sitzt zusammen mit Großmutter auf der Rückbank. Ich nehme James und das Kleid im anderen Auto mit."

Ich unterdrückte die Erheiterung, die in mir aufkam und zwang mich keinen Kommentar abzugeben. Ich war mir sicher es hatte überhaupt nichts damit zu tun, wie adrett James in dem anthraziten Anzug und der schwarzen Krawatte aussah. Ich presste die Hand auf meinen Mund, damit mein Kichern nicht bemerkt würde.

Leider fiel Mum die ungemeine Anstrengung auf, die ich dabei an den Tag legte.

„Ja, Lily, das ist alles sehr lustig. Wir werden uns alle totlachen, wenn wir wirklich die Zeit dazu haben. Gehen wir, Leute."

Wir alle schlurften auf die uns zugeteilte Position und eine Minute später startete Dad das Auto und fuhr rückwärts aus der Einfahrt.

Ich beobachtete Petunia, wie sie mit den Fingern nervös gegen ihren Arm trommelte, als Dad an einer Ampel anhielt. Sie zog hörbar die Luft ein und trommelte noch schneller mit den Fingern.

„Du bekommst noch rote Stellen, wenn du so weitermachst.", machte Großmutter Rose sie darauf aufmerksam. „Genau wie ein Pfirsich."

Petunias Finger hörten abrupt auf und sie setzte sich aufrechter hin. „Wie spät ist es?"

„Es ist erst zwei Minuten nach neun, Liebling.", antwortete Dad beschwichtigend, nachdem die Ampel wieder umgeschaltet hatte und wir wieder fuhren. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Wir kommen früh genug an."

Petunia sah aus, als wäre ihr schlecht, aber sie nickte entschlossen. Sie fuhr mit den Fingern über ihren Arm, legte dann aber ihre Hände bestimmt in den Schoß.

„Nervös?", bemerkte ich, als wir an einer weiteren Ampel hielten.

Petunia wippte unruhig. „Wie spät ist es jetzt?"

„Zwei Minuten und dreißig Sekunden nach neun.", erwiderte Dad ruhig. „Wir sind fast da."

„Und Mum holt noch die Blumen ab.", meinte Petunia und es klang eher so, als würde sie diese Information für sich selbst als für uns wiederholen. „Aber danach kommt sie zur Kirche."

„Es wird nicht lange dauern.", sagte Dad.

„Und sie hat mein Kleid dabei, dann kann ich es anziehen, nachdem ich mit Pfarrer Cletus geklärt habe, ob auch alles in Ordnung ist."

„Er ist ein toller Kerl.", warf Großmutter Rose ein. „Der Mann kann Latein und all das. Genau so sollte ein guter Pfarrer auch sein."

„Ja, ja, er ist sehr gut.", wiegelte meine Schwester sie ab. „Und die Mädchen wissen, dass wir uns um halb zehn treffen, um alles vorzubereiten. Ich hoffe Bridget kommt nicht zu spät. Ihre Pünktlichkeit lässt wirklich zu wünschen übrig und ich kann heute wirklich keine Katastrophen gebrauchen."

„Sie wird pünktlich sein.", versicherte Dad ihr.

Petunia seufzte und verengte ihre blauen Augen konzentriert. „Vernon müsste auch bald da sein. Er sagte, ich solle mir keine Sorgen machen, aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er und seine Kumpels gestern Abend noch in einer Kneipe waren. Solange er noch die Gelübde rausbringt, ist es mir egal wie verkatert er ist."

„Das ist die richtige Einstellung.", erwiderte Großmutter Rose.

„Ja, und der Fotograf macht dann nach der Zeremonie Bilder. Mum hat den Scheck, um den Mann zu bezahlen."

Ich verzog das Gesicht. Ich hasste es fotografiert zu werden. Ich war nicht besonders fotogen.

„Und Claude hat versprochen, dass das Essen um Punkt drei fertig ist für den Empfang. Ist die Halle schon hergerichtet?"

Die Kirche hatte eine angrenzende Empfangshalle für Anlässe wie diesen. Es war ziemlich bequem, denn so mussten wir nicht auch noch dafür sorgen, dass alle nach der Zeremonie den Weg zu der Location fanden. Da sie allerdings so viele Leute eingeladen hatten, war kein Platz mehr für eine Tanzfläche. Deshalb hatte Dad ein paar Festzelte gemietet, die im Pfarrhausgarten aufgestellt wurden und unter denen die Leute dann tanzen konnten.

Dad nickte und drehte das Lenkrad nach rechts. „Die Tische sind alle aufgestellt. Ich habe heute Morgen danach gesehen, als ich mich mit dem Zelteverleih getroffen habe. Alles was jetzt noch fehlt ist die Band."

„Sie werden da sein. Ich habe gestern noch mit ihnen gesprochen."

„Denkst du, sie spielen auch was aus den Zwanzigern?", fragte Großmutter Rose. „Gott, das war eine gute Musik zu dieser Zeit."

Ich rollte mit den Augen und blickte gen Himmel.

Petunia begann wieder mit den Fingern auf ihrem Arm zu trommeln. „Ich habe irgendetwas vergessen.", beharrte sie. „Ich bin mir sicher, ich habe irgendetwas vergessen."

„Du hast bestimmt an alles gedacht.", beschwichtigte Dad sie.

„Die Ringe! Wer hat die Ringe? Wir können nicht heiraten, wenn wir keine Ringe haben!"

„Lily?", fragte Dad und sah mich durch den Rückspiegel an.

„Vernons Schwester Marge hat sie.", antwortete ich prompt. „Sie hielt es für das beste sie selbst aufzubewahren, da sie und Ripper sie ja auch zum Altar tragen."

„Ugh, ich hasse diesen Hund.", verkündete Petunia boshaft. „Er sabbert immer alles voll. Ich kann nicht fassen, dass Vernon darauf besteht, dass der Hund an der Zeremonie teilnimmt. Wer will denn schon zum Altar laufen, wenn da überall Hundesabber ist? Oh, Gott sei dank, wir sind da." Petunias Gesicht entspannte sich sichtlich, als Dad den Wagen einparkte.

Er zog den Schlüssel aus dem Zündschloss, stieg aus dem Wagen und öffnete dann die Tür für Petunia. Dad küsste sie auf die Wange. „Entspann dich, Tuney. Das ist dein Tag. Versuch ihn einfach zu genießen."

Petunia nickte und lief dann schnell über den Parkplatz zu den Treppen, die hinauf zu der Kirche führten. Großmutter Rose war ihr bereits auf den Fersen.

Dad nahm die Brille von der Nase und wischte sie mit dem Einstecktuch, das in der Brusttasche seines dunkelblauen Jacketts steckte, ab. Er setzte die Brille wieder auf und schlang seinen Arm um meine Schulter. „Wir brauchen mehr Männer in dieser Familie, Lily.", stellte er fest, als wir in Richtung Kirche gingen. „Ihr Mädels mit euren Eierstöcken seid total bekloppt."

„Hey.", schimpfte ich beleidigt. „Hass mich nicht, nur weil ich weibliche Geschlechtsorgane habe. Ich bin nicht so wie die. Du kannst mich nicht mit dem restlichen Haufen in einen Topf werfen. Ich passe in keine Gruppe."

Er lachte, was auch meine beabsichtigte Reaktion war. „Ich hoffe nur, du flatterst an dem Morgen deiner Hochzeit nicht genauso aufgeregt herum."

Ich schnaubte. „Dad, wir reden hier von mir. Als würde ich ernsthaft früh aufstehen, um zu heiraten."

„Zumindest habe ich James, der mir Gesellschaft leistet."

Darauf hatte ich nichts zu erwidern, also setzte ich ein Lächeln auf und stieg die letzten Stufen zu den Toren der Kirche hoch.

Wir gingen hinein und ich bekam die Aufgabe Großmutter Rose zu babysitten, während Petunia und Dad mit Pfarrer Cletus sprachen.

Ich nahm Großmutter Rose mit ins Brautzimmer und ließ mich mit einem erschöpfen Seufzer auf einen freien Stuhl sinken.

„Warum bist du denn bitte erschöpft, Lily Marie?", fragte sie mich ungehobelt, während sie den oberen Teil ihrer Strumpfhose zurechtzog. „Du bist achtzehn. Du hast keinen Grund erschöpft zu sein."

Ich runzelte zweifelnd die Stirn. „Das hört sich nicht ganz richtig an."

„Doch, natürlich ist es das!", erwiderte sie heimtückisch. „Junge Leute haben nicht das Recht nur herumzuliegen und nichts zu tun. Deine Generation ist voll von miesen Taugenichtsen, hörst du? Ihr sitzt alle nur rum und erwartet, dass man euch alles auf einem Silbertablett serviert. Ich habe noch keine jungen Leute gesehen, die mal richtig hart gearbeitet hätten. Ihr seid immer zu sehr damit beschäftig faul herumzuliegen. Man muss ein alter Knacker sein, um das tun zu dürfen. Ihr müsst erst mal richtig arbeiten, um zu verdienen, euch danach ausruhen zu dürfen."

Ich verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich arbeite.", widersprach ich. „Ich arbeite sehr viel. In der Schule war ich Miss-Ich-bin-gerade-am-arbeiten. Jetzt im Moment allerdings hätte ich gerne einfach nur fünf Minuten, um meine Augen auszuruhen. Du solltest es mal versuchen."

Sie schnaufte, ganz offensichtlich wenig beeindruckt. „Ich kann schlafen, wenn ich tot bin.", verkündete Großmutter Rose.

Die Tür öffnete sich mit einem Knarren.

„Oh, gut, Tuney, da bist du ja."

Sie nickte und tigerte dann in dem kleinen Zimmer auf und ab. „Wie spät ist es?"

Ich seufzte. „Zehn Minuten nach neun."

Als Mum um exakt 9:34 Uhr und siebzehn Sekunden ankam- das wusste ich leider, weil ich dazu übergegangen war die Uhr anzustarren, um, wann immer mich Petunia nach der Uhrzeit fragte, nicht den Kopf drehen zu müssen- waren bereits alle anderen Brautjungfern eingetroffen und plapperten miteinander, während sie an ihren Kleidern herumzupften und sich um meine aufgelöste Schwester kümmerten.

Mums Ankunft erinnerte mich an diese altmodischen Muggelfilme, in denen der Held auf einem strahlenden Hengst mit Wind in den Haaren herbeieilte, um die Jungfrau in Not vor dem melodramatischen schnurrbärtigen Bösewicht zu retten. Allerdings schwang Mums Haar nicht im Wind, was wohl an der großen Menge Haarspray lag, das sie verwendet hatte und sie hatte kein Pferd, sonder einen Kleidersack dabei. Und natürlich konnte auch niemand Tuney vor dem drohenden schnurrbärtigen Schurken retten. Nichtsdestotrotz zeigte Petunia bei ihrem Anblick dieselbe Begeisterung wie die Jungfrau in Not.

„Gott sei dank bist du da.", hauchte Petunia und beeilte sich Mum die Last aus den Armen zu nehmen.

„Entschuldige, Petunia, es war ziemlich viel Verkehr auf den Straßen hierher."

Ich glaubte nicht, dass Petunia ihr zuhörte, denn sie schien zu beschäftigt damit den Reißverschluss des Kleidersacks zu öffnen, woraufhin ihr Spitzenkleid zum Vorschein kam. Sie kramte ihre kleine pinke Tasche heraus und ging dann hinter eine Trennwand in hinteren Teil des Raumes.

„Hast du die Blumen bekommen, Mum?", fragte ich.

Sie nickte und ließ sich auf den Stuhl sinken, auf dem zuvor ich gesessen hatte. „James lädt sie aus dem Auto aus. Er hat versprochen sie vorbeizubringen, nachdem er die Ansteckblumen bei den Männern abgeliefert hat."

Ich nickte und lehnte mich gegen ein Bücherregal, woraufhin ein großes Buch in meinen Rücken gedrückt wurde. Ich trat zur Seite und betrachtete den Titel der auf dem Buchdeckel prangte: _Wie Gottes Liebe uns vor heidnischer Hexerei zu bewahren vermag. _Ich rollte mit den Augen.

Petunia kam nach ein paar Augenblicken in Strümpfen, die von Strapsen gehalten wurden und einem weißen Korsett wieder hinter der Trennwand hervor und band sich einen weißen Morgenmantel um.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Schatz?", fragte Mum. „Du siehst etwas blass aus."

„Blass? Sie sieht richtig krank aus.", stellte Großmutter Rose taktlos fest. „Möchtest du in eine dieser Papiertüten hyperventilieren? Ich hab das auch vor meiner Hochzeit gemacht."

„Es geht mir gut.", schnappte Petunia und ging rüber zu ihren Freundinnen.

Mum warf mir einen fragenden Blick zu, aber ich konnte nur mit den Schultern zuckten. Zum Teufel, als wüsste ich, was los war.

Etwa um viertel vor zehn, entschied Petunia, dass sie ihr Hochzeitskleid nun anziehen wollte. Alle versammelten sich um sie, als Mum und ich auf einem Stuhl standen, um das Kleid über sie zu streifen, ohne dabei ihre Frisur zu zerstören. Wir hatten gerade die Öffnung des Rockes gefunden, als es ein paar Mal an der Tür klopfte.

„Ich kümmer mich drum.", verkündete Großmutter Rose, als niemand etwas sagte. Sie marschierte rüber zur Tür, öffnete sie und zum Vorschein kam James, der einen Karton mit Blumen in den Händen trug.

„Oh!", rief er aus und wandte schnell die Augen von dem Geschehen ab. „Tut mir Leid, ich wollte euch nicht stören, ähm.", stotterte er und bemühte sich einen Platz zu finden, wo er den Karton abstellen konnte, ohne uns dabei seinen Blick, den er betont über seine Schulter gerichtet hatte, zuzuwenden. „Da.", verkündete er, als er ihn auf einen Stuhl abstellte. „Ist Lily hier drin?"

„Ich bin hier.", antwortete ich und hielt immer noch das Kleid.

„Kann ich mit dir reden?"

„Ja, ähm, nur eine Sekunde."

Er nickte, schloss dann die Tür hinter sich und ging in Richtung der Eingangshalle der Kirche.

Ich überreichte Mum meine Seite des Kleides und hüpfte vom Stuhl. „Bin gleich wieder da.", versprach ich und verließ das Zimmer.

Ich fand James, der sehr angespannt wirkte und seine Haare zerwuschelte, in der Eingangshalle. „Was ist los?", fragte ich.

Er sah mich mit Angst in den Augen hinter seinen runden Brillengläsern an. „Es gab noch einen Angriff.", sagte er heiser.

Meine Schultern sackten fast auf den Boden. „Was?", fragte ich ungläubig. „Woher weißt du das?"

Er holte seinen Zweiwegspiegel aus der Tasche seines Jacketts. „Sirius.", erklärte er knapp. „Ein Haufen Todesser haben in London Geisel genommen. Wir müssen los und helfen."

Er fasste nach meiner Hand, aber ich riss sie aus seinem Griff. „James, glaub mir, das würde ich gerne, aber wir müssen hier bleiben. Petunia heiratet in etwas mehr als einer Stunde. Ich bin ihre Trauzeugin. Ich kann nicht einfach verschwinden. Die Auroren werden sich darum kümmern. Dazu sind sie doch auch da. Wir können nach der Zeremonie hingehen und dann so gut helfen, wie wir können."

„Lily.", sagte James, umschloss mein Gesicht mit den Händen und zog mich näher zu sich, so dass er mir direkt in die Augen blicken konnte. „Die Todesser sind draußen vor den Büros des _Tagespropheten_."

Meine Augen weiteten sich, als der ganze Sauerstoff aus meinen Lungen wich. „Hestia.", krächzte ich, als schreckliche Bilder mein Gehirn fluteten. Mein Herz rutschte mir in den Magen.

„Ich weiß. Sirius ist auch da."

Ich nahm seine Hand. „Wir müssen los."

Ich schob meine Hand in meinen Ausschnitt und holte meinen Zauberstab hervor. Ich wusste, dass James ernsthaft besorgt war, als er nicht einen einzigen anzüglichen Kommentar abgab.

Ich kämpfte gegen die Sorge an, die in mir aufkam, führte James rasch aus der Hintertür der Kirche und sah wachsam über meine Schulter, bevor ich ihm zunickte.

James nickte zurück und festigte seinen Griff um meine Hand.

Ich holte tief Luft, drehte mich auf der Stelle und wir beide verschwanden in einem Wirbel.

Es fühlte sich an, als würde ich durch einen Gummischlauch gepresst und der Druck auf meinen Körper wurde fast unerträglich. Ich hatte kaum die Zeit meine Augen zu schließen, als meine lavendelfarbenen High Heel auch schon auf festen Boden trafen und ich durch den Aufprall schwankte.

Ich strich mir eine verirrte Strähne meines Haares, die sich aus meiner Hochsteckfrisur gelöst hatte aus den Augen, sah mich um und stellte fest, dass wir uns in einer recht finsteren Gasse in der Nähe der Büros befanden, in denen Hestia als Geisel gehalten wurde. Ich drehte mich um, um nach James zu sehen, als ich eine dunkle Gestalt entdeckte, die sich seinem Rücken mit erhobenem Zauberstab näherte.

Ich handelte ganz instinktiv und warf James zu Boden, um einem grünen Lichtstrahl auszuweichen.

„_Stupor_!", rief ich und zielte mit dem Zauberstab auf den Angreifer.

Er wehrte ihn mühelos ab. „_Petrificus-_", begann er.

Ich durchforstete mein Gehirn, dachte in Gedanken _Levicorpus _und wedelte mit dem Zauberstab in seine Richtung.

Er wurde an seinem Knöchel in die Luft gezogen, wo er kopfüber schwebte und sein schwarzer Umhang rutschte nach unten und offenbarte die Jeans darunter.

Ich atmete erleichtert auf und sah dann nach James, den ich immer noch am Boden hielt. Schnell kam ich auf die Beine. „Bist du in Ordnung?"

„Ja.", antwortete er und hob die Hand zu seinen Haaren. „Danke für eben."

„Nicht der Rede wert.", gab ich zurück.

James richtete seine Brille und zog dann seinen Zauberstab, bevor er sich langsam dem maskierten Angreifer näherte. „Wer bist du?", fragte er knapp.

Der Mann schwieg.

James sprach eine Zauberformel, schnickte seinen Zauberstab heftig und die silberne Maske, die das Gesicht des Mannes bedeckt hatte verschwand und zum Vorschein kamen blasse Haut, dunkle Haare und vertraute graue Augen.

„Regulus.", spie James durch zusammengebissene Zähne hindurch.

Meine Augen weiteten sich überrascht.

„Potter.", erwiderte er.

„Also bist du jetzt wirklich einer von denen?", fragte James.

„Tojours Pur, Kumpel. Sogar mein enterbter Bruder weiß das."

„Lily, lass in runter.", bat mich James.

„Bist du sicher?", fragte ich.

„Ich bin mir sicher."

Ich festigte den Griff um meinen Zauberstab, dachte an den Gegenfluch und Regulus fiel zu Boden.

James richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Regulus Kehle, kniete sich neben ihn und hob seinen Kopf an, um ihn in die Augen sehen zu können. „Warum sind die Todesser hier?", fragte er. „Warum der _Prophet_?"

„Die Aufmerksamkeit der Öffentlichkeit.", antwortete Regulus schroff. „Der Dunkle Lord will die Kontrolle über das, was die Leute in der Zeitung lesen. Irgendwer muss die Neuigkeiten über die Reinheit des Zaubererbluts verbreiten. Wir können nicht zulassen, dass Schlammblüter unbehelligt durch die Straßen gehen können."

James schlug ihm ins Gesicht.

„James!", tadelte ich ihn und schob ihn aus dem Weg. „Ihn zu schlagen wird keines unserer Probleme lösen. Sprich, Regulus, was wird mit den Leuten dort oben passieren?"

Regulus wischte sich mit einem verzerrten Lächeln im Gesicht das Blut vom Mund. „Weiß nicht so genau. Wahrscheinlich behalten wir ein paar, damit sie Geschichten schreiben, die wir gedruckt sehen wollen. Gibt es einen besseren Weg in die Köpfe der Leute zu gelangen, als mit ihrem Morgenkaffee?"

Ich biss die Zähne voller Abscheu zusammen.

„Wie kommen wir rein?", fragte ich und kniete mich neben James hin.

„Gar nicht.", antwortete Regulus schlicht.

„Wie?", beharrte ich.

„Hör mal, Rotschopf, die Patrouille kommt alle paar Minuten vorbei. Da oben sind acht unserer Männer zusammen mit den Geiseln. Es gibt keinen Weg dort rein. Es gibt Zauber, die das Gebäude schützen. Wenn du weißt, was gut für dich ist, dann nimmst du deinen Freund hier und ihr rennt nach Hause."

„Er ist mein Verlobter, vielen Dank.", korrigierte ich ihn rasch.

„Lily.", rügte mich James.

„Richtig.", sagte ich und wurde nach einem kurzen Blick in seine Augen wieder nüchtern. Ich wandte meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Regulus zu. „Abhauen ist keine Option.", teilte ich ihm mit. „Unsere Freunde sind da drin."

„Sirius ist da oben.", fügte James bedeutungsvoll hinzu. „Willst du wirklich, dass ihm etwas zustößt?"

Etwas blitzte in Regulus stahlgrauen Augen auf und er saugte an seiner Unterlippe, während er über etwas nachzudenken schien.

„Er ist dein Bruder, Regulus.", flehte ich. „Du kannst ihn nicht einfach sterben lassen."

Ich beobachtete, wie Regulus mit sich kämpfte.

„Ihr versteht euch vielleicht nicht immer, aber er ist immer noch dein Bruder, Regulus.", sagte ich. „Du hasst ihn vielleicht, klar, aber die Wahrheit ist doch, dass du alles für ihn tun würdest."

„Was weißt du schon davon?", spuckte er bitter.

„Ich kenne das."

„In Ordnung, gut!", schnappte er wütend. „Vorhin hab ich eine Feuerleiter entdeckt, die hoch zu den Büros führt. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass niemand sonst davon weiß. Es gibt ein Fenster im vierten Stock, dort halten sie sie gefangen."

„Wo sind die Auroren?", fragte ich. „Hier müssen doch irgendwo Auroren sein."

„Die sind an der Vorderseite des Gebäudes. Habt ihr das große Duell denn nicht mitbekommen? Ich hab gehört sie haben diesen Deering umgelegt. Die kleine Murphey wird nicht besonders glücklich sein, wenn sie erfährt, dass ihr Ehemann tot ist."

„Wir sind noch dabei uns einen Überblick zu verschaffen.", grummelte James mit Boshaftigkeit in der Stimme.

Ich schob alle Gedanken der Trauer von mir weg und konzentrierte mich auf die Aufgabe, vor der wir standen. „Die Feuerleiter von der du gesprochen hast, auf welcher Seite des Gebäudes ist die?"

„Südseite.", antwortete er. „Es wird verdammt schwer dort hinzukommen. Ihr könnt nicht jedem Todesser Schuldgefühle machen, weil er ein Familienmitglied da drinnen hat. Ihr werdet es wahrscheinlich nicht schaffen."

„Doch werden wir.", erwiderte James entschlossen.

Ich atmete aus, seufzte erleichtert und griff dankbar nach seiner Hand. „Danke."

Er stieß meine Hand weg, als wäre sie schmutzig. „Wag es ja nicht, jemandem davon zu erzählen.", drohte er. „Ganz besonders nicht ihm.", fügte Regulus hinzu, bevor er schwankend auf die Beine kam und davonstürmte.

Ich drehte mich mit einem genervten Ausdruck im Gesicht zu James um. „Was sollte diese guter Bulle, böser Bulle- Nummer?"

„Was auch immer das bedeutet, wir können später darüber diskutieren, Lily.", sagte er knapp, als wir beide mit gezogenen Zauberstäben auf der Suche nach der Feuerleiter am Gebäude entlangschlichen.

Ich nickte, als wir vorsichtig an ein paar Mülltonnen an der Rückseite des Gebäudes vorbeigingen. „Ich werde dir noch ein paar Muggelfilme zeigen müssen, wenn wir das hier überstanden haben."

James wandte sich mir mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns zu, bevor wir ein Knarzen hörten.

„Komm zurück.", zischte ich und zog ihn hinter den Tonnen in Deckung.

Ich spitzte die Ohren und hörte, wie zwei paar Schritte sich näherten. Ich gab James Zeichen und vermittelte ihm lautlos meinen Plan, woraufhin er verstehend nickte. Ich zählte mit den Fingern auf drei, bevor ich mit erhobenem Zauberstab aufstand. „_Stup_- Remus?"

Ich hielt inne, als ich Remus und Tabitha erkannte, die vor uns standen.

James senkte seinen Zauberstab, überlegte es sich dann aber anders und hob ihn erneut. „Wie ist mein Spitzname?"

„Prongs, du Idiot."

James nickte und ließ seinen Zauberstab sinken. „Remus, Kumpel, wie hast du davon gehört? Hat Sirius dich auch erreicht?"

„Sirius? Was? Nein.", erwiderte Remus verwirrt. „Wir haben den Kampf vor dem Gebäude des _Propheten_ gesehen, also sind wir hier hergekommen, um nicht unter Beschuss zu geraten. Was ist denn mit Sirius?"

„Er ist drinnen gefangen.", antwortete James. „Die Todesser halten die Leute als Geisel."

Remus fluchte laut. „Wir müssen ihnen helfen."

„Da sind wir uns einig.", gab James zurück. „Wir sind auf der Suche nach einer Feuerleiter an der Südseite des Gebäudes."

Also schlichen wir vier weiter durch die dunkle Gasse.

„Wie seid ihr zwei an all den Todessern vorbeigekommen?", fragte ich flüsternd. „Wir wurden sofort angegriffen, als wir herappariert sind."

„Wir mussten nicht apparieren.", antwortete Remus und wurde rot. „Wir waren bereits in London."

„Warum?"

„Wir hatten ein Date.", erwiderte Tabitha schüchtern, aber stolz.

Da bemerkte ich auch, dass die beiden Händchen hielten. Ich grinste.

„Was ist mit euch beiden?", fragte Remus. „Seid ihr nicht etwas zu schick angezogen für eine Geiselnahme?"

„Die Hochzeit meiner Schwester.", gab ich zurück.

„Oh, ich wusste nicht, dass das heute ist. Hurra."

„Leise.", zischte James. „Ich glaube, ich habe etwas gehört."

Ich schlich zu ihm rüber und sah mich um. „Nichts zu sehen.", flüsterte ich.

Vorsichtig setzten wir unseren Weg schleichend durch die Gasse fort. Als wir um eine Ecke biegen wollten, blickte ich um den Backsteinbau und erblickte mindestens sechs oder sieben Zauberer, die sich keine 200 Meter von uns entfernt duellierten. „Oh, Merlin.", keuchte ich und mein Herz begann ganz schnell in meiner Brust zu pochen. Meine Hände wurden feucht und ich musste meinen Griff um den Zauberstab festigen. „Das sieht nicht gut aus."

James blickte ebenfalls um die Ecke, zog dann aber schnell den Kopf wieder zurück, um einem roten Lichtstrahl auszuweichen. „Verdammt.", brachte er heraus.

„Was machen wir?", fragte Tabitha.

„Umdrehen und es von der anderen Seite versuchen?", schlug Remus düster vor.

James schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn wir das tun, müssen wir am Haupteingang des Gebäudes vorbei. Ich denke, da ist noch viel mehr los. Wir müssen uns einfach einen Weg da durchbahnen."

„Wir bleiben zusammen.", warnte ich sie alle. „Wenn wir uns trennen, finden wir uns vielleicht nicht wieder."

„In Ordnung.", verkündete James und zerwuschelte die Haare an seinem Hinterkopf. „Dann lasst uns etwas Spaß haben."

James und ich rannten Seite an Seite auf das Gebäude zu und feuerten dabei Flüche und Zauber ab. Ich hielt meinen Kopf unten und versuchte die blinde Panik zu ignorieren, die meinen gesamten Körper durchströmte.

„Frischfleisch!", schrie einer der maskierten Männer. „Schnappt sie euch!"

„_Crucio_!"

„_Protego_!", schrie Remus direkt hinter mir, um den Fluch abzuwehren.

„_Impedimenta! Stupor_!", rief Tabitha.

Ich schoss noch ein paar Flüche ab und schaffte es eine maskierte Gestalt in die Brust zu treffen.

James blieb nah an meiner Seite und schrie laut über den Hagel von Zaubern. Ich beobachtete geschockt, wie ein paar goldene Funken seinen Arm streiften, aber er bewegte sich trotz Schmerzensschreie weiterhin. Ich feuerte mehr Flüche in Richtung seines Angreifers.

„Fast da!", rief Remus, als wir uns dem Gebäude immer weiter näherten.

„_Crucio_!"

Ich hörte Tabitha vor Schmerzen schreien. Trotz des ganzen Lärms und den Funkenstrahlen, die umherflogen, durchdrangen die qualvollen Laute hell und klar die Luft.

„_Stupor_!", bellte Remus. „_Stupor_! Du Bastard!"

Der Mann stolperte nach hinten und Remus konnte die zitternde Tabitha hochziehen und weiterlaufen.

James und ich ließen sie vor uns laufen und feuerten noch ein paar Schockzauber ab, bis wir die Sicherheit einer kleinen Nische etwas weiter vorne erreichten. Ich konnte hinter uns immer noch Flüche hören, als das Duell ohne uns weiterging.

Adrenalin pumpte durch meine Venen und ich verlangsamte meine eiligen Schritte und blieb schließlich stehen. Ich atmete laut, stützte meine Hände auf meine Knie und wandte mich Remus zu, der sich um eine sehr ängstlich aussehende Tabitha kümmerte. Ich spürte etwas Nasses an meiner Stirn, hob die Hand und stellte fest, dass ich am Kopf blutete. Ich wischte es an meinem Kleid ab. „Ist sie in Ordnung?"

Tabitha wimmerte und begann zu hyperventilieren. Kalter Schweiß lief ihr über die Stirn.

„Beruhige dich.", flüsterte Remus ihr zu. „Es ist okay. Es ist vorbei."

Ihr Keuchen verlangsamte sich und schwach bemühte sie sich aufzustehen. Ihre Knie zitterten und Remus packte sie, bevor sie zu Boden fiel.

„Sie ist nicht in Ordnung.", stellte James fest. „Remus, du musst sie ins St. Mungo bringen."

„Aber, James, Sirius.", protestierte Remus.

„James und ich werden uns darum kümmern.", sagte ich. „Kümmer du dich darum, dass sie die Hilfe bekommt, die sie braucht."

Remus nickte und half dann Tabitha auf die Beine. „Ich will euch nicht alleine lassen."

„Remus, es sind eine Menge Auroren in der Nähe.", sagte James. „Wenn ihr nicht bald geholfen wird, könnte sie in einen Schockzustand verfallen. Ich denke, das ist sie sogar bereits."

Remus seufzte bedrückt und blickte auf das zitternde Mädchen in seinen Armen. Sie sah so klein aus. „Seid vorsichtig.", meinte er.

„Als würde ein Rumtreiber je etwas rücksichtsloses tun.", erwiderte James mit einem leichten Lächeln, bevor Remus zusammen mit Tabitha disapparierte.

Ich wandte mich James mit einem entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck zu. „Lass uns gehen."

Bis auf einen weiteren Todesser, den James schocken konnte, nachdem er von einem Fluch am Bein getroffen wurde, trafen wir auf keine weiteren Probleme auf dem Weg zur Feuerleiter.

Ich starrte skeptisch auf die lange, dünne Metallstange. „Weiß Regulus denn nicht, dass das eine Feuerwehrstange ist und keine Feuerleiter? Wie sollen wir da hoch kommen?"

James hob nachdenklich den Zauberstab und murmelte dann eine Zauberformel. Wir duckten uns beide, als silberne Funken auf uns zurückflogen.

„Merlin, was war das?"

„Oh, die sind gut.", meinte James und klang beeindruckt. „Sie haben einen Anti-Apparier-Zauber auf das Gebäude gelegt."

„Was hat das mit uns zu tun?", fragte ich. „Wir wollen ja nicht reinapparieren."

„Ja, aber sie haben den Zauber so verbessert, dass jede Art von Magie, die benutzt wird, um in das Gebäude zu kommen, zurückprallt. Man kann nur auf dem Muggelweg ins Gebäude. Sie haben versucht, es so hinzubekommen, dass der einzige Weg hinein durch die Vordertür führt. Bisschen blöde von ihnen, dass sie das hier nicht bemerkt haben."

Ich lachte humorlos. „Weil das ja auch ein todsicherer Plan ist.", schnaubte ich. „Wie sollen wir denn da hoch kommen?"

„Klettern.", brummte James düster, als er den langen Weg nach oben betrachtete.

„Oh, verdammte Scheiße, das kann doch wohl nicht wahr sein."

Irgendwo auf der Höhe des zweiten Stocks, entschloss ich mich demnächst mehr Sport zu machen. Merlin, ich war wirklich außer Form. Und die High Heels waren auch nicht gerade hilfreich.

„Alles klar bei dir?", rief James unter mir.

Ein Ächzen entkam mir, als meine Muskeln von einem weiteren Zug nach oben schmerzten. Meine Oberschenkel umschlangen die Stange und meine Arme schmerzten, als ich mich an der dünnen Stange festklammerte. „Warte nur, bis wir wieder unten sind.", drohte ich. „Ich werde dich schlagen und es wird wehtun."

„Nur noch ein bisschen weiter, Liebling.", versprach er mir.

Ein paar Grunzer später hatte ich es auf die Höhe des Fensters im vierten Stock geschafft. „Und was jetzt?", zischte ich.

„Durch das Fenster.", erwiderte James grunzend.

„Das ist der Plan?", fragte ich. „Einfach durch das Fenster in den Raum springen, wo die ganzen Todesser sind?"

James stöhnte. „Außer dir fällt ein besserer Plan ein, bevor meine Arme abfallen."

Ich schloss die Augen und sprang dann durch das Fenster, wobei das Glas zersprang. Ich kam mit einem Plumps auf dem Boden auf und sah dann auf. Ich erblickte acht mit silbernen Masken bedeckte Gesichter, die sich mir zuwandten. „Ähm, hi.", grüßte ich.

Als sie sich nicht regten, hob ich meinen Zauberstab und begann schnell Schockzauber abzufeuern.

Mit einem Krachen betrat auch James den Raum und feuerte ebenfalls Zauber ab.

Einige der Mitarbeiter des _Propheten_ kamen stolpernd auf die Beine und rannten direkt auf die Todesser zu, um sie zu Fall zu bringen. Einige stürzten selbst bei dem Versuch, andere schafften es etwas Schaden anzurichten.

Ich wich einem Fluch aus, während ich beobachtete, wie zwei Frauen eine schwarze Gestalt zu Boden warfen.

„James!", hörte ich eine vertraute Stimme rufen.

„Sirius!", schrie James zurück und schoss noch einen roten Lichtstrahl ab.

„Ihr habt uns gerettet!"

„Wir arbeiten daran, Kumpel!"

„Wo sind eure Zauberstäbe?", fragte ich, als ich einem Todesser eine Ganzkörperklammer verpasste.

„Sie haben sie uns weggenommen!", rief Sirius. „Haben sie mit einem Accio-Zauber gesammelt, sobald sie reinkamen. Der größte Kerl hat sie."

Ich nickte und blickte zu den verbleibenden fünf, gigantisch aussehenden, Todessern. „Könntest du vielleicht etwas konkreter werden?"

Ich schrie auf, als mich ein blauer Funkenstrahl in den Rücken traf. Ich fiel zu Boden, und mich überkam ein Gefühl, als würden meine Organe von eisigen Klingen zerfetzt.

„Lily!", rief James.

Der Schmerz war übermächtig und ich hatte Mühe die Augen so weit offen zu halten, um erkennen zu können, wie James verbissen mit meinem Angreifer kämpfte. Ich zischte, als ich spürte wie der eisige Schmerz meinen Körper durchzuckte. Meine Finger krallten sich zusammen und ich ließ meinen Zauberstab fallen, als meine Gliedmaßen sich verkrampften. Ich biss mir so heftig auf die Zunge, dass ich Blut in meinem Mund schmeckte. Verzweifelt zwang ich meine zusammengekniffenen Augen auf und suchte in dem Schlachtfeld von einem Raum nach James. Papier flog überall herum, während die Leute, die sich unter ihren Schreibtischen verkrochen hatten vor Angst zitterten. Ein paar waren noch auf den Beinen und versuchten zu kämpfen, aber ohne Zauberstäbe konnten sie nicht viel ausrichten. Mein Blick fand James und ich schnappte nach Luft, als ich sah, wie ihn ein Fluch ihn in den Rücken traf und er auf die Knie fiel.

Es waren noch vier Todesser übrig. Auf keinen Fall würde er alle ausschalten können. Ein stechender Schmerz durchzog meine Brust. Mein Herz raste, der Schmerz James am Boden zu sehen war einfach zu viel. Es war sogar noch schlimmer, als der Fluch der mein Innerstes zerriss.

Ein lauter Knall ertönte und ich drehte mich so, dass ich sehen konnte, wie die Vordertüren des Büros zusammenbrachen. Vier oder fünf Personen in Umhängen verschiedenster Farben betraten den Raum und begannen Flüche auf die vermummten Todesser zu feuern.

Die Auroren hatten es endlich geschafft sich durchzukämpfen.

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe, während der Schmerz mich weiterhin durchfuhr, doch plötzlich wurde er schwächer. Nach ein paar Sekunden blieb nur noch der Nachklang des Gefühls von Folter und ich atmete schwer, als meine Lunge wieder normal arbeitete. Mein Herz erwärmte sich und begann wieder normal in meiner Brust zu schlagen. Ich blickte hoch und sah, dass James meinen Angreifer zum Fall gebracht hatte. Ganz in der Nähe fielen auch die restlichen vermummten Gestalten zu Boden und wurden von den Auroren in magische Fesseln gelegt. Ich blinzelte ganz überrascht. Wir hatten es geschafft. Bei Merlin, wir hatten es tatsächlich geschafft.

Etwas schwankend kam ich auf die schwachen Beine. Mir war ganz schummrig im Kopf und meine Beine schienen unter der Last meines Gewichts zu schreien. Es fühlte sich an, als ob das Eis in meinem Blut, das mich gewaltsam durchdrungen hatte, immer noch auftaute.

James eilte zu mir rüber und küsste mich verzweifelt, während er mit seinen blutigen Händen mein Gesicht umfasste. „Lily, geht es dir gut?"

Ich nickte an seinen Lippen. „Wo ist Hestia?" Ich sah mich im Raum um. „Hestia?", rief ich laut. „Hestia Jones?"

„Lily! Lily! Ich bin hier!"

Ich hörte ihre Stimme aus der Ecke des Raumes und hastete rüber, wo ich Hestia vor Schmerzen gekrümmt sitzend fand. Ich kniete mich neben sie und strich ihr das schwarze Haar, das in ihr in das mit Schnittwunden übersäte Gesicht hing, nach hinten. Ich küsste sie auf die Stirn und zog sie in eine Umarmung. „Oh, mein, Gott, Hest, bist du okay?"

Sie drückte mich eng an sich und murmelte meinen Namen heiser an meinen Hals. „Oh, Lily, ich hab gearbeitet und Sirius ist vorbeigekommen, um zusammen mit mir zu brunchen. Und dann waren sie da und haben uns unsere Zauberstäbe weggenommen und angefangen uns zu verfluchen."

„Haben sie dir wehgetan?", fragte ich und zog mich zurück, um ihr tränenüberströmtes Gesicht zu begutachten.

„Nicht so schlimm.", zischte sie. „Aber ich glaube mein Bein ist gebrochen. Was meinst du, können die Heiler im St. Mungo vielleicht auch mein Knöchel-Problem aus der Welt schaffen, wenn sie sich um mein Bein kümmern?"

Ein Kichern kam über meine Lippen und plötzlich hatte ich wieder die Arme um sie gelegt und lachte laut. Alles, was in der vergangenen Stunde geschehen war erschien mir auf einmal verdammt witzig. „Ich hab mir solche Sorgen gemacht.", sagte ich. „Ich wollte nicht, dass du stirbst."

Sie lachte und wischte sich eine Träne weg, die ihr auf die Wange gefallen war. „Ich auch nicht.", stimmte sie mir zu.

Jemand trat hinter mich und ich war überrascht, als ich Moody erkannte. „Gute Arbeit, Evans.", beglückwünschte er mich. „Und Sie auch, Potter.", fügte er hinzu, als sich James und Sirius näherten. „Ich freue mich, schon bald mehr mit ihnen zu arbeiten."

Erstaunt starrte ich ihm hinterher, als er davonging, um ein paar der Verletzten zu helfen. Sirius hastete rüber, um Hestia aufzuhelfen und ich kam ebenfalls auf die Beine, damit er mehr Platz hatte.

James kam herüber und legte seinen Arm um mich. „Sie muss ins St. Mungo.", sagte James.

Sirius nickte. „Ich bring sie sofort hin, sobald jemand den Anti-Appier-Zauber der Todesser entfernt hat."

Ich nickte. „Verdammte Scheiße.", hauchte ich.

„Das war verrückt.", stimmte mir James zu und klang genauso erstaunt.

Sirius bellte lachend. „Ein bisschen Action ist immer gut, um dem monotonen Trott des beständigen Lebens zu entkommen.", sagte er, bevor er schnell wieder seine Arme um Hestia schlang, als sie zu schwanken begann. Er sah mit seinen grauen Augen zu uns hoch und sein verschmitztes Grinsen wurde etwas ernster. „Danke, dass ihr gekommen seid."

Ich zuckte so lässig, wie ich konnte, mit den Schultern.

„Man kann seine Familie doch nicht dem Tod überlassen.", erwiderte James und schlug Sirius brüderlich auf den Rücken.

Oh, zum Teufel. Familie. „Verdammt.", fluchte ich. „Wie spät ist es?"

Hestia sah auf ihre Uhr. „Fast elf, warum?"

„Petunia!" Ich schnappte nach Luft. „Wir müssen gehen!"

Ich griff nach James Hand und rannte in Richtung der Tür, wobei ich die vielen Rufe unserer Namen ignorierte. Ich raste die Treppe hinunter und rammte ein paar Leute auf dem Weg nach draußen. „Oh verfluchter Teufel, sie wird mich umbringen!"

Sobald wir aus dem Gebäude waren, griff ich nach James Hand und disapparierte zurück zu der Kirche. Hektisch lief ich zu den Toren der Kirche.

„Lily, warte.", sagte James.

„Wir haben keine Zeit!", zischte ich. „Die Hochzeit fängt jeden Moment an!"

„Lily, dein Kleid!"

Ich sah nach unten auf den dreckigen, zerfetzten, lavendelfarbenen Lumpen, den ich am Leib trug. „Oh, Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße!", schrie ich.

In einem verrückten Rausch begann ich den Schmutz von meinem Kleid zu zaubern. James half mir dabei die Risse zu reparieren und die Schnittwunden in meinem Gesicht zu heilen. „Du musst auch deinen Anzug richten.", sagte ich, als ich meinen Blick über sein Jackett, dass kaum mehr als das zu erkennen war und die Krawatte, die in der Mitte gespalten war, schweifen ließ.

„Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken. Du musst jetzt gehen.", sagte er.

Ich nickte und sprintete zum Brautzimmer. Ich atmete pfeifend, betrat den Raum und knallte mit dem Rücken gegen die Tür. „Ich bin hier.", keuchte ich. „Ich bin hier."

„Lily!"

„Lily, wo bist du gewesen?"

„Lily, warum bist du so außer Atem?"

„Was ist mit deinen Haaren passiert?"

„Lily, warum warst du denn so lange weg?"

„Hast du schon bemerkt, dass der Verschluss an deinem Schuh kaputt ist?"

„Lily, die Hochzeit beginnt in einer Minute, warum warst du nicht hier?"

„Lily, was-"

„Stopp!", schrie ich über die Fragen hinweg. Ich glättete mein Kleid und versuchte die Strähnen, die sich gelöst hatten wieder in die Hochsteckfrisur zurückzustecken. „Ich musste mich um etwas kümmern.", erklärte ich vorsichtig. Ich blickte entschuldigend hinüber zu Petunia, die in ihrem Spitzenkleid und dem dazupassenden Schleier wahrlich zu strahlen schien. „Ich bin jetzt hier."

„Kann ich bitte einen Moment alleine mit Lily reden?", fragte Petunia mit unheimlich ruhiger Stimme.

„Petunia, die Zeremonie beginnt in ungefähr einer Minute.", sagte Mum angespannt.

„Es dauert nur einen Moment.", erwiderte Petunia genauso ruhig, wie zuvor auch.

Ich schluckte, als alle hintereinander in einer Reihe das Zimmer verließen.

Mum war die letzte, die aus dem Raum ging. Sie bedachte mich mit einem enttäuschten Blick und schloss die Tür dann mit einem Klicken.

„Petunia, es tut mir Leid. Ich kann es erklären."

Sie lachte verächtlich. „Wirklich?", fragte sie. „In Ordnung, Lily, dann erklär mir doch mal, warum meine Schwester, die auch meine Trauzeugin ist, eine Stunde vor meiner Hochzeit verschwindet und nicht mehr aufzufinden ist."

Meine Schultern sackten von der Last meiner Schuld nach unten. „Tuney, es tut mir Leid. Da war ein Angriff auf die Büros des _Propheten_ und Hestia wurde als Geisel gehalten. Ich musste gehen, um sie zu retten, bevor die Todesser sie töten würden."

Sie rollte mit den Augen. „Was für ein Müll.", knurrte sie.

„Nein! Ich sage die Wahrheit.", beharrte ich. „Ich weiß, es klingt lächerlich, aber du musst mir glauben, Tuney. Ich sage die Wahrheit.", wiederholte ich.

„Ein Angriff?", fragte sie zweifelnd. „Wie der gestern Abend?"

„Ja!", erwiderte ich. „Die dunklen Zauberer haben noch einen Angriff gestartet, diesmal auf die Büros der größten Zaubererzeitung. Unsere Freunde waren dort, also mussten James und ich los und die anderen Auroren unterstützen."

Petunia schnickte dreimal mit den Fingern auf ihren Arm. „Also hast du im Grunde genommen meine Hochzeit verpasst, um dich zusammen mit ihm auf einer rücksichtslosen Rettungsmission fast umbringen zu lassen?"

Ich seufzte. „Nun, es klingt schrecklich, wenn du es so ausdrückst und technisch gesehen hab ich die Hochzeit noch nicht verpasst."

Petunia saugte wütend an ihrer Zunge. „Wag es ja nicht, Lily. Versuch jetzt keinen Witz daraus zu machen. Du bist von meiner Hochzeit weggegangen."

„Um die Leben von Menschen zu retten!"

„Du hättest es nicht tun sollen."

„Was hätte ich denn sonst tun sollen, Tuney?", fragte ich.

„Du hättest hier bleiben können.", meinte sie. „Du hättest diese Auroren-Leute einfach ihren Job machen lassen sollen. Du hättest mir dabei helfen können mein Kleid anzuziehen und an meinem Hochzeitstag für mich da sein können, wie eine Schwester es tun sollte."

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe. „Tuney, es tut mir so Leid. Ich wollte dir nie wehtun."

„Tja, aber das hast du."

„Es tut mir Leid.", wiederholte ich, da mir keine anderen Worte einfielen, um mein Bedauern auszudrücken. „Aber ich musste gehen. Kannst du das denn nicht verstehen? Ich bin eine Aurorin, Petunia. Ich habe heute Menschen geholfen. Ich habe gegen dunkle Zauberer gekämpft. Ich habe in einem Duell gekämpft. Ich habe in mehr als einem Duell gekämpft." Ein Lächeln formte sich auf meinen Lippen, als ich mich an den Kampf, das Adrenalin und das wundervolle Gefühl der Bestimmung, das ich zuvor empfunden hatte zurückerinnerte. Stolz durchflutete meinen gesamten Körper. Ich hatte endlich mein ultimatives Ziel erreicht. Ich war total in meinem Element gewesen. Irgendwie, auch mit der nervenaufreibenden Panik, der Sorge und der Trauer, wusste ich, das ich getan hatte, was ich tun musste. Ich wusste es einfach.

Ein Blick auf Petunia allerdings und das Hochgefühl war wie weggeblasen. Das ganze Adrenalin und die Begeisterung verblassten angesichts der Trostlosigkeit in ihren besorgten blauen Augen.

„Ich will nicht, dass du eine verdammte Aurorin bist, Lily!", schrie Petunia. „Du bist meine einzige Schwester. Ich kann nicht rumsitzen und mir darüber Gedanken machen, ob du beim nächsten Familientreffen noch dabei sein wirst oder ob dir irgendein Kerl mit einem magischen Stock das Gehirn weggepustet hat."

„Tuney.", sagte ich und streckte die Hand aus, um sie zu trösten.

„Nein.", spie sie und löste sich ruckartig aus meiner Berührung. „Es ist gefährlich, Lily. Du lachst und denkst, was für ein Spaß. Aber das ist es nicht. Magie sind nicht irgendwelche Zaubertricks, die du uns jeden Sommer im Wohnzimmer vorführst. Menschen sterben. Magie ist voller Gewalt, sie ist tödlich und unkontrollierbar und ich will da nicht mit reingezogen werden. Du kannst nicht jedes Mal Glück haben, Lily. Früher oder später erwischt es dich und dann habe ich keine Schwester mehr."

„Petunia, ich werde nicht sterben."

„Das kannst du nicht wissen! Wenn du diesen Jungen heiratest wird dir etwas Schreckliches zustoßen. Ich weiß es einfach. Das sagt mir mein Instinkt. Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass du das tust, Lily. Ich kann nicht daneben stehen und zusehen wie du dich zu Grunde richtest. Denn das würde auch mich zerstören."

„Petunia, ich liebe James und ich kann die Magie nicht einfach ignorieren. Sie ist ein Teil von mir."

„Das muss sie doch aber nicht.", flehte sie mit Tränen in den Augen. „Du kannst wieder so werden, wie du vor all dem warst. Du kannst wieder die Lily sein, die du mit zehn warst und bevor das alles passiert ist. Du kannst meine Schwester sein und pünktlich zu meiner Hochzeit kommen und mir beistehen, so wie du es solltest. Lily, bitte.", flüsterte sie flehentlich.

Ich sah, wie ihr eine silberne Träne über die Wange rollte.

Ich schloss die Augen und Stille legte sich über uns.

„Mädels! Es ist Zeit!"

Ich ging rüber zur Tür, aber Petunias krächzende Stimme stoppte mich.

„Wenn du ihn heiratest, komme ich nicht zur Hochzeit. Dann sind wir fertig miteinander.", Petunia schritt zu mir herüber und drückte mir einen Blumenstrauß in die Hände. „Ich werde nicht zusehen, wie meine einzige Schwester stirbt."

Sie verließ das Zimmer und ich war allein.

Ich holte zitternd Luft, biss mir auf die Lippe und zwang mich einen gefassten Eindruck zu machen, bevor ich ihr durch die Tür folgte.

Ich zwang mich den Blick von Petunia und meinem Vater zu nehmen, als ich mich zu Brad auf meinen Platz in der Reihe begab. Die Blumen zitterten unruhig in meinen Händen.

Er zwinkerte mir zu und ich drehte mich weg, denn ich war nicht in der Stimmung mich jetzt damit zu beschäftigen. Stattdessen biss ich mir auf die Lippe und konzentrierte mich auf die Stimme der kleinen Abigail.

„Wozu braucht man überhaupt Blumenmädchen?", meckerte sie, während Marges Hund um sie herumschnüffelte. „Das ist doch total sinnlos. Man schmeißt Blumen hin, damit die anderen darauf herumtrampeln und dann muss irgendein armer Kerl sie wieder aufsammeln, wenn alles vorbei ist. Ich hasse diese Ärmel.", fügte sie hinzu und zupfte an ihrem Kleid herum. „Ich fühle mich wie ein Marshmallow. Ein lila, flauschiger Marshmallow."

Ich beobachtete sie leicht amüsiert, als sie Marges Hand wegstieß.

„Warum hast du überhaupt so viele Hunde, Margie? Warum hast du keinen festen Freund, so wie normale Mädchen?"

„Halt die Klappe, Abby."

„Ich heiße nicht Abby!", beharrte sie. „Nur achtjährige Babies heißen Abby. Ich bin neun. Mein Name ist Abigail."

Die Musik begann hinter den Türen zu spielen und Vernons Eltern öffneten die Tür und schritten in die Kirche.

Ich nickte dumpf, während Brad über dies und das plapperte und sah zu, wie die Paare vor uns sich schnell Vernons Eltern anschlossen. Nachdem Bridget losgelaufen war, richtete ich mich auf und hielt Petunias Blumenstrauß fest in der Hand.

Brad hielt mir seinen Arm hin und ich hakte mich widerwillig ein.

Der Gang zum Altar dauerte lang. Mit jedem Schritt, den ich ging, konnte ich aller Augen auf mir spüren und ich merkte, wie ich peinlich berührt errötete. Ich erkannte ein paar Leute, die aus der Menge herausstachen, aber zum größten Teil nahm ich alles nur verschwommen war. Ich fühlte mich wie im Delirium und ich rief mir in Erinnerung im Takt der Zeremoniellen Musik zu bleiben und lief einfach weiter, bis Brad meinen Arm endlich freigab und ich mich zu den anderen liebreizenden lavendelfarbenen Ladies auf der linken Seite gesellen konnte.

Danach kam Marge mit ihrem bescheuerten Hund, der die Gäste anknurrte, den Gang hinuntergelaufen.

Dann kam Abigail, die so engelsgleich aussah, wie es in einem Marshmallow-Kleid und mit ihren Rattenschwänzen möglich war. Sie streute Blüten, während sie ging und lächelte die Leute auf den Kirchenbänken süß an. Ich unterdrückte ein Lachen, als ich beobachtete, wie sie ihren Weidenkorb auf den Boden schmiss, sobald sie ihren Sitzplatz erreicht hatte.

Die Musik änderte sich und alle erhoben sich und wandten die Köpfe, um zum hinteren Teil des Raumes blicken zu können.

Petunia war wunderschön.

Tränen sammelten sich in meinen Augen, als ich ihr nervöses, strahlendes Lächeln sogar noch unter dem Schleier und von der anderen Seite des Raumes ausmachen konnte, während sie von unserem Vater zum Altar geführt wurde. Der Saum ihres Kleides küsste den Boden, als sie Schritt für Schritt darüber schwebte.

Sie erreichten die erste Bankreihe und Dad schob Petunias Schleier nach hinten und ihr lächelndes Gesicht kam zum Vorschein. Er küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn und flüsterte ihr leise etwas ins Ohr. Dann nahm er ihre rechte Hand und legte sie in Vernons. Das Paar ging nach vorne zu Pfarrer Cletus und Petunia wandte sich mir zu, um mir ihren Blumenstrauß zu geben. Unsere Blicke trafen sich nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde und ich starrte sie mit den verschiedensten, in mir tobenden, Gefühlen an.

„Liebe Hochzeitsgäste.", begann Pfarrer Cletus. „Wir haben uns heute hier versammelt, um diesen Mann und diese Frau in den heiligen Stand der Ehe zu führen."

Er sprach weiter über Liebe und deren ewigwährende Eigenschaften, aber ich hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu. Ich brauchte niemanden, der mir erklärte, was Liebe war.

Ehe ich mich versah, trugen die Beiden schon ihre Gelübde vor. Ich lauschte Petunia, die während sie sprach mit den Fingern über ihren Arm fuhr und versprach ihn zu lieben und zu ehren, bis das der Tod sie scheidet.

Ich blickte auf die Masse von gesichtslosen Menschen und entdeckte James. Unsere Blicke trafen sich und ich starrte ihn traurig an. Eine Träne löste sich aus meinem Auge und rollte über meine Wange. Ich fuhr über den Ring an meiner linken Hand. Meine Augen wanderten über seine zerwuschelten Haare und seine haselnussbraunen Augen, bis mein Blick auf seinem warmen Lächeln, das immer nur mir galt, haften blieb.

„Ja, ich will."

Pfarrer Cletus ernannte sie stolz zu Mann und Frau.

Ich sah zu, wie Vernon, den Mann, den ich lächerlich gemacht und verhöhnt hatte, seit dem Tag, als er das ersten Mal unser Haus betreten hatte, meine Schwester anstrahlte, als wäre sie der einzige Mensch auf der Welt.

„Sie dürfen die Braut nun küssen."

Ich stimmte in den Applaus der Hochzeitsgäste mit ein.

Petunia wandte sich um und ich gab ihr den Blumenstrauß in ihre ausgestreckte Hand. „Ich liebe dich wirklich, Tuney.", teilte ich ihr mit und noch mehr Tränen rollten über mein Gesicht.

Sie nickte bedächtig und ihr Lächeln stockte ein wenig. Dann wandte sie sich wieder Vernon zu.

Ich wischte mir hastig die Tränen mit meinen verschrammten und blauen Fingerknöcheln aus dem Gesicht, biss mir auf die Lippe und reihte mich dann in die Prozession ein.

Sobald wir in der Eingangshalle angekommen waren packte mich meine Mum auch schon an den Schultern und schubste mich in Richtung des Fotografen.

„Wir brauchen Bilder, Lily.", beharrte sie.

Ich nickte ergeben und schlurfte schweigend zu einem Gruppenfoto der gesamten Hochzeitsgesellschaft.

„Okay, eins, zwei, drei."

Blitz.

„Und noch eins."

Blitz.

„Noch eins."

Blitz.

„Du dort hinten mit der Fliege, stell dich gerade hin. Ich kann dein Gesicht nicht erkennen."

Blitz.

„Jetzt nur die Brautjungfern. Ja dorthin, und noch ein bisschen nach rechts. Ist das nicht eine entzückende Farbe."

Weitere vier schnelle Blitze.

Ich blinzelte einige Male, um das weiße Licht aus meinem Sichtfeld zu bekommen.

„Jetzt eins mit der Familie der Braut."

Ich blieb wo ich war und Mum und Dad eilten zum mir. Dad legte seinen Arm um meine Schulter.

Blitz. Blitz. Blitz. Blitz.

„Und eins mit Großmutter."

Großmutter Rose huschte ins Bild. „Oh, gut.", sagte sie und ihre mit Lippenstift bedeckten Lippen verzogen sich zu einem breiten Grinsen.

Blitz.

„Der Bräutigam auch ins Bild, für ein Gruppenfoto. Jepp, genau neben der Braut. Alle hersehen. Das ist eine Hochzeit. Wir lächeln alle."

Blitz. Blitz. Blitz. Blitz.

„Und wie wär's mit einem nur mit Trauzeugin und Braut?"

Ich hob den Blick zu Tuney, aber ihr Gesicht war auf die Kamera gerichtet.

„Tut mir Leid.", flüsterte sie mir zu, als sie ihre Hand auf meinen unteren Rücken legte um zu posieren. „Aber das muss einfach sein."

Blitz.

„Rotschopf. Könnest du bitte lächeln?"

Ich ordnete meine Gesichtsmuskeln so, dass mein Gesicht weniger wie eine Grimasse aussah.

Blitz. Blitz. Blitz. Blitz. Blitz.

„Okay, danke, Trauzeugin."

Ich nickte schweigend und ging aus dem Bild. Ich sah zu, wie das Blitzlichtgewitter noch eine Weile weiterging, bis sie endlich fertig waren und die Leute nur noch herumschwirrten und darauf warteten, dass die Empfangshalle geöffnet wurde. Blinzelnd betrachtete ich die Dinge um mich herum, als ein komisches Gefühl in mir aufkam. Mein Körper fühlte sich an, als wären meine Knochen durch Erdbeerpudding ersetzt worden. Ich blickte zurück auf die geschäftige Menge, Panik überkam mich und mein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen.

Ich schob mich durch die Menge und murmelte „Entschuldigung", auf meinem Weg. Als ich es durch die Eingangshalle geschafft hatte, ging ich um eine Ecke und rannte den kleinen Flur hinunter zum Badezimmer. Schnell schloss ich die Tür hinter mir. Ich spürte wie meine Knie unter mir nachgaben und ich auf dem Boden zusammensackte.

Ich zischte ein wenig, als ich den Ring von meinen zerschrammten Fingerknöcheln zog und starrte die diamantene Mitte an, die mich hell anfunkelte. Ich drehte ihn zwischen meinen Fingern und bedeckte dann meinen Mund mit der Hand.

Ich nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und ein Schluchzen entkam mir. Und dann konnte ich es nicht mehr aufhalten.

Mein Kopf sank langsam zu meinen Knien und ich weinte.

Ich weinte über eine Stunde lang.

Ich wollte Petunia wirklich die Schuld an allem geben. So ein Ultimatum war unfair. Sie war total unvernünftig. Ich war nur gegangen, um meine Freunde zu retten. Sie musste akzeptieren, dass ich eine Hexe war und dass die Magie unvermeidlich zu meinem Leben gehörte. Sie war ein Teil von mir, wie mein Blut.

Allerdings konnte ich Petunia nicht die Schuld geben.

Es war meine Schuld. Ich hatte das angerichtet. Ich war es, die sie all die Jahre von sich geschoben hatte. Ich war es, die es nicht hinbekam, dass unsere Beziehung funktionierte. Ich war es, die sich dazu entschieden hatte, sie zurückzulassen.

Ich begann zu heulen und die Schluchzer durchzuckten meinen Körper noch heftiger. Ich zog meine Knie an die Brust und wartete darauf, dass das Gefühl, als würden meine Rippen auseinander gerissen, abklang.

Nach einer Weile hörten die Tränen auf zu fließen und ich schnappte nur noch erstickt nach Luft und schniefte mit verstopfter Nase.

Meine Haare hatten sich fast vollständig aus dem Knoten gelöst, mein Make up war ruiniert und total verschmiert, mein Kleid war zerknittert und an einigen Stellen immer noch zerrissen. Ich fühlte mich unglaublich erbärmlich, als ich ausgebreitet auf den Badezimmerfliesen lag. Ich unternahm mehrere Versuche mich zusammenzureißen, aber jedes Mal, wenn ich schon fast wieder normal atmete, überkam mich eine noch stärkere Welle und ich brach wieder in Tränen aus.

Bei meinem fünften Versuch, schaffte ich es mein bebendes Keuchen solange unter Kontrolle zu bringen, um mich vom Boden hochzuhieven. Ich riss mich sehr zusammen, kontrollierte meine Atmung, damit sie nicht mehr so flach war und rieb mir mit dem Handrücken über die triefende Nase.

Ich spürte wie mein Herzschlag sich verlangsamte, während jeder Herzschlag in meiner Brust wie eine Bombe pochte. Ich schloss meine Augen, nahm einen tiefen, langen, reinigenden Atemzug, um meine Lungen zu füllen und atmete dann nach und nach wieder aus.

Mit zittrigen Beinen ging ich rüber zum Waschbecken und legte meinen Ring auf den Rand. Langsam hob ich den Blick, um mich im Spiegel anzusehen.

Ich sah schrecklich aus.

Meine Haare waren durcheinander und standen komisch von meinem Kopf ab. Meine Wangen waren ganz schwarz von dem Mascara, der die Wimpern meiner roten, geschwollenen Augen bedeckte.

Ich lachte humorlos angesichts des Spiegelbilds, das mich anstarrte.

Ich nahm mir ein Papiertuch und schnäuzte mir die Nase. Die Prozedur wiederholte ich noch ganze drei Mal.

Ich entfernte die Haarnadeln aus meinen Haaren und schmiss sie in den nächsten Mülleimer. Zum Schluss nahm ich noch den Haarschmuck heraus und da ich es nicht über mich brachte den kleinen Kamm wegzuwerfen, legte ich ihn zu dem Ring an den Rand des Waschbeckens.

Ich sah hinunter auf das schmutzig weiße Porzellan und versuchte das Wasser anzustellen, hatte aber Probleme mit dem Hebel. Er schien gerostet zu sein. Mit einem heftigen Ruck schaffte ich es dann das Wasser anzustellen. Ich hielt meine Hände unter den Hahn und sammelte das kühle Wasser, um es mir ins Gesicht zu spritzen.

Ich schöpfte noch etwas Wasser und ließ es über meine krausen Haare fließen, um sie zu bändigen. Ich schrubbte die schwarze Farbe unter meinen Augen mit den Fingernägeln weg, bis meine Wangen ganz gerötet waren und übergoss mein Gesicht weiterhin mit Wasser.

Schließlich stellte ich das Wasser mit einem harten Schlag auf den Hebel ab und griff mir ein Papiertuch aus dem Spender. Die rauen Papierecken fühlten sich auf meinem Gesicht an wie Schmirgelpapier. Ich trocknete mich ab und starrte mein Spiegelbild an.

Ich hatte keinen Mascara dabei, also musste ich mich mit meinen roten Wimpern zufrieden geben. Zusammen mit der Röte vom Weinen sahen meine Augen noch grüner aus, als sonst.

Ich fuhr mit den Fingern durch meine nassen Haare und scheitelte es so, dass es zu beiden Seiten hinunterfiel. Ich hob den Diamantring hoch und betrachtete ihn wohlwollend.

Ich schob ihn zurück auf den vierten Finger meiner linken Hand, wo er fröhlich vor sich hinfunkelte.

Danach griff ich nach dem kleinen Kamm und versuchte ihn wegzuwerfen. Meine Hand wollte die Bewegung nicht ausführen, also steckte ich ihn an die Schleife meines lavendelfarbenen Kleides.

Ich stützte mich mit den Händen auf dem Waschbecken ab, atmete tief ein und dann wieder zittrig aus. Meine Augen waren stur auf mein wankendes Spiegelbild gerichtet.

Ich sah zu, wie mir eine weitere Träne aus dem Augenwinkel entkam, aber ich wischte sie schnell weg.

„Verdammt.", flüsterte ich, als noch mehr stumme Tränen zu fallen begannen.

Ich schloss meine nassen Augenlider und wartete geduldig, dass es vorüber ging.

Ungefähr noch eine halbe Stunde später fühlte ich mich bereit dazu, das Badezimmer zu verlassen.

Ich nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, rollte die Schultern nach hinten, drehte am Türknauf und trat aus dem hellerleuchteten Zimmer in den Flur.

Ich schlenderte durch die leere Eingangshalle und betrat dann die Empfangshalle. Ich stieß in jemanden, als ich mich nach meinem Tisch umsah.

„Tut mir Leid.", murmelte ich und trat ein paar Schritte von dem Mann im weißen Mantel zurück, in den ich hineingelaufen war.

„Nichts passiert.", antworte eine fröhliche Stimme. „Ahh, Mademoiselle Evans, es ist wirklich zauberhaft Sie wiederzusehen. Oh, Schatz, was ist denn los? Sie sehen wirklich todunglücklich aus."

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es geht mir gut."

Er nickte nicht besonders überzeugt. „Gehen Sie und setzen sie sich an ihren Tisch, dann wird mein Essen wieder gut machen, was auch immer ihnen Sorgen bereitet."

Überraschenderweise oder auch nicht, wenn man mich wirklich kannte, fühlte ich mich besser, als ich aß. Ich nehme an, das lag an dem wirklich exzellenten, geräucherten Lachs. Auf jeden Fall begann ich mich besser zu fühlen und ich schenkte sogar Großmutter Rose Aufmerksamkeit, die darüber plapperte, wie sie das Hühnchen an die gute alte Zeit auf der Farm erinnerte, von der ich tatsächlich wusste, dass es sie nie gegeben hatte, denn meine Urgroßeltern waren Fabrikarbeiter gewesen.

Sobald die Mägen von allen angenehm gefüllt waren, gingen die Leute gemütlich nach draußen, um den Eröffnungstanz zu sehen. Augenblicke später hörte ich den schmachtenden Gesang von David Essex, als „Hold Me Close" die Luft durchdrang.

Ich folgte der Menschenmasse nach draußen und sah zu, wie Petunia und Vernon langsam miteinander auf der hölzernen Tanzfläche tanzten. Ich seufzte.

„Lily!"

Ich drehte mich um und erblickte James, der auf mich zukam. Er hatte sein Jackett ausgezogen und die Ärmel seines weißen Hemdes hochgerollt. Der Anblick erinnerte mich an unser allererstes Date und ein leichtes Lächeln legte sich auf mein Gesicht. „Da bist du ja. Ich habe dich überall gesucht. Wo bist du denn nach der Zeremonie hin?"

„Ins Badezimmer."

„Oh.", erwiderte er, als er mein rotes fleckiges Gesicht näher in Augenschein nahm. Er fuhr mit dem Daumen über die geschwollenen Ringe unter meinen Augen. „Was ist passiert?"

„Nichts Wichtiges. Wo warst du während des Essens? Dein Platz am Tisch war leer."

„Ich hab mit Sirius gesprochen.", sagte er und deutete auf den Spiegel in seiner Hand, bevor er ihn in seine Tasche gleiten ließ.

Meine Augen weiteten sich, als mir die Geschehnisse von vorhin wieder einfielen. „Merlin, das hätte ich beinahe ganz vergessen."

„Lily, es ist erst ein paar Stunden her. Eine große Sache, wirklich, Leben oder Tod. Etwas an das man sich erinnert."

„Seitdem ist viel passiert.", erwiderte ich. „Wie geht es allen? Hestia? Tabitha?"

„Hest geht's gut. Sie konnten ihr Bein problemlos heilen. Sirius hat gesagt, sie haben ihr zusätzlich noch jede Menge Zaubertränke gegeben, die sie ganz gaga machen. Sie hat die ganze letzte halbe Stunde nur Schwachsinn von sich gegeben."

Meine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem halben Lächeln. „Und Tabitha?"

Er seufzte. „Sie wird etwas mehr Zeit brauchen, um sich zu erholen. Bei einem Unverzeihlichen Fluch werden natürlich genauso viele psychische Schäden angerichtet wie körperliche. Ich hoffe, es geht ihr bald wieder besser."

„Nun, sie hat ja Remus.", stellte ich fest.

James gluckste. „Anscheinend."

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass wir es da heil raus geschafft haben."

James schnaubte. „Natürlich haben wir das. Wir sind Auroren in der Ausbildung. Ach ja, Moody will uns morgen in seinem Büro sehen. Ich glaube, er wird uns anschreien, weil wir so etwas verdammt Dummes getan haben."

„Und wir verdienen es.", erwiderte ich. „Was wir getan haben, war verdammt dumm."

James starrte mich an. „Sagst du mir, was los ist?"

„Petunia Probleme."

„Ich bin mir sicher, das renkt sich wieder ein."

„Das glaube ich nicht. Nicht dieses Mal.", antwortete ich seufzend. Ich wandte meine Aufmerksamkeit den blinkenden Lichtern zu mit denen das Zelt dekoriert war. Die Musik änderte sich und nun spielte eine langsame Jazzmelodie. „Es war eine schöne Zeremonie."

James brummte zustimmend und hielt mir seine Hand hin. „Würdest du, Lily Evans, gerne mit mir tanzen?"

Ich ergriff seine Hand. „Geh voraus."

Wir gingen zu einer entlegenen Ecke der Tanzfläche, wo nicht so viele Leute unsere grottenschlechten Tanzversuche beobachten konnten.

Ich schlang meine Arme um seinen Hals und er trat mir aus Versehen auf den Fuß, als wir begannen uns hin und her zu wiegen.

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe und er zuckte entschuldigend zusammen.

„Tut mir Leid."

Ich strich mit meinen Fingern über seine rechte Schläfe, wo sich bereits eine Beule abzeichnete.

Er verzog das Gesicht und seine Hände packten meine Hüfte fester.

„Tut mir Leid.", entschuldigte ich mich rasch.

Wir änderten beide ein wenig unsere Position, aber als wir wieder anfingen zu tanzen, stießen unsere Knie aneinander.

„Entschuldige.", sagten wir beide zur selben Zeit.

Er gluckste laut und ich lachte gedämpft an seinen Hals.

„Wir sind nicht besonders gut im Tanzen.", stellte er fest.

Ich nickte und lehnte mich zurück, um in seine haselnussbraunen Augen zu blicken, die heute noch grüner wirkten als sonst. „Wir werden vor unserer Hochzeit noch Tanzstunden nehmen müssen.", sagte ich.

James blinzelte und hörte auf mit dem ungelenken Verlagern seines Gewichts, das für ihn Tanzen darstellte. „Was?"

Ich fuhr mit den Händen über seine Brust und trat einen Schritt zurück, während ich nervös auf meiner Lippe herumkaute. Ich holte tief Luft.

„Sieh mal, James, ich weiß, du hast heute Morgen gesagt, dass wir morgen damit anfangen könnten, unsere Verlobung auf Eis zu legen. Ich weiß nicht, ob du das wirklich willst, aber ich hoffe nicht. Ich habe den ganzen Tag über oft darüber nachgedacht. Weißt du, mir ist klar geworden, was mir wirklich wichtig ist und ich bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass du es bist. Auch bei all den Dingen, die heute passiert sind, galt mein erster Gedanke immer dir, du bist meine höchste Priorität. Also, ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du meinen Eltern erzählst, dass wir die Verlobung lösen, weil ich das nicht will."

Er starrte mich schweigend an und ich sah das als Zeichen weiterzusprechen.

„Ich weiß, es ist verrückt und ich weiß, wir sind zu jung. Wir brauchen noch Zeit, um uns auszutoben, oder so was. Aber das interessiert mich nicht, denn ich werde niemanden finden, der so ist wie du, James. Du bist der Eine für mich. Du bist mein Mann. Du bist der Mann für mich. Heute ist etwas geschehen und mir wurde klar, dass ich mich für dich entscheiden werde, egal was für Konsequenzen es nach sich zieht. Ich liebe dich. Ich meine, ich liebe dich wirklich, wirklich sehr. Und ich will dich heiraten."

„Und ich weiß, dass die Verlobung total falsch war, aber das interessiert mich nicht. Es ist nicht wichtig für mich. Es ist egal, wie wir zusammen gekommen sind, solange wir zusammen sind. Ich will dich heiraten, James. Ich hab sogar schon ein Kleid ausgesucht.", fügte ich mit einem zittrigen Lachen hinzu.

„Denn, wenn wir verheiratet sind, bist du die einzige Familie, die ich brauche."

James fuhr mit seinem Daumen über meinen Wangenknochen. „Du bist gerade im Moment so unglaublich schön.", hauchte er.

Ich rollte mit den Augen. „Das ist keine Antwort.", sagte ich stur. „Ja oder nein."

„Lily.", sagte er seufzend und strich mir eine Haarsträhne aus den Augen.

„Keine Samthandschuhe. Sag es mir einfach ganz direkt. Und denk daran, dass ich dir heute das Leben gerettet habe."

Auf seinem Gesicht breitete sich ein riesiges Grinsen aus. „Lily, du würdest diesen Ring nicht an deinem Finger tragen, wenn ich dich nicht heiraten wollte."

Ich umfasste sein Gesicht mit meinen Händen und küsste ihn. Ich grinste, als unsere Zungen sich ineinander verschlangen und fuhr mit den Fingern durch seine Haare, während seine Daumen über meinen Hals strichen.

„Ich wollte dich heiraten seit ich elf war.", hauchte er gegen meine Wange.

„Also wäre das geklärt.", verkündete ich und löste mich mit einem strahlenden Lächeln von ihm. „Wir werden heiraten." Die Worte wärmten meinen Körper von innen.

„Mr. und Mrs. James und Lily Potter.", erwiderte er. „Wir müssen sofort schickes Briefpapier kaufen auf dem unsere Namen geprägt sind."

Ich grinste sogar noch breiter und flüsterte „Ich liebe dich" in sein Ohr, als wir wieder begannen uns zu der Musik zu wiegen.

Er küsste mich auf den Kopf.

Ich sah mich um und entdeckte Petunia, die in einer ähnlichen Haltung mit Vernon tanzte.

„Weißt du, das ist alles ziemlich seltsam.", sagte ich an James warmer Brust.

„Was denn, Lily?"

„Petunia ist es, die uns zusammen gebracht hat. Nicht direkt natürlich, aber sie hat dazu beigetragen."

„Ja, das ist wohl wirklich ziemlich seltsam."

James lehnte sich zu mir runter und küsste mich langsam. „Ich werde mich bei ihr bedanken müssen."

* * *

**So, das war das letzte Kapitel. Ich möchte mich auch noch mal bei allem bedanken, die diese Story gelesen, als Favorite geaddet und dazu reviewt haben. Vielen Dank an die Reviewer vom letzten Kapitel, LilyLunaLovegood, Sonnenlaub, Nevunaa, Roxanna Weasley, Lindbaum und AppleCake2. Freut mich, dass es euch wieder so gefallen hat.**

**Wer hätte gedacht, das Lily sozusagen James den Antrag macht und nicht umgekehrt? Ist mal was anderes.  
**

**Danke für den Vorschlag, AppeCake2. Vielleicht veröffentliche ich die Übersetzungen auch bald auf . Allerdings halte ich erst noch mal Rücksprache mit Molly Raesly, ob sie auch damit einverstanden ist und dann muss ich mal sehen, wann ich die Zeit dazu finde.  
**

**Zu der Frage, ob ich den dritten Teil "Pregnant" auch übersetze, kann ich nur sagen: na klar. Der dritte Teil ist allerdings sehr kurz und besteht nur aus einem Kapitel. Ich habe es schon übersetzt, muss nur noch ein paar Korrekturen vornehmen. Mit etwas Glück kann ich den dritten Teil schon nächste Woche hochstellen. Nächste Woche geht's dann nämlich für mich auch endlich los und ich verbringe ein paar Monate im Ausland. Das nenne ich wirklich Timing, gerade rechtzeitig mit dem Übersetzen fertig geworden.  
**

**Und Nevunaa, bei so einem Lob werd ich ja ganz rot : ). Wenn du mal Probleme beim Übersetzen oder Fragen hast, kannst du mir auch gerne schreiben.**

**Bilder von den Kleidern in Kapitel 6 kann man sich übrigens auf der Twitter Seite von Molly Raesly ansehen. Ich selbst bin nicht bei Twitter, also weiß ich nicht, wo genau sie zu finden sind. Wenn ihr bei Twitter seid, könnt ihr euch ja mal auf ihrer Seite umsehen.  
**

**Also, ich wünsch euch alle frohe Ostern und genießt das schöne Wetter. LG Melissa**


End file.
